


The Princess & Her Ghostly King

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Savannah a lost and mysterious girl comes across our ghostly hero, who has had a struggling life, A emotionally, physically and mentally abusive wife, as he has fathered a son with said woman, and the struggles of fathering Savannah alone, and then the sudden love that blossomed between the two, now Savannah having to help 14 year Danny with his fear of women as she also struggled with her fear of men, time soon will tell.co-writer - Savannah Daisy Riverfrom quotev





	1. Seductive Wife

A.N  
Here we go, my first M,  
dpl2

...............................the first day........................  
Danny sighs as a yawn escapes him as he enters the small apartment, after finishing a shift at a local burger joint.  
After marrying Marcy, she made him move away from Amity park, and his loved ones,  
so he hasn’t seen or talked to his family, in years. Not to mention, his ghost powers, which he hasn’t used in the same amount of time,  
causing Phantom to weaken in the process, not to Danny’s knowledge, “ I’m home!” Danny called as he set down his backpack,  
tossing his keys on the table as he got a bottled water from the fridge opening it and taking a sip. Sam and Tucker? He hasn’t seen or spoke to Sam in years, though he and Tucker are still good friends. Marcy smirks as she licks her lips as she’s sitting on the couch in a sexy pose as her black eyes travel from the top, down to Danny's body.   
as her long legs are shown she is wearing a revealing red dress.. " you’re late!" she yells at her young husband as she was drinking, a bottle of alcohol in her one hand.  
” I was working overtime. “ he said as he was holding flowers and a copy of her favorite film holding them  
out to her .” These are for you .” He Said softly as he looks up at her.  
Marcy would hiss but controlled her anger as she looking at Danny with a seduced look in her black devilish eyes. " oh you poor thing come here I can help you relax we can have some fun."

  
she says in fake concern tone bur yet in seduce tone as she moves her finger meaning come here as she smirks.  
" uh ok...." Danny says in clueless and yet nervous tone as he walks towards his wife being completely seduced and lost he had lost himself a long time ago when he was 14.  
ever since he started dating her choosing her over everyone else when he found out Sam was already dating someone else he was too late to confess his feelings for Sam.  
” Right this way Mr. Fenton.” she said in a seductive tone as she took off his shirt, kissing his neck, “ I want you all to myself .” Biting his ear.  
" o...ok ah..." Danny begins to say as he suddenly moans as he follows his 20-year-old wife into their share bedroom as his legs tumbling,  
as he walked until he enters inside the bedroom was unaware of his wife shut the door once he was standing there shirtless.  
she smirks as she strokes his chest before taking off her shirt, “let’s play .”  
she said as she began to unbuckle his belt taking off his pants, as she kissed his chest pushing him against the bedroom wall with all her strength.  
Danny gulps in fear as he groans in pain as he moans as he is being seduced by his half-demon wife as he is lost as he doesn't even who he once was anymore all his personality were gone a long time ago.  
she continued to kiss him as she went down his chest as she grabbed his private without asking as she squeezed it, as she kissed him.  
" ahh!" Danny screams in pain as he breathing fast unknow that Phantom is trying to speak to him through the mind realm but he can't be heard by him which Phantom gets angry by his human half as he is being ignored.

  
Marcy kissed him roughly as she continued to play with his member as she kept him against the wall as she leans against him grinding her body up and down against him.  
'Danny will you just bloody hell shut up and listen to me!' Phantom yelled in his mind realm as he watched his human half once again,   
ignore his ghost half which made Phantom get angrier as Danny continues to groan in pain as he moans by his wife seduced touch.  
Marcy kissed him as she continued to grind against him until she stripped him completely as she grinds against him.  
Danny moans as he groans in pain as well as he is seduced by Marcy as his back is against the rough hard wall.   
as for Phantom, he feeling weaker and weaker slowly by every second unknown to his human half.  
Marcy strokes him roughly as she continued to kiss him full force as she led him to the bed pushing him on the bed as she took off her bra and underwear as she got on him and grinds against him.  
................................................meanwhile at somewhere else.....................................................  
Savannah sighs as she walks slowly down the castle grounds of the Enchancia castle, heading to her mother's secret garden.  
unknown to her Uncle Axel and her Aunt Amber they never know where their 9-year-old niece always secretly heading towards whenever they leave her alone since they always to busy dealing with trade meetings.  
the animals were following her close behind, as they were trying to keep her safe and entertained.  
Savannah smiles kindly at the small animals as she opens the green door like gate as she enters inside the secretly garden as she holding a book she got from the secret library. 

  
as she sits down on the grass as the animals gather around her as she looks at the book which had a green color book cover and the black and white symbol of letter DP on it as she opens the book as she about to read.  
”what are you reading Princess?” Asked Nina a daughter of Mia the blue jay as the others nod their heads.  
" I was gonna read story of the lost halfa I don't know what's it's about yet you guys would like to hear about it?" Savannah asks her animal friends in a soft and curious tone as she placed the book on her lap.  
'Yes, we would love to hear it, Savannah.'' they said in a happy tone as they crowed around the princess.  
Savannah smiled at the critters, ''Okay, here we go,'' she said as she began to read the story.

  
'' The story of Daniel James Fenton, Phantom?!'' asked Savannah as she said the last part in a shocked tone, ''Come on, let's hear it, '' said Larkspur as he smiled at his princess.  
''But first.'' he hops away, ''What are you?'' asked Robin's daughter as Larkspur got a carrot from the garden coming back as he started to eat.  
''There, continue,'' he said as Savannah giggled The birds rolling their eyes as Savannah continued, ''The story of Daniel James Fenton/ Phantom.  
In the month of June, of the year 1990,'' she began, ''Daniel James Fenton was born to Jackson and Madeleine Fenton, he had an older sister named Jasmine.  
His Parent's were ghost hunters and tended to be extremely busy, so most of the time, Danny and Jazz were alone, that's right,  
Danny and Jazz, because that's what they loved to be called His parents were geniuses that's right geniuses and that will be passed down to Danny and Jazz.  
During the years of solitude aside from the company of his sister, Danny at the age of ten, decided he wanted to be an astronaut.   
As for Jazz. she wanted to be a doctor, at least for now as her ambitions were flexible. As the years went by Danny and Jazz lived up to the family name, that was true,  
Though as the years progressed the rumors of the Fenton's latest invention the Fenton ghost portal arose. So it only made Danny's life more complicated.  
Tucker Foley, is Danny's best friend and they have literally been friends forever So school was a lot better to handle since Danny wasn't alone.  
In first grade, Danny and Tucker met a very open-minded and brave little girl. Samantha Manson. A tall blonde boy picked Danny's toy rocket.  
'' Hey, Fenton what's this? playing space dork's with your dork friend,'' he said as he pushes Tucker. '' Hey, leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!'' said Danny as he stood up clenching his fists,  
''Then I'll bug you,'' he said pushing him to the ground. ''Hey, leave them alone!'' yelled Sam as she grabbed Dash's pants and pulling them down causing everyone to point and laugh as Dash ran away as he cried.  
''Wow.'' said Danny and Tucker in a happy impressed tone, ''Wanna be friends?'' they asked with bright smiles. The girl shrugs. ''Sure,'' she said as the boys smiled.   
''I'm Daniel Fenton, call me Danny,'' he said as he points to himself. ''This is Tucker Foley,'' he said pointing to the black boy as they both grin.  
''I'm Samantha Manson, but call me Sam,'' she said with a serious look as the boy's eyes widened as they nod.   
\----------------------  
During Lunch- 2nd grade-   
Tucker was stuffing his face with his burger from the school cafeteria. ''Pace, yourself, Tuck. We only have 30 minutes, but it's still plenty of time,'' said Danny as he took out his sandwich from his lunch box.   
''Gotta, keep it going, D.'' said Tucker as he ate his sandwich.  
Across the table was Rickey Marsh, just minding his own business as he ate his burrito from home. Sam wasn't an Ultra recyclo vegetarian yet mind you.  
So she was eating a ham sandwich, Danny ate his food with a smile as he was about to mention, a new video game, Tucker quickly grabbed Sam's lunch box without her knowing and threw up.   
\-- After Lunch -- Sam was grabbing her things when she reached her lunchbox looking inside and noticing the puke. ''Who ... did this? who threw up in my Lunch box!'' Sam cried, as Tucker quickly said, ''Ricky Marsh!''   
\---------------  
2nd grade- Recess-  
Kids playing happily on the playground. As Ricky Marsh was on the monkey bars as Sam quickly ran up to him and kicked him off. ''That's not cool, Ricky,'' she yelled.   
Danny ran through the playground as he was playing with Tucker, ''Danny Fenton, has done it! he lands on the moon!'' he cried as he ran down the playground with a toy rocket.   
not seeing where he was going as he bumps into Dash Baxter, ''Hey, watch it, Fenturd.'' he said as he pushed Danny down. ''Sorry,'' Danny whispers.   
And that was the start of his bullying.   
\-------------  
8th grade  
''stay still and smile, '' said Sam as the group took a photo together. ''I can't move, it's cramped.'' said Tucker, ''Stop complaining and smile,''  
said Sam as they all positioned themselves taking the famous picture that is in Danny's locker...   
\--------------------  
Danny Sam and Tucker were in the Fenton lab, during the summer before high school   
''Smile!'' said Sam as she took a picture, of a 14 Danny holding a white suit with black trim as Danny seemed disoriented from the flash as he blinked, a few times,  
''Okay,'' he said as he brought down the jumpsuit, ''I showed you the portal.. can we get out of here,'' he said in a bored tone as he looks at the lab stairs, '' my parents could be back here any minute.''  
he said as he looks at his friends, ''besides they say it doesn't work anyway.'' he said.  
as Sam smiled holding her camera. ''come on, Danny a ghost zone?! aren't you curious? you gotta check it out.''  
said Sam.  
as Danny came up next to her holding the suit as he smiled. ''You know what, you're right, who knows what kind of awesome super cool things, exist on the other side of that portal!''  
he said as he put on the jumpsuit zipping it up. revealing a sticker of his dad's face on the chest, ''Hang on.'' said Sam as she came up to him taking off the sticker.  
''You can't go walking around with that on your chest,'' she said motioning to a sticker of his dad's face.   
Danny ignored the comment as he looks at the portal as he slowly walked in, it was dark and Danny tried to get leverage to steady himself but he slipped pressing the ON button as he screamed,  
ecto energy-consuming his body as his molecules were rearranged, ''Danny!'' yelled Sam and Tucker.   
\---------------------------  
1- month after the accident-  
''So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt some ghosts,'' said Danny's father. with a grin. ''actually Dad, I want to be an astronaut, '' Danny pointed out,  
''Sorry Mr, Fenton I was into ghosts but they're so mainstream now, they're like cell phones.''  
Tucker shrugged as Sam crossed her arms.  
''waste, these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? '' he crossed his arms, ''criminal.''   
Jack. smiled. ''if you do want to hunt ghosts you have a few things you need to learn .''  
he said as Danny's ghost sense went off and he went ghost and fought his first two ghosts the ecto pusses.   
\--------------------------------------  
''Fenton!'' yelled Dash as he walked up to Danny and his friends, ''I ordered 3 mud pies. do you know what they gave me? 3 mud pies, with mud from the ground!'' he yelled,  
''all because of your girlfriend!'' ''She's not my girlfriend! '' Danny yelled ''I'm not his girlfriend!'' cried Sam, As Dash lifted Danny up by the shirt.  
''This is all I have, after high school it's all downhill for me, how am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!'' he yelled, still holding Danny by the shirt,  
''Actually, it's topsoil,'' said Sam annoyed, Dash threw Danny towards the table as it broke his fall. ''Whatever,'' he sets it down. ''eat it all of it!''   
..................................................................2 weeks later.....................................................................................  
Dash slams a bo-peep wig on Danny's head, '' look what you left behind, Fenton. Let's see if it fits inside your new locker, '' dash smirks, ''with you inside!''  
he yelled as he slammed Danny in his locker slamming the door behind him as he laughs and walks away.   
\-----------------------------------------  
''Jazz,'' Danny says in a shocked tone, ''Jazz, hello, '' he held up his hand. ''football, helmets, jerseys, cheese heads.'' Danny crossed his arms.  
'' he's a Packers fanatic,'' Danny says crossing his arms in a proud way. As he filched at Vlad's touch.  
''Oh, fanatic is such a negative word. But yes,'' said Vlad giving in. ''I don't understand you have billions of dollars!'' she cried,  
''instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?'' asked his sister.  
''Because the packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!'' he yelled as everyone stared, as Vlad collects himself.   
''One of two things my wealth,'' he eyes Danny's mom.'' has of yet, '' as he smirks, ''been able to acquire,''   
Danny raised an eyebrow as he points, ''is he hitting on mom?'' he asked.  
as Jazz held up her hand. ''as long as he has working toilets and mom says no. who cares.'' she left.  
\---------------  
That night Same situation----  
Danny saved his dad from the ghost birds as he floated behind them, turning visible. ''Hey, guys, remember me?'' Danny asked as he punched his fists together ghost hey look at him and cry in fear as they fly off.  
'OK, that was almost too easy,'' he said with a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion. As a shadow appears behind him. ''Ha, bright boy.'' said A vampire-like ghost.  
with crossed arms and a smirk as Danny looks at him with a shocked look. ''aw, whatever, I was aiming for the birds but you'll do.'' said Danny as the ghost raised an eyebrow.   
Danny made a battle cry as he was about to punch Vlad only to be caught mid punch as Danny raised an eyebrow in shock.  
''huh?'' asked Danny as he cried out as he was thrown across the room slamming against the wall of the castle bricks as he slid down with a thud landing on a pedestal statue.  
''Whoa,'' he held his head until he stopped feeling dizzy.'' fast, alright.'' he looks up. ''oh, well better stop fooling around,''   
he said as he flew as fast as he could towards the vampire ghost only to be grabbed by his throat.  
Danny gagged as his breathing stopped for a second as his tongue stuck out.

  
Before Vlad tossed him across the hall, as Danny screamed landing on the floor as he sat up looking at the ghost.  
'' My vultures were supposed to send the big idiot to me, but you'll do,'' Vlad smirks. ''Danny Phantom right?'' he asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
''You....you know me?'' asked Danny in shock, Vlad rolls his eyes.''Of course, I know you,'' he said as he turned invisible as he went through his bookshelves backward with a smirk.   
as Danny followed sticking out his head, into the room before forming inside, he held out his hand, as he points.  
'you're the ghost boy who uses his powers for good.'' he said emphasizing on the O. ''Oh, quaint,'' he said as he got in Danny's face. ''Aren't you gonna try and shove me,''  
he began putting hid face in Danny's as Danny turned around in fear, ''into your ridiculous thermos!'' he said evilly, ''I.... don't...I don't want to fight you!'' Danny yelled as he got in his face.  
''No, no you don't,'' said Vlad as he fired a pink ghost ray at Danny as he slid across a table, knocking stuff off as he rammed into the bookcase with a scream,  
Danny groans as he stood up flying towards him ''getaway!'' yelled Danny as he fired a ghost ray as the ghost blocked it with a mirror-like shield.  
''mm, an ectoplasmic energy blast. so year 1, tell me, child, can you do this yet?'' he asked as he made copies of himself.   
as Danny's eyes widen ''No, no I can't. How are doing this?'' Danny asked fearfully.  
''Years, of practice.'' said copies, ''which apparently you have no time for,'' he said as he fired his attack at Danny beating him to a pulp.  
as Danny groaned in pain after every attack as he was phased to the other side of the bookcase. Bruised, weak and unconscious,  
The ghost smiled as he watched him pass out and revert to a 14-year-old boy, The ghost in shock, as he clung to his cloak.  
''The ghost boy is Jack's son?'' he asked himself as he reverts to the familiar Vlad Masters. ''well what do you know?'' he asked as he smirks.   
............................................................ months after the accident.

......................................................................  
''I'd wish for more arms, to catch more footballs, ''' said Dash as he was sitting next to Danny in class, as he smirks,  
'' and to wail on you Fen... ton!'' he said as he punched Danny in the arm. ''Ow.,'' said Danny as he rubs his arm.   
.......................................................fighting the ghost king.............................................................  
Danny pushed and pushed until the door finally shut, Vlad locking the door as Danny passed out.  
........................................  
met Marcy as he seemed so in love, she was everything to him, months later he moved in, Danny trying to show her how much he loved her, but she wouldn't let him use his powers,  
and since he was so young he worked at a burger joint after marrying her they moved out of amity park. he always tried to show his love but it was never enough.   
.................................................................present time.................................................................................  
She'd kiss him forcefully, as she touched his private without permission. Each action, each, kiss, each touch each awful word drained Phantom immensely and Danny was lost,  
never the spunky lovable boy he once was. His youth, joy, and passion stolen, The only joy was the children she had given him.  
Ben Fenton and Taylor Fenton he was determined to protect them. the story stops on a cliff hanger.  
Savannah finished reading as her brown eyes go wide in shocked along with horror as she shut the book as she put it in her bag she looks at her animal friends as she trying to calm herself down.  
" why you stopped reading Sav?" Larkspur asked his favorite princess curiously in confusion. as he looks at Savannah along with other animals who are also looking at her.  
" because that's where the story stops at Larkspur," Savannah says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she stands up from the grass slowly and carefully as the wind blows her long reddish-brown hair.

  
" whaa? oh, what a cliff hanger boo." Larkspur says as the other animals turned their heads to look at him next as they shake their heads some even rolls their eyes at his behavior.  
" hehe, sorry guys who knows maybe it will have an ending someday," Savannah says softly as she walks towards the door like a gate as she opens it and walks out of her mother's secret garden.  
as she closes the door like gate as the animals follow behind halfway until they reached the castle grounds as she walks back inside the castle while the animals took the secret doors to enter inside too.  
once Savannah checks if the coast is clear she sneaks back inside her bedroom as she put her bag down near her bed as the animals enter her bedroom with the secret doors.  
The birds sat on the window sill by Sofia’s old reading area as they look at the princess. “ Savannah ?” They ask concerned . "what’s wrong?"  
" I just worry about this Daniel boy I am wondering if I can give him an ending like my mom always does I mean after what brother Eisuke told me everything about my mother," Savannah says in a soft and concern tone.  
” your mother was special,” said Larkspur, as he placed a paw on her knee. “ and so are you, you can do it, Princess .” He smiled.  
" thank you Larkspur I am very grateful to have great friends like you guys," Savannah says cheerfully in a soft tone as she smiles at her animal friends as she pets Larkspur head carefully.  
Larkspur smiled as he rubs his head against her hand. “ so what the plan, princess ?” He asked as he smiled up at her.  
" I will start soon but right now I am thinking about telling Roy how I feel finally.. what you guys think should I go for it?" Savannah asked her animal friends as she bites her lips nervously.  
” go for it princess,” Larkspur said as he had a thumbs up. The birds nodding in agreement.  
" Okay I will please go hide so I can call Roy over," Savannah says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at her animal friends with innocent eyes.  
they nod as they go their separate ways as they went to hide in the room.  
Savannah walks out of her bedroom as she walks in the long hallways see her 14-year-old crush standing couple feet away from her. " uh Roy?..." she called out his name in a nervous soft tone.

  
“ Hello princess,” said Roy her childhood friend and her personal butler as he bows to her as he smiles at his best friend gently.  
" uh, can you please come over here and clean my room?" Savannah asked him in a nervous soft tone as she bites her lips nervously as she smiles shyly at her childhood crush.  
” as you wish princes.” He said as he bows following her towards Savannah's mother old bedroom which now belongs to her.  
Savannah takes a deep breathe as she walking back towards her bedroom as she enters inside her room slowly as she bites her lips nervously as she plays with her fingers shyly just like her mother.  
he slowly walks in, “ what is it, princess?” He asked as He looks around the messy room as he starts to pick up the mess slowly.  
" uh well.. do you like anyone here as a lover?" Savannah asked Roy in soft curious nervous tone as she bites her lips nervously as she looks down at her hands shyly as she playing with her fingers.

  
“ Oh! uh, the maid, Rose. she’s gorgeous and unbelievably smart .” Roy says honestly as he smiles at the princess gently.  
" oh.. um okay..." Savannah whispers in soft heartbroken tone as she looks away from Roy suddenly all her courage she was building up to tell her feelings to him was shattered as she held back her tears.  
Roy finished cleaning her room as he bows . “ you need anything?” He asked as he turns towards her noticing her look. "what’s the matter?”  
"no, I don't thank you... I'm fine... thank you for asking... thank you for cleaning my room... now please leave..." Savannah whispers in a soft weak tone as she isn't facing him.  
the animals were hidden in the room as they were watching and listening to everything that is happening as they all have worried expression on their faces as they could tell the princess is hurting.  
Roy looks at the young princess with concern as he tries to talk to her. “ princess?.” He said once he got no respond he sighs and left her room.  
once Roy her personal butler left her bedroom Savannah walks towards the door as she shut her bedroom door and locked herself in her room as she leans against the door as she begins to cry.  
Larkspur and the other animals noticed this as they came out of hiding and quickly comforted her.  
Savannah was crying her heart out as her animal friends are surrounding around her in the bedroom unknown to them that someone is behind the door hear her crying.  
Eisuke her adopted older brother is leaning against the door with his arms crossed as he listening to Savannah cry in her room as he has serious expression as he also growled in anger hate hearing her cry.

  
Roy was working at the kitchen thinking about the maid not knowing he broke the princess/ his childhood best friend heart.  
............................................time skip to during dinner time............................................................  
Savannah was laying on her bed with her head on her pillow as she crying in her sleep while her animal friends are in the room watching the princess cry in her deep sleep.  
the animals gathered around the princess bed as they watching the young girl crying they all seem upset Larkspur was the most upset, he was angry about Roy, her trusted butler had broken the princess's heart.  
Larkspur nudged her affectionately, “Savannah .” he said in a worried tone as he looks at his favorite princess with concern.   
the outside of the door Eisuke walks away from Savannah's bedroom as he walks in the long hallways as he walks towards the kitchen to give Roy a warning as he enters inside the kitchen.  
Roy was getting the plates ready to set for dinner as he's working he is unaware of what's about to come for hurting the princess.  
" Roy we need to talk," Eisuke says calmly in dark serious tone as he walks towards the young teen as he has a black aura around him and his brown eyes have darkness in them as he took a step.  
Roy noticed this as he gulps slightly, “ of course,” he said as he hands the plates to someone else, “ excuse me .” He said to the other workers,   
as he walked up to Eisuke slowly standing up straight and still rather confident walk. “ yes?” He asked looking in Eisuke's eyes.  
" you had failed as Savannah's childhood friend most importantly as her personal butler so I had decided you're forbidden to ever see her again," Eisuke says calmly in a serious tone as he looks straight at Roy's green eyes.

  
Roy’s eyes widened, “ But I... I... I’m the royal butler, how could I never see her if I ....” He began to blabber on not understanding Eisuke's words.  
" You were hired to take care of Savannah that was your main duty and other tasks was supposed to be your second duty"  
"since you had failed I shall let Savannah know as well I'm sure she doesn't want to see you anyway," he said calmly in a serious tone as he walks away.  
Roy sighed as he heads to his corridor to find his childhood memory photo book. ‘ what could be troubling the princess that I was the cause? I assumed we were on good terms.’ He thought as he walked.  
' the only thing I said to her was that I have feelings for Rose when she asked me who I liked so why?' he thought as he was walking in the long hallways about to enter his room until he saw Savannah ran pass him in tears with traveling backpack.  
“Princess?” Asked Roy with a concerned look as he spun around in her direction as he saw her running away from him he wanted to stop her.

  
......................................................5 minutes before she left...................................................  
“Are you sure about this Sav?” asked Larspur as he watched his favorite princess pack in a rush.  
" yes I have to Larkspur I can't stay here knowing that Roy has feelings for someone else..."  
Savannah begins to say in soft weak tone as tears running down her cheeks from her eyes as she packing her backpack.  
“ what about your friends, what about your family. What about us?” Larkspur asked as he jumps on her bed.  
" what friends? I am not close to anyone here... expect for you guys... not even my own Uncle Axel and Aunt Amber have time for me..."   
"the only person I was close to was Roy.. and now he isn't..." Savannah says softly as she finished packing her backpack.  
” We probably can’t convince you to stay, but please be careful..” Larkspur says softly, as the rest of the animals nods in agreement.  
" I will be much happier if you come with me Larkspur." Savannah begins to say as she put her backpack on. " besides I am sure Roy won't even notice I am gone...."  
"but the only problem is how to leave without getting noticed by other servants?" she asked in a soft tone as she bites her lips nervously.  
” I’ll come .” Larkspur said happily as he hopped towards her. “ where can I hide?” He asked smiling.  
" in my backpack," Savannah says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at her childhood best animal friend.  
“Okay, but first,” he gets his carrots . “ travel snacks,” Larkspur said as he takes a bite of one of his food as he smiling at the princess.  
Savannah giggles as she watched Larkspur get his snacks as he humps in inside her backpack as she walks towards the door as she unlocks it opening the door and peek her head in to see if the coast is clear.

Larkspur peeks his ears out as he listens, “ coast is clear .” He whispers while hiding in her bag.  
Savannah takes a deep breath as she sighs in relief than without even thinking twice she ran out of her bedroom as she ran straight ahead the long hallways unknowing that Roy is close by as she has tears in her eyes.  
Roy saw her ran passed him when he was walking. " princess!" he tried to call out her name but he was too late because she was already out of sight until he felt heartbroken when he saw her ran.  
...............................................meanwhile with Danny..................................................................  
Danny moaned as Marcy pushed against him as they were having sex.  
once Marcy was finished with Danny she smirks as she looks at him. " I will be going on a trip I'll be back in a couple of months when I do we will continue where we left off," she says in a seductive tone.  
Danny nods in a daze, “ do you need anything before you go?” He asked in a soft tone as he was still naked the cool bedsheets only covering his private area.  
" no, and don't go anywhere," Marcy says in seductive dark tone as she walks towards the closet as she takes everything with her,  
as she put everything she needs in her suitcase as she open portal and disappeared after going through it.  
Danny looks around the room, as he looked at the bed rail checking to see if she didn’t leave him tied up ... again.  
he noticed she didn't tie him up,   
because she knows he won't be able to eat or go bathroom if he's tied up so she left him free for a couple of months so he decided to take a walk because it's while since he ever went out.  
Danny took a deep breath as he walked down the road of the new town. He never really got to look around it since they moved he sighs, hands in his pockets.  
as he is walking at town he noticed many people are walking and talking as they smiling, on the other side of town Savannah is running in town as she has tears in her eyes.  
Eisuke came out of nowhere as he finally found his sister running so he walks towards her. " Savannah," he calls her name in calm serious tone as he has hands in his pockets.  
Savannah stopped walking right away as she turned around to notice her older brother is heading towards her so she doesn't move as she still has tears in her eyes. " big brother..." she cries.

  
Danny looks around town as he saw all the people happy and laughing, kids with their parents. completely happy.  
he sighs.  
" what are you doing here? when you should be at the castle." Eisuke says calmly in a serious tone as he stopped walking,  
once he's standing in front of her as he knees down in front of her as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders.  
" I don't want to go back to the castle..." Savannah whispers in heartbroken tone as she crying.  
" I hate it there! if I go back then I will have to face Roy again! and I don't want to face him!" she yells in heartbroken tone.  
"..." Eisuke listens to his adopted younger sister speak up her emotions as he stays calm the entire time as he looks at her with a serious expression.  
" I was stupid to think Roy will ever feel the same way about me! when he's five years older than me... when has feelings for someone else..."  
" I'm just girl... when he doesn't want a little girl he wants a woman... " she whispers as she cries.  
" Savannah that's not true. -" Eisuke begin to say until he got cut off by his heartbroken younger sister as he looks at her with a serious expression.  
" it is!" Savannah yells as she crying as she wipes away her tears." I can never compare myself to Rose! when she;'s beautiful more than me and smart and more graceful than me!"  
"Shhh, that's enough..." Eisuke whispers in her ear calmly in smooth tone as he pulls Savannah in his strong warm arms as he strokes her hair to comfort his younger sister.  
Danny walked down the street seeing all the many families happy and laughing, as he watched a family play. ‘I miss my parents like crazy..’ He thought. ‘ mom was so angry, she said if I was to be with Marcy, then don’t bother to contact them...' he sighs. ‘I guess, this is just my life.‘ he thought.  
Savannah was crying in Eisuke arms until she felt comfortable so she after a few minutes she stopped crying as she finally calms down and looks at her brother with innocent eyes.  
" if you don't want to go back to the castle than how about you come live with me instead?" Eisuke asked his younger sister in calm serious tone as he looks at her with calm expression.  
Savannah thinks about it for a moment then nods her head slowly in agreement as she looks at her brother with innocent curious eyes.   
" Alright let's go then," Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he picks up his younger sister and holds her on his back as he starts walking as Savannah holds onto him tightly as they disappeared.  
Danny was walking down the street, hands in his pockets as he seems interested in the city as if he was new to it.  
as he was walking for a couple of hours it is nightfall as everyone is getting ready to head home Danny's stomach started to growl in hunger as he realized he hasn't eaten anything.  
Danny was looking around town as he noticed a diner as he walks inside the restaurant was pizza place once he entered inside,   
he notice the place was clean and the smell of fresh-baked pizza aroma was easy to tell as he went to order himself a half meat half vegetable pizza.  
He smiled , “ and a sprite.” He said as he paid for the pizza. “ that’s all.” He has his hands in his pockets, as he looks up at the cashier.  
" Coming right up young man." the cashier says friendly as he went to make the pizza after 20 minutes later he returns back with the huge box of pizza and his drink as he hands it over to him. " that be 20 dollars," he said.  
Danny smiled as he reached in his pocket taking out his wallet as he looks for a 20 he has 100000 dollars in his wallet. since he works at the burger joint as he takes out the right amount of money as he paid for his food as he walks towards the table to sit down.  
He sighs, ‘thank god, I would’ve thought she left me without cash again.’ He thought as he picked up a piece and started to eat his pizza, ‘ really good pizza.’ He thought.  
..............................................meanwhile with Eisuke & Savannah.............................................................  
Eisuke reappears in front of the penthouse. " we're here you will be living here from now on," he says calmly in a smooth tone.   
as he enters the passcode as the door opens he enter inside with Savannah following him inside the penthouse behind slowly.  
Savannah's eyes go wide in awe as she sees huge living room with long white couch and big screen tv, along with a coffee table and across from that there's a big kitchen everything she needs.  
” You must have everything ...” Savannah said as she looks around the room as her backpack is open by Larkspur who looking too.  
" yes, because I have a family to take care including you Savannah, now follow me I will take you to your new bedroom," Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he walks towards the stairs as he walks upstairs.  
Savannah smiled as she follows him upstairs. “ wow .” She Said happily as she saw the long hallway. “How many rooms do you have?”  
" let's just say enough for every family member and extra guest bedrooms." Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he reached the room he opens the door. " here your new room."  
Savannah smiled brightly as she looks at the room with wide eyes . “ it’s ... amazing .” she says shyly.  
" well it's getting late you should head straight to bed I shall wake you up first thing in the morning," Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he leaves the room as he shut the door behind him.  
. “ goodnight brother,” she said softly to the door as she gets dressed for the night as she gets in the bed as Larkspur join her in bed too.  
.................................................meanwhile with Danny............................................................

After he ate he walked down the block, as people recognized him as they whispered, Danny, having really good hearing heard the mumbling.   
“ that’s Danny Phantom,” they whisper, “ what’s he doing over here? doesn’t he protect Amity Park?”   
“ I bet he’s just checking in, he did save the planet.” One whispers,  
“ maybe." a women whispers.  
Danny sighs as he suddenly had a memory from a few days ago.  
.........._.................flashback.....................................  
Marcy had arrived home irritable from work as Danny was cleaning the apartment, as he didn’t know she was home,  
“Danny,” Marcy said seductively as she got home from work as she smirks.   
Danny froze and turned towards her where He stopped what he was doing, and stood in front of her.  
”Cleaning I see. “ Marcy said seductively. as she licks her lips as she smirks.  
“um yes. “ Danny said in a weak and yet shaking tone as the oven went off.   
“what’s that?” Marcy asked with a raised eyebrow as she smirks.  
“desert for tonight....” Danny said with a shaky tone. as he looks at his half-demon wife.  
”Hmmm. “ Marcy looks him over. “ what are you wearing?” she asked angrily.  
Danny looks down, “uh, a shirt, jeans, and tennis?“ He asked as he wasn’t under her spell.  
“Danny you know the rules!” Marcy yelled as she glares at her husband.  
“I’m sorry I was cleaning and I wanted to protect myself from the chemicals and the oven ..” he said trying not to argue with her.  
”what?!” She asked angrily as she glaring at him. “upstairs now.” she said as she heads upstairs,   
Danny nods terrified as he runs up the stairs to their shared bedroom as he got there before her. As he kneeled still in clothes as she doesn’t like.  
as soon as he entered the bedroom he got himself undressed before Marcy enter as he stands there as his body tumbling in fear.  
Marcy entered the room with a seductive look as she picked up his clothes. “Danny, you don’t go anywhere, aside from work, you don’t need clothes.“  
she said as she smiled seductively tossing his Clothes in the closet as she turned towards a trembling and naked Danny._  
the end of the flashback

as Danny started to think to himself as he finished eating his pizza and finished drinking his soda as he sighs.  
Danny had pizza leftover as he threw away his trash and heads out of the shop and down the street.  
as he walking alone at night he notices there many cars driving by at road but there was no one people walking at the sidewalk.  
”too quiet for my taste .” Danny said as he walked hands in his pockets 

.................................meanwhile at Amity Park Fenton works same day and time.........................................  
Maddie and Jack were in the basement working on their ghost weapons while Jazz is in the kitchen reading her book at her usual seat.  
It was quiet but even more so ever since Danny left home when he married Marcy two years ago.  
Jazz miss her little brother more than her parents so she decided to give Danny a call since Maddie and Jack were in the basement.  
Danny was walking through town as he was upset about his situation but he didn’t call his parents knowing they wouldn't care as his phone rang seeing it was Jazz's number. He answers. “ Jazz, hi ....”   
" hey, little brother how are you?" Jazz asked him in concern tone over the phone as she tapping the kitchen table.  
"um.... f...fine...”Danny said softly as he walked home. until he's standing in front of his apartment.  
" you don't sound fine what's wrong little brother?" Jazz asks him in concern tone over the phone.  
” I’m guessing you’re not gonna let me out of this?” Danny asked as he started looking for his keys.  
" Nope." Jazz says over the phone as she tapping the kitchen table as she smiles to herself even though Danny can't see her.  
” it’s complicated, Jazz...” Danny said softly as he finally found his apartment key as he started unlocking the door.  
" ok little brother I will call you again sometime later goodnight Danny." Jazz says over the phone in a caring tone.

  
“Jazz....”Danny said quickly as he wanted to tell her the truth as he didn't want to end the call just yet...  
" yes, little brother?" Jazz says in overprotective older sister tone as she listens to Danny speak over the phone.  
Danny suddenly started to cry uncontrollably .. “ I ....she ..... and I can’t... I haven’t even .....” He said from what she can understand between cries.  
" Danny if your not happy with her than just leave her because she clearly she doesn't love you if she's making you feel this way." Jazz says over the phone in concern tone.  
“ I can’t ... I don’t know why, it’s hard to explain, I just lose all my self-control.,” he said softly as he looks at the door.  
" Danny do you want me to move into town?" Jazz asked him over the phone in concern tone as she looks around the kitchen making sure her parents didn't hear her talking with him.  
” yes. please, Jazz... I .... need my sister ..” Danny said as he started tearing up again as it's raining outside as the rainfall on him.  
" ok I will buy a plane ticket now and I will see you tomorrow until then please take good care of yourself, little brother." Jazz says over the phone before hanging up after saying goodnight to him.  
Danny sighs as he was standing under the rain near his apartment as he took a long breath as he sighs taking in the fresh air.

  
once he enters inside the apartment after a few minutes he turns the lights on as he walks towards the kid room to check up on his kids Ben is 11 while Taylor is 8.  
“ Hey kiddo, “ said Danny’s as he enters their room, as he walks towards his kid's bed carefully so he won't wake them up.  
Ben is sleeping on his bed as he snores away as he slept peacefully, Taylor is also sleeping happily in the same bed.  
their bedroom is plain white instead of being design to their favorite room like any kids always wanted.  
Danny sighs in sorrow as he leans against the wall, “ I wanted to paint it ...” he said to him even though they were asleep.  
”Mom said no. I wish I could give you both much more than I wanted....” he said softly.  
Ben and Taylor were still asleep as Danny keeps talking to himself. " as if anything I choose to say or do your mom never happy with me but don't worry I will never let mom hurt you both."  
“ I promise kids, you both are my whole world, and I will keep you both safe . “ he said softly.  
Danny sighs as he looks at his children once more before walking out of the room as he shut the door behind him carefully so he won't wake up his kids as he walks back towards his own room to sleep as he sighs as he fell on his bed crying until he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Phantom Awakening

.......the next day............................  
the sun shines through Danny's bedroom window at 7: 20 am in the morning.  
the sun shines in his eyes as he groans . “ mmmm...” He Said Softly as he got up stretching as he yawns and heads to the bathroom,  
to wash his face and brush his teeth. After that, he walks down the hall passing his and Marcy’s wedding photo.  
as he looks over the picture as he started thinking to himself about what Jazz told him last night, ” if you’re unhappy, Danny why don’t you just leave her .”Jazz's words echo in his head.  
Danny sighs as he looks around the room as he sat up looking at his phone as he checks his messages.  
he notices 1 message from his older sister and 4 messages from Tucker and 1 message from his old teacher Mr. Lancer.  
Danny opens the text from jazz as he rubs his eyes checking the time.  
Jazz's text was at 6:30 am in the morning. - hey Danny how are you feeling? I will be there in about 5 hours see you soon love you little brother take care of yourself remember - end of the text.  
Danny yawns as he looks at the clock as he gets out of bed.  
Ben is still sleeping on his bed while Taylor his younger sister is sleeping in the same bed as her brother.  
Danny looks at the clock as he noticed his sister would be there in half an hour as he got up fast and got ready, taking a shower changing,  
brushed his teeth and hair as he went to the kitchen and started making a big breakfast, which consisted of mostly frozen waffles.  
Ben and Taylor were sleeping until the smell of waffles so they woke up right away as they yelled in the same time. " Waffles!" as they ran out of the bedroom and ran towards the kitchen.  
Danny chuckled as he smiled at his kids “ wash your hands .” He reminds them smiling.  
" ugh, aww man," Taylor and Ben say in a whined tone as they ran towards the bathroom as they pushing each other to see who get in first as they both enter inside the bathroom together to wash their face and hands.  
Danny smiled as he chuckled as he made himself a plate as he made a pot of coffee.  
after a few minutes, later the kids run back towards the kitchen as they sit down as they started eating their own plate of food.  
Danny started to eat his food as well after sitting at the table.  
....................................................... time skip to an hour later................................................  
Jazz finally arrives at Danny's apartment as she parks her light blue car near the sidewalk as she gets out of the car locks the car as she walks towards the apartment door and knocks.  
Danny got up from the table as the kids look toward the door as he went up to the door and slowly unlocked it as it opened. “ Jazz .” He said gently with a small smile.

" Hey, little brother," Jazz says happily as she hugs him as she is happy to see her brother.  
“ come in.” He said with a small smile as he looked like the time she thought he was crazy. As he opened the door wide for her to enter.  
" thank you," Jazz says as she smiles and walks in the apartment as she notices the kids finished eating their breakfast. " aww how cute they are," she says cheerfully in aunt mode.  
They look toward her and smile.” Thanks, Jazz.” Danny said with a small smile, hands in his pockets.

" so had you decide on what to do about you know." Jazz asks him kindly in concern tone as she looks at her brother.  
Danny shook his hand as the coffee maker beeps. “ no.” He said gently as he poured two cups of coffee handing Jazz one as he grabs creamer from the fridge. placing it on the table and grabbing a spoon.   
" Danny you need to because she isn't good for you, look at what she had done to you!" Jazz yells in concern tone as she looks at her younger brother.  
Danny sighs as he sits at the table stirring his coffee “ what do you mean ?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
" she's taking you for granted without even your own knowledge," Jazz says honestly in a worried and serious tone as she looks at her beaten down younger brother.  
Danny had gotten less clueless over the months. “ I noticed my paychecks seem to disappear before I can even grasp the amount .. then Marcy would magically have new and expensive stuff. “ he said softly as he looks down at his coffee.  
" see? she even taking your own money which you had worked so hard to earn," Jazz says in overprotective big sister tone as she looks angry along with worried as she looks at him.  
Danny nodded as he moved slightly, as he groans painfully . “ you’re right ..”  
" This isn't good for you little brother you need to end things with her," Jazzy in a serious tone as she doesn't mention her name because the kids are in the room listening.  
Danny nods as he moved slightly as he groaned in pain before taking a sip.  
" I will take the kids to the park in the meantime you call her to end things." Jazz says in concern tone as she walks towards the kids. " let's go to the park kids." she says cheerfully.  
“ yay!” “ sweet!” They yelled as they ran to their room to get ready to go. Ben taking the bathroom after grabbing his clothes after a few minutes they ran to the kitchen, “ ready “ they say.   
" Great let's go then." Jazz says cheerfully as she grabs both of their hands as she walks towards the door as she taking out her car keys as she leaves with the kids leaving Danny alone.  
Danny sighs as he looks out the window still staring even after she left . “ hey sis, check out the new bruises ... isn’t it great?” He mumbled as he grabs his phone looking for Marcy's number.  
after a few minutes, he found Marcy number his body is shaking as he's holding his cellphone before started calling his wife number.  
Marcy sat up from her bed as she looks over from the man in her bed as she grabs her phone. sighing irritably as she answers. “ what is it Danny?” she asked annoyed running a hand through her hair.  
“ I ... I’m leaving. And I’m taking the kids with me! I'm tired of being treated this way! I’m not your butler and your little sex toy! I have a mind of my own, and I will be phantom again and will be stronger than ever and you can’t stop me! I’m done and we are out of here!”  
“ Danny calm down, you’re over exhausting take a shower relax ...” she began to say . “ no! I’m not, I’m leaving!” He yelled as he hung up the phone.  
the sound of a cut line echo's the room as she growled angrily as she got ready to leave. Soon after leaving a note for her a weekly lover as she gets up.  
........................................................meanwhile with Danny...........................................................................  
Danny had already gone straight towards his and Marcy's bedroom as he takes out a suitcase from the closet as he started packing his belongings as he knows this best for him.  
he packed his clothes and a unused Fenton thermos. He started to double check his Belongings.  
as he was checking he also has picture frame of his family and friend, along with his laptop and his guitar even though he never had a chance to use for the past couple of months.  
Danny sighs as he looks at the photo as he packs his laptop, charger, and guitar.  
just as he finished packing his suitcase a door open It's Jazz and the kids as they return from the fun day as they enter inside the apartment, Marcy suddenly rush in behind them.  
“ Welcome back, did you have ....” Danny froze as he saw Marcy enter the apartment. “Macy ..” he said softly.  
" what's the meaning of this Danny!" Marcy begins to yell as Jazz took this cue to take the kids somewhere else so she took them to their room and shut the door while Marcy alone with Danny.  
“ I’m leaving! And I'm taking my kids with me!” He yelled as his eye flashed green for the first time in months.  
" no, you aren't your not leaving Danny." Marcy begins to say as she looks in his eyes as she put a spell on him so would change his mind as his body isn't moving.  
Jazz notices that Danny and Marcy weren’t fighting anymore and it got quiet. So she decided to peek downstairs Danny was still in a zombie-like state as he didn’t move.  
" so what were you saying about leaving?" Marcy asked him in a seductive tone as Danny is under her mind control now.  
" I'm not leaving you I love you I'm all yours." Danny begins to say in brainwash tone as he isn't blinking his blue eyes.  
Marcy smirks as she places a hand on his cheek. “ so what Would you like to do my love?” He asked in a brainwashed tone.  
Jazz saw everything as her eyes go wide in shocked so she ran towards them in rush knowing that something seems off. " Marcy what you had done to my brother!" she yells.  
” I did nothing, we merely talked.” She said as she looks at her leaning on Danny’s arm as she wraps her arms around his arm.  
" no that's not it because I know reasoning isn't your best features Marcy I had already put a staining order against you when you were arguing with my brother." Jazz says in a serious tone.  
“ there’s no way you could be doing that, so quickly. It was merely a few minutes.” She spat.   
" I had also called the court and the lawyers." Jazz says as she holds up the paper shown the string order paper.  
” fine, but I am taking my children!” she yelled as she heads towards the kid’s room as Danny tried to  
follow her like a sick puppy.  
Jazz stopped her brother by grabbing his arm as she watches Marcy open portal as she takes the kids with her as she leaves through the portal as it closes behind her.  
.......................................................5 months later -June 1st..............................................................  
Danny was laying on his bed in his room at the mental hospital as he wore PJs since he didn’t go anywhere anyway He sighs as he thinks about Marcy, ‘ god, I miss her so much.’ He thought as he looks out the window still laying on the bed.   
.........................................................meanwhile with Savannah....................................................................................  
Eisuke and Savannah are walking out of the penthouse as they walked towards the car after getting in Eisuke drove away straight to Child Protection Services.  
" I can't stay with you anymore big brother?..." Savannah says softly as she is sitting in the back seat of the car.  
" no, because your Uncle and Aunt will find you right away if you stay with me you didn't want to be found correct?" Eisuke asked calmly in a serious tone as he driving smooth.  
" yes, I wasn't to stay here longer..." Savannah whispers in a soft and sad tone as she sighs.  
" so you be staying in the Child Protection Services for the time being," Eisuke says calmly as Savannah nods her head slowly in understanding.  
Larkspur was hiding in her backpack as he listened to the conversation. Looking at her with a serious look.  
after a few minutes later they finally reached the location as Eisuke parks his black car smoothly as he unlocks the door before getting out as he open door for Savannah who came out slowly.  
the lady in charge came out of the home. “hello. We just spoke on the phone .” She said kindly.  
———  
Danny Laid on his bed at the hospital, as he sighs, clearly bored as there was a knock on his door. “Come in ...” He said gently.  
——-  
Jazz was pacing irritably back and forth, “ come on, don’t chicken out just call them.” she said as she forcefully dialed the number. “ no!” she sighs as the phone rang putting the phone to her ear.  
Maddie finally answer the call after a few seconds with Jack standing next to her. " sweetheart where are you?" she asked over the phone.   
she's calm because Jazz told her she was gonna go to apply for a job in New York but never told her where.  
Jazz took a deep breath as she remained calm, “ in kings point Village.” She said calmly as she bit her lip looking around Danny’s apartment.  
as it was still a mess, fear, sadness, and heartbreak in her eyes even though they couldn’t see her.  
" what are you doing there! that place isn't safe!" Maddie yells over the phone in a worried tone.  
” my company said I had to come, and I need help picking an apartment .” she said softly. As she looks around Danny’s apartment with a worried look.  
" oh, why didn't you just said so dear! I will come there in about a week." Maddie says happily over the phone as Jack is listening to his wife talks to their daughter.  
“ sure mom! Call me when you're in town ..” she said softly biting her lip.  
" of course I will bye dear," Maddie says happily over the phone as she finally hangs up knowing that her daughter is fine, Jazz sighs as she prepares for her mom’s arrival.  
....................  
Eisuke is talking to the desk lady calmly in a serious tone. " my sister be staying here and she isn't here to get adopted had I made myself clear?" he's glaring at the lady.  
" yes sir I will make sure your sister is well taken care of and no one adopts her," she says in flirty tone even though she got ignored by Eisuke.  
" good I will be going now if anything happens to her you all be fired," he said calmly in a serious tone as the lady nods as he turns his head to look down at Savannah. " I will be back."  
Savannah nods her head slowly in understanding as her brother pats her head before leaving the building as she sighs.  
..........................  
Danny gets up from his hospital bed when the doctor enters the room.  
” hello .” Danny said nervously as he looks at the doctor. Putting his hands to his side clearly nervous.  
"you're free to go home Mr. Fenton." the doctor said in an honest tone as he checking his charts on Danny's results.  
” really?” Danny asked in a shocked tone his eyes wide as he looking at the doctor not believing what he was hearing.  
" yes your health had return back to normal so you are free to go." the doctor said as he's double-checking the paperwork.  
“ thank you .” He Said Softly as he shakes his hand. as the doctor nods as he shakes Danny's hand in return as he watches him go.  
after a few minutes later Danny walks out of the hospital as he started walking at the streets in the afternoon to go home.  
..................  
Savannah was sitting on the chair four couple of hours until she got tired of waiting so she decided to sneak out of the place so when the lady went to the bathroom she jumped over the window.  
Danny walked slowly down the street as he heads home, hands in his pockets with a coat on as he tried to stay warm.   
————  
Larkspur was asleep in her bag as he snores slightly while the young princess used the tall tree to climb down she landed on her feet outside of the building.  
as he was walking by Savannah is on another side of street running as the boys are chasing after her at the streets others doesn't notice.  
Danny noticed this as he slowly turned towards her and looks at the guys chasing the young girl. who looks beautiful for her age.  
" Leave me alone!" Savannah yells as she's running away from the boys who look about preteens as the boys laughing as they chase after her.  
“ come on we just want to play!” They Yelled as they chased her down the block. Danny looks at them with a curious look.  
Savannah has scared look as she stopped at dead-end which is a wall. " no go away!" she yells in fear tone as her body shaking.  
they came closer and closer as one grabs her. “ come here.” the young boy teen says as he smirks.  
" no!" Savannah yells in fear which caught Danny's attention even more as she shut her eyes in fear waiting for the worst to come.  
“ who's first?” asked one of the teens as Danny looked in her direction with a serious look as he watching them.  
" me I will go first." one of the preteen boys said as other boys argue. " no me," he said as Savannah's body is shaking in fear as she's looking at the boys argue over her.  
A boy quickly grabs Savanah as another started to unbutton her pants. at seeing this Danny’s eyes flashed a bright green as phantom fully awakened.  
" no! please stop it!" Savannah screams in fear tone as her body is shaking, which caused other boys to keep her capture against the dark ally wall.  
They quickly removed her pants. As Danny grit his teeth in anger as he went ghost for the first time in months  
as his aura brightened around him.  
as the boys were about to touch her Phantom took over Danny's body as he shoots ghost rays at the boys without hesitation, the boys got hit as they turn around to face who done that.  
Danny Phantom came out of the shadows . “ hey boys .” Danny Smirks as he floating in the air in front of them with his arms crossed.  
" it's Danny Phantom! what's he doing here?!" one boy yells in a shocked tone, " who cares let's get out of here!" another boy yells as they all started running off while Savannah is standing there.  
Danny smiled as he chuckled watching them run off unware of the young princess is starring at the young halfa from a far distance.  
Savannah is starring at him knowing that's the Daniel boy from the story as she standing there as her back is against the wall  
” you okay?” He asked as he rubs his neck looking around the city as cars passed by making loud noises from their lack of maintenance.  
“ if you’d like you can stay with me It would be safer, Than being out in town late at night, This town isn’t very safe.” He said gently looking around.  
"..." Savannah doesn't respond to him as she keeps starring at him for a few moments than once she knows she's safe she started running away from him.  
“Why did you run? He could have helped you,” said Larkspur in a soft tone while the princess is running away from the young halfa.  
Danny was about to leave when he decided to help her anyway, heading back toward her “ here let me help you “ He said taking her hand as he tried to lead her away.  
" Larkspur that's Danny... Daniel James Fenton..." Savannah whispers in a soft tone as she's walking alone at the street until she heard a male's voice behind her she turn around to see it's Danny she gasps in panic when she felt her arm being grabbed.  
" no don't touch me!" Savannah yells in panic tone as she yanks her arm away from as her body shaking in fear as she kicked his leg as she started running away again.  
Danny yelps in pain as he held his leg as she ran off.” How are you supposed to help him if you’re hiding?” Larkspur asked.  
" he took me off guards! what was I supposed to do?! especially when you know my fear of guys... the only guy I wasn't scared of was Roy.. and you know it..." Savannah whispers.  
“ well, you have to do something.” He said softly as he yawns as he still hiding inside of the young princess backpack as he watches.   
Danny sighs as he flew off but only made it a few feet before falling to the ground as he coughs before reverting to human form and passing out.  
Savannah notice Danny turn back to human as he's unconscious on the hard cold ground her eyes go wide in shocked as she ran towards him in a rush without thinking.  
Larkspur was silent as he noticed what happened hiding in her bag. Danny was on the ground not moving as he breathed slowly as he was still passed out.  
Savannah knees down beside Danny as she tries to make him stand up from the ground at cold windy night at 10:30 pm she sighs as she thinks of something she then finally thought of something.  
she uses her amulet to make Danny float in the air as she stands up from the ground move her hands around carefully making the air carrying him in the street as her amulet glowing white.  
Danny was still unconscious as Savannah walked down the street with him.   
Savannah's body started glowing orange-reddish color like fire as she controlling the wind with her chakra as she making the wind carrying Danny as she started reading his mind for memories.  
She saw Danny carry many bags of woman’s clothing into a run-down apartment, with the number 23A on the door as he enters inside.  
Savannah's body stopped glowing orange-reddish color once she finished seeing his memories she walks towards the apartment with Danny's number she walks making the wind holding him in air.  
She noticed that a window was open as it was Ben and Taylor’s room as she slowly went toward it, helping Danny in as she follows shortly after.  
Savannah lands on the floor after entered inside the room she makes the wind carry Danny towards the bed as she moves her hands down carefully as the wind does the same as it drops Danny on the bed.  
Danny was laying on the bed as he breathed slowly. The room consisted of one bed, a dresser, and a wall closet and a few toys.   
Savannah looks over Danny for a second as she notices he's looking pale so she walks out the bedroom as she walks towards the kitchen to get cloth as she makes it wet by the cold water.  
The apartment was dirty, as Savannah was in the kitchen Danny groans as he slowly opens his eyes.  
as he notices he's back inside his apartment and at his kid's old bedroom most likely as he doesn't remember coming home,  
so he wonders how he got there the only thing he remembers is helping the girl.  
Danny yawns as he raises an eyebrow, as he quickly sits up as he held his head as his vision blurred he.shook his head.   
as he got up and slowly walked out of the room and down the hall bumping the wall as he tried to walk to the living room.  
Savannah is unaware of Danny being awakened as she turned around with the bucket of water in one hand and the wet cloth in the other hand. " oh.. um you're already awaken.." she whispers.  
Danny looks at her for a second, as his knees are shaking “ y...yeah,” He said with a shaky breath.  
" You should go back and rest..." Savannah whispers in a soft tone as she walks towards him slowly but stopped half away as she's standing a few distances away from him.  
Danny nods “ h...how ....did... I..I .....g...get.... h..here?” He asked with a shaky breath.  
" uh I bring you here... it wasn't easy..." Savannah whispers in a soft tone as she looks into his eyes with pain and fear in her eyes.  
Danny had pain and fear and suspicion in his eyes,” um.. thanks “ He said as he walked towards his room.   
Savannah watched him walk to a different room from that hunch she guesses that's his actual bedroom so she follows him behind,  
just in case he falls as she carries the bucket of icy cold water Danny groans as he laid down on his bed as he coughs holding his head.  
Savannah walks towards the bed as she knees down on the floor as she put the bucket down next to her as she deep in the cloth in icy cold water as she places the cloth over Danny's forehead carefully.  
Danny groans as he coughs sweat coming down his face. As he goes in and out of cautiousness.  
Savannah sighs as she gets up from the floor grab a towel she had brought with me as she hesitates before unbutton his shirt slowly as she takes it off him slowly and carefully.  
let it fall to the floor as she deep in the towel in the cold water as she places it on his chest as she moves the towel up and down to cool him off clean up his sweats slowly and carefully.  
Danny was still dizzy as he tried to rest, as he starts coughing as she was taking care of him with kindness.   
Savannah didn't know what else to do so she stays by his side the whole time as she remembers the window is open so she gets up from the floor and walks towards the kid's bedroom.   
and shut the window locking it as she runs back towards his bedroom as she shut the door behind her slowly as she yawns tiredly and lays down on the cold floor near Danny's bed as she watches him.  
She noticed how run down the apartment was, and how it seemed two kids lived in the other room where he was before. As Danny breathed slowly.   
Savannah laying on the floor as she stares up at the ceiling as she started singing a song about how she feels like a princess and how everyone wants her to be something she isn't.

Here comes a wave  
Meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Swallowing sand  
Left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder  
  
But I won't cry  
And I won't start to crumble  
Whenever they try  
To shut me or cut me down  
  
I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
  
'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless  
  
Written in stone  
Every rule, every word  
Centuries-old and unbending  
"Stay in your place."  
"Better seen and not heard."  
Well, now that story is ending  
  
'Cause I  
I cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try  
Try to shut me and cut me down  
  
I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless  
  
Let the storm in  
I cannot be broken  
No, I won't live unspoken  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless  
  
Try to lock me in this cage  
I won't just lay me down and die  
I will take these broken wings  
And watch me burn across the sky  
Hear the echo saying I...  
  
Won't be silenced  
Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless  
  
'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless.

Danny groans as he opens his eyes, groaning as he looks at her as he watching the nine-year-old girl singing beautifully.   
Savannah finished singing her song finally in soft and yet powerful tone as she's laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling unaware of Danny being awakened again as she sighs.  
Danny sighs as he realized there was nothing scary about her and that she was just a lost and broken girl, he wants to help her any way he can, Only to cough a short time later.  
time goes by unknowing that it's midnight as Savannah takes a deep breath to calm her emotions as she still unaware of Danny being up.  
Danny sighs as he wondered where his sister went as he coughs sitting up as he tried to catch his breath.  
Savannah hears the bed made a crack sound so she turns around finally notice Danny is up. " what you need... let me know and I will take care of it... you shouldn't move cause you need rest.."  
Danny groans in pain as he coughs. “Water. “ He said In a rasped tone as he nods and lays back down on his bed he sighs.  
Savannah nods her head slowly as she gets up from the floor as she leaves his bedroom walks towards the kitchen grab a glass and set it down at kitchen counter as she poured a glass of water for Danny.  
as she walks back inside the room slowly as she walks towards the bed as she hands him the glass of water slowly and carefully.  
Danny smiled as he took the glass. “Thank you .” He said softly as he sipped the water carefully as his hands felt very weak.  
Savannah holds the glass for him just in case he let go as she looks into his eyes with innocent mix feelings in her eyes as she doesn't respond. "..."  
Danny drank the water slowly as he tried to hold the glass as his hands shook as he nearly dropped the glass.   
‘she doesn’t even really know me, but she’s taking care of me? Why would she do that?’ He thought as he looks at her drinking the water.  
Savannah has a tight grip to the glass even when let go of the glass so it didn't break as she put the glass down carefully on nightstand as she gets up from the floor as she about to leave.  
Danny looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “ where are you going?” He asked softly as he cough Savannah turn her head to look at Danny with innocent kind eyes.  
" I will go make you chicken soup for you... even though it's late... uh be right back.." she whispers in a soft tone as she leaves the room.  
Danny watches her go as he looks at the clock, ‘ I wonder where jazz went ?’ He thought as he looks at the door. coughing as he waits for Savannah.  
Savannah is in the kitchen as she started cooking soup for Danny as she lost in her thoughts. ' what am I doing?... I should be at home I bet brother is wondering where I am...' as she then remembered she doesn’t live with him anymore and sighs.  
’ I don’t understand ... I feel... relaxed with her, but yet .. I feel suspicious .’ He looks at the clock . ‘ where did Jazz go?’ He thought.  
Savannah sighs as she cooking as she takes a deep breath once it's finished cooking she poured it in a soup bowl as she places it in-tray as she carries the tray slowly and carefully.  
as she walks back towards Danny's bedroom as she enters inside the room slowly and carefully so she won't slip the soup  
she walks towards his bed slowly as she set it down on the nightstand.  
Danny looks at her with a smile, “ thank you “ He Said In a rasped tone as he looking at the young princess with kind eyes.   
" uh, it's no problem... anytime..." Savannah whispers in soft and kind tone as she picks up the tray from the nightstand carefully as she deep in the spoon in the soup as she blows on it before starting to feed him slowly.  
Danny opened his mouth as he started to eat it slowly, as he started to think to himself . ‘ she barely knows me and she’s taking care of me .. making me food, and wetting my face with a washcloth trying to bring down my fever ... but why?’ He thought.  
' there something about her, normally girls around her age only like to play with dolls and draw but yet she's taking care of a complete stranger. ' he thought as Savannah keep feeding him.  
‘ why would she do that?’ He thought as he continued to open his mouth as she fed him. ‘ and where did Jazz go? She’s not here ...’ he thought.  
unknown to Danny that when he was at the hospital Jazz had brought herself an apartment months ago, as Savannah keep feeding him until the bowel is empty as she picks up the tray.  
Danny looks at her as he smiled . “ thank you” He said softly as he's sitting on his bed as he doesn't look anywhere but at her.  
" it's nothing..." Savannah whispers as she gets up from the bed as she carries the tray and walks away from slowly as she heading towards the door to leave.  
" You should get some sleep... you need your rest if you want to recover..." she whispers again in a soft and kind tone as she walks out of his room while carrying the tray.  
Danny yawns, “ okay” He whispers As he fell asleep moving slightly in his sleep as he finally felt at peace.  
Savannah yawns as she rubs her eyes after putting the dirty bowel and tray in the sink as she started washing them once she was done she put them away then wash her hands.   
than walks back towards Danny bedroom as she decided to clean the apartment in the morning as she lays back down on the hard cold floor next to his bed as she falls fast asleep.  
.........................In the middle of the night .........................  
Danny tossed and turned as he had a nightmare/memory -flashback /Danny did as told and waited for Marcy in the room as he sat there completely naked and shaking, on the cold floor.  
He looked at the clock as it read 2:00 am which is usually the time when she is well... horny if I must say.  
Danny shook as he waited for Marcy in the bedroom she seemed to be doing something and he didn’t want to disturb her.  
she entered the room. “ Good. About time you followed the rules,” she said irritably as she walked up to Danny stroking his face and kissing him roughly.  
as Danny continued to shake. She smiled as she sat up and started taking off her clothes . “ in the bed.” she said sternly. Danny wasn’t under her control this time but quickly did as told.   
Laying completely still as he waited, she smirks as she got in bed and positioned herself over Danny as he continued to shake.  
She sighed irritably as she grabbed the handcuff in the side drawer and quickly cuffed Danny to the bed. “ that’s better .” she said as she positioned herself once more smirking as she pushed herself inside of him forcefully.  
Danny yelled out in pain as she enters. /the end of first flashback./  
Danny groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed as he sleeping as the memories flowing in his mind scaring him as he slept.  
the second flashback / Marcy quickly enters the apartment, as Danny looks over from the meat he was prepping for dinner.  
“You’re h..home, early.” He says with a shaky tone. Marcy smirked as she tossed Danny her coat and purse. “ I had an early flight. I missed you,” she said turning around as she looked down at his clothes.  
“ I ran to the ... market today, and I’m prepping the m..meat for dinner ...” he said with a shaky tone.  
“ very well, wine,” she said as Danny went to the stove setting it on simmer as he grabbed a wine glass from  
the China cabinet,  
and a glass of wine from the fridge as he grabbed a tray setting both on it as he walked towards her balancing it as he came to the couch.  
He bowed as he served her a glass of wine handing it to her as he bowed before going to the kitchen and setting it down as he returned to her,   
as he kneeled in front of her,” remove it ,” she ordered as Danny stripped completely before he began to massage her gently,/ the end of the second flashback.  
————- first time——-  
_/Danny was strapped to the bed again as Marcy pushed in and out causing Danny to groan in pain._  
_“Stop swarming.” she spat, as she continued, Danny bit his lip as he tried to hold in his pain, blood slowly dripping from his lip. / the end of the last flashback. _  
——————-  
Danny started to breathe quickly as he tossed and turned in bed, his fever seeming to shoot up again as he breathed shallowly.  
Savannah was sleeping peacefully on the hard cold floor until her magic amulet started glowing in golden color as she tosses and turns for a second than wake up to see her amulet is glowing brightly in the middle of the night.  
Danny groans as he tossed and turned as he breathed at a fast pace as he continued to sweat as his fever grew.   
Savannah than looks at Danny notice him having a nightmare so she gets up from the floor as she walks towards his bed slowly.   
as she places her hand on his arm as she shakes in awaken, Danny shot up as he screamed his eyes wide in fear.  
Savannah sit on the edge of the bed as she looks at Danny with innocent eyes. "what's wrong?.." she whispers in a soft tone as she's starring at him.  
Danny tried to catch his breath. “ I'm f...fine,” he said as he was crying so Savannah knew he was lying.  
" You don't need to lie to me, if you don't want to tell me then it's okay you don't have to," Savannah whispers in a soft tone as she starring at him.  
“ it’s a long ...” He coughs. “ story.” He said as he coughs as he looks back at the young princess as he laying in his bed.  
" it's okay I got time we can talk about it once your ready but for now you should rest," Savannah whispers in a soft tone as she sitting on his bed.  
Danny nods, “ I’m guessing I’ve been sick a while ... and haven’t done anything about it?” He asked as he tried to get comfortable in his bed.  
Savannah sighs as she gets up from Danny's bed slowly. " try to sleep okay? I am right by your side." she whispers in a soft tone.  
Danny nods, as he fell asleep, he seemed calm, as he had a dreamless sleep finally after feeling at ease for once in a long time.  
Savannah couldn't go back to sleep once being woke up so she sighs as she leaves his bedroom and walks to the living room as she started cleaning up the apartment.  
the sun rises slowly above the town as Danny continued to sleep the following day as for the young princess she had fall asleep late.  
Savannah is asleep on the couch at the living room since she had clean up the entire apartment in the middle of the night from midnight to 4:00 am in the morning.


	3. The First Meeting

Danny was still asleep in bed as well, as Jazz was waking up in her apartment as she stretched and looked at the time.  
it's 7:00 am, so Jazz quickly got up from bed at her apartment as she rushes towards the bathroom to take a shower so she'll be ready for her work.  
Danny sighs as he slowly opened his eyes looking out the window as he yawns his breathing has gotten better one step a time.   
he looks around the room as he notices the little girl is no longer in his bedroom as his fever has gotten down fully but his ghost half is asleep in mind realm.  
Danny sat up sitting on the side of his bed as he stretched as he put on his slippers and walked slowly down the hall, his headache seemed to diminish as well, as he walks in the living room he noticed the little girl is sleeping on the couch with hands of cleaning supplies as her clothes are wet from the water that spilled on her when she was cleaning.  
Danny looks around as he noticed the apartment was clean. “ wow... she cleaned the apartment, but why?” He said softly.   
Savannah is still in deep sleep as she's laying on the couch as she's holding the cleaning supplies with one hand as she's looking dirty as she breathing weakly.  
Danny took the supplies from her hands putting them away as he grabs a washcloth wiping her face and hands as he starts making toaster waffles and coffee.  
as he started thinking to himself as Savannah is sleeping peacefully on the couch, ' why she's still here? when she doesn't even know me why would she stay with a complete stranger?'  
He sighs as he finished making coffee as he waited for the waffles to pop, as he went to the living room as he picked her up before sitting on the couch and placing her head on his lap as he leaned his head back shutting his eyes.  
Savannah was sleeping on Danny's lap until a few minutes later at 7: 30 am she finally open her dark brown eyes slowly as she felt safe,  
and comfort doesn't know she's laying on Danny's lap. Danny had nodded off as the waffles popped.  
Savannah looks around as she realized someone is holding her she notices she's resting on Danny's lap as she gasps in surprise as she bites her lips nervously.  
Danny was still asleep as he moved slightly as he's unaware of his actions as he tightens his grip on her body in his sleep.  
Savannah tries to get free from his tight grip without waking him up but she couldn't get free even when trying again and again.  
eventually, Danny awoke to the sound of waffle popping as he looks around unaware of his arms still wrapped around her body.  
Savannah took that chance to get free from his grip as she gets up from his lap and walks towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
Danny got up as he put the waffles on a plate as he grabs syrup and a cup for his coffee while the princess is in the shower.  
Savannah is taking a shower in the bathroom as Larkspur is in her backpack woke up as he yawns and notices he's in some bedroom he hops out of the bag to find the princess.  
Danny had the waffles ready as he set them on the table as he pours himself a cup of coffee as he is unaware of what surprise comes.  
Larkspur couldn't find Savannah so he hops to the kitchen as he saw Danny at the kitchen eating his breakfast as he stares at the food.  
“ hi little guy,” he noticed the wings. “ and now I’ve seen everything.” He said as he rubs his head. “ hungry?” He asked as he put carrots on a plate putting it on the floor by the table.  
Larkspur hops happily towards Danny as he stops by the plate of carrots on the floor as he started eating his food happily, just as Savannah finished with her shower,  
as she remembers her backpack is in Danny's room so she wrapped herself in a towel as she enters the room as she walks to her backpack take out her clothes as she started to change.  
Danny smiled as he pets the bunny as he smiled. “ aren’t you adorable. “ he said softly.  
Savannah didn't see Larkspur in her bag so she figures he woke up and went out of her backpack she quickly runs towards the kitchen after finished changing. " Larkspur," she calls his name.  
Danny looked towards Savannah as Larkspur hops towards her and hops In her arms.  
Savannah smiles at her half bunny half dungeon pet as she holds him carefully in her arms. " had you been giving a hard time to Danny?" she asked Larkspur.  
“no, he likes me .” He said giggling as Danny looks both of them as he could tell how close the young girl is to her pet/ best friend.  
Savannah smiles brightly as she pets Larkspur between his ears carefully as she talking to him. " he likes you huh? well, of course, he would your cute and cuddly."  
Danny smiled . “ well he is pretty cute, “ he said as he smiled at the two of them as he ate his food.  
Savannah put Larkspur back down which he return to eating his carrots that are in plate on the floor as she walks towards the table slowly as she sits in a chair. " uh sorry."  
Danny looks towards her confused. “Why are you sorry?” He asked in confusion as he eating his breakfast as he looks at her.   
" uh that you had to see Larkspur I know it might have shocked you seeing half bunny half-dragon animal..." Savannah says softly as she bites her lips nervously.  
“it didn’t shock me at all.” He said softly as he rubs his neck nervously as he smiles at the young girl in front of him.  
" really?" Savannah asked him softly as she looks into his eyes with innocent curious eyes as she eating her plate of waffles slowly.  
Danny nods, as he smiled at her as he ate as well while Larkspur is eating his food on the floor as he watching them.   
" uh so... now that I know you're better now... I will get going then." Savannah whispers in a soft tone as she finished her food and gets up from her seat slowly.  
“ no, you can stay if you’d like, I mean I’m not kicking you out or anything.” He said softly as he finished his food as well.  
" I'm unsure because I don't want to be a burden," Savannah says softly in unsure nervous tone as she bites her lips nervously as she plays with her fingers shyly.  
“ well, you aren’t you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. He said softly as he smiles at the young girl.  
" um okay... i..if y..your s..sure..." Savannah whispers as her voice stutters as she tried to speak shyly as she playing with her fingers shyly and nervously.  
Danny smiled, “ I am pretty sure I mean that’s great .” He said as he drank his coffee.  
Savannah takes a deep breath as she looks at Danny with innocent eyes. " uh I will be right back I will go grocery shopping.. to buy food ingredients..." she says shyly.  
“ maybe I should go with you it can be dangerous.” He said as he grabs his shoes as he begins to put them on slowly.   
" uh, are you sure? I mean you still hadn't recovered from last night... you passed out when you were trying to save me.." Savannah whispers as she bites her lips nervously.  
” that’s because ...” he began to say until he was cut off by the young girl as he looks down as he stares at his hands nervously.  
" it's better you stay here and recover I will go alone." Savannah says in a soft tone as she turns her head to look at Larkspur. " you stay with Danny" she says.  
“ Okay,” Larkspurs says softly as he ate. Danny smiled.” Oh .” he said in disappointment tone after hearing that from the girl.   
Savannah walks towards the door as she opens it as she begins to go she turned to look at Danny. " if I don't return in 20 minutes than expect something happened," she says and leaves.  
Danny raises an eyebrow as he watched her leave as he sighs as he leans back against his chair and looks at Larkspur eat.  
Savannah runs in the street as she ignores people walking by as she ran towards the grocery store as she enters inside as she wearing her backpack.  
People were buying groceries and talking as he didn't even notice the young girl shopping alone as they smiling to themselves.   
..........  
Danny is at his apartment with Larkspur as he is thinking to himself about everything that happened so far especially about the bunny.  
’ that is one freaky bunny, I thought I saw everything, She doesn’t even really know me, and she’s taking care of me. Why? Buying me groceries? ...'  
'I can’t leave her alone ... I should try and catch up.' he finishes his thought. “ staying here, bunny?” Danny asked as he grabs his house keys.  
Larkspur continues to stuff food in his mouth as he nods meaning yes as he ignores Danny once more.  
Danny chuckled as he grabs his house keys and walks out heading down the street after locking the door.‘ she couldn’t have gone too far.’ He thought as he walked.   
Savannah started walking to each aisle as she looking though groceries and ingredients as she picking things she needs to cook healthy food.  
Danny sighs as he realized how she was there already as he ran to the store and slowly entered as he looks for her in the aisle.  
" Okay, so I got all kinds of vegetables to check, and I had gotten chicken and meatballs check, now all that left is the drinks," Savannah says to herself as she walking.  
Danny eventually found her in the aisle. “ I found you. “ He Said smiling as he ran towards the young girl in relief.  
Savannah turned around to see Danny standing there. " huh? what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home and rest." then she begins her thought ' geez I'm sounding like a wife.'  
Danny smiled at her as he rubs his neck nervously. “ I was worried, this town isn’t safe.” He said as he looked at her.  
Savannah sighs tiredly as she slaps herself on the forehead as she takes a deep breath. " okay.. come I'm almost done shopping now we just need smoothies and lemonade's."  
Danny nods as he looks in the cart. with a smile as he begins walking by her side as he felt calm and relaxed by her instead of fear.  
Savannah walking by Danny's side as she pushes her cart while on the other side there is Maddie shopping with Jazz as they talking and laughing.  
” did you get thyme seasoning ?” He Asked as he looks at the cart as they walked close by as Jazz and Maddie were on the other side.  
” I wouldn’t stop crying until you bought, bearbert.” said Jazz as she gigged.  
" no what is that?" Savannah asked Danny as she pushing the cart until she accidentally bumped into someone else cart. " oh I'm so sorry" she says.  
” it’s quite alright ...” said Maddie. “ it’s a seasoning.” Danny begins to say as they look at each other.  
Savannah notices it's Maddie and Jazz Danny's family members. " uh hi..." she says shyly in a soft tone as she bites her lips nervously as she plays with her fingers shyly.  
”m...mom... h...hi,” He said nervously as he rubs his neck nervously as he looking at his mother in the eyes after a long time.  
Maddie is still angry at her son from what happened months ago but looks at Savannah as her expression softens. " and who are you sweetie?" she asked kindly.  
" uh... Savannah... um.. I.. I am uh your son's.. adopted daughter." she says fast even though it was a lie as she bites her lips nervously.  
Danny felt heartbroken by his mom's expression as he looked at his mom but switched to Jazz as he smiled at her.  
“ it’s nice to meet you, young lady,” she said kindly, as she still ignoring her son. while Jazz, on the other hand, smiles at her brother.  
" uh thank you.. um, you too. uh, your son is very kind... he had protected me from boys who were harming me..." Savannah says shyly in honest tone as her heartbeat fast.  
“ that’s just like Danny, isn’t it mom?” said Jazz as she looks at her mom. while Danny looks down at his shoes nervously.  
Maddie looks at her son over again as she asks him a question. " is that true Danny?" as she giving him a serious motherly look as she waits for her answer.  
Danny rubbed his neck shyly,” it’s true, I saved her in town, and I am determined to protect her.” He Said In a soft honest tone.  
Maddie listened until Danny was done talking as she notices the nine-year-old girl grab Danny hand tightly as she hides behind him which made her smile. " that's good."  
“ Yeah, “ he smiled at her as he stroked Savanah’s hair as he felt calm once more by the young girl even after seeing his mother.   
" if you're taking care of her than I am proud of you Danny I will contract you again," Maddie says kindly as she walking away with Jazz again leaving them alone.  
Danny exhaled as he releases a breath he was holding as he watched his mother and elder sister go as he felt calm the entire time.  
" uh, are you okay?... um sorry about what I said... I only did cause.. uh, I thought I should," Savannah says shyly as she talking fast as she feeling nervous.  
“ You have nothing to be sorry about, I think you should stay .” He said softly as he smiles at the young girl as he looking down at her.  
" huh, I don't understand I'm already staying for time being with you until I can find somewhere else to live " Savannah begin to say until she gets cuts off by Danny.  
“no that's not what I meant,” He said as he knees down in front of her as he ignores people and held her shoulders looking back into her eyes.  
" no? uh than what you mean?" Savannah asked Danny curiously in confusion as she looking at him with innocent eyes as she felt strange inside her heart it felt like between tingle and safe.   
when he placed his hands on her shoulders as she doesn't understand the feeling as her heart started to beat fast as she tries to calm her heart down as she felt a chill go down her spine.  
“ it doesn’t have to be a cover story, just stay here, live here with me .” He said softly as he still kneeling on the floor.  
" uh... okay... uh for how long? because I was only gonna stay for few months only.." Savannah asked him nervously as she bites her lips and playing with her fingers.  
Danny smiled . “ as long as you want, “ He said as he ignores other's watching and he finally gets up from the floor as they head to the checkout.  
a few minutes later once they checked out as they leaving the store it has been already dark out as Savanah notice sun is going down as she holding the bags walking.  
Danny smiled as he helped her with some of the bags as they head back to the apartment as he helping her carry some of the bags.  
Savannah yawns tiredly as she put the bags down on the kitchen table after entering inside the apartment with Danny as she yawns again.  
“ You sleep, I’ll put this all away .” He Said as he walks in the kitchen as he followed her behind after locking the door behind him.  
" no it's okay I will cook dinner for us first... then I will sleep.. " the nine-year-old girl says as she yawns sleepily as she starts taking out things she needs to cook food.  
As she was unknown to the fact that she found a home. Danny yawned as he went to his room to put on his PJs for the night.  
Savannah yawns as she started cooking rice and vegetables for dinner as the kitchen window is open the wind blow in the girl reddish-brown hair.  
Danny returned a short time later As he sat at the table as for the half bunny half-dragon pet he was already asleep on the floor.  
Savannah finished cooking dinner as she carrying it towards the table as she places it carefully on the table as she yawns once more and sits down next him as she begins to eat.  
Danny smiled as he started to eat as he looked really happy as he ate it has been long while since he had eaten homemade food.  
as he started thinking to himself as he eating his food as he keeps his eyes on the little girl in front of him who is looking down at her food as she's eating as well.  
’ she’s so sweet, I still don’t understand why she’d help me, why would she?’ He thought as he ate.  
' how can a little girl know how to cook at a very young age I wonder and who is she most importantly? the only thing I heard about her is that her name is Savannah. '  
Danny sat at the table watching her eat, as he held his hand in a fist, lost in thought as he looking at the young girl direction.  
Savannah didn't notice Danny's stare as she was eating until she's finished her food and pick up her glass of water as she begins to drink it slowly.  
Danny drank his glass of water slowly as he finally finishes his food as he didn't leave his light blue eyes off the young girl.   
Savannah checked the time as she notices it's 8:30 pm as she gets up from her seat slowly as she picks up the plates slowly and carefully and walks towards the sink.  
Danny smiled as he finished with his drink as he stands up from his seat as he begins to walk towards the young girl with a smile.  
Savannah started washing the dishes as she is unaware of Danny standing behind her holding his dirty cup.  
He watched her with curiosity. “ Observe, for now, I guess.” He said as he watched her clean, “ I’ll just clean my cup and I’ll be out of your way.” He said softly.   
" no it's okay give me your cup and I will wash it, you should go rest," Savannah says softly in a sweet tone as she washing the dishes as she reaches her hand over.  
Danny nods, “thanks,” He said handing her the cup and begin walking away from the kitchen as he walks towards his bedroom going to bed.  
Savannah finished washing the plates and her cup as she started washing Danny's cup next slowly until she finished as she started washing her hands.  
Danny sighs after enter inside sitting on the bed as he grasped the pillows as he laid on the bed as he put his arm over his head.  
Savannah walks towards the bedroom followed Danny in as she saw him laying on the king-size bed. " uh are you okay?" she asked him softly in a worried tone.  
“ not really,” He said as he looks up at her as he's laying on the bed as the window is open letting the wind in the room as they looking at each other.  
" uh what's wrong?" Savannah asked him softly in a worried tone as she bites her lips nervously as she walks towards the bed and sits down next to him.  
“ I’m just .. I ..miss my wife and kids .”He Said Softly as he held the pillow against his chest. as he looking at the young girl." uh I know I shouldn't do this but... I can find them for you if you like... and take you back to your wife..." Savannah whispers in a soft tone as she sighs.  
“ shouldn’t do this?” He asked as he looks at her as he sits upon the bed as he looking into the young girl brown eyes at night.  
Savannah gets up from the bed as she running out of the room as she begins to leave the apartment as she picks up her backpack as she ran.  
“ Savannah!” Danny yelled as he follows her close behind into the streets in the dead of night knowing it's very dangerous for a little girl.  
Savannah is running at the streets alone at 11: 20 pm at night as she begins to think to herself. ' if Danny wants to see Marcy and his kids than I have to help even though I shouldn't '  
Danny chases after her as fast as he can go as he ran down the street unknowing to why the young girl will go all the trouble for doing this for him.  
Savannah running as she looks both ways as she ran her amulet started glowing golden again as she thinking of a way how to bring them back.  
Danny ran after her as he tried to keep up with the young girl who is nothing but kind and sweet to him even though she just met him.   
Savannah stopped at Marcy house as she tries to catch her breath and her body is shaking weakly as she reaches her hand over about to touch the door to knock.  
” what are you doing?” Danny asked the young girl curiously as he looks at her and then the house once he had caught up.  
Marcy slowly answered the door. “ hello?” she asked until she notices it's her ex-husband standing there along with a little girl.  
Savannah bows down at her gracefully even though she doesn't trust her. " I had come here to get you back together with Danny," she says shyly.  
“ and why would you do that?” she asked arms crossed annoyed while Danny is standing there in shocked seeing his wife.  
" because he misses you and the kids." Savannah says honestly in a soft serious tone as she looks at her " if you don't want him back than tell that to him yourself."  
Marcy looks over at Danny . “sure, let’s try again .” She Said as she smirks in Danny’s direction.  
as Savannah is watching them she starts walking away from them as she doesn't notice Ben and Taylor standing behind Marcy watching the nine-year girl go  
Danny looks at Marcy and then back at the retreating girl. Danny ran over to Savannah.”Please stay.”Savannah stopped suddenly as she's facing the young teen as she bites her lips nervously. " uh I don't think your wife would agree with that..." she whispers.  
“ it’s not up to her .” He said as he takes her hand and leads her inside. while Marcy and the kids were watching them.  
Savannah's heart beat fast as she followed him inside the house as she bites her lips nervously unaware of Ben is staring at her with love eyes while Taylor has jealously.  
“Who's this?” Asked Marcy Danny smiled, “ this is Savannah, my adopted daughter, well I want her to be. “   
" uh nice to met you miss Marcy..." Savannah says polity as she bites her lips nervously as she looks at her hand again which is still being held a tight grip by him.  
“Mmm, yes, nice to meet you,” she said smugly. “Well come in and I suppose we will return back to the apartment.“ she said.  
" yes uh, I had even clean the apartment," Savannah says honestly as she standing by Danny's side as she bites her lips nervously unknowing that Ben is next to her.  
Marcy nods, “ give us some time, Danny help, me, pack.” Danny nods. “ yes, dear.” He said as he follows Marcy upstairs.   
Savannah was sensing bad feeling about this but she knows that's what Danny wants so she can't argue with him as she sighs until she felt a hand on her arm.  
“Hey, I’m Ben,” he said as he smiled at her. while Danny enters her room slowly, as he remained quiet.  
" uh nice to meet you I am Savannah..." she says shyly in a soft tone as she's only inches apart from Ben as she felt uncomfortable but doesn't move.  
“ it’s nice to meet you too.” He said as he looks at her. while Taylor watching her brother flirt with her as she rolls her black eyes.  
......................................meanwhile with Danny....................................................  
Danny was helping Marcy pack, as she stares at him. “ the kids are busy ... we could .. “ she began to say,  
she came up against Danny stroking his arm. “Wanna play before we go?” she asked sternly and seductively.  
even though Danny is under Marcy spell but something was stopping him from saying yes as he didn't respond to her question.  
“ Danny,” she repeats sternly and angerly as she grits her teeth. while Danny starring back at his wife with an uncertain look in his eyes.

  
" no I like to adopt Savannah first," Danny says in serious tone even though he's still under Marcy spell but something in him stop him from willing going along with.  
“ fine but you owe me,” she said as they all started packing., as Danny nods ass he helping his wife pack the suitcases.  
as Marcy is packing with Danny's help the young teenage boy started to think to himself on what he said it was new for him he never spoke like that before.  
‘ what could have gotten into me? Why didn’t I listen? To Marcy, I always listen to her ...’ He thought as they finished packing.  
..........................................meanwhile with the kids......................................  
“ so he adopted you ?” Asked Taylor with a raised eyebrow, while Ben is listening to them talk.  
" uh no not yet..." Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she's feeling uncomfortable and nervous but doesn't say anything about it as she smiles kindly.  
“ how do you know he will?” She asked as he crosses her arms in not buying the fact that Danny will adopt her while Ben's listening.  
" because he just said it," Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she smiles kindly at Ben and Taylor as she's unaware of Danny and Marcy return.  
“ ready to go?” asked Danny with a smile while Marcy is standing next to him with a smirk look no one notice expect Savannah.  
" you bet!" Ben shouts first, " yeah dad," Taylor says in an annoyed tone. " uh sure, I guess.." Savannah says shyly as she smiles kindly.  
Danny smiled, as he helped everyone get their things packing them as they moved back to the small apartment.  
Savannah stayed quiet the whole time during the ride in the car as she's in middle between Ben and Taylor.  
Marcy drove the car as they arrived at the apartment, parking it in the garage as everyone took a box and bag except Marcy.  
Once inside Danny began unpacking Marcy's belongings. As Ben and Taylor head to their room.  
Savannah notice as she takes the boxes from Danny's hands as she carries them inside ignores Marcy glare as she follows Ben and Taylor slowly.  
Danny slowly enters, as he went to the kitchen for bottled water while Marcy goes to their share bedroom to unpack her things.  
the kids started unpacking their boxes as Savannah helping them once they did she helps them sort things in order as she helps them put everything away.  
They didn't have much, so once done they both fell onto the bed in exhaustion as they sigh  
" uh how about I make hot cocoa for you guys?" Savannah asked her soon to be adopted brother and sister in kind tone as she smiles shyly.  
''Sure, thanks.'' they both say as they sat on twin size bed while Savannah leaves their old share bedroom as she sighs tiredly.

  
Savannah nods as she walks away from the kid's bedroom as she walks towards the kitchen and started making hot cocoa for Ben, Taylor, one for herself, and for Danny.  
Danny finished unpacking Marcy's clothes as he started to leave the room. as he unaware of the nine-year-old girl walking.  
Savannah finished making four cups of cocoa as she put them on a tray as she carrying the tray carefully as she begins to walk carefully.  
Danny smiled as he saw Savannah as he walked out of his room. ''Is that hot cocoa I smell?'' he asked with a smile.  
" uh yeah I made it since I made for Ben and Taylor I thought maybe you would like one too.," Savannah says honestly in nervous tone as she standing there holding the tray.  
''I'd love some,'' he said as he smiled at Savannah with love in his eyes as he walks towards the young girl with hands in his pockets.  
" uh go ahead take one cup," Savanah says shyly as she watches Danny with innocent curious eyes as she bites her lips nervously as she keeps her eyes on him.  
Danny smiled as he grabs a cup heading into the kitchen as he grabs the marshmallows putting them in his cup, as he takes a sip.  
" uh, so how is it?..." Savanah asked him nervously as she starring's at him with innocent eyes and standing there holding the tray tree other cups leftover.  
“Delicious .” He Said as he sips his cup. as he smiles at the young girl as he was unaware that she didn't make a cup of cocoa for Marcy.  
" I am glad...." Savannah says shyly as she sighs in relief as she starts walking again and walks towards the kiss bedroom as she enters back inside while carrying the tray.  
“Smells great,”  
said Ben as he smiled at her as she enters inside the room while Taylor rolls her eyes as she watching her brother behavior.  
" uh, here you guys go.," Savannah says shyly as she holding the tray as she stands there and looks around the room curiously as she notices Taylor is glaring at her.  
“ Thanks,” said Ben as he smiled at her as he takes one cup from the tray which Savannah is carrying as he begins to drink it.  
Savannah nods her head slowly as she takes her own cup as she begins to drink it carefully as Taylor took her cup too and drinks her hot cocoa.  
Taylor looks at them both for a moment then pick up the last cup which was on the tray as she begins drinking her own too slowly.  
............................................. time skip 2 months later...........................................................  
as the time went by the relationship between Danny and Marcy hasn't changed even with Savannah help by doing all of Danny's old chores,  
while the kids are arguing with each other ever since Savannah had moved in with them even though she isn't adopted yet because Marcy won't let him.  
Danny's blind love for Marcy seems to weakling slowly especially when the spell put on him it still got weaken as the bond between father and daughter grew stronger.  
Marcy knew it couldn’t be exactly as it was before since having her two kids, and now with Savannah, it was twice as much. So Danny wasn’t allowed to wear any clothing in the bedroom.  
Savannah is up early in the morning, unlike Ben and Taylor who are still sleeping in their comforting share bed as she cleaning the entire apartment at 6:30 am.  
Danny had woken up at 6:00 and left at 6:05 am to head to his new job at a nearby restaurant. So he was gone before Savannah got up.  
around 9:00 am Marcy came downstairs to get something to eat, “and you are doing?” she asked annoyed as she looks at her.  
Savannah had already finished cleaning the entire apartment and had already made breakfast for everyone after washing her hands,   
as she looks at Marcy with emotionless eyes. " everything is done so you can't order Danny around." she says in an emotionless tone.  
“ mhm fine,” she said as she entered the kitchen and heading to the fridge to get some juice grabbing a cup as she started to pour herself a cup.   
Savannah is now writing letters to Marcy other lover's as she knows she shouldn't do Marcy dirty work but she remembers the deal is deal as she shut her mouth.  
She was happy for Danny for a long time but over time with Marcy’s ways, it was beaten down, again and again, having Savannah to keep her secrets.  
" it's done they all will meet you at different locations and different times," Savannah says in emotionless tone as she hands over the letters.  
“ good.” Marcy said as she glares at her, “I have a big pile of dirty clothes in my room and I need my shoes shined for my dates.” she said as she looks at what Savanah was doing .as she started to make a mess in the kitchen.  
" of course your highness," Savannah says in emotionless tone as she writes it down to-do list as she walks away to wash Marcy dirty clothes after picking them up.  
Marcy follows the young girl close behind. “and don’t forget to change the bedsheets .” she said as she follows her.  
" it's already done," Savannah says honestly in emotionless tone as she walks to the laundry room as she turns on the washer machine as she put her clothes in and press on.  
“ good, and don’t forget to clean the kitchen,” she said as and smirks even though she knows the young girl showing no emotions.  
" I had already but of course your highness," Savannah says in emotionless tone as she walks back to the kitchen as she begins cleaning the kitchen again.  
When she started to clean again she saw that there was spilled juice all over the floor as Marcy went up to change.

  
Savannah shows no emotions as she cleaning the entire kitchen until it's spotless again as she finally finished unknowing that Ben was watching everything.  
Ben also saw that his mother spilled juice on purpose before leaving as he walks towards his crush even though he knows she's younger.  
he has known how his mother had been treating Savannah for the past two months he promised Savannah he won't tell his dad but he grew angrier every each day,  
every time he watches Savannah suffering and keeping it a secret from Danny he wanted to tell his dad but he also wanted to hurt his mom but he couldn't,  
so each day he grew angrier and angrier until he couldn't take it anymore his light blue is glowing green for the first time even though he didn't know he's half-ghost.  
flashback to the first time Ben had shown signs of having ghost powers Danny walked into the bedroom as he locked it holding a tray of food,  
and wine as he phases off his clothes and walked towards Marcy as he kneeled down as he raised the tray above his head,  
as he gave her meal and wine. Marcy smirks as she takes the wine as she takes a sip.  
“Um, Marcy ... I wanted to talk about ... something ..” Said Danny as he rubs his neck as he was kneeling on the ground. “ what is it?” she asked as she drank her wine as she held out her leg. “ massage “ she ordered as Danny started to mass went to check on the kids last night .. and ... Ben was floating in the crib ...” Danny said softly as he continued to massage Marcy. “ did you stop him?” she asked. End of flashback. 

second flashback,_ “ of course, they aren’t allowed to use any of those .... annoying powers. Stop them. “  
Danny’s eyes flashed green. “ they make them who they are!” he yelled as Marcy slapped him across the face.  
” They don’t, they won’t be freaks like you!” She yelled as she chugs her wine handing him the glass as Danny didn’t look at her and pours her a second glass her leg._  
“ I/ _end of flashback_.  
Marcy screamed angrily from down the hall which Ben and the young princess heard from the kitchen as they look at each other.   
Savannah walks towards the sink as she begins to wash her hands slowly unknowing of Ben keep watching her with glowing green eyes as he has a white aura around him.  
“ Savannah!” yelled Marcy from the basement where they do their laundry mostly Savannah since she took Danny's place.  
Savannah walks towards Danny's and Marcy share bedroom as she enters with emotionless eyes. " yes." she asked as she's unaware of Ben followed and watching everything.  
“. You shrunk my clothes!” she yelled as she glares at her with anger as she accuses the young princess for no reason.  
Savannah shakes her head as she looks at her with emotionless eyes. " I haven't I seen anyone enter in the laundry room after I left but if you want to accuse me of things which I hadn't done then go ahead."

  
She screamed as she grabbed Savannah by her arm and squeezed it tight as she leaving behind a bruise.  
Savannah shows no emotions as she's standing there letting Marcy harm her as she looks at her with emotionless eyes.  
Ben on another hand finally snaps as he begins to yell at his mother. " mom stop it!" he pushed her away from Savannah as he pulls her close to himself.  
“ Benjamin that’s enough! Go to your room this has nothing to do with you!” She yells as she grabs Savannah’s hand trying to get her back.   
" I don't give a fuck! your hurting Savannah! if you won't stop then I will do something about it!" Ben yells as he held Savannah close to himself.  
as he looks at his mother with glowing green eyes as his hands glowing green as if he's ready to attack his own mother who gave birth to him while Savannah watches.  
“ You... you have....” she said in shock as she looks at Ben’s glowing hands even though her son is only 11 but yet the powers surprised her.   
" I don't know what I have but I do know how to use them! and I won't hesitate to attack your mother!" Ben yells angrily as he's holding Savannah against his chest.  
"..." Savannah stayed quiet as she listening and watching everything with emotionless eyes as she's in Ben's strong arms even if it's possible for an 11-year boy to be strong.  
“ get away from her Benjamin. She is merely the help.” She scolded as she tried to reach for Savannah’s arm.

  
" don't touch her!" Ben yells as he suddenly shoots his ghost rays at Marcy sending her fly until she hit the bedroom wall until it broke Savannah watches with emotionless eyes.  
Danny slowly entered the apartment after a long day .” I’m ho... what happened ?!” he yelled in complete shock as he saw his wife hurt.  
" Dad mom had ben treating Savannah like a maid ever since Savannah moved in! I was told to keep my mouth shut but I can't take it anymore!" Ben yells angrily.  
"..." Savannah stayed quiet as she's in Ben arms as she's looking at everyone mostly at Danny with emotionless eyes as if she had lost her heart a long time ago.  
“ what?!” Danny yelled as he looks at Savannah and saw her lifeless eyes as he turned towards Marcy with anger for once.  
" see? Savannah doesn't smile anymore! no reactions at all as if she's a lifeless puppet!" Ben yells as he holding Savannah tightly in his arms while glaring at his mother.  
Marcy slowly got up from the ground. “ he’s lying she’s completely fine!” she cried as she points her finger at them as Danny looks at them.  
" who you gonna believe dad? the lying cheating women who told Savannah to write to her other lovers behind your back! or believe me who shown you Savannah's lifeless state!"  
Ben yells in an angry tone as his eyes still glowing green with hatred as he's holding Savannah in his arms protectively as he glaring at his parents.  
" ...." Savannah stayed quiet as she looking lifeless as she standing there like a doll while in Ben's arms as her white aura is no longer there either.  
Danny noticed his eyes as he looks at the letters and then Savannah, as he turns toward Marcy. “ I told you, she’s apart of this family and you do this!”  
He yelled as he grabs the letters and opens one as he reads it “ I gave you everything! literally everything!” Danny yelled as his eyes flashed green In anger.  
“ I want you out! “ he yelled as his eyes still shined a bright green. “Danny please are you going to believe me or our idiotic son.”  
She said as she smirks flirtatiously. “ out! I believe my son! He deserves better than this! Better than you! Now out!” he yelled.  
Taylor enters inside the bedroom after hearing yell as she saw her father eyes are glowing green she also notices her older brother eyes glowing green too than looks at Savannah in confusion.

  
“ Danny come on.” she said smirking. “ out!” he yelled as his eyes grew green and he turned to Phantom in front of everyone.   
" and you can forget about making me leave with you! because I'm staying with dad and Savannah!" Ben yells in anger as he also turns into ghost form for the first time.  
Taylor is watching with her black eyes as her eyes go wide in shocked as she looking at her dad and at her brother than at Savanah who still looking emotionless.  
“You don’t have a say I have custody !” Yelled Marcy. while Taylor walks in the kitchen finally as she watching in shock.  
" not anymore! I had been talking to auntie Jazz lately and now she has custody until dad is ready!" Ben yells as he shoots his ghost rays at his mother once more.  
Taylor watches in shocked as she heard what her brother saying to their mother while Savannah just standing there like a lifeless doll.  
“He said to leave, Marcy. Now! “ Danny yelled as he glares at Marcy with glowing green eyes. “ no I have custody!” she yelled as she ran toward them.  
“ not, anymore now out, you don’t have a say and you can’t control us anymore! So out!” He yelled as he unleashes his ghostly wail.   
once he unleashes the power the entire apartment broke as it falls too ground as Taylor screams in fear because apartment falling while Savannah shows no emotions.  
Danny grabbed Taylor with one quick motion as Ben Quickly grabbed Savannah as Danny turned everyone invisible as the apartment fell to the ground crushing Marcy on impact. 


	4. Parental Fears

...............5 weeks later after what happened............................  
Jazz got custody over Ben and Taylor while the case between Danny and Marcy is going on as for Savannah she's at the hospital since she is still lifeless and emotionless.   
Danny paced in the waiting room at the hospital hands behind his back clearly worried, as Ben was sitting in a chair right by Danny.  
Who continued to pace. Taylor is sitting on a chair as she looks bored and annoyed as she watching her dad back and forth as she crosses her arms.  
Danny continued to pace as he didn’t notice Taylor’s attitude as he rubs his neck , as he looks at his sister. Jazz looks at her brother with a comforting smile.  
" Danny I am sure Savannah will be fine she's strong will little girl I had ever met," she says in encouraging tone.  
as door open revealing Eisuke walks pass other people who are in the waiting room as all the doctors and nurses begin talking to him as he walked with a serious expression.  
Danny saw him but figured he was just a random doctor that worked there as he had a hand to his chin in thought as he turns to his sister.  
“ you’re right, “ he sighs. “ I guess I should call mom and dad..” said Danny as he rubs his neck nervously a look of worry and fear in his eyes as he looks at his sister.  
" yes, go ahead because mom and dad deserves to know." Jazz says in encouraging tone as she smiles at her brother as they are waiting for the results about the nine-year-old girl.  
Danny nods as he dials the number of his parent’s with shaking hands, Maddie answer the call.  
"Hi sweetie how are you?" she says over the phone in a fake happy tone as she put the call on speaker so Jack could hear too.  
“ I’m fine,” Danny said as he quickly sat next to Jazz as he positioned the phone so Jazz can hear even though it’s not on speaker.  
" what the reason for calling Danny?" Maddie says in a fake happy tone over the phone as Jack is listening in as well.  
Danny raises an eyebrow as he glances at his sister. “I was calling because I know you wanted to stay up to date with the kids well being,"  
"and to let you know if anything has happened to them..” He said softly clearly terrified by his mother’s tone.   
" Yeah and?" Maddie says over the phone in a fake happy tone as she's tapping her fingers on the work table as Jack is listening to his wife talk to their son.  
Danny looks at his sister as she hears her mom's tone. “ Savannah is in the hospital... I am merely calling to notify you to keep you in the loop ...” he said softly looking at his sister.   
" what?! don't say another word I am coming over I will be there by tomorrow!" Maddie shouts in a worried tone as she finally hangs up the phone on Danny.  
Danny pressed end as he sighs leaning down on his chair. just then a nurse walks in holding a paper.  
" Savannah River family?" she asked as she reading her papers. “Here,” said Danny as he stood up when the nurse mentioned Savannah.   
" Please come in only one family member allows to see her one a time." the nurse tells him as she begins to walk back in the hallway as she walking past rooms.  
They follow close behind as they stop in front of Savannah’s room. " she's still asleep but you can go see her in room 1220."  
the nurse says kindly before leaving the family alone while Savannah is laying on the bed, the family head to Savannah’s room, which was a private room, consisting of a single bed, with the necessary equipment, a big flat screen tv, couch, pillows and blankets that don't smell like hospital, a pink rug on the side of her bed. Flowers, and a bookcase with an assortment of novels. 

\------------  
Danny looking determined as he walks down the hall into the room, once he finally found the room he enters inside while the rest stayed behind, as Savannah is hooked onto a machine as she's sleeping on a hospital bed as she breathing.

...............................

Danny sighs as he rubs his neck as he enters the room stopping by her side as he stares at her.  
Savannah is still sleeping as she's laying on the bed as the machine is attached to her head as she's barely breathing.  
Danny stares at her in complete shock as he tried to hold back his tears hands in his pockets as he begins to pace back and forth in the room as he didn't leave his eyes off Savannah.  
after a few minutes later she finally opens her eyes slowly as she saw him. “ Savannah,” Danny said In a worried tone as he grabs her hand as he kneeled by her side.  
Savannah looks at Danny with innocent curious eyes. " Danny? what's wrong?" she asked him softly in curious tone as she laying in the bed weakly.  
"I was worried about you, “ He said as he held her hand in worry as he looks at her upset. “ you’re in the hospital sweetie,” He said as he rubbed her knee in a loving manner.  
"...." Savannah stayed quiet once more as she looks at Danny in the eyes with emotionless eyes once more as she's looking at him without moving.  
Danny sighs as he rang for a nurse sitting on the chair by the bed.  
the Nurse return as she enters inside the room. " yes Mr. Fenton?" she asked him kindly as she doesn't notice Savannah's behavior.  
“ can you get 2 extra pillows. and can I just have her looked over.” He said In a worried tone.  
" of course Mr. Fenton." the nurse walks to the closet as she takes out extra pillows as she gives it to him. " you can stay as much as you need the owner of this hospital had told me to tell you." she then leaves the room.  
Danny sighs in relief as he grabs one of the pillows and walks towards Savanah, as he smiled.“ extra pillow .” He said kindly.   
" thank you, Danny," Savannah says with no emotions in her tone as she's laying in the bed and looks at him with innocent eyes once again as Danny notices.  
Danny smiled. “ you’re welcome .” He said as he held her hand as he sits by her side.  
" You should go home now and rest it's getting late," Savannah says in emotionless tone even through the way she talks to him it sounds like a wife tone strangely for a nine-year girl.  
Danny smiled as he looks at her. “ I’m fine really, my parents are on their way, and my sister is here, they are really worried .” He Said as he looks up at her.   
" I don't see why I'm fine so go back home and rest Danny," Savannah says i'm emotionless tone as she tries to move but when her body refused she forced herself to sit up.  
“ You need to rest.” He said as he pushed her back against the bed.  
Savannah doesn't respond to him as she gives him an emotionless look as she looks into his eyes with emptiness in her eyes as she lay back down looking tired. "..."  
Danny sighs as he looks at her with a smile “ hungry?” He asked  
" yes." Savannah gave him a short response, unlike her usual response she always used to say things into poetry meaningful words,  
but now nothing as she looks at him with emotionless eyes. He smiled at her as he squeezed her hand kindly. “ I’ll be right back. anything in mind?” He asked.  
" coffee please," Savannah says politely in emotionless tone as she's laying in the bed as she turns her head to her side as she isn't facing Danny anymore as she shut her eyes.  
Danny smiled as he walked out of the room and headed to the waiting room as he's walking, he begins to think to himself about Savannah's new behavior.  
it was completely different than the first time he met her, at first she cheerful and shy now nothing. ‘ and coffee? She’s 9! Coffee!’ He thought as he went up to Jazz who was watching the kids. ' _what happened to break her strong spirit? her beautiful emotions when she used to speak everything by her heart.'_  
he thought as he walking. '_What Can I do to bring her back? I barely met her and I feel like I already know her true self. ' he thought.  
' even Ben knew about this longer than I had... I should be the one to know what's going on with her if I am gonna adopt her but yet I knew nothing about this but yet my own son did...'_ he thought.  
_‘ relax, Fenton. It was probably because of Marcy making my mind fuzzy. My mind will be clear from here on out, it will be better.’ H_e thought.  
As he looks at Jazz as he entered the waiting room. " hey little brother how'd it go? how is she?" Jazz stands up from her seat finally as she asked him in concern tone.   
while the kids are listening as well mostly Ben who looks worried the most. “ she’s fine, I guess, doing better, but she just doesn’t seem herself “  
he said as he rubs his neck. " still showing no emotions?" Jazz asked in concern tone until she gets cut off by Ben.  
" what you expect mom had broken Savannah months ago! never gave her time to herself!" he yells.  
“ Benjamin,” Said Danny sternly as he looks at his son.  
" what it's true. " Ben says in anger while Taylor rolls her eyes at her brother's behavior as she looks bored and annoyed by being here.  
“Well...” Danny said as he rubs his neck. " anyway it's 10:30 pm we should head home we can check up on Savannah on the weekends I have a job to go to tomorrow."  
Jazz says while Ben looks angry while Taylor looks bored. Danny nods . “ why don’t you take Taylor home .” He said softly,  
" what about you little brother aren't you coming?" Jazz asks in concern tone while Ben cuts in again. " I want to stay with Savannah," he says in anger.  
Danny smiled as he held Ben close to him. “ I’ll meet you later. I just can’t leave her. Ben can stay with me .” He said rubbing ben’s arm.  
" ok little brother see you soon goodnight Danny and Ben." Jazz says as she smiles. " night auntie" Ben says as Jazz holds Taylor's hand as they walk out of the hospital.  
Danny led Ben to Savannah’s Room. “ I’ll be right back, cafeteria, want anything?” asked Danny as he started to walk towards the door.   
" a sandwich oh and rice for Savannah I know she refuses to eat," Ben says in childish tone as he finally smiles instead of being angry from earlier.  
Danny smiled at his son as he puts his hands in his pockets nods and heads down the hall towards the cafeteria, As patients and faculty notice who it is.  
As they begin to whisper. " is that Danny Phantom?" one man whispers. " what is he doing here?"  
one woman whispers as they all watch Danny go to the cafeteria as they also notice Ben who looks like him.  
"he looks like him, but younger, could that be his son?' one whispers. " looks like it."  
another whisper as they all whispering to each other as Ben is standing in the waiting room as he waits for his father to return from the cafeteria.  
Danny entered the cafeteria as he grabbed a tray heading to the food as he grabs two sandwiches, chocolate milk, rice, two coffees one with coffee mate French vanilla and two normal creams on the side, as he went to pay.  
once he got everything he need Danny walks back to the waiting room where Ben is waiting for his father as they walk back to Savannah's room number which is 1220.  
Danny hands Ben his sandwich and chocolate milk. " thanks, dad." Ben says as he takes his food and drink as he enters inside the room and sits down on the chair as he begins to eat his dinner.  
Savannah is laying on her bed as she is sleeping as she barely breathing unaware that Danny had returned and that brings his son with him.  
Danny sighs as he sat by the bed, as he took a sip of his coffee not taking his eyes off Savanah.  
Savannah finally opens her eyes slowly after a few minutes as she notices Danny is sitting on a chair next to the bed as she turns her head weakly as she notice Ben is there too. "..."  
Danny set her food on her lap as he also set her coffee on a nearby table. As he grabs her a tray setting it on her lap as he set her rice on it.  
" Thanks," Savannah says politely in emotionless tone as she tries to sit up as she begins to eat her food slowly and carefully even if her hands are shaking weakly.  
Danny sighs as he takes a sip of his coffee as he looks at her with a worried look.  
Savannah doesn't look at him as she eating her dinner until she's finished and grab her coffee as she put milk powder in, then put extra sugar in as she begins to mix it slowly.  
Danny smiled as he finished eating and then slowly sips his coffee as he sat across from her in a chair.   
Ben had already finished eating his food as he gets up from the chair and walks towards the trashcan as he throws away his trash than walks back as he used the sink to wash his hands.  
Savannah is having trouble mixing her coffee as since her hands are shaking as she looks down at her drink with emotionless eyes,  
her room is different than other patients. Danny got up as he went towards her with a smile. “ can I help? “ he asked kindly.  
" go ahead be my guest," Savannah says in emotionless tone as she then looks at Ben saw him already fall sleep on the extra bed which in the room.  
Danny smiled as he helped set up Savannah’s coffee as he began stirring it as he's unaware of the young princess feelings.  
Savannah looking at 14 year Danny as she looks into his light blue eyes with emotionless eyes as she doesn't say anything to him. "...."  
Danny smiled as he looks at her, as he sat down in a nearby chair.  
Savannah takes the coffee cup back from him slowly as she begins to drink it slowly and carefully as she avoided eye contact with him as she drinking.  
Danny sighs as he sat in the chair by her bed as he kept an eye on her after a few minutes later.  
Savannah finished with her coffee she yawns as she put her cup down next to her bed as she shut her eyes slowly and falls asleep.  
Danny smiled, unlike Savannah coffee wires hIm, keeping him up, which is good since he was too worried to sleep anyway.  
as he begins to think to himself as he watched the emotionless nine-year-old girl sleep peacefully as want to bring back the old Savannah back.   
but the question is how when she won't even talk to him anymore. ‘ what can I do, we aren’t even really that close so how can I show her how much I care. '  
' Not to mention how to open her up. ‘ he thought as he sighs sipping his coffee. ' why she won't tell me things and instead tells my son things, she doesn't trust me but trust my son?'  
he thought as Ben and Savannah are sleeping peacefully at 11:20 pm. ‘ I suppose it’s easier to open up to someone closer to your age .. ‘ he thought as he sighs. As he sips his coffee.  
”I'm determined to protect them regardless. All my children, especially Savannah, even if I'm alone." he said aloud to himself. 

Flashback   
——  
_“Danny, if you do this, don’t even bother seeing or calling us ever again, you leave that’s it !” __yelled Maddie as Danny was packing his bags   
“fine, One less kid to worry about, I’m sure you won’t even notice I’m gone!” Yelled Danny. Who was blinded by fake love for Marcy’s,   
as he went ghost taking his belongings and flying out of Fenton works and through the city._

_end of the flashback._

_\---------_  
Danny sighs as he walks down the hall, as he walking down the hall he noticed the same man from earlier where all the doctors and nurses were surrounding around earlier,  
Eisuke is wearing a doctor cloak, Danny looks at him for a second as he walked around the halls, he notices the man looks about 18 or so as he notice him walking towards Savannah's room direction.  
Danny heads Back to Savannah’s room, Eisuke enters inside the room as he walks towards his younger sister bed slowly as his hands in is both pockets as he walks graceful movement.  
Danny entered the room as Ben was still asleep in the bed, Eisuke checks the machine as he makes sure his younger sister is hooked on the machine,   
and make sure she's comfortable as he ignores Danny being there as he begins to work on her, Danny didn’t mind it as he finished His coffee sitting in a nearby chair,  
"you should be asleep, young man." Eisuke says calmly in a smooth tone without turning around as he working on his sister's heart and her emotions as he puts a hand on her hand and one over her head.  
“ what?” Danny said as he looks at Eisuke with a raised eyebrow as he came into the room.  
" I said, you should go to sleep," Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he's working on his younger sister who is still asleep on her bed.  
“ I’m okay, I’m pretty wired on caffeine,” Danny said In a kind tone.  
" I will be working on her all night till morning so I suggest you should," Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he keeps working on Savannah.  
Danny nods as he watched Eisuke work on Savannah.  
............................time skip to next day.........................................................  
Danny was asleep In Savannah’s room though he was half-awake via hero complex as he was worried about Savannah. it was 6 am in the morning.   
as Eisuke finally left the room as he leaves Danny alone with the kids which surprised Danny the fact of him staying that long unlike other doctors he had met.  
Danny yawns as he sat up and stretched rubbing his eyes as he looks at Savannah on the bed, Savannah is still asleep on her bed.  
while Ben also still asleep on the extra bed as Danny begins to think to himself about that young adult who had worked on her.  
‘ he was so young. and he’s a doctor. How did he do..’ he thought as he was lost in his thoughts.  
Savannah finally opens her eyes slowly at 6:20 am as she notices Ben's still asleep while Danny is awake as she starring at him.  
Danny noticed this as he got up. “ how are you feeling?” He asked in a worried tone.  
" a lot better for some reason why?" Savannah asked him curiously in a kind tone again, after a long time as she looks into his eyes with innocent kind eyes again.  
Danny smiled as he felt better that she seemed herself again . “ no reason. Just wondering .” He said   
" uh okay? did you rest last night?" Savannah asked him kindly in a curious tone as she looking at him with innocent curious eyes as she doesn't break eye contact with him.  
Danny smiled, “eventually, nodded off pretty late.” He said as he looks at her.  
Savannah smiles brightly. " I am glad..." she whispers softly shyly than turn her head to see a note from her brother as she leans over to pick it up before Danny can notice it.  
Danny yawns as he rubs his neck and stretched as he didn’t see the note as Savannah begins to read the note her brother left behind in her mind.  
the door open and it's Danny's parents who enter inside the room. Danny blinked a few times as he noticed his parent's arrival.  
“Hey,” Danny said softly as He stood up from his seat. Savannah finished reading the note as she finally notices Jack and Maddie are standing in her room while Ben's still asleep since it's still too early in the morning.  
Danny rubs his neck as he looks at his parents nervously. " hi sweetie and hi dear." Maddie says sweetie in fake tone to Danny than dear in a genuine tone to Savannah as she half-smiles because she's still unhappy with her son.  
Danny rubs his neck nervously. “ would anyone like some coffee?” He asked as he tried to distract himself from his mother’s cold shoulder.  
" uh, I would... I got a headache..." Savannah says softly in a kind tone as she yawns as she ignores Danny's parents.  
Danny smiled at her as he nods as he left the room walking down the hall, towards the cafeteria. ‘ This is gonna be a long day ...’ He Thought,   
once there he grabs breakfast and coffee as he saw Eisuke is there the man who had return back Savannah's old behavior back,   
even though Danny doesn't know how he did it even when he saw everything, he smiled at him as he picked up 5 Styrofoam cups.  
“ Hello,” He said as he started to pour the coffee. " hm?" Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he turns around as he notices Danny is looking at him as he gets his extra sugar coffee.  
" oh hello, what you need a young man?" the young princess eldest brother asked the young halfa calmly in a smooth tone.  
“ bringing Savanah her coffee .” He placed it by the bed, as he grabbed his cup and left the extras for anyone.  
" thank you..." Savannah says softly in a sweet tone as she watches Maddie and Jack take the coffee cup as they begin their own coffee.  
Danny had some old bruises but they seemed to be healing as he looks at Savannah with a smile.  
................................time skip to a few weeks later.......................................  
Danny yawns as he came home from work as he walks to his room, taking out the number as he calls CPS.   
———  
Eisuke answers the call since he's the owner of the Child Protection Serves. " hello." he says calmly in smooth tone as he knows who's calling since he has a camera wherever Savannah is or goes.  
Danny took a deep breath, “ hi. This is Daniel Fenton I’m calling about Savannah.” He said softly as he looks around the room.  
Savannah is sitting on the couch reading a book since Jazz had taken custody over Ben and Taylor a few days ago during court.  
" hm, I see you're saying you want to adopt my younger sister," Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone over the phone as he leans against his chair from back home.  
“ yes, I do, I really want to take care of her,” Danny said In a serious tone as he keeps his on the young princess who is still reading.  
" are you certain because I had told her to stay in that place and she had run away from, if you like I may come and pick her up," Eisuke says calmly in a smooth tone.  
“If she ran away she clearly isn’t comfortable She hasn’t run off since being with me. I really don’t mind .” He Said honestly.  
" very well then I shall send you the adaptation papers you will get them tomorrow morning by mail until then take care of my sister for me," Eisuke says calmly in a smooth tone.  
“ of course,” Danny said as he looks over at Savannah with a look of love and protection.   
" if anything happens to her just call my number again until then goodnight," Eisuke says calmly in smooth tone as he hangs up the call.  
Danny smiled as he heads to Savannah a smile on his face.  
" uh who were you talking to?" Savannah asked him softly in a curious tone as she looks at him with innocent curious eyes.  
“ you’re uh, brother.” Said Danny as he sat by her with a kind smile.  
" oh... uh, my big brother name is Eisuke Ichinomiya," Savannah says softly in a sweet tone as she bites her lips nervously as she put her book down.  
“Cool .” Danny Said with a smile as he looked at her . “ need anything?” He asked.  
" uh no I just gonna go make dinner..." Savannah says shyly as she walks towards the kitchen slowly as she begins to cook food which is Danny's favorite meal.  
Danny rubs his neck as he heads to his room and changes into a more comfortable outfit Sweats and a muscle shirt and socks.  
he sighs as he heads to the bathroom as he wet his hair quickly combs it, brushed his teeth and headed back into the  
living room as he heads into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
Savannah had finished making dinner as she places it on the dinner table. " your home early..." she says shyly in a soft tone as she bites her lips nervously as she places down two glass of water.  
Danny smiled, “ yeah ...” he said softly as he sips his water.  
" uh, do I need to know what happened?" Savannah asked him softly in a curious tone as she looks at Danny with innocent serious eyes as she put her hands on her hips.  
“ I ... uh took a leave, for work.” Said Danny softly rubbing his neck.  
" for how long?" Savannah asked him softly in a curious tone as she finally took a seat as she begins to eat her own food slowly.  
Danny sighs as he rubs his neck. “ pretty long,” He Said as he ate.  
" Danny! if you on long break how are you gonna take care of yourself!" Savannah yells for once at him as she looks at him with innocent shocked and serious eyes.  
“I’ll handle it, princess,” He said with a soft smile as he ate his food.  
Savannah sighs in a disappointed tone as she doesn't bother asking any further into what happened as she eating her food.  
" if you're not gonna work then you need to go back to school Danny." He was about to eat his food when he looks at her mouth open. As he set down the fork.  
" it's only fair beside it would be for time being because I will need to start soon too after all," Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she eating dinner.  
“ it’s okay. I get it, I guess I’ll just enroll in online school ..” He said softly.  
" why not just go back I mean like normal way uh don't you miss your friends?" Savannah says softly and shyly as she finished eating her dinner and drink her glass of water slowly.  
Danny smiled at her, “ yes, I do.” He said In an honest tone sadness in his eyes.   
"so why don't you go back to your home and go back to school," Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she drinking her water as she finished than pick up the plates slowly.  
''I can't ...''' he said as he drank his water then finished his food, picking up his plate and going to the sink as he starts washing.  
" why can't you?" Savannah asked him softly in a curious tone as she washing her plate too as she stands next to him by the sink.  
“ They are probably a year or two ahead of me now. I haven’t talked to one of my friends in a few months. “ said Danny as he washes his plate slowly.  
" It shouldn't matter what important is your education," Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she finished washing the plates and the glasses.   
Danny smiled, “ you’re right. Thank you .” He said softly.  
" uh, I don't know why you're thanking me when I didn't do anything..." Savannah says shyly as she puts the plates and glass's away as she started washing her hands slowly.  
“ You did .” He said smiling as he drank his water.  
uh no really I didn't..." Savannah says shyly as she finishes washing her hands as she turns off the sink as she walks to paper towel roll as she rips one-piece as she dries her hands with it.  
“ You did .” He said as he smiles, “ but .”  
" uh but what?" Savannah asked him softly in a curious tone as she bites her lips nervously as she throws away the wet paper towel in the trashcan.  
''My old school, it's in Amity Park, Illinois.'' he said softly. " it's okay if your old school is there than we can move back there..."  
Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she looks into his eyes with innocent eyes shyly. “ I think it would be best. But my mom still hates me. We won’t be able to stay with my parents .” He said softly.   
" uh don't worry about that I will talk to your mom about it...." Savannah says shyly as she bites her lips nervously as she grabs a mop as she starts cleaning the kitchen floors.  
Danny sighs . “alright, need any help?” " uh no it's okay I got it you can just go to your room and try to sleep..."  
Savannah says shyly as she smiles kindly at him as she moping the apartment floors slowly and carefully.  
Danny smiled as he nods as he heads to his room, taking off his shoes as he laid on his bed and fell asleep.  
Savannah finishes cleaning the apartment floors as she begins cleaning the apartment tables with a wet cloth slowly and carefully.  
Danny was sleeping peacefully in his bed, he took off his shoes but slept in his street clothes.  
Savannah finishes cleaning the entire apartment than walks towards the sink as she turns on the water as she begins washing her hands than turn off water once she finished.  
Danny was asleep as he moved slightly from one side to the other.  
Savannah turns off the lights as she uses her amulet to glow in the darkness as she walks towards the kid's old bedroom as she closes the door behind her as she lays down on the bed, sleep consuming her not long after.  
........................................................... the next day................................................................  
Savannah opens her eyes slowly as she looks at the clock notice it's 6:00 am in the morning as she walks towards the bathroom to take a shower she turns on the water as she gets in the bathtub slowly.  
Danny continued to sleep as he moved slightly.   
Savannah finished with her shower as she came out of the bathroom wearing a towel as she knows today's the day where they are going to Danny's birth home as she takes out an outfit.  
Danny was packing his room. After getting dressed for the day.  
Savannah begins to get dressed as she finished she walks towards her backpack which her half bunny half-dragon pet best friend Larkspur is still sleeping in the bag.  
Danny got dressed and headed to the kitchen.  
Savannah put on her backpack as she walks towards the kitchen slowly as she sees Danny awoke at 6:55 am in the morning. " uh good morning..." she says shyly,  
“ good morning .” He said kindly. As he looks at Her.  
" uh so how are we gonna get there?" Savannah asked him kindly in a soft tone as she looks at him with innocent curious eyes.  
“ have we finished packing?” He asked running his neck  
" uh yes but still how are we gonna get there I mean..." Savannah repeats her question as she sighs as she wearing her backpack.  
“ I suppose we can take the bus...” Danny whispers.  
" wait a minute why don't we ask Jazz to drop us off at the airport?" Savannah asked him softly in a curious tone as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
“What if she won’t want me to go home?” He asked softly.  
" We don't know that for sure if we don't try," Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she walks towards the door slowly.  
Danny rubs his neck nervously as he had his backpack On as they already ordered the truck to come ahead of them.   
Savannah takes out her cellphone her brother gave her a long time ago as she begins calling Jazz number as she waiting for her to answer as she standing next to Danny.  
“ Hello?”Jazz said answering on the second ring.   
" uh, Jazz can you please come to pick us up and drop us to the airport? we plan to go to Amity Park for the time being." Savannah says honestly in soft tone shyly as she looking at Danny.  
“ sure, I’ll be there soon,” she said softly  
thank you Jazz," Savannah says shyly in polite tone as she finally hangs up the cellphone as she put away her cellphone back in her backpack and zip it back up as she wears it again.  
“ what did she say?” He asked as he smiled at her.  
" she said she is coming," Savannah says honestly in a soft whisper as she smiles shyly at him as she looks down at her hands nervously.  
“Okay, did we pack everything we need?” He asked softly rubbing his neck.  
" You had asked me that the fifth time Danny and I told you yes every time." the nine-year girl said in soft polite tone as she sighs tiredly as she standing there waiting for Jazz.  
“ Okay ...” rubs his neck, “ sorry..” he said softly as he smiled.  
after a few minutes, later Jazz came and stopped the car by the apartment as Savannah walks towards the car slowly as she opens the car door and gets in the back seat.  
Danny slowly walked towards his sister's car as he put some boxes in the trunk as he got in the passenger's sweat.  
Savannah puts on her seatbelt as she begins to look out of the car window as Jazz begins to drive away to the airport as the truck followed them.  
Danny was quiet as he sat next to his sister as he watching Jazz drive her blue car.  
as they were completely quiet at the car Jazz turn up the radio to listen to music suddenly Eisuke singing was at the radio song called I have just this dream, which got Savannah's attention.  
_I'll attain whatever I desire  
I'll win in life  
I'll break and bring the moon and the stars  
I'll be famous in the world  
I have just this dream  
I have just this dream  
I'll break and bring the moon and the stars  
I'll be famous in the world  
I have just this dream  
I have just this dream  
My friend, you also listen  
To what my desire is  
What I want to become  
I'm not bad either  
In fact, I'm great  
I want you to agree to it  
Oh my God, please agree to it  
I have just this prayer  
I want to become the biggest of all  
I want to become the biggest of all  
Behind me and ahead of me  
The whole will be running with their requests  
I have just this dream  
I have just this dream  
I'll always stay with style  
People will be crazy for me  
Even the beautiful girls will lose their hearts  
May the flower of my heart bloom  
May I have a mansion of gold  
May diamonds and pearls pour like rain  
Oh my God, please agree to it  
I have just this prayer  
I'm not asking for much  
I'm not asking for much  
May have all the wealth and the power  
May I rule over the entire world  
I have just this dream  
I have just this dream_

  
Danny smiled as he listened to the words, though he was completely nervous about seeing his parents   
‘ will mom be happy to see me? will she ever talk to me with love again? will, I ever have my almost normal life again?’ He thought.  
once the song ended Savannah relaxed by the song since it was played by calming piano and Eisuke's voice was calm and smooth till the end Jazz finally reach the airport as she parks her car.  
Danny slowly got out of the car as he opens jazzes, then Savannah’s door.   
" thank you." the girls said as they both get out of the car slowly as they walk towards the airport to enter inside to get a plane ticket.  
Danny smiled “ you’re welcome .” He said softly as he got some of the bags and directs the truck to where it needs to go.  
.......................time skip after buying the tickets now they're sitting in their sears at airplane........................  
Danny sighs as he leans back in his chair while Jazz is reading a book in her own seat.  
Savannah is sitting in between Danny and Jazz as she yawns as she trying to stay awake since it will be a long flight.  
“ Savannah if you’re tired sleep it’s a long flight .” He said kindly.  
but..." Savannah begins to argue as she yawns once more as she feels dizzy from the plane.  
Danny smiled . “ you can use my shoulder as a pillow. He said as he positioned himself happily.  
Savannah sighs as she gives in and rests her head on Danny's shoulder as she yawns once more as she shuts her eyes slowly and falls fast asleep.  
Danny yawns as he shut his eyes , as he fell asleep as well.  
Jazz was reading her book that she brings with her until she notices Savannah asleep along with Danny who has his head next to Savannah's head she smiles and takes a picture of them.  
Danny was asleep as he smiled in his sleep as the plane continued to fly.   
............................................time skip to Amity Park.........................................  
they headed into the airport as they exited the plane as Danny smiled. “ I’ll get the bags.” He said kindly.  
" uh I can help," Savannah says shyly while Jazz already took her own bags as she nods at her brother.she noticed that Danny felt nervous as he got a bag.  
after they all carrying a bag they leave the airport as they saw Tucker arrived in his car.  
“Tuck!” Danny called happily as he smiled at his old friend as Savannah noticed Danny knew him.  
D!" Tucker shouts back as he smiles happily to see his best friend as he gets out of the car walks towards him to hug his friend while Jazz and Savannah are watching.  
“ it’s been forever,” Danny said as he hugged his friend as the girls were watching them.  
Savannah hides behind Jazz before she could be seen by Danny's friend. " a little girl called me last night and told me to come to pick you guys up." he added as he hugs Danny.  
Danny smiled . “ that was Savannah .” He said with a chuckle as he nods.   
" where is she then?" Tucker asked as he looking around trying to find her while Jazz is smiling as Savannah is hiding behind her being unseen.  
Danny smiled, “ behind us.” he says gently as he chuckles once more by his soon to be daughter.  
Jazz moves out of the way so Tucker can see Savannah. " ah! uh..." the nine-year girl says nervously as she tries to hide again but can't.  
Tucker smiled at her. “ thanks for the call. I really appreciate it .”  
" uh, it was really nothing... I just thought instead of taking the bus Danny be much happier and comfortable if you would pick us up instead... so thank you...." Savannah says nervously.  
“ Yeah most likely. “ said Tucker as he smiles at the young princess who is standing there nervously.  
Jazz looks at Savannah in shocked the fact that she talks like an adult for such a young age but smiles.  
Danny looks around before he got In the car as he put on his seatbelt at the back seat. next to Savannah as he wraps his arms around her.  
............................................... a few minutes later at the apartment.................................................  
" here you guys new apartment for time being," Tucker says as he smiles proudly.  
“Thanks, Tuck..” Danny says softly as Savannah comes out of the car with him.  
" no biggie D now I will drop off Jazz to her different apartment catch you later," Tucker said as he left with Jazz by the car.  
as Savannah stayed quiet standing next to Danny as their bags are out on the ground.  
“ Why don’t we look around,” Danny asked in a kind tone as he rubs his neck shyly.   
" uh okay..." Savannah says shyly as she enters inside the apartment with her backpack as she picks up Danny's bag too as she looks around curiously.  
Danny follows close behind as he looks around the apartment.   
" uh, it has two bedrooms... and 1 bathroom..." Savannah says honestly in soft tone slyly as she plays with her fingers nervously after putting down Danny's bags on the floor.  
Danny smiled. “ okay.” He grabs one of Savannah’s boxes .” Lead the way, You pick “ he said gently.  
" uh it doesn't matter to me you can pick first..." Savannah says honestly in nervous tone as she smiles shyly as she looking into his eyes.  
Danny smiled as he chose the room in the front, so he could hear if anyone broke in better.  
Savannah carrying her boxes to another room which is next to Danny's bedroom as she begins to unpack everything slowly as she takes everything out and set them in order she putting them.  
Danny got one of his boxes as he sets it down as the movers arrived.  
........................... a few hours later when the movers finished helping set everything.....................  
Danny ordered pizza to celebrate their first day in their new apartment.  
Savannah smiles brightly as she walks towards the door when it knocked opening the door saw mailman as she grabs the mail from him.   
as he left she shut the door then runs back towards Danny who smiled as he saw her run up with happiness.“ hey”  
" my brother sent you mail!." Savannah says happily as she jumps up and down as she holding the mail with one hand.  
Danny smiled, “ thank you, sweetheart why don’t you put your room as you want I’ll order our food .” He said opening the envelope.  
" Okay!" Savannah says cheerfully as she runs towards her new room as she begins to put a poster of night sky moon and stars Eisuke brought for her when she was 8.  
Danny smiled as he went through the mail and opened the envelope from Eisuke.  
one was letter Eisuke wrote the rest of papers were adopted forms he promised to send to Danny weeks ago it just took a lot longer than it should have.  
Danny smiled as he put them away in the folder as he put them in his bedside drawer in his room as he got the phone as he dialed Amity pizza.  
Savannah finished decocting her room just as she wants as she begins to take out study books and sit on the bed as she starts studying alone.  
“Amity Pizza,” said a familiar voice.  
“Mikey, how are you?” said Danny as he was on the phone.  
” Danny? Whoa, you're in town?” asked Mikey.  
”Yes.” said Danny as he smiled.  
“ sweet what’ll you’ll have?” He asked taking out a pen and pad.  
” 1 large pepperoni and ...Savannah pepperoni?!” He called from the kitchen.   
" no, thank you I want green peppers and onions!" Savannah shouts from her room as she still studying in her room which is only for time being.  
“ one side green peppers and onions.. ya... thanks. 30 minutes? Thanks .” He hung up as he went to his room to look at the adoption papers as he grabs a pen as he reads the papers.   
Savannah's adoption papers have all her info is in her birth year which is 1995 birth month December but the date was left out,  
as her birthplace was unknown her home she lives is unknown but her brother Alex info is in there her adopted brothers and sisters info is in there,   
which is Eisuke 1st 2nd Itachi 3nd Sasuke 4th Naruto 5th Ichigo 6th Orihime 7th Rukia finally 8th Hinata.  
Danny read the files as he found the papers we were meant to sign as he read it thoroughly and signs the paper as he begins to think to himself.  
he feels shocked by how many brothers and sisters she has even if they not blood-related most surprising part in info is that they actually her cousins.  
Danny smiled as he finished signing them as he went to Savannah and knocks on the door.  
Savannah is asleep on the bed with her books open along with her diary which she writes down songs and her thoughts feelings in it.  
Danny smiled as he opens the door and enters inside the room when he didn't hear a respond looks at her as she was asleep on her bed.  
' I don't blame her for falling asleep we just arrived and we had unpacked things just settle in without taking a break' he thought.   
as he looks at the nine-year-old girl sounding peaceful He smiled at her as he yawns just than the doorbell rings which snap him out of his thoughts.  
Danny heads to the door as he saw a familiar face.” Here’s you go, Danny .” Danny smiled as he took the pizza . “ thanks, Mikey.” He said as he tips him $10.00.  
“ Thanks, Danny.” He says as he left. Danny closed the door as he placed the pizza on the table and heads to Savannah’s room as he went to her and shook her gently.   
Savannah was in deep sleep while her body begins to glow in color golden in her sleep without her knowing as she having a nightmare.  
but she didn't wake up yet even when Danny tries to wake her up.“Savannah dinner .” he said as he tried to wake her.  
Savannah's body kept glowing a golden color as she's shaking in her sleep as if she couldn't hear him at all.  
Danny stares at her with a curious look, “ it’s okay, princess ..” he looks at her. “ it’s okay.” He said as he went ghost and went into her dream.   
\- Savannah's dream -  
1-year-old Savannah is chain to a wall at Darkar lair as everything at the magical kingdom is breaking along with her mother Sofia fight him,   
but was dying along with Hugo Amber and James were fighting the army along with Axel.  
Danny looked at the scene in front of him as he tried to find dream Savannah,  
dream Savannah is chain to a wall as she feeling weak and weak by every minute as her body started to fade away slowly as she screams.  
Danny blasted at Darkar as he blasted him across the battlefield, Darkar gets back up as he saw it's Danny Phantom he disappears from Savannah's dream.  
outside of the dream “ wake up, princess.” He said softly as he left the dream as he leaning down on the princess keep his eyes on her.  
Savannah opens her eyes slowly as her body stopped glowing golden as she sees her soon to be father. " uh... Danny.. what time is it?" she asks him softly.  
“ eight.” He said softly looking at her worried. " oh.. uh sorry I guess I was very tired...." Savannah says shyly.  
as she sits up on the bed holding her head as she gets up from her bed as she tries to leave her room but her legs shake weakly.  
Danny smiled as he picked her up and leaves the room as he goes downstairs while carrying her walking slowly to the kitchen.  
Savannah stayed quiet as she looks at Danny as her heartbeat fast even though she tries to ignore her feelings as she sits down in the chair once he put her down.  
Danny smiled as he got two plates, cups, and ranch and parmesan cheese, as he put them on the table next to the pizza box as he opens it.  
Savannah is lost in her thought as she doesn't notice Danny put her slice of pizza on her plate and cup of coke. ' what is wrong with me... why I feel strange inside my heart...'  
Danny smiled as he took his slice out of the oven before sitting down as he begins eating his food already.  
Savannah hasn't touched her food yet as she still lost in her thoughts about her strange feelings.  
Danny smiled as he looks at her." Green pepper and onion as requested.” He said smiling as he spoke softly.  
Savannah finally snapped out of her thoughts, " huh? oh thanks..." she says shyly as she took a bite of her slice of pizza as she looking down at her plate.  
“ you’re welcome.” He said softly as he ate as he keeps his eyes on her as he raised an eyebrow the fact that she hadn't touched her food yet. “ I know you don’t usually eat like this, but you’re a kid and you deserve to have a little fun.” He said softly as he took a bite.  
" uh yeah I'm not allowed to eat junk food because of my health- she suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentences, uh I mean cause that's how I was raised," she said.   
They ate their food in complete silence as they are unaware of the tension between them as they ate Savannah decided to break the silence as she took a deep breath as she looking at him.  
" uh, so what did my brother send you? in the mail?' she asked him in a soft nervous tone as she doesn't break eye contact with him as she finally finished her food as she takes a sip of her coke.  
Danny froze, as he looks up at her a smile on his face. “ adoption papers.” He said as he took a sip of Dr. Pepper.  
"oh uh, that's great..." Savannah says shyly as she felt heartbroken unknowing to why since she knows he will be her father now so she can't call him by his name anymore as she forces a smile.  
“ yeah, so I was wondering if you’d mail this to your eldest brother.” He said handing her the envelope.  
" Sure, I can after I clean up the kitchen..." Savannah says shyly as she drinking her coke as she takes the envelope from him as she places it down next to her.  
Danny smiled . “ great .” He Said kindly as he ate his food.  
Savannah stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner as time went by its night after a few minutes later she begins to clean the kitchen then went to mail back to Eisuke than went to her room.  
Danny had gone to bed a short time after dinner as he fell asleep.


	5. Parenting Engage!

.................the next day.......................................  
Savannah is still asleep on her new bed at the new apartment at Amity Park as the mail arrived early from the CPS.  
Danny had woken up, got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair as he heads out to get the mail.  
once he opens the door he took the mail from the mailbox as he closes the door as he begins checking them with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
because he hopes Savannah's brother sign the form or not He grinned in hopeful glee, as he searched each mail, attentively.  
after a few seconds, he finally found the letter as he put the rest back as he held the letter in his hand.  
Danny took a deep breath as he ripped open the letter and began reading it.  
the letter said it's official Savannah Daisy River is now Savannah Daisy Fenton as the rest of the info about her was there expect her birth date was missing.  
Danny smiled as he put the papers away in his binder in his room.   
Savannah finally opens her eyes slowly in her temporary bedroom as she gets up from the bed slowly as she walks towards the bathroom to fresh up.  
Danny decided to make toaster waffles. As he also started a pot of coffee once the waffles were done.  
Savannah walks downstairs slowly after brushing her hair as she saw Danny made breakfast as she just standing there nervously. " uh good morning..." she says shyly.  
''Good Morning, Princess,'' he said saying Princess in his usual genuine tone as he smiles gently at his new daughter.  
Savannah bite her lips nervously. " uh why you called me that?" ' did he found out about my secret already?!' she thought as she tries to stay calm, not panicking yet.  
Danny shrugs, ''It's just a nickname I came up with, it seems to fit you.'' he said in an honest tone.  
" uh okay thank you," Savannah says shyly as she walks towards the table and sits down at her chair as she begins eating her waffles slowly and gracefully with a fork.  
Danny smiled as he sat down after making the coffee as he ate waiting for it to brew.  
" uh, so the letter came? uh I mean it's official now right? about you being my dad..." Savannah asked him shyly as she smiles nervously as she eating her breakfast.  
Danny smiled, ''Yes, it's official.'' he said handing her a copy as he smiled at her.  
Savannah takes the paper as she begins reading it after she finished eating her food as she drinking her glass of water slowly as she finished reading she forces a smile. "great..."  
''You can keep that one, I have copies,'' he said in a genuine excitement as he ate his food as the coffee beeped, notifying them it was ready.  
" uh okay.... but no thanks I rather not keep it..." Savannah says shyly as she put the paper down on the table as she begins walking back upstairs slowly.  
Danny raised an eyebrow curiously as he got himself a cup of coffee before taking the files to his room and putting them in his disheveled filing system, which was just boxes years and months.  
Savannah is in her room reading a book and listening to music as she trying to keep herself busy so she won't pay attention to her heart racing.  
Danny finished his food as he packed a lunch and put coffee in travel mugs as he went up to Savannah's door and knocked.  
" uh come in..." Savannah says shyly as she looks up from her book and put it away as she petting Larkspur who is laying on her lap and asleep.  
Danny slowly enters her room, hands in his pockets. '''Hey, wanna go for a walk?'' he asked his daughter gently.  
" uh sure... uh, Dan- I mean Dad...." Savannah says shyly as she stopped herself from calling him by his name as she picks up Larkspur put him on the bed as she gets up from her bed.  
Danny smiled, ''wanna take Larkspur?'' he asked her in a kind tone, motioning towards the bunny on her bed.  
" uh no I don't think it will be a good idea since he's a half bunny and besides he's sleeping he hates it when someone disturbed his nap," she says honestly as she smiles kindly.  
Danny nods, ''Thanks for the warning.'' he said as he smiled at her, as he heads out of the room as he walks down the hall.  
Savannah follows him as she runs after him fast as she smiling cheerfully and spins around as she runs the wind blowing her hair even though the window isn't open.  
Danny looked at her with a raised eyebrow, curious as to why that happened to her hair, but smiled at how happy she was as he chuckled as he walked downstairs heading out the door, keys in his pockets.  
Savannah runs after him downstairs even though she shouldn't run as she smiling as the wind blowing her reddish-brown middle long hair as she following him.  
Danny walks through town, looking around his old town with a small smile.  
Savannah running by his side as she trying to catch up with his speed since he's taller than her as she following her new father behind.  
Danny noticed her struggling as he stopped, holding out his hand for her to take. “ I’m sorry,” he smiled.  
" it's okay," Savannah says cheerfully as she stopped running and grab her father's hand slowly as she breathing fast.  
He smiled, “ We both have some getting used to, huh?” He asked with a chuckle. As he held a picnic basket with another hand.  
" uh yeah..." Savannah says shyly as she walking slowly by Danny's side as she holding his hand weakly but hid it very well so he can't know about her health sickness.  
Danny smiled as they walked through town, as he heads into the park with his nine-year daughter.  
Savannah walking by his side as her breathing got slower than normal as she looking weak as she kept walking while holding his hand as she looking down at her shoes.  
Danny felt as something was wrong as they stopped at the park as Danny set up a blanket as he smiled. ''Sit,'' he said gently.  
" uh okay..." Savannah says shyly as she sits down on blanket which is on the grass at the park as she looking into his eyes with curious innocent eyes.  
He smiled as he sat down, looking down at her since she's shorter than him.  
Savannah quickly looks down as she opens the basket as she begins taking out food to eat like grilled chicken sandwiched as she took a small bite of it.  
Danny smiled as he grabs the green grapes from the basket popping one in his mouth as he begins thinking to himself.  
'what should I ask her? I mean I don't know anything about her even though I am her dad now she seems so closed up'  
'kids usually are so open.''Kids usually never stop talking .’ He thought as he drank some water.   
as he looking at the young girl who is sitting quietly in front of him eating her food as she looking around her surroundings,  
her eyes moving back and forth as if she has let her guard up Danny raised an eyebrow, as he listened to his surroundings.  
Savannah saw a shadow figure ran past them fast while Danny didn't notice it so she suddenly stopped eating as she put her sandwich down on the paper plate.  
as she gets up and ran after it fast as Danny raises an eyebrow as he got up and ran after Savannah very worried.  
Savannah was running fast for her age which is rare as she chasing after the person she saw it was boy hiding in the shadows behind trees,  
as she ignores her sickness as her head was spinning Danny tried to follow her as fast as he could in his human form.  
as Savannah finally caught up with the mysterious stalker she saw him came out of hiding for a second as he smirks.   
he has black eyes and black hair as he was wearing a bad boy outfit, Danny was still trying to catch up with Savannah as she was way ahead of him.  
the boy took a step closer towards her as he was about to lean in to kiss her but stopped when he saw Danny catching up to them so he ran away before she could stop him.  
“ hey!” Called Danny as he caught up to her grabbing her hand. “ you alright?” He asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.  
Savannah sighs as she turns her head to looks at Danny in the eyes as she takes a deep breath. " sorry... I just... saw someone,"  
"uh spying on us... behind the tree... I guess I was just being uh paranoid..." she says in soft honest tone as she bites her lips.   
Danny nods, “ it’s okay,” he said gently as he stood up as he looks around already being on alert after hearing that from his daughter.  
Savannah begins walking back to the park where their picnic is with Danny as she holding his hand as she sighs to herself as she looking down at her shoes. "..."  
Danny looks at her with concern in his eyes, ''What's wrong Princess?'' he asked genuinely in a concerned.  
" uh it's nothing... let's just go back..." Savannah says shyly as she walking by his side while holding his hand as she looks around the park,   
she saw a girl who is around her age playing alone at the swing while her mom is watching her from the park bench.  
''Wanna play on the swings?'' her new father asked kindly as he smiled at her, even through to the princess the smile was charming.  
" uh if it's okay with you dad..." Savannah says honestly in polite soft tone as she looks up at Danny with innocent curious eyes as it caught the mother and her daughter's attention.  
''It's not a problem, go, have fun,'' he said as he smiled at Savannah genuinely as they both unaware of the mother and daughter are watching them.  
" uh um okay... thank you..." Savannah says shyly as she let go of his hand and runs towards the swings as she gets on the other swing which is next to the other girl as she begins swinging.  
Danny smiled, as he watched her on the swing unknowing the children's mother's looking at him.  
" that's your daughter?" the mother asked him softly as she smiles kindly at the young teen, while Savannah is swinging alongside the other girl as she smiling happily.  
Danny smiled as he faced the woman. ''Yes, she is,'' he said in a gentle, kind and proud tone as the girls swinging together.  
" that's nice maybe my daughter Phoebe and your daughter might become friends," she says kindly as she watches the girls swinging as they laughing together.  
“ Wouldn’t that be something?” He asked with a smile, he looked really young to the mom.  
" aren't you too young to have a child?" the women asked him kindly as she watching the girls get off the swing now they playing together in the sandbox making a castle.  
Danny smiled, ''I guess so, it happens though, right? and you love them still.'' he said smiling.  
" of course." the woman says kindly as she watcher her daughter play with the young princess. " your daughter is so beautiful for her age is she a model or something?"  
Danny smiled, ''Thank you, no she isn't, it must be the genes.'' he said hands in his pockets as he keeps his eye on his daughter.  
" she must have gotten from her mother than." the women said kindly as she watches the young princess play with her daughter if only she knew how far different she is.  
''Seems about right,'' Danny said as he smiled, looking at Savannah playing in the sandbox.  
"Savannah finished playing with her new friend as she smiles shyly at her. " uh so... my name is Savannah," she says nervously.  
The girl smiled, ''I'm Phoebe.'' she said as she started to put the sand in her bucket.  
" it was nice meeting you..." Savannah says shyly as she took out her hand for her to shake as she smiling shyly and politely.  
" you too! it was so much fun!" Phoebe says happily as she smiled as she took her hand and shaking it.  
" uh I better get going I have to cook dinner for my dad it's already evening...." Savannah says honestly in a soft tone.  
''You cook?!'' asked Phoebe as she looks at her new friend in shock, as she dropped her shovel in the sandbox.  
" uh yeah..." Savannah says shyly as she stands up from the sandbox as she dusts off the sand from her blue/ purple short dress as she looks at her new friend with a kind smile.  
Mary heard what Savannah said to her daughter as her eyes go wide in shocked as she turns her head to look at the young teen. " is that true?" she asked him kindly.  
“ wow,” she said smiling as she played with her pail and shovel. as she looking at the young princess in impressed.  
Danny rubs his neck with one hand as his other hand is in his pocket. “ Yes, it’s true,” he said in an honest tone.  
" oh, that's so cute and surprising," Mary says kindly as she watches her daughter play alone once more as Savannah walks over to Danny slowly,  
as she turns her head to look at the women. " uh nice to meet you Mrs. Miller." she says politely and bows down gracefully.  
Danny smiled as he was happy at how polite she was . “ oh, how adorably polite you are.” said. Mrs. Miller.  
" uh, that's how I was raised ... um, Phoebe is nice... if it okay with you I would like to be friends with her." Savannah says shyly.  
''Of course, sweetie,'' said Mrs. Miller as she gave Danny their number who put it in his shirt pocket after taking it as he smiled.  
" uh thank you..." Savannah says politely as she smiles kindly as she walks towards Danny's side as she held his hand slowly.  
''We'll see you soon,'' said Danny as Phoebe run towards her mother as she looks at her friend once more and waves.  
as the women smile as she begins leaving with her daughter while Savannah waving goodbye to them as she holding her father hand slowly.  
Danny led her down the park, as he headed home, as they walked through town.  
Savannah walking by Danny's side as they finally reach home they enter inside the apartment. the young princess walks towards the kitchen to start on the dinner.  
Danny put the apartment keys on the hook, as he came in the kitchen to clean out the picnic basket.  
Savannah is cutting the onions and the tomatoes as she begins cooking salad and rice for dinner slowly Danny smiled as he set the table.  
as he begin thinking to himself as he set the table. ' it's strange it doesn't feel like a father and daughter moment but something else but what?'  
'strange,'' he thought as he finished setting the table as he grabbed cups from the cupboard and headed to the fridge for ice and cold water.  
Savannah finished cooking dinner as she begins carrying it on a tray as she walking towards the table carefully and slowly.  
Danny brought the jug to the table as he poured them in their glass.  
once everything was set and ready they both sit down in their chairs as they begin eating their dinner together even though it was just the two of them.  
Danny smiled. ''So, school,'' he said softly trying to start a conversation as he took a bite of food.  
" uh yeah, what about it?" Savannah asked him softly as she eating her own food carefully with a fork and spoon as she looking into his eyes curiously.  
“ I thought I’d take you to the elementary school to enroll you, “ He said as he took a bite.  
" uh okay... as long as you go back to school..." Savannah says softly as she eating her food slowly using both of her fork and spoon as she eats.  
“ I was gonna take online classes .” He said as he took a bite of his food.  
" no dad we had already talked about this your going back to school in the normal way that's why we had moved here in the first place," she says softly as she looks at him.  
Danny looked at her as he rubbed his neck nervously as he nods . “alright, we can go to the school tomorrow.” He said as he ate.  
Savannah smiles brightly as she nods as she keeps eating until she was finished and begin picking up the plates slowly.  
Danny smiled, as he drank his water as he was at the table drinking his water.   
................................................................the next day......................................................  
Savannah is sleeping on her twin size bed as she has a purple blanket and matching pillows as she is resting as she breathing slowly.  
Danny was sleeping on his twin-sized bed with cerulean sheets with matching pillows as he moved slightly as he yawned as he slept.  
the sunrise through the apartment window as the young princess toss and turn as she finally opens her eyes slowly as she checks the time it was 6:30 am in the morning.  
Danny was still asleep in his own room as he moves in his sleep as he has curtains blocking out the sun in the room.  
Savannah gets up from her bed as she fixes the bedsheets than leaves the bedroom as she walks in the hall than walks towards the bathroom slowly to take a shower.  
Danny moved in his sleep as he had a hand hanging on the edge of the bed.   
Savannah was taking a shower until she finished she turn off the water as she wrapped herself with a towel as she leaves the bathroom than walks back inside her room to change.  
Danny rolled over as he clung to his blanket as he tried to keep warm.   
Savannah put on a white dress as she put on her matching shoes as she walks towards Danny's bedroom,  
as she enters inside and walks to his bed and shake him awaken slowly. " Danny," she calls his name softly.  
Danny moved in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes as he slowly sat up. he saw his daughter leaning over him.  
" uh I mean Dad it's time to go shopping too buy supplies for school.. and we need to go enroll today..." she reminds him as she holding to-do list with one hand.  
Danny nods as he rubbed his eyes. “ alright, I’ll be right down.” He said as he was wearing his pink pajamas as he started to get out of bed as he looked at his closet.  
Savannah nods as she leaves his room so he can change as she walks downstairs to make an omelet for breakfast as she begins cooking already at the kitchen by cutting onions.  
Danny stares at his closet, as he struggled to find clothing.  
' what should I wear today it's a new start for me ever since I dropped out of high school.. so something new?' he begins his thought as he searching for clothes,  
He stares at his closet as he groans in aggravation.’ This is so hard. It shouldn’t be this hard.’ He thought.  
Savannah finished making breakfast as she also finished making coffee for both of them as she turns off the stove than walks back upstairs to enter inside the room. " food is ready."  
Danny looked at her as he smiled. “ alright.” He Said still in PJs.  
Savannah gave a strange look. " your not gonna go out looking like that are you?" she asked as she looks up and down at him in worried.  
Danny smiled, “ of course not, I just can’t decide what to wear. It’s weird I know, but I just can’t decide.” He said honestly.   
" oh... um, I can help if you want..." the young princess says honestly in a soft tone as she walks towards him slowly with a kind smile as she already wearing her traveling bag.  
Danny smiled, “ I’d love the help.” He said kindly. at the young princess even though he doesn't know that his adopted daughter is one.  
" Okay..." Savannah says shyly as she takes a deep breath and walks towards the closet as she begins looking for clothes after a few minutes she picks out a white button shirt and black jacket along with black pants.  
He smiled, “ thank you, princess .” He said as he looks at Savannah happily as he still standing there in his nightclothes.  
" uh, it was nothing..." Savannah says shyly as she holding the clothes in her small hands as she standing there as she can't see because of the clothes blocking her way.  
He chuckled as he took the clothes from her as he kissed her head unknowing that that kiss on the head affected the princess.  
Savannah looks down at her shoes shyly as she blushes but Danny couldn't see it as she runs out of his room while looking down as she ran.  
Danny changed his clothes as he grabbed his old backpack and heads downstairs.  
Savannah is already downstairs eating her food as she takes a sip of her own coffee as she sees her father came down the stairs as she hiding her blush by keeping her head down.  
Danny smiled as he came In grabbing a cup of coffee . “ what’s for breakfast?” He asks her gently.  
Savannah finally looks up from her plate as she looks into his eyes with innocent eyes. " uh omelet..." she says shyly as she smiles brightly.  
He smiled, “ great,” he said happily as he got his food and sat at the table and began eating while his cup of coffee is in front of him.  
" uh you hadn't tried it before did you?" the young princess asked him in curious tone as she eating her own breakfast and drinking her coffee slowly while looking at him.  
“ only at restaurants.” He said as he ate his food. as he also takes a sip of his hot coffee whech the princess made just for him.  
" oh, your family never cooked it this kind of thing?" Savannah asked him curiously as she finished her food as she keeps drinking her coffee until she finished.  
Danny smiled, “ all our food was always contaminated with ghost stuff .. so I ate out a lot. But sometimes ate at home.” He says softly.  
" oh... uh, I am sorry to hear that... uh but now since I will be living with you I guess it be different for now on..." she says shyly as she begins clearing up the table.  
Danny smiled, “ seems like it,” He said as he drank his coffee after he finished eating as he doesn't take his eyes off the girl.  
Savannah begins washing the dishes by the kitchen sink as she trying to keep herself distracted so she won't have to look at her father since she feels strange inside her heart.  
Danny smiled as he finished his coffee, as he grabbed his keys. “ so I suppose we’re walking.” He said kindly.  
" uh yeah since I don't know anything about this town... but you do so I like to see it... she says shyly as she finished with the dishes and started washing her hands.  
Danny nods as he grabbed his wallet and backpack as he keeps looking at his daughter with a kind smile.  
" but if you want to catch up with your friends you can do that too... I can go see places myself I mean after enrolling in school..." she says shyly as she finished washing her hands.  
“ it’s fine, honestly. I want to be prepared.” He said he had his old purple backpack as he smiled at her.  
" uh okay if you're sure..." Savannah says shyly as she walks towards him slowly after drying her hands throw the paper towel in a trashcan.  
the young halfa nods his head slowly, “ I’m sure,” he said with a smile as he felt comfortable by his daughter.  
Savannah nods as she leaves the apartment with her father as she begins walking in the streets quietly.  
Danny smiled, as he held her hand as he walked down the street as he looked at the street names as he took a left.  
Savannah stayed quiet as she following her young father behind slowly while holding his hand as she looking at his back she felt comfortable.  
As he led her through town, most of the citizens quickly recognized him. as they noticed the small child clinging to his hand as he walked, ''Let's see, Kings, Peach.'' began to say as he walked through town.  
" Okay dad..." the young princess says shyly as she following him while holding his hand as the citizens get shocked when they heard her called their ghostly hero a dad.  
''Okay,'' he smiled as they went to Kings street, and went through town as he stopped on Bond street. As he looked around and seemed to freeze.  
the young princess looking around curiously as she following Danny behind as she gets confused when he suddenly stopped walking as she looks at him again curiously.  
Danny took an unsteady, nervous breath as he shook his head and walked down the street as he turned a corner.  
Savannah suddenly let go of his hand without his knowledge as she returns back to looking around looks up at the sky saw birds flying by in the air.  
Danny walked as he suddenly noticed Savannah was missing,He turned fearfully. ''Savannah,'' he said in worry.  
Savannah looks back down from the sky as she realized she's alone she doesn't freak out she turns her head back and forth to find him as she begins walking.  
Danny traced back his steps as he started backtracking, '''Savannah.'' he called.  
Savannah couldn't hear him right away as she walking forward she suddenly got lost since she realized she took a wrong turn because she saw dark ally.  
Danny continued to trace his steps hoping to find her, 'good job, Fenton first full day as a single dad, and you failed.' he thought.  
Savannah suddenly froze when she saw a boy who looks about 13 with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket along with a red button shirt and red color sneakers.  
Danny was still trying to find her, as he looked and looked as his hero side started to get on alert as he searching for his daughter.  
the boy was sitting on a long log along with bad girls around him as they talking until he saw a girl looking at him he saw the young princess standing there wearing a white dress.  
Savannah bit her lip, as soon as their eyes met she held her hands against her body as she started backing up slowly.  
the young teenage boy keeps his eyes on the young princess he could tell she is innocent just by looking at her as the bad girls flirting with him which he ignored.  
Savannah backed up as she backed into the wall, as she began walking sideways, trying to leave the alleyway, looking in complete fear.  
as he saw her leaving he stands up from the log as he begin walking towards the girl as he saw her begin running away from him he ran after her as he ignores the girls calling his name.  
Savannah quickly ran down the street, as she tried to find her father as she ran.  
the boy watches the young princess run as the girls bring him back to the ally he looks annoyed but let it go as he returns back what he was doing.  
As she ran she bumped into Danny without her knowing as she looks up she saw her father is standing there in front of her.   
she sighs in relief as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his legs as her body shaking in fear.  
Danny smiled as he saw her hug him shaking, he was worried about her fear of course but was so happy that she confides in him.  
He quickly picked her up. ''It's alright,'' he said softly as he walked towards the school carrying her in his strong warm arms.  
Savannah rests her head on his shoulder as she hugging his neck as being carried as she tries to calm herself down after what happened.  
Danny walked to the local Elementary school and headed into the office while carrying his daughter in his arms who is clinging onto him.  
once they enter inside the office a lady was sitting in the chair doing pipework as she didn't see them enter even through Eisuke owns the school.  
Danny slowly walked up to her desk as he rang the small bell with one hand as he holding his daughter with his other hand.  
the lady looks about around her 20's as she has green eyes and brown hair. " hello I am Mrs. Hamilton how can I help you?" she asked as her eyes go wide when she saw the princess.  
" uh... hi Mrs. Hamilton ... how is Roy.... uh... I mean how are you both..." the young princess asked her nervously as she bites her lips nervously as she looks at Gwen her mother's good friend.  
” We are fine thank you, “ she said in a shocked tone, “ how may I help you today?” she asked kindly.  
“ enrollment,” Danny said as he brought out his own pen while the princess stayed quiet in his arms.  
"...." the young princess became silent again as Gwen's hand over the forms to Danny as she tries to avoid eye contact with her but failed she knows she was close to her mother Sofia.  
Danny slowly filled out the forms with one hand as he holding Savannah with another hand before handing them to miss Gwen.  
" thank you we will see her next week," Gwen says kindly as she turns to look at the young princess next. " Roy misses you so much dear you two always had been close."  
" uh... not anymore.. uh, tell him I said hi...." the young princess says in heartbroken tone as she still hugging her father neck as she is carried by him in his arms.  
She nods as Danny took a list still holding Savannah as he left the school as he begins thinking to himself.  
as he could tell there was something on Savannah's mind as he carrying her in his arms as he walks in the street as he saw his old school as he walks towards it.  
‘ I can’t believe Savannah knew her, from where I am not sure, I just hope she’s okay.’ He thought as he stopped in front of the school, as he stared at the doors.  
" uh so are we going in dad?" Savannah finally spoke up softly after being silent for the whole time as being carried in his arms as she looks up at Danny in the eyes.  
Danny shook his head, “ oh, yeah .” He said as he walked in the school doors as he walked down the hall, as school was still in session.  
" if you can't carry me you can then put me down dad, you must be tired from walking and carrying me..." Savannah says shyly as she still clings to his neck carefully.  
He smiled, “ I will never be too tired to hold you, but if you want.” He set her down.  
Savannah smiles kindly at Danny as she begins looking around the school by spinning around as her eyes wander around curiously.  
' This must be the school... he used to be in before Marcy made him drop out...' she thought.  
Danny walked down the hall, keeping an eye on her as he walked, the kids were still in class.  
Savannah turn her head to look back at the young halfa. " uh so now what we do dad?" she asked him shyly in curious tone as dark brown eyes meet light blue eyes.  
“ We head to the office,” said Danny with a smile as he walked towards the office, a path he was too familiar with.  
" Okay!" the young princess says cheerfully as she skips over towards the office as she following him behind while looking side to side curiously as she spins around.  
He smiled at his daughter as the bell for the second period rang and students started to exit to the hallway.  
suddenly all the students ran out and it begins to get crowed for the young princess to catch up with the halfa as she accidentally bumps into some student as she falls to the floor. " ow"  
Danny noticed this as he reached for Savannah before looking up at who bumped her.  
a black long hair girl with blue eyes wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans don't even look at who she bumped into as she walks past the young princess.  
Savannah cover her eyes as the students walk past her she thought someone was gonna step on her but luckily no one did as she sighs in relief to herself.  
Danny picked her up just in time. “ Hey Paulina, your ego too big to watch where you’re going?” he said as she was walking by.  
Paulina turn her head to look at the young halfa. " excuse me?!" she says in an angry tone as she put her hands on her hips as she looking at him. " I don't have such a thing!"  
Savannah looks at Paulina with an innocent but yet confused look. " what are you supposed to be? a diva queen?" she asked curiously as she back in her father's arms.  
“You don’t remember me? Of course not.” He said as he laughs at what Savannah said.   
" I do remember you Danny it has been a long while I don't keep track that's all," Paulina says as she looks annoyed by the young princess as she looking at him holding the girl.  
" so you admit you got memory problems oh better yet brain problems," Savannah says curiously in sassy tone for once which is new because she never talks like this.  
Danny nods, “ sounds like you.” He said as he smiled, “ why you!” she yelled in annoyed as Danny’s eyes flashed green for a second before turning blue again.   
" your wasting my dad and I time so bye-bye!" the young princess says cheerfully as she waves her hand to Paulina in goodbye manner while still in his arms.  
“ Dad?!” she said in shock. “ I knew you dropped out for some laughable reason.” Danny ignored her as he walked down the hall towards the office as Paulina started to spread rumors. “ Danny Fenton has a kid,” she said though true wasn’t really her business.  
Savannah clings to Danny's neck as they enter inside the office Mr. Lancer was sitting in the chair as he was checking the files he got from the owner until he heard a door open.  
Danny walked to the desk as he noticed Mr. Lancer. “ Mr. Lancer?” Danny asked surprised he still worked there.  
" Mr. Lancer saw Danny enter his office as he raised an eyebrow when he saw his former student carrying a little girl in his arms. " Mr. Fenton what a pleasant surprise."  
He smiled. “ same here, Mr. Lancer.” He said as he looked at the vice principal.  
" oh, and who is this Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked hin calmly as he looks at his former student holding a little girl in his arms.  
Danny smiled, “ this is my daughter, Savannah.” He said proudly as he looks at his former teacher.  
" so she the daughter of your wife?" Mr. Lancer asked which makes the young princess uncomfortable when she heard him asked her father.  
“ no, I adopted her, but all the love.” He said as he smiled at him.  
" oh, I understand now anyway what brings you here Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked his former student calmly as he put his hands on his desk as he looks up at him.  
“I wanted to enroll...” he said nervously he wanted to rub his neck but he was holding Savannah so he had a shy look on his face.  
" oh, I see I will need to discuss with the owner of this school about this." Mr. Lancer begins to say until he got cut off by the young princess who is in Danny's arms.  
" uh you mean Mr. Ichinomiya..." Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she looks at Mr. Lancer with innocent eyes as she bites her lips nervously.  
“ yes .” said Mr. Lancer curiously. “ is something wrong, Mr. Lancer?” Danny asked confused tone.  
" noting is wrong Daniel I just surprise on how your daughter knows who he is." Mr. Lancer says calmly as he has a shocked expression on his face.  
" I know who he is because.... he's my eldest brother...." Savannah whispers softly as she admits as she looks down at the floor shyly even though she is in Danny's arms.  
Danny smiled with a look of shock. “ oh wow,” He said softly.  
" oh, then you can start right away in that case since you had adopted his youngest sister as your daughter. " Mr. Lancer begin to say,  
as the princess yawns since it's already getting late, “ wow that’s great “ Danny said In a happy tone.  
Mr. Lancer nods as he gave Danny his papers as he watches Danny take them while carrying the young princess in his arms who had seemed to have fallen asleep already.  
Danny began to fill out the forms. As he came across the parent section and the emergency contact.   
..................................................... a few minutes later.....................................................  
Savannah is still asleep in Danny's arms as he walking back home after a long day of going two schools to enroll.  
Danny yawns as he enters the apartment as he locked the door setting their things down on a table.  
and heads upstairs to Savanah’s room setting her on the bed as he removed her shoes and socks putting her shoes away,   
and her socks in her hamper he gently held her up as he took off her dress leaving her in her underwear as he slipped her under her covers before searching her dresser for a nightgown and slipping it on as he laid her back.   
even though he knows usually Savannah cooks dinner for him but since the young princess is fast asleep looking so peaceful he didn't want to bother her,  
but he knows now he has to order out for tonight since he can't cook himself it might sound weird for a father can't cook and let little girl cook for him but he didn't mind it.  
‘ thank god for the nasty burger.’ He thought as he kissed her head before heading to his room and changed into a muscle shirt,   
sweats and new socks tossing his dirty ones in his hamper before he went downstairs and called the restaurant.  
Dash answer the call. " hello welcome to Nasty Burger may I take your order?" he asked as he sighs in boredom.  
Danny recognized the voice, “ Dash, hey..” Danny tried to be polite since he hasn’t seen him or heard him in a few months.   
" Fenterd? I mean Fenton" Dash correct himself over the phone." you sound nervous over the phone Danny what is it," he asked.  
“Oh, I was just surprised to hear your voice is all I’m fine, thank you .” He said politely as he noticed Dash's correction but didn’t mention it.   
" so what your order Danny?" Dash asked over the phone even though he used to bully Danny since childhood all the way to high school.  
“cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake, with a side of ranch .” He said softly over the phone.   
' Danny what about Savannah? she will skip dinner?' Phantom finally responds in his mind after being awakened half away.  
" got it," Dash says as he was about to hang up he already heard the rumors about Danny being a father but doesn't mention it.  
“ oh, and a salad extra tomatoes.” He said with a side of ranch, and a strawberry shake.” He said as he was surprised by Phantom’s voice, and it didn’t come out of his mouth.  
" got it," Dash said in boredom as he wrote it down as he finally hangs up leaving Danny alone once more with Phantom downstairs in the living room.  
‘ what just happened?...’ says Danny in his head clearly in shock in an unknowing that he and his ghost half are no longer one as the same person.  
'.....' Phantom ignores Danny since he was being ignored by his human half-past couple of months before they met Savannah so he is getting payback by doing the same.  
Danny shrugged it off as he yawned turning on the tv as he watched the news suddenly there a knock at the door.  
Danny got up from the sofa as he went to the door, as he grabs his wallet and opens the door.  
Dash is standing there with food in the bag as he wearing the Nasty Burger outfit.  
''Hey, how much do I owe you?'' he asked as he smiled kindly at Dash.  
" 10 bucks" Dash says as he held the packed food bang in his hand as he standing there see Danny got a new apartment." so it's true huh that you moved out of your parent's place?'  
Danny gave him a twenty. ''Yeah, I did,'' he said, not wanting to give him too much information, as he got the bag.  
"I would normally make fun of you right about now but not anymore I guess see ya around Fenton," Dash says as he leaves Danny's apartment.  
Danny sighed, 'Welcome for the ten-dollar tip,'' he thought as he rolled his eyes and closed the door as he went through the bag, looking for Savannah's food.  
as he searches through the bag he found it as he took it out of the bag as he walks towards the stairs and started walking upstairs as he holding the food bag.  
Danny walked to Savannah's room as he slowly entered her room seeing the young princess asleep in her bed, he raised an eyebrow, 'adorable, she's so peaceful looking, should I wake her?' he asked himself not expecting an answer.  
' let her sleep go finish your own food first then wake her up she is only a kid and yet she has done so much for you when it should be the other way around.' Phantom responds in his mind.  
' Yeah, you're right' he said not realizing who he was speaking to as he heads downstairs to eat his dinner before it got cold.  
' now you listen to me huh after ignoring me for the past couple of months.' Phantom responds in his mind in an annoyed tone.  
Danny popped a fry in his mouth, 'Wait ignoring you?' he asked in his head utterly confused as he was still unaware of who he speaking to.  
' you don't notice your own ghost half voice, Daniel?' Phantom responds in his mind in anger tone but keeps his cool.  
Danny listened to his voice carefully, 'Whoa,' he thought in shock as he ate a fry.  
' I was fading away out of existence but Savannah saved me she had awakened me from my coma.' Phantom said in a deep but yet weak tone in his mind.  
'so I was losing my ghost powers? or uh, you?' Danny asked as he ate his food sipping his shake as he popped a fry in his mouth for a salty shake combo.  
' in a way yes you were mostly me.' Phantom said in tired and yet anger tone as he watching his human half eat his dinner from the mind realm.  
'I'm sorry, really I am.'' he thought as he ate his food, drinking his shake as he bit his fry and sipped the shake.  
' uh-huh right.' Phantom said in a tired tone as he doesn't believe his human half-words as he laying on the clouds in the mind realm.  
' Trust is meant to be earned, and I am up for the challenge.' he thought as he continued eating.  
Savannah finally woke up in her room as she realized she had fallen asleep without eating dinner so she leaves her room as she runs downstairs and saw Danny eating.  
Danny smiled, “ hey.” He wiped his mouth, “ I was about to wake you.”  
" oh uh sorry for falling asleep on you.." Savannah says shyly as she plays with her fingers nervously as she looking into his eyes.  
“ it’s okay, you need your sleep.” He said as he smiled at her as he sipped his drink.  
"uh if you're sure," Savannah says shyly as she walks towards the table as she sits down in her chair as she looking at Danny in the eyes curiously.  
Danny smiled as he hands her, her food. “ I'm sure and here you go,” he said gently.  
" uh thank you," Savannah says shyly as she begins eating her food slowly and carefully as she coughs but covers her mouth with her arm as she did.  
“ are you okay?” He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
" huh? uh yeah, I am fine..." Savannah whispers softly as she eating her food slowly with weak shaking hands.  
“ I’ll make some tea, you eat.” He said as he gets up.   
the young princess nods her head slowly as she trying to feed herself even though her hands are shaking from lack of energy.  
Danny got water putting it in a pot as he put it on the stove and headed to Savannah as he grabbed her fork.  
Savannah didn't notice as her vision was getting blurry as she looking up at her father with curious eyes as her hands shaking weakly.  
Danny started to feed her slowly and with love as he watched her eat the food,  
Savannah looks into her father's eyes with innocent eyes as she eats the food even though it's strange for her.  
Danny smiled as he fed her, ‘ she always takes care of me, and as her father, it’s my turn to do the same as it should be.’ He thought as he continued to feed her.  
Savannah continued to eat as her eyes still on her young father's eyes as she eating unaware of the tension between her father and her even through Phantom notice.  
Danny kept feeding her until she was done while Phantom is watching everything from the mind realm as he sighs.  
" uh thank you for the help but you didn't have to.." the young princess says shyly as she looking into his eyes deeply as she bites her lips nervously.  
“ I’m your dad If you’re sick. I need to help, you do so much for me.” He said as he got up and poured the tea after it steamed loudly as he gave her a cup, with lemon.   
" but." the young princess about to argue until she got cut off by her father which made Phantom smile in mind realm.  
“ no buts, now I appreciate you taking care of me, but as your dad. I need to take care of you sometimes.“ he said kindly.  
Savannah takes a deep breathe as she sighs tiredly as her eyes getting more blurry slowly. " o..okay.." she says weakly as she suddenly shut her eyes slowly as her hands drop.  
He sighs as he picked her up and slowly carried her upstairs, Savannah was breathing fast as if she was having trouble breathing as she is in his arms.  
Danny took her to his room as he laid her down on the bed as he looked at her with concern look in his eyes.  
the young princess was breathing fast as her body was freezing as she shaking as her forehead is hot as if she's burning up.   
as she breathes hot air came out of her mouth, Danny laid down with her as he turned to Phantom for the first time in a while.  
as Danny begins thinking to himself as he laying in his bed next to the young princess who is still breathing fast in her sleep.  
Danny tried to cool her down with his ice powers as he held her close. ‘ I guess we’re really doing this, the whole dad thing ..’ He thought as he stares at the ceiling.  
'you're making it sound like it's weird or something, is it so weird a 14-year-old father sleep with his 9-year-old daughter?' Phantom asked in his mind until he realized what he said.  
‘ I was talking about being a dad, not sleeping with her in the same bed. But, wow.’ He thought.  
' wait that sounded wrong that's not what I was referring to at all you know what never mind forget it.' Phantom mumbles underneath his breathe in the mind realm.  
Danny chuckled in his head, ‘ I wasn’t referring to that either dirty mind. ‘ he thought.  
' ugh, you know what I meant it's only natural that a father stays by his daughter's side when she is sick or hurt.' Phantom says gently in his mind.  
‘ that’s true, I only meant it was weird, for us to be teen dads.. ‘ he said as he continued to try to keep her cool.   
' and who's fault is that huh? because it surely wasn't mine.' Phantom says in an annoyed tone in his mind as he laying down in the mental realm.  
' Oh come on, you’re so excited about this .’ said Danny as he smirked.  
' that only because Savannah isn't our daughter by blood and besides she's mature for her age unlike Ben and Taylor and plus I was in a coma when the kids were born.' he said.  
‘ you’re still their dad, Phantom.’ Danny thought as he laying in the same bed with his daughter as he holds her close to his chest.  
' I know but I never agreed on this so for time being I am only Savannah's father because for what I am concern Ben and Taylor are no children of mine.' he said in anger in his mind.  
Danny sighs as he yawns ‘ Ben has ghost Powers, Phantom .’ he thought while the young princess is sleeping peacefully.  
' again I never agreed on sleeping with that woman! and you did! you ignored me for a couple of months because of her!' Phantom yells in anger in his mind.  
‘ okay. I was blinded by love, I’ll admit but eventually, I found out she was actually spelling me, and you can’t blame kids cause of their mothers it’s not fair. ‘ He thought.  
' I tell you what isn't fair being that women slave just because of you and being forced to change into ghost form just for her enjoyment.' Phantom says in anger in his mind.  
‘As I said I'm sorry, and I know I have to earn your trust....’ Danny said In his head as he sighs rubbing Savannah’s back.  
' yes you do, anyway it's strange for me to say this but the only girl I am not bothered by is Savannah.' Phantom says gently in his mind after calming down.  
'Girl, you are not bothered by?' Danny asked in his head confused, as he didn't know of his fear of women yet.  
' You won't know what I am talking about so forget it goodnight.' Phantom says in a tired tone in his mind as he laying on the clouds' in mind realm as he closes his eyes.  
Danny sighs as he fell asleep worry and nervousness for school and the life ahead of consuming his mind.


	6. Back To School

................the next day.............................  
Danny moved around as he continued to sleep at 630 in the morning.  
Savannah is laying in Danny's bed in his bedroom as her head is on his chest as she sleeping peacefully in her father's arms unaware that he healed her.  
Danny was asleep in ghost form, unaware that he healed him.  
Savannah is still sleeping in her father's arms until she opens her eyes slowly as she saw Danny sleeping facing her. "..."  
Danny was still sleeping as he was in his bed, holding her close against his chest. At 6:00 am.  
Savannah's heart beat fast as she bites her lips nervously as she laying there in his arms staring at her father's sleeping face. ' why am I feeling like this... so close and yet...' she thought.  
He continued to sleep as he held her close, content that they were together safe. Danny smiled happily in his sleep.   
today was Wednesday in other words school be short for them if only they wake up to get ready that is, the young princess struggles to get free from her father's arms.  
Danny moved to release her, as they still had to go shopping.  
Savannah gets up from the bed as she leaves Danny's bedroom and runs in the hall as she runs towards her own bedroom to grab a towel and runs back out to go in the bathroom to take a shower.  
Danny moved so his whole body was in the center of the bed as he slept, drool escaping his mouth.  
until he heard the water running which awakens Phantom. ' Danny wake up Savannah is not laying next to us anymore!' he shouts in his mind.  
Danny awoke with a start as he gasped as he sat up .” Savanah .”  
Savannah is taking a shower in the bathroom as the silence answer for him since he got no response.  
Danny got up as he went to his closet and looked at the clothes, “ mmmm..” he mumbled as he tried to pick an outfit.   
Savannah finished with the shower as she wrapped herself with a towel and walks out of the bathroom and goes inside her room shut the door behind her.  
Danny continued to look at his clothes, he sighs as he reaches for his old white tee, with red trims and oval insignia.   
' hey, what is that?' Phantom said pointing at a new unopen box with a red bow on it with a note attached to it as he looking at the box in mind realm.  
Danny looked at it curiously, “ I don’t know.” He said as he grabbed it and sat on the bed, wearing his usual tee and baggy pants with white socks.  
' well go on read the letter before opening the box.' Phantom said gently in his mind as he looking at his human half through the mind realm screen.  
Danny nods as he began to read the letter with a curious look.  
"greetings Daniel James Fenton here a welcoming gift to you for taking care of my youngest sister Savannah I hope you like it because I believe it would truly suit." ~ Eisuke  
Danny raises an eyebrow as he set the note down before looking threw the box taking out the deceptive sheets of paper.  
as he opens the gift box he saw a very stylish black t-shirt and matching black jeans and black and white sneakers, which is something only rich guys wear.  
’ wow.’ He thought as he quickly changed into the new clothes. ‘ I was just thinking of changing my wardrobe.’ He thought looking in the mirror.  
once he was standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection he realized how good he actually looks wearing those clothes he had just gotten.  
He smiled as he looked at the clothes, ‘ so weird, but I love it.’ He thought as he went into the closet and grabbed his purple backpack as he headed towards the kitchen.  
for once he didn't see his daughter in the kitchen unlike he usually does as for the princess she is in her room changing her clothes after the shower.  
Danny grabbed his house keys as he went to the kitchen and got some Orange juice and bagels as he put them in the toaster.   
Savannah finally came downstairs wearing a light blue dress and matching high heels even though she's a little girl she never used to wear comfortable in front of others.  
“ Hello, princess. Good morning .” He said kindly wearing his new clothes she pours her a glass.  
" uh good morning dad uh I can cook us breakfast you know..." she said honestly in soft and yet nervous tone as she standing there waring her everyday princess dress.  
“oh, um. are you sure we have time, we have to go shopping ...” He said nervously.  
" yes dad it's only 6: 40am we got plenty of time." the princess says softly as she walks towards the kitchen slowly and begins making omelet after a few minutes she's done.  
Danny smiled as he sat at the table with coffee for them both.   
Savannah carrying the plates of food with toast to the table as she put it down and sit in her chair as she begins eating her own food slowly.  
Danny smiled as he took his plate, “ thank you,” He said softly as he started to eat slowly.  
" uh it was nothing and thank you for coffee..." Savannah says shyly as she keeps eating her food as she also takes a sip of her coffee carefully.  
"your welcome princess." He said gently as he enjoyed each bite as he took a sip, wearing what Eisuke sent.  
" uh that's not your usual clothes you wear dad, did you buy it? I mean uh you look very handsome in it..." Savannah says shyly as she eating her food.  
“ Thank you, princess.” He smiled as he sips his coffee.“ Eisuke sent them, I believe they were in my closet in a box.” he said as he ate.  
" oh that's not surprising at all, I mean he always likes that... you do look great in them..." Savannah says shyly as she finished with her food as she drinking her coffee.  
“ Thank you,” He said as he sips his coffee. “ I actually really didn’t want to go to school, the way I always did so I was very happy to see this in my closet.” He said as he finished eating as he sipped his coffee.   
" uh, what you mean?" the young princess asked him curiously in confusion as she drinking her coffee until she finished as she put her cup down carefully.  
“ well, I’ve been wearing the same thing every day... “ he said softly.   
" oh so you're saying your happy that my brother had sent you the clothes," she asked him curiously in a kind tone as she stands up from the chair as she begins cleaning up.  
“ Yes, I mean I find it a little strange that I wanted to update my look. I only been wearing it for two months. “ he shrugs.  
" oh... so good thing he did huh?" she asked her father curiously as she carrying the plates and cups towards the kitchen to wash later as she begins washing her hands.  
“Yes, I guess so.” He said with a smile.  
the young princess finished washing her hands than turn off the water as she rips a paper towel as she begins drying her hands then throw it in the trashcan.  
Danny smiled as he grabbed his purple backpack along with his keys as he looks at Savannah with a smile.   
" let's go dad," she says shyly as she walks towards the chair where she left her backpack as she picks it up and puts it on as she walks towards the door to leave.  
“ coming princess .” He said as he follows her close behind. Locking the apartment behind himself,  
as they begin walking together away from the apartment the princess check the time on her cellphone that her brother gave her. " we have an hour and a half before school starts."  
Danny nods, “ alright . “ he says as he heads to target,  
after a few minutes of walking in silence, they finally reach target as they enter inside the store as the princess following him without holding her father's hand.  
Danny smiled as he looked around, “ backpacks.” He said as he walked into the center of the store.  
" uh I don't need a new backpack do I?" the princess asked him kindly in curious tone as she follows her father behind slowly.  
“‘If you don’t want one, I suppose not .” He rubs his neck as he looks at his purple backpack.  
" I mean I never went to school before so it's kinda new for me but you need new backpack since you had dropped out," she says shyly in a soft tone as she follows him.  
Danny smiled, ''It does look old, doesn't it?'' he asked as he held up his purple backpack in the center of the store.  
" uh yeah, kind of." the young princess says shyly as she follows hin to school supplies selection as she watches her father look through backpacks.  
Danny looked through an assortment of Backpacks, Double straps, messenger bags, Velcro one-strap shoulder bags.. as he looked at each one with a curious look.  
the young princess saw her father struggling to decide what backpack to get so she sighs as she walks over to pick up a black color backpack which also has two bottle holders and 3 different kinds of zippers.  
''Thanks. Savannah,'' he said as he smiled at her taking the pack and going to the lunchboxes, and grabbing a black one, '' Binders, and pencil bags.'' he said  
" uh, no problem and okay," she says shyly as she begins looking through school supplies she picks up a black binder and matching bag as she pulls out pencils hanging up then pull out erasers from the rack.  
Danny did the same, grabbing a blue pencil box as he grabbed a six-pack of pencils, blue and black pens, 3 yellow highlighters, 1 jumbo eraser and 1 whiteout tossing them in the box.  
" Okay, so we got everything let's go, pay dad," she says shyly as she put the school supplies she picked out for her father and put in the cart as she facing him.  
Danny and Savannah waited for their turn as he looked at the cashier with a curious look.  
Savannah standing there next to Danny as a teenage boy from earlier at ally he finished helping the cutometer than turned to face them. " next" he said coolly.  
Danny set the stuff down, as he looked up at the cashier.  
A 12-year-old boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans saw the girl from earlier and saw her with a tall older teenager. " ..." he takes the things from them and scans them.  
Danny didn't really think anything of it, but when he looked at the boy he had an unsettling feeling, a reminder of something awful but he couldn't put his finger on it.   
Savannah keeps starring at the boy from earlier as he works until he finished he looks back at her with a gentle look in his eyes. " hey it's you from the ally." he said gently.  
" uh yeah..." the young princess says shyly as she feels uncomfortable by him as they both looking back at each other. " why you ran off from me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Danny noticed this as he intervened, ''She knows not to talk to strangers.'' he said getting a familiar vibe from the preteen as he paid for the items.  
"..." the boy doesn't bother to argue as he watches them leave the store after paying giving Danny back his change, as the young princess stayed quiet leaving with her father.  
Danny held her hand as he checked the time, then walked towards the middle school.  
it was 7:05 as they walked towards the school until they finally reached it. : uh... so I can walk back home when you're at school dad or do I wait for you?" she asked curiously.  
''What time. do you get off?'' he asked as he gave her the supplies he was buying at the store.  
Savannah takes the school supplies from him as she gave him the school supplies she picked out for him. " uh at 1:05 why you asked?" she asked him shyly.  
Danny smiled. ''So I know, I believe that's my lunch if you would like me to pick you up and take you home,'' he asked in a kind tone looking at her with a smile.  
" Are you sure? because I can walk home myself you know," she asked him curiously as she standing in front of the school doors.  
''I'm sure, I'll pick you up,'' he said with a kind smile, as he seemed to be more father-like.  
" uh okay," she says shyly as she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door as a young women open the door she has red hair and purple eyes wearing a school uniform.  
''Hello,'' Danny said in a mature tone as he stood up straight, as he held Savannah's hand.  
" hello can I help you?" the woman asked him kindly as she notices him holding a little girl's hand as she gave him a kind smile.  
''Hello this is Savannah Fenton, she is supposed to start today,'' Danny said with a nervous smile.  
" oh! please come in!" she says kindly as she moves aside letting them enter inside as the princess nods and bows down respectfully as she enters inside.  
Danny smiled as he followed the teacher as he held Savannah’s hand, looking around the school with a curious eye.   
" I am Ms. Bridget Clark." the teacher says friendly to the young princess as she smiles kindly at her the princess felt comfortable as she bows down once again. " hi.."  
Danny smiled. “ I’m Danny Fenton, “ He said In a kind tone.  
Savannah walks over to the kids ignoring her father and the teacher talking since it's boring for her she then saw her new friend from the park is there so she walks towards her.  
Danny and the teacher continued to talk, as the girl was coloring on a piece of paper, unaware of Savannah’s presence.  
Savannah walks over to Phoebe who is coloring as she taps her shoulder as she looking at her friend color. " uh hey.." she says shyly.  
“ hi, wanna color?” she asked giving her a paper. “ bye Savannah!” her father called as he waved at her.  
Savannah nods her head then turn her head to look back at her father as she waves bye to him slowly as she half-smiles since she feels nervous she runs towards him to hug him.  
Danny was shocked by this but smiled as he hugged her gently, “ I’ll pick you up, when you get out, okay?” He said as he squeezed her lovingly.  
" Okay..." Savannah says shyly as she ignores other kids watching them she nods than finally let go of him as she backs up slowly keep looking at her father.  
“ I love you, princess, Have a good day.” He said as he smiled at her as he starts to leave.  
Savannah keeps watching her father go as the teacher shuts the door when she was watching as the kids were looking at the young princess mostly Phoebe.  
“ Okay, kids. Let’s group together and say our names, introduce each other .” said the teacher.   
each kid said their names but when it was Savannah's turn she said her name but when kids asked where she from she said New York since she can't mention her home.  
The kids look at her curiously as the teacher nods with a bright smile.  
Danny checked the time as he heads out of Savannah’s school, it was 7:20 when He was running towards his high school after leaving Savannah's school.  
He ran into the school as he stopped and walked slowly down the hall as he went to the office. For his locker number, lock and schedule.  
the lady behind the desk surprised to see him. " Fenton?" she asked in a shocked tone as she stands up as she walks over to him.  
Danny raises an eyebrow, “ um. Yes?” He asked as he looks at her with a curious eye.  
" what brings you here?" the lady asks as she standing there far distance from her desk.  
“ Just picking up my schedule, lock and locker number,” Danny said in a soft tone, though he felt like he was not wanted for some reason as if he wasn’t allowed to return here. He didn’t like that feeling.  
" oh sure." the lady says politely as she hands him over his schedule and his old locker number as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny felt much better, perhaps going back was good for him after all. “ thanKs.” He Said as he smiled at her before leaving the office.  
once he left the office he walks in the empty hallway as he walks towards his first-period class, He carried his books as he rushed to his first-period class as he tried to get there before the late bell rang.  
once he enters the class the bell finally rings suddenly all the students started entering the class one by one as they talking mostly Sam and Tucker.  
Danny sighs In relief. ‘First day back, and I’m not late, awesome. ‘ he thought as he walked up to the teacher's desk.  
the teacher was a new male teacher who has golden hair and blue eyes as he has serious expression even though he looks handsome to the students mostly to the girls.  
Danny handed him his transcripts to the teacher. “ good morning,” He said kindly, as the students were talking to each other.   
" thank you now you may sit back down Mr. Fenton." the teacher said calmly as he has a serious expression.  
“ of course Sir,” Danny said as he turned around to look for a seat.   
" Danny?" Sam called out his name in shocked tone expect Tucker who just gins as they sit down each side next to him in their chairs behind desks.  
” Hi, Sam.” He said as he smiled looking at Tucker, “ hey, Tucker.” He said In a happy tone.  
" I didn't know you were coming did you knew Tucker?" Sam says as she turns to Tucker next. " well." he about to say until the teacher cuts them off.  
Danny looked up at the teacher with a serious look. " I believe talking can wait until class is over don't you think?" he asked as he eyes Sam but not Tucker nor Danny either.  
“Yes, sir,” said Sam softly as she took out her notebook as Danny tried to pay attention.  
the teacher nods as he walks back to the board as he begins the lesson for today which is math as all the students begin listening.  
Danny took out his notebook as he started to write down the problems as he begins thinking to himself on how the teacher didn't blame for talking in class unlike Mr. Lancer as he writing down.  
‘strange, Lancer would’ve been on me, more, he was my English, history, and astronomy, teacher ..,’ He thought As he wrote notes.  
.........................................................time skip to after class..........................................................  
Danny went to his new locker as he lugged his new backpack to it as he opened the locker as he opened the book setting it in his open empty locker.  
Sam and Tucker walk over to him. " hey Danny." they both said as they both stand each side of him as they smiling at him.  
“ hey, guys.” Said Danny as he grabbed a post-it from his Backpack and put it on the page for his homework.   
" so what are you doing returning back to school after you married Marcy?" Sam says softly as she tries to control her anger and jealousy which only makes Tucker rolls his eyes.  
Danny put his math book back in his locker as he grabbed his 2nd-period book. “ I left Marcy.” He Said as he put his book in his backpack.  
"oh so your not seeing anyone anytime soon huh?" Sam asked him as she smiling at him while Tucker is watching them as he rolls his eyes.  
“Um, I guess not. I have my hands pretty full lately.” He said as he closed his locker.  
" oh so how about we all hang out after school like old times?" Sam suggests while Tucker shakes his head in disagreement as he kept his mouth shut for once.  
“ I can’t,” He said as the warning bell went off for second period.  
"what you mean you can't?!" Sam yells at him for once while Tucker slapped himself on the forehead at Sam's behavior.  
“ I can’t .” He repeated as he walked down the hall as he was thinking about dinner. ‘ I could order out in celebration.’ He thought to himself as he looks at his schedule.  
second period he has English as Sam isn't in that class but Tucker is so he follows his best friend to their next class together leaving really angry Sam behind.  
Danny seemed distracted as he and tucker walked to class, ‘ she always wants us to eat healthily..’  
" yeah things haven't changed much since you dropped out school D," Tucker says honestly as he enters inside the class with Danny.  
Danny looked at his friend, “ really? Sam seems off..” He said softly as he picked a seat.   
" well expect that she had held in anger for past months ever since you left D but other than that nothing has much changed," Tucker said honestly as he sits down.  
He nods his head, “ well, alright .” He Said as he sat down next to him.  
.........................................meanwhile with Savannah at school......................................................  
The teacher wrote down on the board, "Ashton had two boxes of pencils with fourteen pencils in each box he gave six to his brother",  
"how many pencils does Ashton have left? “ can anyone tell me the answer?” asked the teacher.  
no one knew the answer so none of the kids raised their hands expect Savannah who has her hand up as the kids look at the new girl while Phoebe smile at her friend.  
The teacher smiled. “ Savannah?” she said pointing at the new student.  
" it's 22. Mrs. Clark." the princess said it with full confidence in her tone as she smiles shyly as the kid's eyes go wide in shocked mostly Phoebe her first best friend.  
The teacher smiled brightly, “ that’s right, Miss Fenton. ” she said as she wrote on the board.   
Savannah smiles shyly as she writing in her diary since other kids are listening for her it's easy since she had been home school by special tutors.  
The kids began whispering as to how intelligent Savannah was. " how can she know that answer? I didn't see her cheat or anything." one girl whispers.  
“ I don’t know” another girl whispers." she probably studies hard before start school." one boy whispers as he defends Savanah.  
“Yeah, girls are smart too,” Said a girl in a pouty tone as all the students have eyes on the new girl who is listening to the teacher.  
.......................................................meanwhile with Danny..................................................  
Danny entered his English class as he looked for a place to sit.  
once he sits down suddenly all girls are surrounding him even Paullina and Star while Tucker laughs.  
Now Danny wasn’t clueless anymore but he didn’t notice everyone staring.  
" Danny I think it's very mature of you to return back to school even after what Marcy did to you," Star says in a friendly tone.  
“ um, yeah, I guess,” said Danny as he looks at Star with a raised eyebrow.  
" who cares if he has a child than that it means he is amazing in bed," Paullina said as she looks at Danny with a flirty look as she smiles at him flirty.  
” I .... what?” Danny asked in a shocked tone as he turned his attention to Paulina with wide eyes as he heard what she just said.  
suddenly all the girls started flirting with him as they begin touching him by kissing him and hugging him as his friend watching in shock.  
Danny didn’t know what to do, he never had this attention before, ‘ what in the world?’ He Asked in his head as he was in shock.   
' looks like they suddenly interest in us because somehow they found out about Savannah and since Marcy blew our secret and all.' Phantom says in an annoyed tone in his mind.  
‘ When did that happen?’ asked Danny in shock as he tried to ignore the girls.  
' when you were blinded by love you didn't care about the secret or the friends or family you only cared about pleasing Marcy.' Phantom says in his mind.  
‘ oh... right,’ he said softly , as he clutched his fists on the desk not giving eye contact.  
suddenly Tucker pushes through them as he gets in front of his best friend. " back off!" he yelled.  
The girls look at Tucker in complete shock. As they ignored him and started talking to Danny flirtatiously stroking his arm.   
until the teacher walked in. " that's enough ladies stop harassing Mr. Fenton before I call your parents." he said in strict tone.  
They groan irritably as they sat down, Danny Sighed in relief as he sat down. Sam glared at the girls before sitting down behind Danny and Tucker’s desk.  
for the rest of the school, hours went by quickly until it was lunchtime which is 12: 00 suddenly all the students rushing out expect Danny and Tucker.  
Danny quickly packed his backpack as the teacher erasEd the board.   
" Woah D, what's the rush?" Tucker asked his childhood best friend curiously as he laughs at his friend's behavior.  
“ I um, what happened to Lancer?” He asked changing the subject as he grabbed his book.  
" He got promoted since a new owner brought the school why?" Tucker asked his friend in wonder.  
”oh, that’s good. I just wondered, he’s my Favorite teacher,” said Danny as he walked into the hall.  
" oh well some changes were made in here since you left better food, for example, an actual chef works here now!" Tucker says excitedly as he walks with his friend.  
“ I figured, that’s good.” He said as he looked at the clock. on the clock, it was 12:05 enough time for him to eat his lunch in peace if only he doesn't get run into trouble that is.  
" Hey D, let's go eat." Tucker said. “ sure, Tuck lead the way.” He said as he put his books in his locker, grabbing his wallet.   
the boys go to where food is being held as they saw a long line, unlike last time.  
“Wow, how do they expect to feed kids before lunch ends,” he asked in shock, looking at the long line.   
" look there are more than one chefs even some workers," Tucker said excitedly as he points at the employee's sending out food in trays.  
Danny looks at him in shock and then the trays as they come and go.  
............................................office Casper high.............................................................  
” What's With Daniel Fenton’s File?” asked an office worker to another.   
" he is half spirit not half-ghost it seems that's what the owner says and it seems he had taken in his youngest sister in as his daughter." one office worker answer to the question.  
”wow, and what about guardians he’s still a minor how was he approved to come back to school?” asked the lady.  
" the owner allowed him to come back to school since he knowns his sister." one office worker says again, as the lady nods as she continues her work.  
.................................................with Danny At Lunch.............................................  
Danny ate his food slowly, checking the time every now and then, as he noticed Sam come towards the table as she sat down.  
“ Hey guys,” she said as she placed down her tray. “Um, hey Sam,” said Danny as he ate his food.   
" This is cool right D? better food better teachers, better classrooms better food!" Tucker repeat food twice. " you said food twice." Sam said as she raised an eyebrow.  
Danny stopped eating, as he looked at Sam, “ I haven’t been in school in a while, and I know that, that is just Tucker’s life.” Said Danny as he chuckled, at Tucker’s action.  
........................................................time skip to 1:05...........................................  
Savannah is waiting outside of her school alone since other kids' parents had already arrived and now talking to Mrs. Clark while the kids walk towards their parents.  
'' School just let out, I'm sure he's on his way,'' said Mrs., Clark as she smiled at her star student, even though it was only her first day.  
" I know he is I don't mind waiting honestly." the young princess says shyly as she looks away from her new teacher who nods and walks towards her car to leave.  
Danny arrived just as the teacher was near her car. ''Savannah,'' called her father as he waved at her with a bright smile, clearly out of breath.  
" dad." the young princess says softly as she stands up from the ground as she runs towards the young halfa as she hugs his legs since she's so short.  
Danny smiled as he picked her up, ''How was your first day?.'' he asked as he grabbed her backpack, and walked down the street towards their home.  
they walking home together since Savannah's school is only 2 blocks away from the apartment as for Danny's high school is 6 blocks away from the apartment.  
Danny rubbed his neck nervously, as the awkwardness consumed, them as he walked her home. ' I wonder what happened? is she mad at me?'  
" it's fine." the young princess finally respond in a whisper once they reached the apartment as she standing behind her father.  
''That's good,'' said Danny as he unlocked the door. ''Do you have any homework?'' he asked as he opened it walking inside.  
" no, because I got it done during the break while other kids were playing." the young princess says honestly as she enters inside the apartment following him inside as Danny closed the door.  
Danny nods, as he checked the fridge, making sure, there was plenty of food and water. ''Okay,'' he said as he grabbed his backpack, ''I have to run, I'll see you at four,'' he said as he kissed the princess's head.  
" Okay." the young princess says as she doesn't argue she smiles brightly at her father hug him once more before running upstairs towards her room wearing her black/ purple backpack.  
Danny smiled as he left the apartment, locking the door as he ran the six blocks to Casper High.  
........................................meanwhile with Clockwork at his tower..........................................................  
Clockwork looked at the doors with a serious look, clutching his time staff, as he viewed Danny Phantom in the present time,  
his other hand placed on his chin, deep in thought. ' Not yet, he still has much to learn...' he thought as he was thinking to himself,  
watching Danny run as he was a block away from school, hoping to make it on time.  
" I don't see why I had to drag my sister into this as well, I did as you requested making sure Savannah met Danny," Eisuke says calmly in a serious tone as he crosses his arms.  
''All will be revealed in time,'' he said vaguely as he continued to watch the doors, not facing Eisuke.  
" mhm I will be going back to work now until you need me again, please don't need me," Eisuke says calmly in an emotionless tone as he disappears.  
Clockwork shook his head as he returned to observing the doors, just as Danny entered the school as the bell rang for the end of lunch.  
''Phew,'' Danny sighs as he walked down the hall, towards his locker as the crowds of students erupt out of the cafeteria.  
Dash is walking by along with his jock friends mostly Kwan his best friend as they talking as he doesn't bother looking Danny's direction unlike he usually ways.  
Danny sighed as he opened his locker, putting his fourth-period book away as he grabbed his fifth-period book, putting it in his backpack,  
as he slammed his locker shut, before walking towards class, only to bump into Tucker a short time later.  
" Hey D any plans during the weekend?" Tucker asked his be6st friend as he too grabs his books as they standing by Danny's locker.  
Danny looked towards his friend, ''Huh. oh, um I don't think so, just staying home, probably watch movies with Savannah, why?'' he asked as he smiled at his friend.  
" oh that's cool I thought we could catch up some time since your back," Tucker says gently as he standing by his friend as he grins.  
'' Yeah, definitely, that sounds fun,'' he said as he smiled at his friend as Sam walked up to them,  
''Hey, guys what's going on?'' she asked as she smiled at the boys.  
''Weekend plans,'' Danny said softly as he looked at the goth girl.  
" Hey Sam, we were just talking about catching up on the old times," Tucker said as he shakes his shoulders as he standing by Danny's side.  
''Oh, that sounds fun, what's the plan,'' she said as she smiled at the boys, holding her book against her chest.  
" I don't know because Danny said he is busy," Tucker said as he doesn't mention Savannah's name as he standing by Danny.  
''I just said, I will probably do what I told you, Why do you have something else in mind?'' asked Danny as he heads to last period once the warning bell rang.  
" I thought we could cash at Sam's place or something eh." Tucker said while Sam smiles at the boys. " sounds good to me my parents are away." she said.  
''Maybe,'' he said walking into his classroom for sixth period. Sam raised an eyebrow as she looked at Tucker who sighs, following Danny into the classroom.  
..................................................meanwhile with Savannah...................................................  
Savannah is home alone in her room reading a advanced history book even though she's a kid until she suddenly got hungry she put her book down on her bed and goes downstairs.  
as she walks towards the kitchen to get something to eat which is left off pizza from yesterday as she takes it out and put it in her paper plate than heat it up then once it's done she begins to eat.  
as she was eating she also drinking her lemon tea until she finished with her food and drink she goes to the kitchen to wash her hands after throw away the dirty paper plate.  
than once she finished washing her hands she walks back upstairs and enters her room once more as she picks up her cellphone as she begins to call Mary, her friend's mother number.  
The phone rang as Mary answered the call, 'Hello?'' she asked curiously wondering who was calling her.  
" uh hi, Mrs. Miller it's me Savannah I am using my own cellphone my eldest brother gave me weeks ago," Savannah says honestly in a soft tone over the phone.  
''Oh, hello Savannah, how are you?'' Mrs. Miller asked kindly, as she wiped her hands with a nearby dishtowel.  
" I am good Mrs. Miller how about you?" the princess asked politely over the phone as she sitting on her bed as she looks over Larkspur who is asleep on the pillow on the floor.  
''I'm very well, thank you for asking dear,'' she said as she smiled, even though Savannah couldn't see.  
" I was wondering if I could come over if it's alright with you Mrs. Miller because my father is at school and well I am at home alone..." she says shyly oh phone.  
''Oh, my, well, of course, dear,'' she said in a shocked and kind tone.  
" thank you uh can you please send me the address by text?" Savannah asked her politely over the phone as she checking the time on the clock by her bedside table.  
''Of course, dear,'' she said as she texted her phone, as the clock read 3:00 pm.  
" thank you, Mrs. Miller, please let Phoebe know I am coming over until then goodbye," Savannah says politely over the phone before hanging up.  
.......................................with Danny at 5th period, astronomy class..........................................  
Danny took notes diligently as he tried to pay attention considering it's his favorite subject.  
the teacher was teaching the class as the students were listening as time by it's now 4:05 until the final bell ring meaning school is over.  
Danny packed up his backpack as he walked out of the classroom and headed to his locker as he quickly opened it.  
" so D what you say about the plans?" Tucker asked again as he watching his best friend get ready to pack just as Sam came over to them.  
Danny grabbed his Math, Astronomy, science and English books as he tried to fit them in his backpack, '' huh?'' he asked clearly distracted,  
" I said so about the plans I had asked you earlier," Tucker repeated.  
''Oh, um I have to make sure Savannah's alright,'' he said softly as Mr., Lancer was walking down the halls as he noticed Danny.  
" Savannah?" Sam asked in a jealous tone she doesn't know that the princess is actually only nine- year -old as Mr. Lancer walked by.  
''Oh, hey Sam, I might stop by later, but I really gotta go okay.'' he smiled at her as he slapped Tucker a high five before slamming his locker shut and running down the hall as he didn't notice Mr. Lancer.  
" Have a great day Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer says gently as he walking by until he was gone.  
Danny looked back at the voice of his old teacher but he was gone, he shrugged it off as he checked his stuff over,  
''Savannah? Who's Savannah?' Tucker?'' asked Sam as she glared at her friend's hands on her hips.  
" eh, some little girl who Danny took in let her live with him," Tucker said honestly as he doesn't know that Danny had adopted her.  
''What?!'' she asked in shock as she was too angry to understand the situation.  
" Yeah, that's how I know," Tucker says honestly as he watches Danny zip up his backpack as he begins walking away from Sam and Tucker.  
Danny ran down the hall and out the doors as he ran down the block towards his apartment. ''Fine,'' Sam mumbled as she and Tucker headed to her house.  
Savannah is at Miller's family house while Danny is running in the street as he doesn't know his daughter isn't home.  
Danny quickly entered the apartment, ''Savannah!'' he called out. ''I'm home!'' but he got no respond the silence of the apartment welcome him instead once he entered inside.  
Danny sighed as he went to her room to see if she was upstairs, as he enters inside his daughter's bedroom he saw Larkspur asleep,   
on the bed but Savannah is nowhere to be seen, Danny sighed as he went into the kitchen hoping she left a note.  
he looks around the kitchen until he finally a note on the table written by his daughter which says,   
Dad I had gone to Miller family house for time being since I know you'll be busy hanging out with your friends after school, so I hope you don't mind I had left food in the fridge in case you're hungry I'll be home I guess by dinner time. ~ love Savannah.  
He sighed as he got his backpack and keys as he walked out the door. 'why would she assume that?' Danny asked himself in his head, not expecting an answer.  
' because you're 14 and yet you're a father and she also knows you didn't get to enjoy your normal life ever since you had met Marcy so that's why she assumes you be busy.' Phantom responds in his mind.  
' I suppose,' he thought as he walked towards Sam's house, 'I still would like to see her after school.' he said in his head as he crossed the street and continued to walk.  
' usually, kids do anything to get a parent's attention but she is way different she rather see you happy and relaxes.' Phantom responds gently in his mind.  
''I want to see her, ask how her day went, what she did...' Danny thought as he walked up to Sam's porch.  
' I will be ignoring you again until Savannah return. ' Phantom says gently in his mind as he lays back down on clouds' in the mind realm.  
' fine, whatever,'' he thought as he knocked on Sam's door.  
Sam opens the door. " oh hey Danny come in." she says as she smiles at him as she opens the door fully and moves out of the way so he can enter.  
Danny walked slowly inside, hands in his pockets as he still wore the nice clothes Eisuke gave him, though they were a tad sweaty.  
Sam didn't take her eyes off her childhood crush since she saw him wear those new clothes at school and even now she finds it hot as she shut the door behind her.  
'''Tucker still here?'' he asked as he walked towards the stairs to the basement,   
" yeah he's watching a movie." Sam says as she follows him towards the basement with him.  
Danny smiled as he nods, hands in his pockets as he used one hand to stroke some of his hair from his eyes before heading downstairs.  
.......................................................meanwhile with Savannah......................................................................  
''Thanks for helping me with my homework, Savannah. I'm sure this isn't how you expected an afternoon with a friend to be,'' said Phoebe softly.  
" no problem, besides it's better than being home alone I kind of get scared so," Savannah says honestly in a soft tone as she smiles kindly at her friend.  
She smiled, ''You're always welcome here,'' she said smiling at her. ''Right mommy?'' asked Phoebe as she looked up from her homework.  
" that's right sweetheart your alw5ays welcome to come anytime you want." Mrs. Miller says kindly to the mature young princess as she making snacks for them.  
" um thank you very much, Mrs. Miller, I 'm honestly very grateful," Savannah says shyly as she smiles brightly feeling at ease.  
''And Savannah's daddy?'' asked Phoebe as she smiled at the young princess before looking at her mother.  
" yes, he's welcome too." Mrs. Miller says kindly as she carries food towards the kid's table as she put it down in front of them.  
''Smells so good,'' said Phoebe as she smiled at her mom clapping her hands in excitement before removing her homework from the table.  
" here you both go." Mrs. Miller says kindly as she smiles at the princess who saw fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies and grilled chases sandwiches.  
''Yum,'' said Phoebe as she smiled before taking a bite of her sandwich and smiled as she ate.  
" uh I never eat cookies I wasn't allowed when I was living with my Aunt and Uncle back home before I met Danny I mean before I met my dad." she corrects herself as she smiles shyly.  
Phoebe dropped her sandwich only to pick it up from her plate, as her mother raised an eyebrow but smiled at Savannah.  
''I'm sure, your dad won't mind you having a sandwich and one cookie,'' said Mrs, Miller in a kind tone, As Phoebe nods her head in agreement mouth full of grilled cheese.  
" okay thank you," Savannah says kindly as she takes the plate with her sandwich on it as she also takes one cookie from the tray of cookies slowly as she places it on her plate.  
Mrs, Miller smiled as she took her tray walking towards the kitchen as a ten-year-old boy entered the house with an earbud in his ear and backpack slung over his shoulder as he held it by the top strap.  
''Hello Brighton,'' said Mrs. miller as she held out her cookie tray which he gladly took a cookie. '' Hi, mom,'' he said as he turned towards the living room where Savannah and Phoebe were eating.  
Phoebe tells Savannah a funny story that happened when she was only 4, about her challenging a boy in a game and won which only made the princess laugh as Brighton saw them.  
''Nice one, sis.'' he said as he rubs her head in a brotherly fashion. ''whose your friend?'' he asked as he looked at Savannah with a curious look.  
" big brother hi! oh, this is my new best friend Savannah she is very cool, she is top of the entire school and she is very nice!" Phoebe says happily and smiles brightly.  
what her friend said about her to her older brother which only made the young princess feel kind of embarrassed as she smiles kindly at him. " hi nice to meet you.." she says shyly.  
''Hey, nice to meet you too, I'm Brighton Miller,'' he said as he walked up to Savannah and shook her hand.  
Savannah looks up at him then at his hand as she grabs his hand carefully as she shakes his hand slowly while Phoebe is looking at them both and smiles.  
'Wow, she is really pretty.' thought Brighton as he stared at her lost in thought, as Pheobe watched them shake hands,  
'Wow, this is the longest handshake I've ever seen.' she thought as she stared. 'I hope they become friends too.' she thought with a shrug.  
' uh, why isn't he letting go of my hand yet? and I wonder if Mrs. Miller notices or not because I feel nervous but he's Phoebe brother so I can't be rude to him even though my fears of boys...' she thought.  
he looked at her, ' wow, she's so pretty. I should probably let go of her hand. ' he thought as he watched her with a kind look as he let go,  
..................................................meanwhile with Danny....................................................  
Danny was watching Dead teacher 4, with his friends as he finished off the jug of popcorn as he got up taking the jug and his cup as he got some more popcorn and filled his cup with root beer.  
Sam walks closer towards Danny following him while Tucker is distracted by the movie as she smiling at her crush who is getting another jug of popcorn.  
“ it’s freaky that this tastes like movie theater popcorn .” Said Danny as he filled the jug, not noticing how close she was as he began to fill his cup with soda.  
" Yeah, dad thought it better to own a movie theater instead of going in one," Sam says as she smiling at her crush.  
“Much better. That way you don’t have to pay to see then new films .” He said as he popped popcorn in his mouth.   
" I guess when you put it in that way it's a good point." Sam says as she smiling at her crush. ' and it is a good idea to be alone with Danny sometimes. ' she thought.  
Danny nods as he went back to his seat looking at the movie as he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
Sam moves closer on the sofa as she places a hand on his arm while Tucker's eyes glued to the big screen as Sam is looking at Danny.  
Danny pops the popcorn in his mouth. As he eyed Sam with a raised eyebrow.   
" what?" Sam asked him as she smiling at her crush and still touching his arm.  
“ Everything okay?” He asked as he looks at Sam with a curious look.  
" Yeah, I am," Sam says as she smiling at him with her hand still on Danny's arm.  
Danny continued to watch the movie as he looked towards Tucker who is watching the movie ignoring his friends as he eating his bowl of popcorn.  
Danny sighs as he grabbed his backpack taking out his math book. As he looked at the movie.  
as he begins doing his homework which surprises Sam as time went by it's 8:30 way past dinner time when he finished with his homework.  
He looked at the time, “ is that the time?!” He asked as he stuffed his homework in his bag.  
" Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked him in a worried tone as she w5atch him panicky as for Tuvcker he turns to face them after the movie was over.  
“ it’s late.” He said as he finished stuffing his backpack as he sat up giving Tucker a high five goodbyes as he hugged her goodbye. “ I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said as he started to leave.  
Sam looked annoyed by the fact that her crush has no curfew but yet he left early for some reason as for Tucker who just ignores Sam's behavior as Danny left Sam's house.   
Danny begins thinking to himself as he running in the street at night.  
’ there has got to be a new system, for this. Managing friends, Savannah and possibly ghost hunting .’ He sighed annoyed as he ran to the apartment and unlocked the door.  
once he unlocked the door and enter inside his apartment he notices his daughter is fast asleep already on the couch and he saw her untouched food on a plate along with pot which has food inside it.  
He sighs, as he felt his heartbreak, ‘ she was waiting .. of course, she was..’ He said as he heated up a plate of food, clearly upset.  
Savannah is still asleep on the couch as Phantom responds in his mind.' of course she will wait for you she's not like other kids who eat already no matter how hungry she is.'  
Danny sighed, 'you could've told me the time,' he said in his head as he walked to Savannah as he kneels by Savannah's side, shaking her slightly.  
' why do I need to tell you the time when I told you I will be ignoring you until Savannah return, and second of all telling you the time isn't my job it's yours, you're the father.' he said in his mind.  
Danny rolls his eyes, 'You said if it only applies to Savannah you will talk, well it did! and so are you, you're her father as well.' he thought as he shook Savannah gently.  
Savannah opened her eyes slowly as she saw her father face is close she stares at him with innocent eyes. " uh hey dad... welcome home..." she says shyly and tiredly.  
He smiled, ''Hey,'' he said as he stood up, trying not to be in her face as well.  
" uh, what's wrong dad,?" Savannah asked Danny shyly in a worried tone as she sits up on the couch as she rubs her eyes sleepily as she yawns.  
''I'm not doing this right at all, I think we should try a schedule.'' He said as he smiled at his daughter stroking her hair.  
" uh I had already made a schedule for you but I thought it be too much for you so I cut it in half and do the rest of the schedule myself, which is cooking, cleaning, do homework,"  
"go shopping, hang out with friends, go to school, go doctor appointments," Savannah says shyly as she smiling as she held up the long schedule list in her hand.  
Danny swiftly picked her up as he held her close to his chest, ''Dinner with Savannah for one, and movie nights, and game nights.'' he said as he smiled at the princess.  
" oh uh, I thought you would do that with your friends..." Savannah says shyly as her stomach growls in hunger as she looks down at the floor shyly.  
''I will always want to eat with you.'' he stated as he held her close to his chest, stroking her hair. ''and if you want, you are welcome to come with me."  
"That way you eat. You have to eat,'' he said as he smiled at her with love in his eyes, as he kissed her head.  
" uh I only want to eat with you daddy... not with anyone else... not even eat dinner at Miller Family because I wanted to be with you.." Savannah whispers in a soft tone.  
Danny smiled as he squeezed her gently, ''I love you so much, Princess.'' he said stroking her hair,  
" I love you too daddy." the young princess says shyly in a soft whisper as she put her small hands around his chest as she hugs him back weakly.  
Danny noticed this as he stood up still carrying Savannah as he walked to the kitchen, ''Let's eat, okay.'' he said as he continued to hold Savannah as he served them their dinner, popping the food in the microwave.  
" Okay ..." the young princess says shyly as they stayed like that the whole time even when Danny carry the food back to the table and sat down at his chair as he put her on his lap.  
as he begins feeding her food then ate his own food as he continues to take turns doing so while the princess stayed quiet as she ate as she sitting on her father's lap.  
Danny sighed finally relaxed as he continued to feed her, hoping to help Savannah's weakened state, as he ate his food as well.  
there was complete silence as they ate dinner together since it was just the two of them no one else since his kids were taken away from him by the court,  
Even though he doesn't know that Jazz has them for time being since he's unstable to take care of his children except for Savannah who's a completely different than Ben and Taylor,  
He should be the one to take care of her but in reality, it's actually the princess who has been taking care of him for the past couple of weeks which is rare for this kind of father and daughter relationship.  
Danny ate slowly as he was lost in thought, as he continued to eat.   
\- Flashback-  
Smoke surrounded the kitchen as a meatloaf Danny tried to make was engulfed in flames, Danny quickly opened the oven as he fired the fire extinguisher in its direction,  
as Marcy entered the kitchen, a bottle of half-drunken wine in hand as she growled irritably. ''Just stop, this is the 12th time."   
"You've nearly burned down my apartment,'' she said angrily as she grabbed the extinguisher from Danny's hands.  
''I... I.. was....'' Marcy placed a hand on her head as she yelled annoyed. ''Just go, go to the room, I'll call for food and a maid, to clean up this mess,.''  
she spat as she shooed Danny away with her hands as she grabbed her phone and began dialing a number. ''You are so getting it tonight,'' she said angrily. the end of flashback  
......Present time........  
Danny was silent as he was still lost in thought until he felt a comforting warm hand rested on his chest he looks down at his lap see the young princess is fast asleep in his arms hugging him in her sleep as she slept peacefully.  
Danny smiled as he took a deep breath, ''Sleep well, my princess.'' he said as he wiped her mouth and stroked her hair before he finished his food.  
after dinner he picked up Savannah as he grabbed their plates and cutlery as he put them in the sink, carrying her in his arms as he took her to her room as he laid her down and took off her shoes.  
Savannah is still asleep peacefully as she unaware of her own father taking care of her as she sounds peaceful laying in her bed.  
He smiled as he grabbed a nearby brush and slowly brushed the girl's smooth untangled hair before placing her back on her bed,   
as he grabbed clean undies and her nightgown from her dresser as he quickly but gently changed her clothes before slipping her into her bed,  
and kissing her head. ''Goodnight, Princess. I love you so much,'' he whispered softly before turning off the light and leaving her room.  
as he walking in the hall he begins thinking to himself on how much things changed for him so far from awful life with his ex-wife to new life meeting Savannah to moving back home.  
'new beginnings, he thought as he sighed before walking downstairs as he grabbed his backpack and brought out his binder as he took out his homework and began looking it over.  
as he begin double-checking his homework he sighed in relief knowing that he had gotten every question right since he wasn't distracted by ghosts anymore or distracted by his ex-wife.  
Danny smiled as he realized that he had gotten the answers correct, even after checking it over four times, he grabbed his other homework as he checked them over as well.  
as he double-checking his answers for each homework he was so pleased by himself knowing that he won't be failing at school anymore unlike he used to ever since the accident.  
Danny smiled to himself as he checked his backpack for any homework he may have missed.  
there was'nt any homework left in his backpack but expect there was a letter written by the school program address to Danny from Savannah's school.  
Danny opened the letter, ' how did that get in here?' he asked himself as he began reading the letter.  
' who knows.' Phantom says gently in boredom in his mind as he looks at his human half from the mind realm.  
Danny began to read the letter as he heads into his room walking to the dresser as he picked out silk blue PJs, as he slowly read it as he began to take off his clothes.  
Dear Mr. Fenton your daughter Savannah is very clever for her age so I had suggested that she must skip a grade if you like to discuss this furthermore please come tomorrow. ~Mrs. Clark.  
‘ I suppose I can drop in at lunch.’ He thought as he looked at the letter, grabbing himself a glass of water.  
' do you honestly think you will have enough time for that meeting?' Phantom asked gently in his mind as he laying on clouds again in the mind realm.  
I can if I .. fly,” he said as he smirked before sipping his water.   
' and you forgot that you and I are no longer the same person after what happened, their my powers not yours, should I also mention that I only let you borrow my powers because of Savannah?' he said.  
‘ it’s for Savannah, Phantom. ‘ Danny pointed out as he sighed in a hurt tone.  
' well if you point it in that way than fine I will allow you to use them but only for Savannah. ' Phantom mumbles underneath his breath in his mind.  
’ i could’ve picked her up faster you know,’ Danny pointed out as he put his homework away.  
' I said fine didn't I? only because of her but I am not fighting ghosts had I made myself clear? ' Phantom asked in harsh tone in his mind.  
'crystal,’ he said in his head as he put his homework away and headed upstairs to his own bedroom  
slipping off his clothes as he changed into some sweats before heading to bed.


	7. An Emotional Breakdown

....the next day............................  
the sunrise through the windows into the apartment where the young halfa and the princess are sleeping on their own beds in their different rooms.  
Danny moved slightly in bed as he continued to sleep peacefully.  
the young princess who is in her room finally opens her eyes slowly as she yawns checking the time saw it's 6:30 am in the morning  
as she quickly got up as she begins to head towards the bathroom to fresh up, Danny continued to sleep, unaware of the time as he moved slightly in bed.  
after a few minutes later the young princess came out of the bathroom as she returns back to her room as she quickly got changed,   
as she walks downstairs to make breakfast, while Danny moved as he yawned as he slept.  
once the princess finished making breakfast she begins putting the pot on the table as she walks back upstairs slowly,  
to head towards her father's room as she enters inside knowing he's still asleep, Danny moved again in bed as he hugged his pillow tightly.  
the princess begins walking towards her father's bed as she grabs another pillow as she hit him with it. " wake up dad wake up!" she yells as she giggles.  
Danny moved groggily as he woke up.“mm, Savannah?” He asked as he sat up in his bed.  
" come on dad get up we be late for school! " the princess yells as she hit her father with a pillow once more before leaving his room so he can get ready as she runs back downstairs.  
Danny chuckled as he got ready for school, heading downstairs a short time later.   
' pff, she doesn't act like a daughter at all. ' Phantom says gently as he chuckles as he smirks in his mind.  
Danny walked into the kitchen placing his backpack on the ground. ‘ is that why you?... never mind.’ He thought as he sat at the table. “ good morning Savannah.” He said kindly.  
" good morning dad today I made pancakes for breakfast!" the princess says cheerfully as she smiling brightly at her father holding up plates.  
“ well I’ll be,” he smiled . “ that smells great,” He said as he looks at her.  
" let's eat!" the young princess says cheerfully as she sits down on her chair as she begins eating her breakfast slowly.  
Danny smiled as he sat down and began eating his breakfast with a bright happy smile.  
few minutes later when they finished with their breakfast the young princess picks up the dishes as she put them away in the sink as she washes her hands.  
Danny headed to the living room as he grabbed his backpack.  
Savannah than dry her hands as she walks towards the door as she opens it begins walking out of the apartment.  
Danny smiled as he held her hand as they headed to Savannah's school. ''Homework?'' he asked starting his own checklist.  
" dad I had already told you I had finished my homework during a break at school while other kids were playing." the young princess says softly as they walked.  
''No, I know. I was asking if you have it,'' he said in a soft tone as he smiled at the young princess as they walked to the elementary school.  
" yes, I have it in my backpack dad," Savannah says in a soft and sweet tone as she walking to school with her father holding his hand.  
''Good,'' he said as he smiled as he walked her to school enjoying the morning sun rays on their face.  
once they reached the school the princess open the door as she enters inside the school saw all the kids already talking and playing while Mrs. Clark is getting the class ready.  
'' Alright.'' he leaned down as he leaned down and tied her shoe, ''Have a good day, and call me if you need anything,'' he said as he looks up at her.  
" thank you, okay but I don't have your number on my cellphone." the princess says shyly in a soft tone as she looks up at her father in the eyes.  
''Call the high-school, and if not. '' he gave her Tucker's cell phone number. " call Tucker," he said gently with a smile.  
" uh are you sure he won't mind it?" the princess asked kindly in unsure tone as she looks at the paper which has Tucker's number on it her father is holding in his hand.  
''I'm sure, call me,'' he said as he kissed her head, after fixing her shoe, as he looked in the teacher's direction.  
" okay dad I will I promise." the princess says shyly as she hugs her father's legs again ignoring the kids watching them find it strange how the princess is close to her father which is rare.  
''Lunch, you need money?'' he asked in a worried tone as he ignored the kids staring, as he smiled at Savannah.  
" no thank you I will be okay, go school dad." the princess says shyly in a soft tone as she finally lets go of his legs as she begins running towards a table where Phoebe is sitting.  
Danny smiled as he watched her say hi to her friend as he turned to leave as the teacher noticed him leaving.  
" Mr. Fenton, may I speak with you about your daughter during lunch?" Mrs. Clark asked him kindly in a serious tone.  
''Um. sure what time?'' he asked as he checked the time, knowing she was unaware of his and Savannah's lifestyle, for the moment.  
" how about 12?" Mrs. Clark asked him politely in a serious tone as she looks at the princess who is explaining the kids about the homework.  
'' Sure,'' he said as he walked back towards the door as he leaves the school and begins running.  
.......................meanwhile at Casper High with Sam and Tucker.......................  
''Where's Danny?''' asked Sam as she grabbed her first-period book from her locker.  
" he probably with Savannah since she lives with him," Tucker said as he shakes his shoulder.  
''What?!'' Sam yelled as she slammed her locker door quickly, as Danny headed to school.  
" she's a little girl so I don't see why you're making it into a big deal." Tucker said as he looks over saw Danny coming over to them. " hey D." he said.  
''Hey Tucker, Sam. Am I late?'' he asked in a worried tone, as he went to his locker and started opening it.  
" no the first bell didn't ring yet." Sam said as she looks at her childhood crush with arms crossed.  
''Good,'' he said with a sigh of relief as he set his backpack in his locker as he took out his books that he used for homework,   
setting them in his locker stacked on top of each other as he grabbed his math book before slamming his locker shut, spinning his lock for a double precaution.  
" Hey D I got tickets to Humpty Dumpty concert for tonight! "Tucker says excitedly while Sam smiles knowing that Danny will never pass that up.  
''That's cool,'' he said as he checked his page for his homework as he put a sticky on the page before slamming it shut as he held it by his side.  
" your coming right?" Tucker asked his best friend as he handing over one ticket to him as he gave Sam her ticket too who took it.  
''I um, I don't know. '' he looked at the time on the ticket with a curious loo, the time said 8:00 to 11:55 pm.  
as the answer Danny gave them surprised them mostly Tucker. " what?! you love going!" he shouts not believing what he had just heard.  
''I know.'' he said as he smiled at his friend, ''These guys rule!'' Danny shouted as he held his book and the ticket in his hand.  
" so your coming?" Sam asked for Tucker's sake as she looks at her crush while Tucker still shocked from earlier until he finally out of it.  
''I'll let you know,'' he said with a smile as the bell for first period rang throughout the halls, ''Ready for Math guys?'' asked Danny looking at them with a kind smile.  
" yeah," Tucker said as he begins walking with his best friend away from Sam who looks annoyed by the fact that Danny let a girl move in with him as she follows them to class.  
Danny walked slowly down the hall as he held one backpack strap with one hand as he had his other hand in his backpack.  
.................................meanwhile with Savannah....................................  
the teacher was teaching the lessons to the kids expect to Savannah she told to the princess to just read or something since she's way ahead of the rest.  
The kids sigh annoyed, as they look at Savannah clearly jealous. Well, except Phoebe of course.  
as time went by and it's recess, all the kids ran out of the classroom to go outside to playground expect Savannah who stayed behind doing her another homework she just gotten today.  
her friend Phoebe noticed this as she came up to her. 'Hi, Savannah.'' she said kindly.  
" oh hey Phoebe ." the young princess says kindly as she suddenly stopped working on her homework for a moment.  
''Wanna play dodge ball?'' she asked kindly as she smiled at her while holding the ball in her hands.  
" oh sure but after I finish with my homework." the young princess says shyly as she returns back to doing her homework.  
''Okay,'' she said softly watching her do her homework as she standing there.  
" if you want I can help you with your homework that way you can have a free day for playing all you want at home," she suggests kindly to her friend.  
''I'd love that, thanks Savannah,'' said Phoebe in a kind tone as she put the ball down under the table.  
" no problem just take it out so we can get both our homework done together." the young princess says kindly in a soft tone as she keeps working on her homework.  
Phoebe nods as she did as told as she sat next to her, once she took out her own homework and put it on the table next to the princess,  
who begin helping her with the homework, her friend smiled as she listened to Savannah's explanations.  
" so you get the hang of it now?" the young princess asked her best friend curiously as she finished with her own homework finally as she looks at Phoebe.  
''I think so,'' she said softly as she did her homework quietly.  
..............................meanwhile with Danny after the first class is over.......................  
Danny walked to his locker as he slowly opened it putting his book away as he grabbed his second-period book.  
just as he took out his books suddenly he's surrounded by girls again once he's alone in th hallway.  
Danny was startled, ''Oh, hey..'' he said softly as he looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow.  
" Danny are you seeing anyone?" one girl asked him in a flirty tone as she rubs his arm.  
''No, I'm not,'' he said as he grabs his second-period textbook from his locker.  
"then how about we get together after school?." the girl asked until other girls started fighting over him. " no I will spend time with him!" the second girl yells. " no I should!" another girl yells.  
“sorry. I have plans .” He said as he tried to head to his next class.  
all the girls go wide the fact that the boy who they used to make fun had just rejected them and not only that Sam and Tucker saw everything.  
Danny walked into his second-period class placing his book down as he took out his binder, pencil, sharpener, eraser as he opened his binder.  
as he opens it he saw a note which has his daughter handwriting it says dad I had label every textbook for you just in case you might get confused about which book to bring for each class. and I had label your worksheets just in case you know what homework to work on first and which one last. ~Savannah.  
Danny smiled at the note as he placed the book on his desk, as he grabbed his homework as he looked it over once more.  
' see I told you this isn't normal daughter behavior, daughters only play with their dad's and then go back having fun playing with toys or spend time with friends.' Phantom finally respond in his mind.  
‘ she likes spending time with me. I figured that’s all it was .” He thought honestly as he continued to look over his homework as the teacher walked in as Danny was the first one in class.   
" Hello Mr. Fenton you seem early today." the male teacher said in a friendly tone as he smiles gently at his student as he walks towards his teacher's desk as he sat down in his chair.  
Danny looked up at the teacher, “ Yes, I got up earlier than yesterday.” He said honestly.  
...............................time skip to lunch break at 12:00 pm......................................................  
Danny ran to his locker as he put his 4th-period book away along with his backpack as he slammed his locker as he ran down the hall.  
all the students saw him ran mostly Sam and Tucker as the students and Tucker let it go expect the goth girl who looks angry.  
Danny exited the school as he ran down the street ‘ Phantom we’ll be late for the meeting .’ He thought as he ran down the street.  
' alright ugh your so annoying sometimes.' Phantom says gently in his mind as he takes over Danny's body as she turns into ghost form and begins flying fast in the air.  
‘ geeze, sorry.’ Danny said as he looked around the mind realm as he saw it for the first time. As phantom flew to the school.  
he saw his mind realm has a complete blue sky and green castle with symbol DP on the castle front doors, and the ground was made of dirt which is cut in half and he also saw broken long trees.  
Danny Looked around as he looked at the broken long trees as he looks at the castle. ‘ freaky .’ He thought as he walked towards the castle.   
as he opens the door to the green castle he walks inside he saw a king chair and queen chair along with green long carpet which is the throne room he begin walking some more.  
he saw kitchen which is color half green and half blue empty place the aroma was full of loneliness no windows nothing at all,   
as he kept walking around the castle.‘ creepy, unbelievably creepy.’ He thought as he enters the bedroom.  
once he entered the bedroom he saw king size bed which has a green color bed and the floor was painted light blue and the walls were painted like stars and moon.  
‘ nice, really impressive.’ He thought as he left the room and headed out of the castle as he looks up at the sky.  
Phantom finally landed by the school as he turned back to human letting Danny take back control once again. ' here.' he said in his mind again after returning back to the mental realm.  
‘ Thanks.’ He said in his head as he ran into the school. ‘ and nice castle.’ He thought as he ran to the classroom.  
Phantom was gonna comment on that but decided to let it go for now as he sighs tiredly in mind realm as he lays back down on the clouds.  
Danny walked through the hall as he went to the room, as he slowly knocks On the door.  
Mrs. Clark open the door. " hello Mr., Fenton please come in." she says kindly as she walks back towards her teacher desk,   
while kids are outside at the playground playing even Phoebe expect Savannah who is reading quietly.  
Danny nods as he walked into the room as he noticed his daughter sitting quietly in the back of the room as he shook her hand. “ hello.”   
" Please have a seat so we can begin the meeting Mr., Fenton." Mrs. Clark said kindly as she picks up Savannah's file which has all her grades in as she begins to open it.  
Danny nods as he sat in a front desk as he placed his hands on the desk before looking up at her.  
" now than I had noticed Savannah has talent in everything she tries even if it's her first time, she had not only got high marks in school, "  
" she also had got other kids to be eager to learn, she had as well tutor them when they don't understand some subjects," she said.  
“ that’s fantastic. But I am not really surprised, she’s very gifted, even at home.” Danny Said as he sat up in the desk.  
" that's why I believe she should skip a grade, she' shouldn't waste her talents in this class." Mrs. Clark says kindly as she turns her head to look at the young princess.   
across from them who is still reading quietly." wow, that’s really good.” He said with a smile, as he looks at the teacher.   
" You can think about it then give me your answer by the end of the week." Mrs. Clark says kindly as she looks back at the young halfa.  
“ That sounds reasonable. I’ll be sure to think about it.” He said In a kind tone as he smiled at the teacher.  
" if you like you can take your daughter home early since she had finished with all of her classwork and homework." Mrs. Clark said kindly.  
Danny nods as he glanced at the clock on the wall, “ Thank you, Mrs.Clark. I think I will.” He said as he stood up from his seat.   
the young princess was sitting in a chair far away from them as she keeps reading a book about supernatural info, history, abilities as she is unaware of her father walking towards her.  
Danny smiled as he walked to Savannah's desk as he leaned next to her. “ hey princes.” He said softly.  
the reddish-brown wavy hair girl looks up from her book as she saw it's Danny she shut the book as she smiles brightly.  
as her eyes sparkle, " Dad you're early!" she says cheerfully, Danny chuckled. “ Sure am.” He said as he smiled at her.  
the princess smiles brightly at her father as she ran towards him as she hugs his legs happily.  
Danny smiled as he hugged her gently with one hand. “ come on, sweetie .” He Said kindly.  
" Okay!" the young princes says cheerfully as she put up hands up. " pick me up please," she asked Danny with hopeful eyes.  
Danny chuckled as he picked her up along with he bag.  
" yay!" the young princess says cheerfully as she wrapped her small arms around Danny's neck as she smiling brightly.  
Danny chuckled as he held Savanah as he waved at a teacher. “ thanks again.” He said.  
the teacher gave him a kind smile as she waves goodbye to the young halfa who had turned into his ghost form,  
as he carrying his daughter in his arms and took off in the air, Phantom held Savannah gently in his arms as they flew into the sky.   
Savannah looking up at the sky as she being carried, " uh you know I could come with you to school.... I mean just to stay close instead of being alone back home..." she says shyly.  
Danny smiled, “ alright, I have a couple of periods left.” He said as he quickly flew to the school.  
..............................meanwhile with Sam and Tucker at school...............................  
”lunch is almost over. Where is he?” asked Sam in a worried tone.  
" he's probably doing something ghost hunting maybe?" Tucker said,  
“ no one has seen his ghost half in a while.” Sam said softly as Danny led Savannah to the lunch . “ here we are.” he said gently.  
Tucker turned around seeing his best friend bring the same little girl who had called him to pick them up. " oh hey D and hi Savannah." he said friendly.  
“ oh, hey Tucker.” He said as he looks at him as he smiled at his friend.  
Sam looks at the young princess saw how pretty she looks for her age. ' oh great not another mini Paullina. ' she thought.  
“ I’ll see you guys in class.” He said as he took Savannah’s hand and walked to the library.  
Sam and Tucker watch Danny walk away with the young girl who just smiling as she follows him behind as other students watching everything in awe on how the young halfa treats the girl.  
Danny walked into the library as he walked silently trying to find a quiet spot.  
" dad, did you bring me here so I will stay here and you go back to your friends?" Savannah asked her father curiously in a soft tone.  
“ no, I just thought it would keep you entertained until I get out of school.” He said blessedly as he rubs his neck nervously.  
" oh okay ..." the young princess as shyly as she begins walking away from Danny as she started looking for books to read.  
Danny kissed her head as he headed to fifth period.   
........................................time skip to when school is over..........................................  
Danny ran out of his last period class as he went down the hall in a rush towards the library.  
as other students leaving school, even the teachers seem to be leaving as the princess is distracted by the book she is reading quietly by herself alone.  
Danny slowly entered the library as he looks around calmly, he saw his daughter sitting alone reading a book as she doesn't notice her father is back.  
Danny looked around the library finding one on the study of N.A, SA, as he slowly walked towards Savannah as he sat in front of her.  
" oh hi dad." the young princess finally notice her father sitting in front of her in the chair.  
''Hey,'' he looks at her with a smile as he looks at the book she's reading. ''Good book?'' he asked looking at the princess.  
" yeah it's amazing explaining things..." the young princess says shyly as she smiles brightly at the young halfa.  
''Good,'' he said as he opened the book he got off the shelf as he begins reading it to himself quietly.  
.................................................time skip to the night at 6:55 pm....................................................  
Danny was doing his homework on the kitchen table, he had already set the table on Savannah's side and was deeply invested in his homework that was due the next day.  
Savannah is writing in her diary about her emotions as she sitting by the table.  
Danny was reading his History textbook as he grabbed a highlighter and his notebook as he worked on his homework,  
taking out another one as he began writing notes and slowly did his homework.  
.....................................meanwhile with Sam and Tucker........................................................  
''Where does Danny live?'' asked Sam as she just swallowed a mouthful of her salad before sipping some water.  
" it's not my place to say Sam it's his business," Tucker said honestly as he eats his burger.  
''But why do you know? he's my friend too, you know,'' said Sam as she crossed her arms in anger.  
" that's because Danny told me to not tell anyone where he lives Sam," Tucker says as he eating his food.  
'' But he's my friend too!'' she yelled as she glared at her techno-geek friend as she crossed her arms in anger.  
" to be fair Sam you weren't there for him much ever since he started dating Marcy." Tucker pointed out.  
''What? that's not true!'' she yelled as she grits her teeth in anger as she glared at the tech geek in front of her, clenching her fists.  
" it is you didn't want to talk to Danny ever since he was dating Marcy," Tucker said in fact tone.  
''That's because he made a stupid mistake, he should've dated me!'' she yelled as she slammed a fist on the table.  
" Danny can date whoever he wants Sam as his friends we should support him no matter what," Tucker said as he disagrees with her.  
''But that.... not that crazy psyhco woman!'' she yelled as she stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table.  
" You just admitted that you want Danny to date you a few minutes ago," Tucker said as he points out as he eats his food.  
'' I am aware, Tucker now, tell me where he lives!'' she yelled as she glared at the geek.  
" I'm still not telling you, Sam you can't force it out of me, I will never surrender! " Tucker said as he finished his food,  
''Tell me Tucker, or I'll," she said as she grabbed the napkin dispenser and crushed it between her hands.  
" never!" Tucker yells as he looking at Sam with a nervous look on his face but act calm.  
'' Alright, that's it,'' Sam yelled as she reached across the table and grabbed Tucker's P D A as she grins evilly.  
" noooo my baby! give her back you monster!" Tucker cried out as he trying to reach over to grab his PDA back from Sam.  
Sam held Tucker back by pushing his face at a distance, though gently of course, keeping his P D A away from him. ''Tell me!'' she yelled as she waved the P D A around.  
" ok ok just give her back!" Tucker said as he throws his hands up in the air in defeat.  
''Good,'' she hands her to Tucker with a smile.  
" fine," Sam said as she crossed her arms in anger as she watched her friend eat with an angered look.  
...............................meanwhile with Danny and Savannah....................................  
Danny was checking his homework with a serious look on his face.  
while the young princess begins cooking dinner after finished reading her book.  
Danny was working on his homework as there was banging on the door.  
" I will get it dad!" the young princess says softly as she stopped cooking food for a moment to run about to answer the door until Danny cut her off.  
''Savannah, don't open the door''' he said as he stood up from the kitchen chair.  
" um okay. " the young princess nods her head as she obeyed and walks back to the stove to return back to cooking dinner.  
Danny smiled as he headed to the door as he opened it.  
he saw Sam and Tucker standing in front of the door. " it's not my fault D if you gonna ask why I bring her here, she threaten me!" he shouts in his defense.  
Danny sighed." your PDA?" he asked as he rolls his eyes as he held the door.  
" yes!" Tucker shouts as he glares at Sam than turn back to Danny as he looks at his best friend,  
''So...'' he said as he stared at his friends, ''Come in,'' he said softly as he let them in moving to the side as he held out his hand.  
Sam and enter inside the apartment to see the young princess cooking dinner at the kitchen.  
''Do you guys want some water?'' he asked as he led them into the kitchen.  
" sure D but why she's cooking?, I mean she's only a kid," Tucker asked as he looks at the young princess who's cooking.  
''She knows how, and I offered another way, but she always insists,'' he said as he hands his friends their water.  
''Thanks, Danny,'' said Sam softly as she looked towards Savannah as she cooks.  
" because it's much healthier to eat homemade food." the young princess says shyly as she finished cooking spinach and chicken in it, as she about to pick up,   
but Tucker pick it up for her. " here I will help." he said.  
Danny smiles as he watched Tucker help Savannah with the meal as he moved his homework and backpack out of the way.   
" thank you." the young princess says politely as she yawns cover her mouth with one hand as she rubs her eyes sleepily and w5alks towards the table.  
" sure," Tucker said friendly as she carrying the pot down on the table as he sits down next to Danny's chair.  
Danny tossed some stuff in his backpack as he set his backpack and binder on the couch as he sat down in a chair next to Tucker.  
Sam ignores the young princess as she walks over to sit down on the other side of Danny as the princess stayed quiet as she sits alone across from them as she begins eating her food.  
Danny noticed this as he switched sides as he started to eat his food. “So, what’s the deal?” he asked as he looks at his friends.   
Sam got surprised and angry that he moved and sat next to the young princess who's still eating quietly, and Tucker's mouth is full of food in his mouth.  
"waytb" Tucker tried to talk with his mouth full while the princess holds her laughter in.  
“ The Visit,” He elaborates as he took a bite of his food.  
Tucker sallow his food than try talking again. "I told you I didn't plan this Sam wanted to talk to you about something alone," he said as the princess stayed quiet as she eats her food.  
He nods, as he looks at Sam, “ this couldn’t wait?” He asked her as he took a bite of food.  
“ no,” said Sam as she sips her water after finished eating the food the princess cooked it was surprisingly good for her.  
" Savannah how about you and I go kitchen to make drinks," Tucker said as the princess nods her head and gets up from her chair,  
as she follows him to the kitchen leaving them alone, Danny took a bite of his food as he was quiet.  
" Danny I had been thinking maybe it's time for a change, your not with Marcy anymore than we should give us a try instead," Sam suggested.  
Danny choked on his food. “ what?” He asked in a surprised tone.  
" yes, I want us to be together," Sam said honestly as she looks at her childhood best friend/ crush in the eyes with a serious look.  
“ Sam ... I ... I barely got back to school .” He Said as he looks at Sam with a curious look as he took a sip of water.  
" Just think about it then get back to me by tomorrow." Sam said as she leans over by the table as she gives him a peck on the lips   
than gets up and head towards the door.“ I um, wow..” he said softly as he saw her go, as he is unaware that the young princess heard everything from the kitchen.  
Tucker than return with a glass of lemonade with the princess following behind quietly holding her own glass. " she left" he asked.  
Danny nodded, “ yes.” he said as he smiled at Savannah.  
" alright I guess we will see you later at the concert," Tucker said as he begins heading towards the door as the princess stayed silent avoiding her father's eyes.  
“ Alright. “ He said as he walked Tucker out . “ do you Have to go ?” He asked as he opened the door.   
" Yeah, I have to get my homework then I will go to the concert," Tucker said as he leaves the apartment leaving Danny alone with his daughter.  
Danny nods as he closed the door. Then went to finish his food.  
"...." Savannah stayed quiet as she walks upstairs without finishing her food as she hold her emotions in.  
Danny noticed Savannah’s absence as he heads upstairs towards her room.  
Savannah locked the door once she's inside her room and sit on her bed saw Larkspur sleeping peacefully on the pillow on floor as she takes out her diary and begins writing.  
‘ I hope she’s okay .’ Danny thought As he walked up the stairs.   
as he walking and finally reach the door he was about to knock until he heard her singing in heartbroken tone through the door.

**_Feel the adrenaline,_**  
**_ My hearts beating._**  
**_ I need a doctor,_**  
**_ 'Cause I'm getting sick of love._**  
  
**_ I'm running short of breathe,_**  
**_ With every step._**  
**_ In need of oxygen,_**  
**_ To run away from this._**  
  
**_ I faced the demons that,_**  
**_ Took me to hell and back._**  
**_ I'm getting heart attacks,_**  
**_ Took me a heart attack._**  
  
**_ I'm counting on you,_**  
**_ 'Cause I need you here to save me;_**  
**_ If my heart heals._**  
  
**_ How am I supposed to breathe,_**  
**_ When all my heart does is bleed._**  
**_ You're too stupid to see,_**  
**_ You're making it hard for me._**  
  
**_ How am I supposed to breathe,_**  
**_ When you're too stupid to see._**  
**_ What you're doing to me,_**  
**_ You're making it hard to breathe,_**  
**_ You're making it hard to breathe._**  
**_ It isn't that hard to see._**  
  
**_ My chest is caving in,_**  
**_ Someone help me._**  
**_ I need some life support,_**  
**_ I can't take this anymore._**  
  
**_ Loving with caution,_**  
**_ 'Cause my hearts so weak._**  
**_ I have been a victim of love,_**  
**_ And you're the criminal._**  
  
**_ I'm counting on you but you,_**  
**_ Refused to save me,_**  
**_ If my heart heals._**  
  
**_ How am I supposed to breathe,_**  
**_ When all my heart does is bleed._**  
**_ You're too stupid to see,_**  
**_ You're making it hard for me._**  
**_ (so hard to breathe)_**  
  
**_ How am I supposed to breathe,_**  
**_ When you're too stupid to see,_**  
**_ What you're doing to me._**  
  
**_ You're making it hard to breathe,_**  
**_ So hard to breathe._**  
**_ You're making it hard to breathe,_**  
**_ It isn't that hard to see._**  
  
**_ Love is blind but I can see,_**  
**_ A place for you and me._**  
**_ I can't go on without you,_**  
**_ Baby._**  
  
**_ How am I supposed to breathe,_**  
**_ When all my heart does is bleed._**  
**_ You're too stupid to see,_**  
**_ You're making it hard for me._**  
**_ (so hard for me)_**  
  
**_ How am I supposed to breathe,_**  
**_ When you're too stupid to see,_**  
**_ What you're doing to me._**  
**_ You're making it hard to breathe._**  
  
**_ How am I supposed to breathe,_**  
**_ When all my heart does is bleed._**  
**_ You're too stupid to see,_**  
**_ You're making it hard for me,_**  
**_ So hard to breathe._**

  
Danny rubs his neck as he looks at the door with a nervous look, as he keeps listening to his daughter sing beautifully.  
Savannah finished singing the song she wrote as she put her diary away as she takes deep breathe to calm her emotions.  
Danny knocked on her door .” Savannah .” he said gently in a worried tone as he felt strange.  
"....." Savannah doesn't respond as she sitting on her bed as she hold her tears in as she sighs than lays down on her bed with her head on the pillow.  
’ Should we just go in?’ Danny asked Phantom, He would’ve just went invisible through the door but since Phantom was now in charge of said powers Danny was stuck.  
' yeah because I feel something bothering her by the way she sings with a hurt tone.' Phantom said gently in his mind,  
as he takes over his human half body turned into ghost form and turned invisible going through the door.  
Danny sighs as he looks at her with a worried look. “Savannah,” He said In a soft tone.  
" what you need dad..." the young princess says in soft and weak tone as she avoids eye contact with her father as she hides her emotions keeping her face unreadable except for Phantom.

  
“ I want to talk.” He said as he sat on her bed as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
" Okay... what about?..." the young princess asked her father in a soft tone as she stops her voice from cracking because of the pain as she sits back up on her bed as she facing him.  
“ what about what?” Danny asked in a concerned tone as he looks at her worriedly.   
" your the one who said we need to talk so I asked what about." the princess explains softly as she sighs as she avoids eye contact with him.  
” yes, well... Savannah what’s the matter? and don’t tell me you’re fine.” He said as he looks at the princess.  
" it's nothing important, it none of your concern." the young princess says softly in a harsh tone as she avoids eye contact with her father.  
“ it is, princess, You’re my daughter, I worry about you and need to keep you safe and happy. If someone ... even me makes you unhappy I’d like you to tell me.” He said In a soft kind tone.  
" I never asked you to take care of me, I was only here to take care of you I thought I was gonna just help you without causing problems,"  
but it doesn't matter now." Savannah begins to say as she avoids eye contact with her father as she continues speaking softly.  
" You should go get ready for your plans with your friends," she says kindly.  
'' Help me?'' he asked curiously as he didn't know of her mission here. ''Why don't you come with me.'' he said as he smiled at her, ''I do not want to leave you alone,'' he said in an honest tone.  
" no thank you, I will be fine you should go ." the young princess says kindly in a soft tone as she avoids eye contact with her father.  
'' Are you sure?'' he asked with concern as he looked at her with worry.  
" yes I'm sure you should go and have fun." the young princess says softly as she avoids eye contact with he father as she picks up a book from her nightstand and begins reading it.

  
''Savannah, something is bothering you, why won't you tell me?'' Danny asked with concern as he begs the princess.  
" actually dad you know I can teach you how to cook if you want, just in case when I am away." the young princess says softly as she trying to change the subject as she avoids eye contact.  
Danny raised an eyebrow. ''What are you talking about where would you go?'' he asked worriedly.  
" do you want me to teach you now?" the young princess asked him kindly in a curious tone as she dodges the question as she avoids eye contact with Danny.  
Danny was utterly confused, 'why is she avoiding my questions, what could be bothering her?' he thought.  
' she's hiding something from us.' Phantom says gently in his mind as he watching Savannah through the mental realm with a serious look.  
'What should I do?' Danny asked Phantom with a worried tone.  
' ask her again tomorrow when she's ready to talk about it.' Phantom says gently in his mind as he watching the young princess read her book on her bed quietly.  
Well, alright, Phantom. I guess I will get ready for the concert,' he thought as he kissed Savannah's head. ''I'll check on you after the concert,'' he said kindly.  
" Okay." the young princess nods her head slowly in understanding as she watches her father leave her room as she sighs once she alone.  
Danny sighs as he went to his room, as he changed into black converse, black pants. and a black Dumpty Humpty shirt. as he heads downstairs grabbing his keys,  
wallet, and backpack as he dumps his school supplies out, tossing his keys and wallet in the backpack as he left the apartment and heads to the concert which was 10 blocks away from the apartment.  
the band was already there playing their music as everyone is cheering for them and in the middle of the crowd, Sam and Tucker are there cheering along with the rest.  
Danny walked up to them. ''Hey!'' he yelled through the loud music holding up a hand towards his mouth for emphasis he had on a dumpty humpty tee shirt as he listened to the band.

  
" Hey, Danny you made it!" Sam and Tucker both yell through the noise as they smiling at him as they enjoying the band playing the music.  
''Hey! yeah!'' he yelled as he looked towards the stage as he carried his backpack.  
as the band playing the music, as everyone is enjoying the music mostly Danny, Sam, and Tucker while the young princess is home alone.  
Larkspur yawns as he awoke from his 7th nap of the day. ''Hello,'' yawns, ''Princess,'' he said as he smiled at Savannah hopping onto her bed as he looks at her with bright eyes.  
" hey Larkspur I think I am finished with the story for Danny now let's go." the young princess says quietly as she begins packing her bags as she looking down at a picture of her and Danny at the park.  
''okay, are you going to take the photo?'' Larkspur asked her with a concerned look.  
" yeah so he won't know anything," Savannah says softly as she finished packing her backpack and Larkspur jumps in her bag as the princess begins leaving the apartment.  
''Are you sure about this?'' Larkspur asked in a concerned tone as he hid in her bag.  
" yes I was only here to help and leave anyway, I wasn't supposed to stay and get attach," Savannah says softly as she walking alone at night as she walks towards the bus stop.  
''Oh,'' said Larkspur as he buried himself in her pack.  
Savannah waited for the bus to arrive but instead of a bus a car came over she saw her brother Itachi in the car.  
" get in Eisuke told me to come get you," he said as the princess nods and opens door gets in the car as he drove off. as a song playing on the radio.  
Nikki Flores  
**Runaway Lyrics**

** _she wakes up in the morning_ **  
** _grabs her coffee and goes_ **  
** _another day another heartache_ **  
** _it's inevitable_ **  
** _see when you know_ **  
** _the world like she does_ **  
** _it's a shame_ **  
** _cause she hides beneath her beauty_ **  
** _to escape all the pain_ **  
  
** _and she knows_ **  
** _there's more to a story_ **  
** _she knows_ **  
** _this can't be the end_ **  
** _and she knows_ **  
** _that somethings gonna give_ **  
** _she can't go on living this way_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
** _just runaway_ **  
** _cause there's a life your missing_ **  
** _if you stay you'll never get it_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
** _there's no reason to stay_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
  
** _she got so many questions_ **  
** _about the world that she's in_ **  
** _she's dying just to live_ **  
** _but don't know where to begin_ **  
** _had her bags packed up for days_ **  
** _but she won't go_ **  
** _she's scared of what's waiting_ **  
** _on the other side of the door_ **  
  
** _and she knows_ **  
** _there's more to a story_ **  
** _she knows_ **  
** _this can't be the end_ **  
** _and she knows_ **  
** _that somethings gonna give_ **  
** _she can't go on living this way_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
** _just runaway_ **  
** _cause there's a life your missing_ **  
** _if you stay you'll never get it_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
** _there's no reason to stay_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
  
** _runaway_ **  
** _just runaway_ **  
** _cause there's a life your missing_ **  
** _if you stay you'll never get it_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
** _there's no reason to stay_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
  
** _there's more to a story_ **  
** _she knows_ **  
** _this can't be the end_ **  
  
** _runaway_ **  
** _just runaway_ **  
** _cause there's a life your missing_ **  
** _if you stay you'll never get it_ **  
** _runaway_ **  
** _there's no reason to stay_ **

**_runaway [2x]_**  
once the song finally ended the princess sighs in sorrow as she knows she is doing the right thing for Danny by running away.  
.........................................meanwhile with Danny....................................  
Danny was jamming out at the concert. Although he still felt bad that Savannah was home alone.  
after a few hours later when the band is done it's 11:20 pm at night as the princess is asleep in the whole ride hole as Itachi is driving back to New York.  
Danny had bought some Dumpty Humpty notebooks, 2 T-shirts, a poster, a sweatshirt, and a coffee mug. As he paid for them quickly.  
after saying goodbye to his friends he asked Phantom for help who agreed and take control of his human half body turned into his ghost form as he begins flying home.  
Danny quickly entered the apartment as he ran into Savannah's room with a bright smile.  
as he entered inside the room he notices his daughter isn't in her room anymore and he notice her backpack is missing as he notice all the school supplies he brought for her is on the bed.  
'What's going on? where is she?' he thought looking around, 'There isn't a sign of struggle, what.... how... I....' Danny thought freaking out.  
' if she's kidnap than why would her backpack be missing too? and why would there be school supplies on the bed? if she would be kidnap than the window would be open and the room would be messy.' Phantom explains in his mind.  
'Oh, right... then what happened?!' Danny asked still freaking out.  
' I hope I'm wrong but I think she didn't get kidnap Danny she ran away from home. ' Phantom as gently in his mind as he trying to keep his anger under the control.  
'Why would she do that?' he asked in a worried tone. 'isn't she happy here?' he thought worried  
' what you think?' Phantom asked his human half in an angry tone in his mind as he controls his body and makes him punch himself in the chest than let go of the control."  
"Ow!'' Danny said as he rubs his chest, "She ran away..." Danny said in a soft tone as he looks at the floor.  
' now what? let her go or do something about it?' Phantom asked his human half in a calm tone after he finally calms down after doing that as he laying on the cloud in the mind realm.

  
''Get her back.,'' he said as he ran downstairs grabbing his keys locking the apartment and went out the door.  
' you know I will let you borrow the powers to find her my idiot human half.' Phantom said gently in his mind as he laying down on the cloud as he looking at his human half through the mental realm.  
'You will ?! Thanks! ...' Danny said happily as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. ''Hey!'' he said as he realized what Phantom said to him.  
Phantom chuckles in his mental realm as he takes control of his human half body as he turns into his ghost half as he took off in the air into the night sky.  
Danny looked at Amity Park from the mind realm as he laid on his stomach in the clouds a smile on his face, though he was worried all the same.  
Phantom looking down to see if he can find Savannah as his eyes glowing green as he flying in the sky for an hour.  
Danny sighs as he looks out of the mind realm as he looks around for Savannah as well.  
Phantom finally landed in New York. ' I heard her talking to Eisuke once on the phone so my guess is she returned back here to live with him again. ' he said gently in his mind.  
'Your guess is as good as mine.'' said Danny as he looked around the city.  
suddenly a flash happens a light appears blinding the poor young halfa for a second next thing he knew he went unconcise once he will wake up he in morning he won't remember Savannah,  
neither will the rest as Eisuke came out of hiding from the shadows. " you had your chance Danny and you fail you hurt my sister now you shall never see her again. " he said to no one in particular,  
as he opens a portal pick up Danny and walks towards the portal placing him gently in the portal as it closed, sending the young halfa back home on his own. 


	8. Finding The Truth

…… Meanwhile, with Danny back at Amity Park ..............................

The young halfa is unconscious, outside of his sister's apartment, breathing slowly since Eisuke had erased his memory.

Jazz slowly exited her apartment as she slipped on her coat, with keys in hand she locked her door, then walked down her stairs. As she headed towards her car parked in front of her apartment, she stumbled towards the curb, literally tripping over her brother.

“What in the….” She began to say as she looked down towards the sidewalk. “Danny!” She cried as she noticed who was lying on the sidewalk.

She kneeled by his side as she checked him over for any kind of injury. Jazz was checking him over, she saw there were no injuries or bruises. She made her younger brother stand up from the ground, turning back to her apartment. She unlocked her door once again as she entered back inside her apartment, pulling him inside as she walks towards her sofa and made him lie down on it.

Danny was still unconscious as he laid on his sister's couch, unknown to him that the memories of the halfa were lost.

Jazz looks at her brother with a concerned look in her eyes as she started thinking about what to do.

_“He seems to be fine, maybe he just passed out from traveling? He looks tired after all.”_ Jazz thought.

Danny moved slightly in his sleep, the young girl merely a dream, at least for now, to him that is what she is, a dream. Even though he couldn't remember that she was in fact real.

_“I will check at him after work.”_ Jazz thought as she looks over her younger brother once more than walks over to the table as she pulls out a blank paper from her bag. She begins writing a note for him as she put her pen back inside her bag. After she finished writing, she put the note on the table as she walks out of her apartment again. She closed the door of her apartment behind her once more as she locks it again and walks back towards her light blue car, unlocking the car as she opens the driver door. She gets inside her car as she shut the car door gently then put her car keys in to start the car as she put on her seat belt, driving off from her place to go work.

Danny slept for another hour and a half as he slowly opened his eyes, Eisuke's spell wearing off, he blinked a few times to clear his vision.

As the memory of the princess was erased, he looks around and noticed he's inside some women's apartment. He could tell by the way it looked girly or smarty-pants kind of.

Danny looked around as he started to freak out. He got up as he started to look around the apartment trying to find out who lived there.

He saw pictures of his older sister hanging up on the wall along with his parents in one picture frame, he realized he's inside his sister's apartment. He seems to calm down.

Danny sighs in relief as he walked around her apartment, he looks at the photos on the wall and tables until he notices a backpack which is black that looks as if it's for a guy. He raised an eyebrow since he doesn't remember buying it, he noticed it has three zippers and two bottle holders.

“Huh?” He asked himself as he grabbed the backpack from the nearby chair, opening it slowly. He notices a school binder that looks new. He raised an eyebrow as he takes it out from the backpack, opening it. He notices a note from Savannah even though he doesn't remember her. Danny picked up the note as he gently placed the binder on the couch, beginning to read it silently.

“Dad I have labeled every textbook for you just in case you might get confused about which book to bring for each class and I have labeled your worksheets just in case so you know what homework to work on first and which one last. ~ Savannah.”

Danny read the note over and over. 

_“Dad? But I only have one daughter?”_ He thought to himself before leaving the note in his binder, he began to look through it. “I'm in school?” He asked aloud in a whisper, though, to no one in particular. _“If I have another daughter then why don't I remember her? And where are Ben and Taylor? How did I get here?”_ He thought as he looked through his binder.

He glanced at a quiz that seemed to be recent, _“A,”_ he read in his head as he looks at the paper. _“Shockingly impressive.”_ He thought as he put his things away in his backpack. He noticed his sketchbook as he shrugs. _“Something to do until Jazz gets home.”_ He thought.

“You should give yourself some credit, not to mention, Savannah is the one who made you go back to school. She also makes sure you focused on your grades, and you left Marcy.” Phantom responds in his mind.

“Wait... wait... Marcy is gone? And who's Savannah?” He asked Phantom as he continued asking question after question.

“You left Marcy because she broke Savannah, making her into an emotionless maid and Savannah is nine but mature for her age,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“Oh, well good thing I left.” He said as he rubbed his neck and looks around the room with a nervous look. “I suppose it's a good thing Savannah pushed me to leave.” He said.

“She did for your school since you told her you took a long break from work, and she always takes care of you, by cooking, cleaning, making a to-do list,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“She sounds more like a wife than a daughter,” Danny said softly aloud as he looks around his sister's apartment, stopping at an old family photo of his sister, himself and his estranged parents. He sighs as he went to Jazz's kitchen for a glass of water.

He noticed a note on the table, clutching the bottled water in his hand, he slowly went up to the kitchen table as he grabbed the note and slowly read it.

“Dear Danny I had gone to work I will be home late, you can make yourself at home I hope you're alright, see you soon. 

~ Jazz”

Danny sighs as he drinks the water, deciding to look through his binder for any kind of homework he may have had. He notices all the homework he has is already finished with an A on it.

.............................. Meanwhile, with Savannah ..............................

The young princess is entering her new school in New York which her eldest brother, Eisuke, signed her into right away yesterday, so today was her first day.

_“Wow, well I guess I could study.”_ She thought as she looked through her history book along with, surprising to her, well-written notes. 

Kids were laughing and talking quietly to themselves as they ran around with their friends. Savannah ignored the other kids as she walked through the hallway, reading her history book. She didn't notice all the boys at school staring at her.

“The new girl is cute.” Whispered a boy to one of his friends as they walk by. He has black hair, brown eyes, and looks about thirteen.

“Yeah, but she seems to not be interested in us, she seems more interested in her book.” Another boy with red hair and green eyes said gently as he sighed. He saw the young princess walking by.

“Playing hard to get?” Asked a boy. He looked at the princess as she walked by.

“She's way younger than us, you do realize that right?” Thirteen-year-old Blaze who has brown hair and brown eyes said gently in a calm tone as he raised an eyebrow, hiding his annoyance.

“Yes, she's still hot though.” Said his black-haired friend as he opened his locker.

“Kevin, you should know guys our age don't date younger girls until high school at least.” Blaze said as he walks towards his own locker, taking out his books.

“She is really cute, though.” Said his red-haired friend as he opened his locker as well.

“Yeah, whatever Colin, I'm not interested in younger girls.” Blaze said as he closed his locker and he put his books inside his backpack. He zips it up and put his backpack on.

“Fine, whatever,” Colin says as he leaned on the lockers along with Kevin, who is also looking at Blaze.

The bell rings for the first class to start. All the kids rush towards different classes as the princess saw Blaze, Kevin, and Colin go to the same class she needs to go to, so she follows them. 

The students head to their desks as they continued deep conversations. 

“Are you sure Blaze?” Colin asked as they sat down.

“I'm sure, you go for it, I'm interested in mature girls.” Blaze said gently in a calm tone as he sits down behind his desk which is behind Savannah's desk.

“Cool, thanks man,” he said grinning as he got ready for class.

.............................. Time skip to the afternoon ..............................

Danny made himself some cup noodles he found in his sister’s cabinet. 

“Probably for when she’s studying late and forgets to eat.” He said to himself as he tore off the lid popping the styrofoam cup into the microwave. As he waited for it to heat up he begins thinking about what Phantom said to him earlier about Savannah, even though he doesn't remember her. 

He sighs, _“Savannah? It doesn’t... I can’t recall anyone by that name. Who is that?”_ He thought as he walked around the kitchen, grabbing a glass as he put some ice in a cup, the microwave chimes. He pours the water in the cup as he takes the cup out of the microwave. He waits three minutes for it to cook before tossing the lid in the trash and heading to the counter as he gently grabs a fork and walks to the table. He eats slowly. Suddenly the phone rings as Danny looks up from the soup, raising an eyebrow as it went to voicemail.

“Jazz sweetie,” Maddie says in a genuine tone, “checking in on my little genius. How's school? Keeping up on those grades I hope.” She laughs, “of course you are.” She laughs, “well I hope you’re doing great dear and I’ll see you soon, family birthday dinner? Our treat, love you!” She hung up.

Danny set the soup down as he sighs, falling onto his sister’s couch with a huff. 

“Figures, Fenton family is perfect now that the freak son with a psycho wife is out of the picture. Grandkids? What grandkids?!” Danny grabs a pillow from the couch putting it on his face as he screamed into it before tossing it on the other side of the sofa. 

“You met your mother once at the grocery store with Savannah and she made peace between you and your mother,” Phantom says gently in his mind.

“She did?” Asked Danny as he sat up on the couch, he looks around the apartment, stretching his back and cracking his neck.

“Yes, but now it doesn't matter because her elder brother erased everyone's memories of her including you most, it doesn't affect me somehow,” Phantom explains in his mind.

_“I wonder why that is?”_ Danny thought as he finished his lunch and turned on the TV, scrolling through the channels.

_“I should get Jazz something for her birthday but I think I am tapped out.”_ He thought as he looks through the channels. As he looks through the channels an image of Savannah was shown on TV for a second. 

“Stop!” Phantom shouts in his mind as he looks worried.

Danny stopped scrolling right away when his ghost half told him to stop as he watches the TV with curiosity.

On-screen shows Savannah running away from boys chasing after her in the background as the news reporter was talking about the crime rate.

Danny turned up the volume as he listened to the News.

“The crime rate in New York seems to get worse every day. Many dead bodies of children have been found, some in the woods, some found by the ocean, some in the ally.” The reporter said in a shocked and yet calm tone.

Danny sighs, _“Manhattan, Kings Point is going to shreds….”_ He thought, _“Glad my Ki... wait.”_ He sat up. 

“Where are Ben and Taylor!?” he yelled in a worried tone, _“And why does it hurt seeing that girl so scared.”_ He thought.

“Ben and Taylor are fine, they moved in with Jazz after she won the case after you left Marcy,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

Danny sighs in relief, “Thank god,” he thought as he watched the news, “what are we gonna do about Savannah?'' He asked as he continued to watch the TV.

“Not sure because she ran away from home when you were spending time with Sam and Tucker at a concert. When you got home late, you found her stuff was gone.” Phantom explained in his mind.

“Oh,” he said as he looks at the news. _“The concert is the last thing I remember.”_ He thought, watching the TV.

“All I know is that Sam admitted her feelings to you once at your apartment before the concert, and Savannah ran upstairs to her room and locked herself in,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

_“Oh, she probably wanted to spend more time with me.”_ Danny thought, clearly upset.

“Yes because you’re always at school, she never complains about anything unlike other kids, so when she knows you want to spend time with your friends she always tells you to go and that she be fine home alone,” Phantom explains.

_“I should've stayed.”_ He thought as he watched the news.

“Yes, well you didn't, you went to that concert and came home at 11:55 pm, and well, you know she was gone with her stuff,” Phantom explains in his mind.

_“I get the picture, okay, I feel bad alright, though I guess you're happy I am in pain.”_ He thought as he cleaned up his mess from his lunch.

“I am not happy about anything, I am angry at you. First, you ignored me for the past couple of months because of Marcy, then you made the girl leave, the girl who stayed by your side through everything even though she was your adopted daughter. She understood you and took care of you unlike Marcy who never did, not even Sam stayed by your side when you were dating Marcy. Savannah woke me from my long coma, she saved my fucking life when I was fading away out of existence!” Phantom yells the last part in anger in his mind.

“I... I did not make her leave. She left on her own, and I don't remember her, though you do apparently, so stop accusing me for something I can't even remember doing.” He said as he laid down on the couch.

“You fucking always leave her home alone! That's why her eldest brother erased your memory of her! He knows you will focus on your life if you don't remember her! Because Sam admitted her feelings to you and he knows you will focus on your relationship with Sam so he took Savannah back!” Phantom yells in anger in his mind.

_“I haven't thought about Sam at all! I haven't even thought about her questions or anything! My main focus was where was Ben and Taylor that's all. That's all I could focus on aside from school, my focus is that. I don't have time for a relationship, and I guess I shouldn't have gone to the concert. That was wrong on my part, but I think I tried my best, sorry if that pisses you off.”_ He thought as he began to clean his sister's kitchen. “Got a plan to get her back? Cause I do not remember her.” He said as he cleaned the apartment.

Phantom took deep breaths to calm himself down in the mind realm before he begins speaking again. “Yes, I have a plan but right now you need to focus on school, we will go find her during the weekend.”

Danny sighs, “Fine, sounds good.” He said as he finished cleaning the apartment and looks at the time.

“I would say go find her now but I know Savannah wants you to focus on school because she is the one who told you to move back to Amity Park for school,” Phantom explains in his mind.

Danny smiled, “She sounds like a really amazing girl.” He thought as he laid on the couch. “Wait, we didn't go to school!” He thought as he realized what happened today.

“Yes, you skipped school today but who cares,” Phantom said gently as he chuckles, smirking in his mind.

Danny sighs, “Of course you'd say that.” He thought as he looks into the fridge to see what his sister has.

Suddenly a door opened up. It was Jazz who finally returned from work. She saw her brother is awake. “Oh, hey little brother, you finally woke up.” She says in relief.

“Hey,” he said as he drank some water before walking towards her. He helped her take off her coat and he puts her purse and keys away.

“Thank you, how are you feeling? Because I saw you on the ground passed out so I brought you inside before going to work.” Jazz says in a concerned tone.

“I'm fine, actually, I don't know why I was passed out.” He said as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

“Good to hear. Come, we will go out to eat dinner.” Jazz said as she began walking back out of her apartment, picking up her car keys again.

“Sure,” Danny said as he grabbed his jacket and backpack. He follows his sister out the door. “Can we stop at the school first, I want to get make up work for today.” He said, following her out the door.

“Sure.” Jazz said kindly as she smiles at her younger brother, walking towards her car as she unlocks it before getting inside the driver's seat.

Danny smiled as he got in the passenger seat, placing his backpack between his legs as he puts on his seat belt.

Jazz put on her seatbelt before starting the car. She begins driving her car to Danny's school as she keeps her eyes on the road.

Danny looked out the window he was nervous and didn't want to give Jazz any trouble so he remained quiet as she drove.

.............................. Meanwhile with Savannah after school is over for her ...............................

Kids laughed as they ran out of the school. Parents arrived shortly after the bell rang.

The princess saw all the parents hug their kids as they left the school, she sighs feeling alone but she doesn't show it as she sits at school steps unaware that she isn't actually alone, Blaze was walking alone after saying goodbye to his friends. She pulls out her diary and she opens it as she began singing a song she wrote softly in a sweet and heartfelt tone.

_Broken Wings_

_[Verse 1:]_

In the blink of an eye

All I believed became a lie

I need you like the air I breathe

But your love is out of reach

Out of reach

If this is where our story ends

Then show me how do I begin

I know that I will love again

How will I get through till then

Is time my only friend

_[Chorus:]_

I wish everything could be just like before

I'm running to the place before we fell apart

How can I move on to what tomorrow brings

Tell me how do I fly

With broken wings

_[Verse 2:]_

Wish I could undo the past

Just as easy as I can

Now I'm learning to believe

That the healing starts with me

Starts with me

It's like I'm not breathing anymore

But I'm starting to remember

What my heart is beating for

I know the pain won't last forever

I know that I will love again

How will I get through till then

Is time my only friend

My only friend

_[Chorus: x3]_

I wish everything could be just like before

I'm running to the place before we fell apart

How can I move on to what tomorrow brings

Tell me how do I fly

With broken wings

Broken wings

Broken wings

Broken wings

I wish everything could be just like before

I'm running to the place before we fell apart

How can I move on to what tomorrow brings

How do I fly

How do I fly

I wish everything could be just like before

I'm running to the place before we fell apart

How can I move on to what tomorrow brings

Tell me how do I fly

With broken wings

Broken wings

Broken wings

Broken wings

Blaze walked slowly through the crowd of kids as he noticed Savannah through the corner of his eye he was looking at her.

,

“Yeah, so?” Blaze said in an annoyed tone as he keeps looking at Savannah and saw her singing like an angel. He pushes his friend's arm off as he keeps his eyes on the princess.

“I knew you'd like her.” Said Kevin as he smirked, watching Blaze looking at the young princess who is sitting alone singing.

Blaze turns his head to look back at his friend once Savannah was finished singing. 

“I don't, you know that no girl in this school has got my interest even if I date them,” he said calmly.

Kevin sighs, “Whatever you say, Blaze.” He said as he walked towards the sidewalk. 

“Leave him be Kevin, you know how Blaze is, he gets bored of the girls fast so he doesn't bother taking any relationship seriously,” Colin said in a defended tone as he slaps Kevin’s back.

“Fine, so what's the plan for today?” Asked Kevin as he looked towards Blaze and Colin. Blaze and Colin look at each other then back at their playboy friend. 

“Basketball, and video games.” They both said in unison as they smirk knowing that Kevin will always lose.

“What!? Now I know you picked those on purpose,” he said in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms with a pout.

“Two against one since we vote on it either way dude,” Colin said as he grins while Blaze the cool and calm collected one nods his head in agreement as he smirks and crosses his arms.

“Three is an uneven number!” He yelled as he held out his arms to the side as he flaps them like a bird.

“Hey, why don't we ask the new girl to play with us?” Colin suggested as he looked at his friends. 

“No girls allowed, you to know that Colin.” Blaze said in an annoyed tone.

“Yay! It wasn’t me who screwed up!” Cried Kevin as he held up a hand in a rocker form.

“What? she is new so I thought we should be friendly, I mean she is sitting alone anyway.” Colin said in a defending tone as he looks back at his best friend.

“Fine, she can join us," Blaze said in agreement as he looks annoyed. He crosses his arms as he watches Colin smile in return as he ran towards the young princess.

Savannah was writing in her journal with a calm expression as she wrote, she did not notice him.

“Hi,” Colin said as he stood in front of the princess, blocking out the sun from her.

“Hello,” said Savannah as she closed her book, looking up at him.

“I am Colin Gilmore, nice to meet you,” he said politely as he smiles at the young princess.

“Nice to meet you too.” She said as she looks up towards him with a curious look. “I’m Savannah,” she said, looking at him.

“I was wondering, do you want to come and play basketball with my friends and me?" Colin asked him in a friendly tone as Blaze and Kevin are watching from a distance.

Savannah picked up her book as she was about to respond.

Eisuke arrives in his black car. “Come, princess.” He said calmly in a smooth tone as he has his hands on the wheel and he looks at his youngest sister with a calm and serious expression.

Savannah looked at the boys and then at Eisuke, “I have to go, see you later.” She said as she ran towards the car.

“Huh?!” Colin said, shocked by the fact that she didn't give him an answer while Kevin laughs, as, for Blaze, he raised an eyebrow when he heard that tall guy call her princess. Colin looks at his friends wide-eyed as Eisuke drove off leaving him in the dust, “Shut up, Kevin.” He spat.

.............................. Meanwhile with Danny ..............................

Danny quickly ran out of his sister's car as he heads to the office and slowly walked inside.

“Excuse me,” he said as he walked up to the desk in the office.

“Yes, Mr. Fenton?” The lady behind the desk asked him kindly as she stopped working to look at the young halfa with a soft expression.

Danny smiled. “I wasn't in today, and I was wondering where I can pick up homework, or extra credit work for the missed day?” He asked in a kind, mature tone.

“Oh, of course! You can get your missed homework and classwork.” The lady behind the desk said kindly as she begins looking through some files as she finds it and gave to him. “Here you go, dear.”

“Thanks,” he said as he took the papers. “I only asked because some teachers might not let me, makeup,” he said in a soft, mature tone.

“Usually yes, but ever since a new owner bought the school, things have been changing around the school a lot.” The Lady behind the desk said as she smiles kindly.

“Oh, good, so do I always pick up missed work here?” He asked in a mature tone.

“Yes, whenever a student misses a day, they come here to get their miss work.” The lady behind the desk said kindly as she nods her head and smiled kindly.

Danny smiled kindly as he gathered his papers. “Thanks again.” He said as he heads to the door.

“You're welcome.” The lady behind the desk said as she watches the young halfa leave the office.

Danny ran towards the car as he hopped in. “Got it.” He said, smiling at his sister as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Good let’s go eat, I’m hungry,” she said smiling as Danny laughs as Jazz drove to a restaurant.

............................... Time skip to four days later ...............................

Danny hands in his homework as he sat at his desk in his astronomy class which was the last period of the day.

..............................

Maddie and Jack knocked on Jazz’s door as Jack held presents and Maddie held party supplies.

Jazz opens the door as she saw her parents are there. “Hi mom and dad, please come in.” She says happily as she walks aside so they can enter her apartment.

“Hello, Jazz. Happy 17th birthday!” They say happily as they come inside her apartment.

“Please have a seat.” Jazz says happily as she begins walking to the kitchen, she began making food. “Actually mom, there’s something I need to tell you.” She says.

“What is it, sweetie?” Asked Maddie as Jack set her gift on the table by the door before following Jazz into the kitchen with his wife, they both sit down.

“It's about Danny, he's coming over today for my birthday and I don't care what you two say. He's my brother and I want him here.” Jazz said honestly in a serious tone.

Jack looked at his wife with a concerned look. “It’s your birthday Jazzy-pants.” He said.

“I am still angry with him but... I understand sweetie if you want him here then I will accept that for now.” Maddie said in an understanding tone.

Jack rubs Maddie’s lap as he kissed her cheek affectionately, looking at Jazz. “I’m not fond of Danny’s choices but I’m... not mad at him.” Said Jack in an honest tone. 

“Thank you for understanding mom and dad, I love you.” Jazz says happily as she finishes making the food and carried it to the table.

When Maddie saw Jazz leave she eyed Jack angrily as she follows her daughter to the other room.

“I blame the girl, not my son,” Jack said as Jazz nods in agreement.

Maddie sighs as she rolls her eyes just as Taylor and Ben enter the house. 

Danny walked to a nearby store after school.

“Hey, auntie Jazz and happy birthday!” The kids shouted happily as they were holding up a gift they made together.

“Hey you two, are those for me?” She asked as she smiled at her niece and nephew.

“Yeah!” They both said as they were holding a music box which they made together.

Jazz smiled as she took the gift in her hands as the doorbell rang.

Maddie heard it as she went to answer the door once she did she saw her son is standing there at the door.

Danny smiled as he held a present in his hand as he had black pants and black shoes with a navy blue shirt on. He smiled as he saw his mother.

“Hello mom, how are you?” He asked as he kissed her cheek with genuine love as he came inside the apartment. “Jazz,” Danny called out. 

Maddie seems to be surprised but watches her son go to Jazz who greets him and hugs him along with Jack.

Danny hands Jazz her gift. “Happy birthday.” He said as he hugged his sister.

“Thanks, Danny.” Jazz says happily as she took the gift and set it down on the table and hugs her younger brother once more since she misses having her brother around.

Danny smiled as he hugged her tightly but not too tight, he also missed his sister a lot.

.............................. Meanwhile with Savannah ..............................

Savannah had been waiting for her brother to pick her up from school for a few days now and every time Eisuke comes late, at 8:00 pm and the boys seem to notice.

The boys from sports teams leave at 6:00 pm and see Savannah still waiting outside, eventually, they notice it happened daily.

As news spread it eventually got to Blaze and his friends as one stood after school watching her silently.

“She’s always waiting here without moving wow, usually kids can't stay still for that long but she is.” Colin said in a shocked tone to himself as he texted Blaze about it.

Savannah continued to stay still, as she wrote in her book.

Then Blaze texted him back as Colin read the text, “That's not safe I am coming over, you stay with her until then.”

Savannah continued to write her emotions and thoughts into the book, with no emotion on her own face.

A few minutes later, Blaze finally came. “You can go now, Colin.” He ordered, Colin just nods and left with Kevin now it's just Savannah and him alone on school grounds….

Savannah didn't notice him as she continued to write in her book once her homework was done.

Blaze walks over to the young princess as he sits down next to her. 

“Why are you always sitting here alone after school?” He asked her gently.

Savannah continued to write, not giving eye contact, “Waiting for my ride, isn't that what school kids do?” She asked as she continued to write.

“Yes, but usually they get picked up by their parents, not by their brother, and it seems to look like your brother always arrives late at 8 pm.” Blaze said gently.

“He works,” she said as she continued to write, avoiding eye contact.

“From day to night?” Blaze asked her gently, in wonder as he raised an eyebrow at the princess.

“Don't all people,” she whispers as she wrote slowly in her book.

“No, normally they all get off work at 5 or 6,” Blaze said honestly in a serious tone as he looked at the young princess.

“Well, he works the graveyard shift, he just gets off at eight, rather than 6:00 am,'' she said softly as she continues to write.

“Oh that makes sense, why you're always waiting here all day and night, come, I will walk you home if you like even though I normally never do this kind of thing for girls," he said.

“Oh really?” Savannah says in a sassy tone as she finally looked up at the boy with a raised eyebrow, finally getting a good look at the boy who interrupted her train of thought.

“Yes, really.” Blaze said as he looked back at the princess in the eyes. He could tell she's innocent and hidden emotions shown in her eyes which he saw pain but doesn't mention it.

Savannah didn't respond as she put her things away as she looks towards the street.

“Come, it's getting late it isn't safe for you to wait here. If you're uncomfortable with me taking you home we can go to my parent's house instead if you want," he suggests.

Savannah raised an eyebrow as she looks up towards Blaze with a confused look.

“Come.” Blaze said gently as he reaches out his hand for the young princess to take as he looks at her in the eyes with a calm expression which kind of reminded her of Eisuke.

Savannah raised an eyebrow as she took his hand, exhaling deeply and sitting up, she clutches her bag as she looks into Blaze's eyes which are gentle. They begin walking together in complete silence as he kept holding the young princess's hand gently.

Savannah bit her lip as she looked around the town with a curious look as she let Blaze hold her hand.

After a few minutes of walking, Blaze stopped at his house. He knocked on the door with one free hand as he was holding the princess’s hand with the other hand as a door open up.

“Blaze, you're home early,” his mother said kindly as she noticed the princess. “Who is your friend?” She asked as she smiled at Savannah.

“This is Savannah's mom, my friend, and I had noticed that she is always sitting alone after school is over, even at 8 pm, so I decided to bring her here until her ride comes.” He explains.

“That's very kind of you, Blaze always so helpful,” she said smiling.

“Uh, nice to meet you, Mrs. Stone,” Savannah says politely in a kind tone as she bows down respectfully which surprise the family mostly the father who is strict.

“Aw, how sweet, it's nice to meet you.” She said kindly as she smiled at Savannah.

“It's a pleasure, you should bring her here more son, she is better than other girls you dated." Arron, the father said gently as he smiles at his son.

“We aren't a couple, father.” Blaze said in an annoyed tone as he crosses his arms after finally letting go of the young princess's hand slowly.

Savannah blushed nervously as she played with her hair before holding her bag against herself.

“What a shame because I like her, right dear?” Kimbell, the mother, asked her husband who just nodded his head in agreement which made Blaze annoyed.

Savannah smiled as she remained quiet throughout their conversation.

“Will you two just stop? You’re making Savannah uncomfortable.” Blaze said in a serious tone as he looks annoyed by his parents.

They sigh, “Very well,” they said as they left them alone.

.............................. Time skip to three days later and it's Saturday ..............................

Danny flew out of the apartment as he flew to New York and then down the street as he began to look for Savannah.

Savannah was walking down the street with Blaze after school. They are now good friends as they talked about school while holding hands.

Danny looked throughout the city of New York, searching for the lost princess.

Blaze was holding the princess's hand gently as they were walking down the street until they saw an ice cream man behind the cart. 

“Oh, you want to get ice cream?” He asked her gently.

Savannah looked at the ice cream man as she nods slowly. 

“Yes, please,” she said softly.

“Alright.” Blaze said gently as he begins walking towards the ice cream cart as he held the young princess’s hand. “Which one do you want?” He asked.

Savannah smiled as she looked at the many options. “Chocolate,” she said sweetly.

“Alright, I will get one chocolate in a cup, and one vanilla in a cup.” Blaze said to the ice cream man as he hands over the right amount of money to pay.

Savannah looked at the ice cream man curiously, as she looked back at Blaze who looks calm.

“Coming right up!” The ice cream man said in a friendly tone as he put scoops in the cups before handing two cups over to Blaze.

Savannah looked at the man curiously, then at Blaze who took the cups.

Blaze hand over Savannah's ice cream cup to her as he looks at the young princess with a gentle look in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Savannah said in a kind and soft tone as she looks up into his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Blaze said gently as he begins walking again with the young princess. He starts to eat his own cup of ice cream slowly as he seems to look relaxed.

Savannah looked at him curiously and then down at her ice cream as she tastes it, smiling as she ate it slowly, following Blaze close behind. She seems to feel comfortable around him and suddenly all her thoughts about Danny in her mind seemed to be forgotten as she felt relaxed instead of feeling heartbroken.

.............................. With Danny ...............................

Danny was flying in the air over New York for a couple of hours, still no sign of the young princess.

“Where could she be?” He said to himself as he looks around the city.

“Who knows, maybe she forgot about us and is living her new life,” Phantom said gently in his mind since it could be one of the possibilities.

“I feel the pain inside you,” Danny said sarcastically as he continued to look for Savannah.

“What? It's true, Danny, she might be a kid but she is mature for her age, unlike other kids.” Phantom reminds him gently in his mind.

“I know, Phantom,” he said as he looked around the area with a curious look.

“I get worried every second she's gone.” Phantom mumbles underneath his breath in his mind. Danny felt the worry and pain inside Phantom's words, his soul, he didn't pry any further as he continued to search for Savannah.

Danny suddenly saw a flashback of the young princess in his mind as he was flying in the air, it was as if the memory spell seemed to get weakened slowly by the emotions. 

“I….” He began to say as he flew as the memory flew into his head.

_In the flashback, nine-year-old Savannah was running away from the preteens boys until she was at a dead-end and the boys began touching her. Phantom shot ghost rays at the boy's direction, the boys turned around to see who did that. They got shocked when they saw Danny Phantom so they ran off screaming while Phantom chuckled before he turned his head to look at the girl._

_“Are you ok?” Phantom asks the young princess who was standing there. She nodded her head then began running away and Phantom flew after her. “Hey, wait, let me help you.” He grabbed her arm._

_The young princess got surprised and yanked her arm back from him but he just tightens his grip on her. _

_“You can live with me if you want, I won't hurt you this place isn't safe.” He said._

_The scene changed to where Danny is sleeping on his bed while Savannah is cooking food for him since he's sick and unstable to do anything, for the time being, the flashback ends._

Danny stopped flying as he bumps into a building, “Gah,” he said as he rubs his head.

“Sorry, I was remembering her.” Phantom mumbles underneath his breathe in his mind as he sighs painfully in the mind realm.

“I feel like I... remember her,” Danny said as he started to fly through the city again. He kept flying in the air not caring how long he flies, even though he had been flying for hours. An image of the young princess popped up in his mind as he flying. _“Your memory….”_ Danny thought as he flew.

“Yes, because even though she's gone I can't forget since the memory spell didn't affect me,” Phantom mumbled under his breath in his mind.

Danny looked around the city. “I feel like the spell is wearing off.” He said as he flew through the city.

“Good, once we find her, all memories of her should return fully until then, by the way, it's getting late we should turn in for the night somewhere,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

_“Okay,”_ he thought as he looked around once more before finding an abandoned warehouse.

“I never thought finding her again would be this hard,” Phantom mumbled under his breath in his mind as he lays down on clouds in the mind realm.

“Luckily there isn't any school tomorrow,” he said as he yawns.

“Yeah, goodnight Danny,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he laying on cloud in the mind realm.

“Goodnight, Phantom.” Danny thought as he curled up in the warehouse as he fell asleep.

.............................. Meanwhile with Savannah and Blaze ..............................

“It’s getting late, why don't you stay for the night dear?” Mrs. Stone asked the young princess who looks unsure.

“I’m fine, I can walk back to school and by that time, my brother will be there,” she said softly.

“That's dangerous for you to go alone, son go walk Savannah back to the school grounds.” Arron, the father, said to Blaze in a serious tone.

“Yes, father.” Blaze said as he takes Savannah’s hand gently.

Savannah looked at them both, waving goodbye to Blaze's parents as she leaves the house with Blaze. She begins walking together with him holding hands again.

The sounds of the city echo throughout the city, as they begin walking away from Blaze’s house at night once more since it happening every day.

“Sorry about my parents, they aren't usually like that, well my dad isn't usually, he hates every girl I date I mean, you and I aren't a couple but he thought we were.” Blaze said.

Savannah smiled. “It’s okay, really.” She said as they walked together under the moonlight as they were holding hands. They finally reach the school just in time because here came Eisuke with his car, “Thanks again,” she said quickly as she ran towards the car.

“Savannah, wait, I want to give you my number.” Blaze said gently in a straightforward way as he walked towards the car. He saw her about to open the car door.

“Oh, uh, thank you,” she said as she held her door, the wind blew through her hair.

Blaze holds up his cellphone so Savannah can write down the number in her cellphone and save it. Blaze did the same with hers, he saved Savannah's number on his cellphone.

Savannah smiled as she wrote it down, “Okay, I'll see you later,” she said as she went into the car and buckled up.

“Yeah, goodnight Savannah.” A thirteen-year-old rebel boy said in a calm tone as he waves at the young princess, the car drove off until they were out of sight.

………………………… Time skip to weeks later …………………………

Danny couldn't find Savannah on Sunday either, he sighs as he was studying in his kitchen chewing on a pen

“What's wrong with you, Danny? You look distracted.” Phantom responded in his mind.

“Huh?” He looks down at his books. “I guess I'm worried,” said Danny as he leaned back in his chair.

“What about?” Phantom asked his human half in a gentle and curious tone in his mind.

“Savannah,” Danny stated simply as he changed the page in his book along with his highlighter as he started reading, writing, and highlighting.

“She's safe with her brother as long as she doesn't go anywhere alone, especially at night,” Phantom said gently in his mind. Danny nods as he was studying, “She's still your daughter by the way because she won't change her last name, if you must you can try searching her up on the computer, her full name is Savannah Daisy Fenton.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

Danny quickly grabbed his laptop as he searched her name.

Phantom smiles gently in his mind as he saw how quickly his human half grabbed his laptop and quickly type her full name in as he clicks search. A picture of a nine-year-old girl wearing a princess dress as she was standing by the school name in New York.

Danny smiled as he looks at her pictures. 

“She should be here….” He said aloud softly.

“Strange, she always wears these kinds of dresses, not other clothes. Once, when you asked her why she wears those and if it was a phase she was going through, she always says it was her family clothes.” Phantom explains.

Danny raised an eyebrow, “Wonder why?” He says softly leaning into the table as he looks at pictures of Savannah.

“Not sure, all I know is that whenever she walked outside, she was always glowing white like pure light from within and flowers always fall on her every time she’s walking,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

He sighs as he continued to look at pictures of Savannah. “You want her back.” Danny thought as he turned off his computer.

“Yes, I want her back. She healed me somehow, it felt like I was being brought back from the dead, it is hard to explain it just that feeling even though I am your spirit half.” Phantom said in his mind.

Danny nods, “I feel like something is missing. Like, I'm lost.” He says softly.

“That's because Savannah isn't with you anymore, when she was living with you she made your life easier and kept you calm and happy,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

Danny sighs as he put his books away. “I can't even focus on studying.” He said softly.

“Even though she was the one who got you back to school? Got your life back on track?” Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind.

Danny nods slowly. “Yeah.” He said as he got up to get a glass of water.

“So, what the next plan?” Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind.

“We'll go back next weekend.” He said as he got the phone to order food.

“Since you know what school she goes to now in New York?” Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind.

“You want me to ditch again?” Asked Danny as he called a pizza place, which luckily he had money saved.

“No, but it is nice if you did well for Savannah's sake anyway,” Phantom said gently as he chuckles inside his mind.

“Something tells me she won't like us ditching school.” He said softly as he started to put away his school supplies and books.

“True, good point, she is disappointed with you and will probably give you the silent treatment, or worse lock herself in her room again while ignoring you.” He said.

“I know we’re separated but if she ignores me than she ignores you too.” Danny thought as he smirked.

“Ah, touche.” Phantom mumbles underneath his breath in his mind.

Danny grins as he started to watch tv after ordering Pizza.

.............................. Meanwhile with Savannah ...............................

Larkspur slept peacefully inside the young princess's backpack.

Savannah is in her room brushing her hair before getting ready to go to bed since tomorrow will be Saturday meaning no school.

Larkspur continues to sleep, Savannah finished brushing her hair as he put the brush down as she turns off the light.

She walks to the bed and lays down as she put a blanket over herself before falling asleep.

.............................. Meanwhile with Danny ..............................

Danny watched the news as he waits for his pizza. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, he heads towards the door as he opens it.

“Here's your pizza.” The man holding the pizza in his hands said in a friendly tone.

“Thanks,” Danny said as he paid him for the pizza and gave him a tip. He takes the pizza box from the man slowly.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” The man said in a friendly tone after taking the tip, walking away from Danny's apartment.

Danny held the pizza as he shut the door locking it and getting comfortable in front of the tv. He put the pizza box down onto the table. 

He opens the pizza box as he took out his slice of pizza, he started eating it for dinner. He watched the news as he ate pizza, though he felt like something was missing. 

It felt like his heart is empty without the young princess around even though he should be happy since he is no longer with Marcy and he can still see Ben and Taylor every day through Jazz.

Though, it still felt wrong, like a piece of him was missing without Savannah. He scrolls through the tv channels as he ate his pizza.

Once he was finished with his dinner he sighs as he got up from the sofa. He put the rest of the pizza away in the fridge after walking to the kitchen.

Danny yawns as he got some water from the kitchen, he drinks a glass of water then put the glass down. He leaves the kitchen turning off the lights as he walks upstairs to his bedroom and enters inside.

Danny sighs as he looks at his room gently taking off his clothes as he changed into his pajamas as he brushed his hair before brushing his teeth. 

Once he finished getting ready for bed he walks back in his room from the bathroom that is attached to his room. He turns off the lights and walks to his bed and lays down.

“I’m guessing Savannah is the best thing that’s happened since... mom….” He thought as he laid down on his bed.

He sighs before putting a blanket over his head before falling asleep or at least tries to anyway even though tomorrow will be Sunday.

Danny moved slightly as he slept, moving from side to side as he held onto his blanket.

.............................. The next day ..............................

Danny continued to sleep since Savannah wasn’t there to wake him, the young princess always used to do.

“Danny, wake up, today's the day we will get our daughter back,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he takes over his human half’s body and grabs a pillow in his sleep and throws at himself.

Danny yelped as he fell out of bed and shook his head.

“Oh good, you’re finally up,” Phantom said gently as he chuckles in his mind.

Danny pouts, “Alright.” He said as he went to get ready.

“I thought you would be more excited to go get her back, I guess I was wrong maybe you're better off without her after all,” Phantom said gently in a fake disappointed tone in his mind.

“I want to, come on Phantom.” He said aloud as he quickly changed.

“Let's go get her back then,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he takes over his human half’s body and turns into his ghost form. They turn invisible and fly through the roof.

Danny looks around town as Phantom flew through the sky.

Phantom flew for a few minutes until they finally reach Savannah's school as they saw the young princess walking by reading a book.

Danny looked around curiously, “There she is.” Phantom said gently in his mind as he landed behind the young princess who is still reading a book as she walked away without noticing Phantom. 

“What now?” Danny asked as he looks around. 

“Do I have to do everything around here?! Go talk to her!” Phantom finally snapped at his human half as he sighed in annoyance.

“Okay, okay….” Danny thought the young princess keeps walking away from them since Danny didn't walk over to her or call her name either.

Danny bit his lip as he yells “Savannah!” He runs after the young princess in a rush since he had finally found his daughter.

Suddenly the young princess stopped walking as she turned her head around slowly to see who called her name. Her eyes go wide in shock when she saw it's Danny. She turned back around as she began running away from the young halfa. Not because she fears him, but because she knows she isn't supposed to see him anymore.

Danny ran after her as fast as he could, “Wait!” He called as he ran and ran, chasing his daughter.

The young princess kept running away from the young halfa as she was lost in her thoughts. “Why is he here? Why did he come here? He wasn't supposed to find me, I was supposed to stay away from him.”

Danny quickly teleported to Savannah's location since he couldn't catch up with his daughter, he materialized in front of her.

Savannah suddenly stopped running as soon as she saw him teleport in front of her. “Ah... uh….” She said shyly in soft nervous tone as she tries to back up to leave.

“Savannah, please, can we talk?” Asked Danny as he grabbed her by her arm as he looks into the young Princess’s eyes.

Savannah bites her lip nervously as she looks back and forth to make sure they are alone then looks back at her father with innocent eyes. “You have five seconds.” She said.

Danny rubs his neck, as he looks at her. “I remember everything, and I just want to apologize, I know you wanted to spend time together and I am really sorry about not doing that, I miss you Savannah and I want you to come home.” He looks down at his shoes. “Please, it's... I... I....” He looks up at her. “I'm lost without you, something is missing and you are it... please.” He said softly holding back tears that were probably from Phantom.

The young princess looked into his eyes as she saw pain and emptiness in his eyes. She didn't respond right away. She saw tears fall from Danny's eyes.

“How, if you got your life back together again? You got your friends, Jazz, and your kids,” she asked him kindly in a soft whisper as she tries to change the subject.

“I still want you home, it will never be the same without you, I want you to come home, please,” he said as he looked into the young princess’s eyes.

“I don't know... I think you’re better off without me Dad, you don't need me in your life anymore, you should focus on your life, your school, your kids, your friends because you can only live once.” She said.

“My life is nothing without you, Savannah. It won't change, I can't and won't stop fighting for you, I need you, I love you princess.” He said in a heartbroken and honest tone.

Savannah sighs as she looks at her father in the eyes. “My life is here, and your life is at Amity Park, so it will be difficult to be your daughter, everyone won't remember me there.” She whispers.

Danny bit his lip, “I'll come back here.” He said as he walked closer towards the young princess, sadness, and determination in his eyes.

“No Dad, you need to stay at Amity Park and graduate. I made sure you got an education you never got since you had to drop out of school because of Marcy. I won't let you throw everything away again because of me, you're going to finish what you started this time.” Savannah said in a soft, serious, whispered tone.

“I'll transfer, go to school here. I won't drop out.” Danny said in a hurt tone as he looked into her eyes.

“No, you need to go back to your friends, they’ll probably worry about you, mostly Sam.” The young princess says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she avoided eye contact with him.

“But I don't….” He was about to say as he was interrupted by the princess.

“No, but Dad you’re going back home to finish school and that's it.” The young princess said in a soft, serious tone as she put her hands on her hips in a sassy way. Even though she was his daughter, her actions showed something different in his eyes.

Danny looked at her in shock for a second, as he was taken aback. He didn't respond as he backed up slightly.

_“So no Mom, Dad, and now no Savannah, everyone is starting to leave me,”_ he thought as he had no emotions, aside from loss and depression in his eyes.

“Look, Dad, I am worried about you that's all, it doesn't mean I don't love you as my father anymore when I do, I just need you to focus on your life first and my life second,” she said to snap him out from his thoughts.

Danny shook his head as he faked a smile. “Sure, I get it,” he said as he looked at the princess.

“Do you really? Because in your eyes it says you don't believe me, you don't need to fake a smile for me because I can see through you dad, no matter how much you try to hide it.” She said.

“I understand, I do, but it doesn't mean I like the idea or I won't miss you,” he said in an honest tone.

“It’s only for the time being, Dad, it won't be permanent, if something seems wrong than just close your eyes and think of me and I will come.” She said in a soft whisper tone.

Danny nods, “Promise?” He asked with hopeful eyes as he looked into the young princess's eyes.

“Yes, Dad, I promise, it won't matter what day or night, any time.” The young princess said in a soft whispered tone as she looked into her father’s eyes with kindness.

Danny smiled, as he walked closer towards the young princess as he looked at her with love and kind eyes. The young princess looks at Danny in confusion with innocent eyes as she saw him walk closer towards her.

Danny wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly and with a loving touch.

Savannah's eyes go wide in shock for a moment as she was taken by surprised by the young halfa’s sudden affection, then relaxed in his arms as her heartbeat fast. She put her small hands on his back slowly to wrap her own arms around him slowly as she hugs him back, her face against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. Danny's heartbeat quickly, probably due to him being nervous, happy to have her in his grasp again. 

As they were hugging, they didn't notice the time went by quickly it was 5:40 pm. The young princess finally let go of her father as she pulls away from the hug only halfway.

Danny looks into her eyes, “Take care of yourself.” He said softly, as he still held her close.

“I will but you know that I had always been the one taking care of you, you had to take care of me only once when I was feeling very sick,” Savannah says shyly in a soft tone. Her face is still against his chest since he isn't letting go of her, she could smell his scent it was like nature and a waterfall.

“Yes, cause you are the healthiest person I know,” he said softly as he rubs her back with a loving touch.

“Uh, thank you I guess... uh, you should get going now because it's getting late....” Savannah says shyly in soft whispered tone as she was being held close by him, still in his arms.

Danny nods as he smelled her deeply, kissing her head, “Okay,” he said finally letting go of her.

“See you soon dad.” The young princess says her goodbye as she begins running away from the young halfa. She began running to Eisuke’s penthouse.

Danny sighs as he took off into the air, 

“Well, that didn't go as planned.” Phantom mumbles underneath his breathe in his mind as he let his human half use his powers to fly as he laid down on a cloud.

_“No, but at least she said she will come if we need her.”_ He thought as they flew home.

“Well yeah, she always had been like that from the beginning,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

_“We will figure it out.”_ Danny thought as they headed home.

“So, what now? And what are you going to tell Sam about her feelings towards you?” Phantom asked his human half in his mind as they finally landed in Amity Park.

“I haven't thought about it,” he said as he went into the apartment.

“When are you planning on giving her your answer?” Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind once they went through the wall to get inside and landed on the floor.

_“I don't know.”_ He thought as he went to his room, as he began to change into a muscle shirt and sweats before going into his bed.

“Well, you need to soon because I notice Sam is getting annoyed by you for not giving your answer for a few weeks now.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“I've been busy,” he said as he got comfortable in his bed.

“I suggest you give her your answer tomorrow and getting it done with so we can focus on getting Savannah back once this is all over,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“Okay,” He thought as he fell asleep.

.............................. The next day ..............................

Danny was still asleep, as he moved in his sleep curling his body as he was comforted by the blankets.

\- Danny's dream-

Danny was walking to school with Sam and Tucker as all of the students were talking about something or rather someone as they all holding a magazine in their hands.

Danny moved in his sleep as dream Danny looked over at the magazine with curiosity. 

“Who's that?” He asked as they walked.

“Hadn't you heard? A lost princess was found by the end of the cliff, dead. It says she jumped off the cliff to commit her own death.” One girl student said as she shows the magazine to dream Danny. The cover of the magazine has a picture of 10-year-old Savannah on it.

Danny screamed as he awoke from the dream, sweat cascading down his face.

“What the hell? Why are you screaming, Danny?” Phantom said in an annoyed tone after waking up by hearing his human half scream as he sat upon the cloud in mind realm.

Danny rubs his eyes, “Dream, about Savannah.” He said as he stretched, cracking his neck.

“What about Savannah made you scream?” Phantom asked him gently in his mind as he calms down after hearing that.

Danny started to shake fearfully, “She… died.” He said as he shook and sat upon his bed.

“That was just a dream, nothing will happen to her,” Phantom said gently in his mind, not knowing whether this was a vision of the future or not.

Danny nods as he took a deep breath. He looks at the clock it was 7:05 am meaning school would start soon since school starts at 7:30.

Danny sighs as he quickly showered and got dressed after that he made a pop tart and got his backpack.

.............................. Time skip to school ..............................

Danny grabs his history book from his locker along with his five subject notebooks.

“Hey, Danny, we need to talk,” Sam said as she walked over to her childhood best friend and crush.

“Okay.” He said as he looks in his locker to check to see if he forgot anything he may need. 

“You haven't answered any of my calls and you haven't called me back either and you haven't given me your response to the suggestion I said to you weeks ago,” Sam said in anger.

“Oh, right,” he grabs blue sticky notes as he slams his locker. “Sorry.” He said as he looks in her direction.

“So tell me, Danny," Sam said as she tapped her foot on the floor, looking in Danny's direction impatiently.

“Sure, Friday?” He asked as he held his books and binder, opening it to his first-period section.

Sam smiles at him as she finally got an answer, knowing that she will have Danny as her boyfriend now. “Sure, sounds good.” She said kindly.

“Okay.” He said as he looks around the hall, as he noticed everyone walking around the school. 

“So, classes, how’re your classes?“ He asked as he got his things together.

“They are fine,” Sam said nicely as she also took out the things she needed for her classes even though she has only one class with Danny, that being math.

“Good.” He said as he held his things, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he then looked over his folder for his first class.

The warning bell rings and all of the other students get ready to leave for class, even Sam and Tucker. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“Guys, come on, let's go before we get late for our first class,” Tucker said as he looked at Danny and Sam.

“Let’s go.” He said as he walked towards the class and high fived Tucker playfully as the trio heads into their math class. Danny sat in the middle row as Tucker sat by Danny. Sam sat down on the other side of Danny and put her backpack down under her desk as the teacher enters the room just as the second bell rang.

Danny sighs as he sets down his book and five subject binder. He takes out a pencil and an eraser as he leans on his chair. He wore the dress clothes Eisuke bought him.

Just then, all the students enter the classroom as the teacher began the lesson. All the students were listening except Danny who seemed distracted by the dream he had.

Danny sighs as he leans his hand on his cheek, his pencil tapping on the desk.

_“I can’t believe this, it’s not real. It’s a dream why is this bugging me so much? It can’t be real….”_ He thought.

.............................. Time skip to lunch break ..............................

Danny walked into the office as he looked towards the receptionist. 

“Excuse me?” He asked in a soft tone.

“Oh, hello again Mr. Fenton. What can I do for you?” The lady asked him kindly as she stopped working on her papers to look up at the young halfa.

“I had a few questions about possibly graduating early?” Danny asked as he looks at the receptionist, leaning on her desk.

“Oh, I see, go ahead and ask away Mr. Fenton.” The lady behind her desk said kindly as she looked up at the young halfa

.

“Is there a test or a certain form I have to fill out? I know I haven’t missed too much but any info would be greatly appreciated.” He said kindly.

“Well, since Mr. Ichinomiya is the new owner, he changed everything in the school system. He said if a student had a high IQ level, they can finish early no matter at what age.” The lady behind her desk begins to say. She continues to explain to the young halfa kindly in a serious tone. “You will need to pass a special kind of test which is called the Special Advanced Test.”

“So it doesn’t matter the grade even a freshman like me can take it?” asked Danny as he leaned into the desk.

“That's right Mr. Fenton, but I must warn you no one has ever bothered to take the test, it's very difficult, so difficult that none of the students know about it, it highly dangerous as well.” She said.

Danny raises an eyebrow, “Dangerous? It’s an intellectual test is it not?” He asked in a confused tone. 

“I’m not sure because only Mr. Ichinomiya knows about it, it a secret test I heard.” The lady behind the desk said honestly as she looked up at the young halfa.

Danny nods. “Well, how about you mention to Mr. Ichinomiya that I am thinking of graduating early, and I will keep the test between us?” He asked kindly as Sam and Tucker were looking for Danny. 

“Of course Mr. Fenton, I shall let Mr. Ichinomiya know and yes, I won't let anyone know, not because of your request but because Mr. Ichinomiya will be angry with me if I let anyone find out about the SAT.” She said.

“I understand, I won’t talk either. Thanks again.” He said as he held the forms.

“Of course, have a nice day, Mr. Fenton.” The friendly lady said as she watched the young halfa leave the office with the SAT forms in his hands.

“You too.” He said as he enters the hall. He went to his locker and took out his lunch. He then put the forms in his binder and then in his locker as he walked outside to eat.

Sam and Tucker were looking for him until they finally spotted Danny. They waved at him as they saw him enter.

Danny smiled as he waved at his friends before heading to the table.

“Where did you go D?” Tucker asked his best friend while Sam looked at Danny, listening.

“The office.” He said as he started to eat his lunch.

.............................. Meanwhile with Savannah ..............................

Savannah just got out of middle school even though she's only nine-year-old, Eisuke had made her skip grades, in other words, put her in the same classes as Blaze.

Blaze and his friends walked out of the school as one was eyeing the girl seductively, “Hey hot stuff,” he smirks.

Savannah could tell who's voice it belongs to, it was Kevin's voice so she ignores it as she walked by, reading a book while Colin chuckles at his friend who got ignored.

“Shut up, Colin,” Kevin mumbled as he pouts as the boys walk off the campus.

“I will see you guys later, there’s something I need to do first,” Blaze told his friends in a serious tone as he faced them.

“Sure Blaze,” they said as they looked at their friends. Savannah was walking home. 

Before they begin walking away from Blaze as they started talking to each other, Blaze walks over to the young princess who is walking home. “Hey.” He called out to her gently.

Savannah looks around as she faces Blaze, “Hello.” She said softly as she stood there, the wind blowing her middle reddish-brown wavy hair.

Blaze walks closer towards her until he's standing by her side as he began walking at the same pace as her. 

“I need to ask you something.” He said gently.

Savannah holds her book against her chest as they walk. “What is it?” She asked in a soft tone. 

“I know we haven't known each other that long, it has only been weeks since we have met but I would like you to be my girlfriend.” Blaze said gently.

“What? I… me?” Asked Savannah with a surprised look as she looked at the 13-year boy with innocent eyes.

“Yes you, because you're nothing like the other girls I have met, you're more mature than other girls I had dated.” Blaze said gently in a calm tone as he looked into her eyes. He places both hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking as he turns her around to make her face him as he has a serious but yet calm expression on his face.

“Oh… um… okay,” Savannah said politely as she bites her lip nervously, she looks into his eyes.

Blaze smiled gently at the young princess as he began walking her home once more. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walked together again.

Savannah sighs as she looks around the town, leaning on his shoulder as she smiled.

.............................. Meanwhile with Danny after school is over ..............................

Danny heads home from school very quickly.

.............................. Time skip to Friday …...........................

Sam was getting ready for her date after school with Danny in her house.

Danny sighs as he put on his button shirt that Eisuke got him, starting to change his clothes.

Once Sam was set she began walking down to the basement where her movie theater is and she picked out a movie they both enjoy.

Once Danny was ready he headed to Sam’s house, he walked down the street. 

Sam finished getting the date ready as she walked back up to check the door just in case it knocks.

No one was there as Danny was a block away. He walks to Sam's arriving a short time later, he knocks.

Sam walks over to the door as she opened it, she smiles when she saw Danny standing there. “Hey, Danny.” She said in a flirty tone.

“Hey Sam,” Danny said as he smiled at her. He stood on the porch, hands in his pockets.

“Come in, we will watch a movie,” Sam said as she smiles at the young halfa as she moves aside so he can enter.

“Okay.” He said as he walks into her house, he smiled shyly.

.............................. Time skip to weeks later ..............................

It has been weeks since Danny and Sam had started dating, it has been weeks since Savannah had accepted Blaze’s feelings towards her ever through she had feelings for someone else.

Danny was at home studying, he yawns, sitting on the table as he looks at the fridge.

“What the hell is wrong with you, you look distracted,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he laid on the cloud in the mind realm.

“I’m fine, just studying,” said Danny as he stood up from his chair.

“You look distracted though,” Phantom said gently in an annoyed tone in his mind as he looked at his human half through the mind realm screen.

“I’m just worried about Savannah,” Danny said in a soft tone as he sips his water.

“She is fine so just focus on the exam so we can see her again,” Phantom said gently in his mind. 

“Okay.” He said as he yawns, heading to bed for the night.

.............................. The next day it's Saturday ..............................

The young halfa is sleeping on his bed, tossing and turning in his sleep because of another dream about his daughter.

Danny groans as he tosses and turns. “Mmm,” he mutters as he continues to toss and turn.

\- Danny's dream -

Dream Danny was flying in the air until he saw ten-year-old Savannah jump off the cliff at night.

“Savannah!” Yelled dream Danny as he flew as fast as he could towards the cliff. He jumped off himself, trying to catch her in his arms as he flew as fast as he could, reaching out to her.

The young princess couldn't hear him from far away as if his voice was an echo through her ears. She kept falling and falling from the sky as the stars twinkling around her.

Danny kept flying, further and further though he could never fly fast enough to catch the princess.

“I'm sorry... I couldn't do much for you... please forgive me, dad... I love you….” The young princess said her last words as she kept falling until she fell into the sea.

“Savannah!” Dream Danny yelled as he flew into the water himself with a splash.

The young princess began drowning in the water as she kept falling and falling deeper in the water, her body doesn't struggle as she fell with her eyes open and her arms to the sides.

Dream Danny swam as deep as he could, trying to reach the drowning princess.

The princess couldn't breathe anymore so her eyes start to close slowly as she began drowning, falling deeper in water.

Dream Danny chased her down, trying to save her, the dream ended with the princess landing at the bottom of the water with her eyes shut, her body not moving.

Danny screamed as he shot up in bed, sweat cascading down his face.

“What the hell! What, is this our normal routine now? With you waking up screaming and me getting woken because of your screaming?” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was about Savannah again.” He said as he sat at the edge of his bed.

“It has been weeks and you are having dreams about your daughter like this more lately, this isn't normal for a father to have only dreamed about his daughter,” Phantom said in a concerned tone.

_“It might not be, but it's happening and I can't stop it, Phantom.”_ Danny thought, annoyed.

“Well, since you’re up, might as well get ready and go to school to do the exam even though it's Saturday,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he changed the subject.

“Fine,” he thought as he went to his closet and got ready for the exam.

.............................. Meanwhile with Savannah ..............................

The young princess is walking home from her date with Blaze who is walking by her side, holding her hand gently.

Savannah looks around the city with a curious look as she walked by her new boyfriend, holding his hand tightly.

Blaze stopped by the penthouse as he smiles gently at the girl who is four years younger than him as he pulls her hand over to his lips and kisses her hand gently. 

“Goodnight.” He said gently.

Savannah blushed bright red, “Goodnight,” she said softly as she heads inside Eisuke's house.

Blaze smirked gently when he saw her blush. He watches his girlfriend go inside safety and began walking away from the penthouse after making sure she is safe.

Savannah sighs as she leans on the closed door as she looks up towards the ceiling, _“Maybe it’s for the best, I should forget about Danny and fall in love with Blaze instead. I will grow to love him someday….”_ The young princess thought as she sighs. 

Unknown to her, Danny and Phantom were miserable without her even though she remembers what Danny said to her when he first found her at school and told her how much he needs her, still, she continues on like this, settling.

She walks upstairs to her bedroom after locking the penthouse door behind her. She opens her room door and enters her room.

She threw her backpack on the bed as she wondered how her father was if he was doing better without her.

_“He probably is living his life now that I had helped him with his life. Now that Marcy is no longer in his life, now he will end up with the right girl, his friend Sam….”_ She thought If only she knew how close it was all meant to be.

.............................. Meanwhile with Danny at school ..............................

Danny went to the office. “Hello, I am here for the special advance test,” he said in a soft tone as he looked at the receptionist.

The chair turned around, revealing Eisuke sitting in the chair instead of the lady who usually always behind the desk. Danny doesn't know him even though he had seen the young man from the hospital a month ago.

“Oh, hello,” Danny said as he stood up straight, not breaking eye contact as he looked at the man before him. “You're that guy, from the hospital. The one who helped Savannah.” He said in a surprised tone as he looks at the new principal, though he didn't know it was him.

“Mhm, I am the owner of every school here, and everywhere else worldwide, shall we begin the test?” The eighteen-year-old man stands up from the chair with graceful movement.

“Of course, sir,” Danny said kindly as he watched him get up from his seat and circle his desk until he was face to face with Danny.

“Good, follow me.” The young man began walking towards the door to leave the office. He began walking down the long hallway as he had a serious expression on his face.

Danny walked slowly through the hall keeping an appropriate distance from Eisuke as he looked around.

Eisuke continues to walk in the long hallway until he entered the gym and walks towards the wall which has pictures of himself on it. He opened the picture frame and entered the passcode. Suddenly, a secret room opens up, it looks like a bigger and more advanced room as it was designed for special agent students. 

“Here, we will start your test.” He said calmly.

Danny looks around the room. “Alright, I’m ready.” He said In a determined tone.

“This test is about intelligence, strength, speed, and most of all, overcoming every obstacle that may come in your way. Any questions before we begin?” Eisuke said gently, in a serious tone.

“None that I can think of,” he said as he looks around the room before facing Eisuke.

“One more thing, you only have two hours to complete the test. If you don't finish before the time runs out, then you may either try again next time or give up and never try again.” He said.

Danny nods, “I understand.” He said as he looks at Eisuke with a serious look as he stood tall.

Eisuke walks over to the machine which is attached to other weapons as he presses the on button. “Begin!” He said in a serious tone as suddenly all the lights were turned off but back up glowing red lights.

Danny gasped as he looked around, “Here we go….” He said softly to himself as he readied himself for the test.

Suddenly all different kinds of weapons started shooting at Danny some even coming at him by flying in the air while firing at him.

Danny jumped out of the way as he did cartwheels to dodge each attack. 

“Well, when that lady told you that this test is difficult and dangerous I didn't expect this,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he helps his human half dodge every attack.

Danny raised an eyebrow in curiosity, _“Tell me about it,”_ thought Danny as he continued to dodge each attacked.

“So, what's the plan?” Phantom asked his human half in a serious tone in his mind as he keeps helping his human half dodge every attack by doing backflips. As Danny dodged the attacks he looked around the area for a good point, for an attack. “I don't think I can help you with powers because I'm still weak from what happened months ago.” Phantom reminds his human half gently in his mind.

Danny sighs, “Alright,” he said as he dodges the attack again.

“Danny I said what's the plan?” Phantom asked his question once more as they keep dodging the attacks, the weapons shooting out at the young halfa.

“I don’t know, I can’t think of one.” He said as he looked around.

“Didn't he say that this test is about using our brain and body and such?” Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind as he helped Danny move faster to dodge.

_“I believe he did,”_ he thought as he continued to dodge the attacks.

“Alright, I got an idea, we should find a way to shut the machine down,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he helped Danny move faster, the weapons shoot faster at the young halfa. 

Danny looked around, “Lead the way.” He said aloud.

Phantom jumps over the machine and opens the box as he saw many wires in the machine. 

“Ok, which one is the right one?” He asked his human half gently in his mind.

Danny looked at the wires with a curious look as he finally let that big Fenton brain get to work. “Hmm?”

Phantom let Danny handle this one as he stopped controlling his human half body, laying down on cloud in the mental realm as time goes by.

Danny studied the wires as he picked a red one, “Maybe?” He said softly to himself.

“If you think that's the right one then cut it,” Phantom said gently in his mind as he laid down on a cloud in the mental realm, watching his human half work.

Danny sighs as he studied the wires one last time, he cut the red wire.

Suddenly, all the weapons stopped working as time ran out. 

“Time's up,” Eisuke said calmly in a serious tone as he walks over to the young halfa with a calm expression.

Danny stood up straight as he looked at Eisuke with a calm expression.

“Hm, not bad on your first try, you have passed the test but your timing was slow. Other than that it's acceptable for now, but you need to work harder for future cases.” He said calmly.

“Next time I will trust my instincts and not hesitate.” He said clenching his fists in determination.

“Good, because this test isn't just for anyone, it's only for people who are intelligent, strong-willed, and willing to learn,” Eisuke explains calmly in a smooth tone.

“I am sir, believe me, I am eager to learn.” He said clenching his fist.

“Good, you may go home to rest. I shall give you extra files you can study at home so you may be prepared for your official test, you will have 5 days to get ready.”

Eisuke said calmly, in a serious tone as he hands the young halfa a book on all kinds of weapons, books on robotics, books on the solar system, and books on all kinds of machines. 

Danny took the books as he smiled at him. “Thanks. I will study as hard as I possibly can.” He said in a determined tone.

“Mhm, you're welcome good luck,” Eisuke said calmly in a smooth tone as he begins walking out of the training room. The young halfa followed him out as he enters the passcode and the wall close, he put the picture frame back.

Danny looked at the wall as it closed then looked towards Eisuke's direction.

Eisuke begins walking out of the gym and walked in the long hallway as he went outside of the school. Danny follows him out as he locks the school with his key and walks towards his black car.

Danny watches him go as he starts walking home.

“Well, he sure is different compared to the other teachers you have in school you know? Teachers never give students books to prepare for tests, they just tell them to study.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

_“True, but the answers are in those books.”_ He thought as they flew back to their apartment.

“Yes, but sometimes if it's not the right kind of book for each test then it's hard you know? For example, the pop quiz Mr. Lancer always used to give when he was a teacher.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

Danny nods, “True.” He said aloud as he returned back to the apartment, they enter inside the apartment and turn back into human form. Then they went upstairs to Danny's bedroom to study the books that Eisuke gave them. _“Let’s see,”_ Danny thought as he opened the book, _“What’s first?”_ He thought as he looks through the books. 

“What about the solar system? You always liked that kind of stuff.” Phantom said gently in his mind as he looks at the books Eisuke gave them through the mind realm.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Danny said as he turned the page to the solar system.

A few hours later of studying it's 7:20 pm, dinner time. “Danny let's eat something, then we can return back to studying, then we can rest,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

Danny sighs, “Okay.” He said as he heads to the kitchen to check out what’s in the fridge, there was nothing in the fridge as Phantom saw it through the mind realm screen.

“Hey, didn't Savannah say to close your eyes and think of her, then she will come?” He asked his human half gently in his mind.

“Yeah, she did,” Danny said kindly as he closed his eyes and pictured the young princess.

.............................. Five minutes before Danny shut his eyes and thought about her ..............................

Savannah was sitting on her bed studying for school until she felt someone is thinking of her so she uses her amulet to make a portal and goes through it. It brought her in front of Danny's apartment at 7:30 pm. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door as it has been a few days since she last saw him.

Danny figuring it didn’t work and was curious as to who was at the door. He was sighing as he heads downstairs and opens the door.

Savannah was standing in front of the young halfa under the moonlight, not wearing a jacket or anything, she is only wearing her nightgown as the stars shine over her.

Danny was at first surprised when he saw his daughter standing there and he smiled, “Come in, I’ll make some Cocoa.” He said kindly.

Savannah was covering herself from the cold windy night as she enters inside the apartment. She sneezes as she stood there in the room.

“Hi, and you don't need to dad.” She says shyly.

Danny smiled as he looks at her, “I want to.” He said gently.

“Um, okay, thank you….” Savannah says shyly in a soft tone as she sneezes again, her body shaking because of the cold. She stood there rubbing her shoulders as she is still in her nightgown.

“I can't believe that actually worked, I thought she was joking when she told you to close your eyes and think of her and she will come,” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“So did I.” He thought as he made cocoa and cookies, he may not know how to cook but he can put cookie dough on a tray and follow instructions.

Savannah wasn't sitting down, she was still standing in the room as she looked at her father in the kitchen making cocoa and cookies as her heartbeat fast again, she was trying to control her emotions.

Danny finished the cocoa and pours slowly. “Here we go.” He said softly.

“Um, thank you, but what you need Dad? You had contracted me by mind so what is it?" Savannah asked the young halfa softly in a kind whisper tone.

He set the cup down, “I was testing it.” He said as he looks in her eyes as he walks over towards her, walking out from the kitchen.

“Oh, then if you're alright, if you don't need me, I will be heading out.” The young princess says shyly in a soft whisper as she walked towards the door, leaving her father in the living room. Danny set the cups down on the coffee table as he walked over to her 

“Can't you stay for cocoa?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

“It's already 8:05 pm dad, you should be asleep. Did you eat anything for dinner?” The young princess asked her father softly in a curious tone as she stopped walking halfway.

“N… no, I didn't,” he said as he looked up at the princess as he held his fists against his chest.

“I will cook something for you, Dad. What would you like to eat?” The young princess asked her father shyly, in a soft whispered tone, still standing by the door.

“Spaghetti and meatballs,” He said as he licked his lips as rubbed his hands together, laughing.

“Okay, I will make that for you.” The young princess walked away from the door as she walked towards the kitchen and started taking out the ingredients she needs to cook.

Danny smiled as he watches her cook with a curious look, he smiled, trying to understand how she cooks it.

The young princess was cooking dinner for her father quietly as she looks focused. 

Phantom watching the young princess cook as he smirks when he saw Danny drool over the food.

_“Shut up,”_ Danny thought as he continued to watch her cook.

“I didn't say anything you can't tell me to shut up when my mouth is already shut you my pathetic human half.” Phantom said gently in his mind as he grins in the mind realm.

Danny laughed in his head as he shook his head, _“Alright, nice one, I'll give you that one all-powerful ghost half.”_ he thought while he laughs in his head. He tried to understand and master how to make spaghetti.

After a few minutes, Savannah finished cooking dinner as she turns off the stove and carrying the pot of food towards the table carefully, walking carefully to the table.

Danny came by her side, “Let me,” he said as he grabbed the pot from her hands carefully.

“Um okay... thank you for the help, Dad….” The young princess says shyly, in a soft whispered tone as she sits down in her chair, her body shaking as she sneezes once more.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a worried tone as he looks at Savannah with concern filled eyes.

“I am fine, Dad….” The young princess says shyly, in a soft whispered tone as she rubbed her shoulders. She breathed and cold air came out of her mouth as her body shook.

Danny ran to her side as he quickly checks her over. He felt his daughter's forehead is burning up as her breathing is slow, her body is cold as ice when he checks her over. The young princess looked at her father in the eyes.

Danny sighs as he looks at his daughter with a worried look, “Go up to your room, I will make you Campbell's chicken noodle soup. Now go lay down and rest.” He said in a fatherly tone.

“But-,” the young princess begins to say until she gets cut off by the young halfa. She put her hand over mouth to stop herself from sneezing again as she looked at him.

“No buts, go. I'll be right there,” he said as he grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup from the pantry.

The young princess sighs as she nods her head, not bothering to argue any further and walks towards the stairs. She started walking upstairs slowly as she coughed for once instead of a sneeze.

Danny started to make chicken noodle soup from a can, placing it in a pot as he poured water in, starting to stir the soup.

“Well, she came and ended up getting sick for coming late on a windy night without wearing anything warm. What are your thoughts on her behavior?” Phantom asked gently in his mind.

_“She really missed us,”_ Danny thought as he slowly stirred the soup for Savannah. 

“If that's the case, then why was she trying to leave when she thought you didn't need her?” Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind.

Danny sighs as he thinks about it, “I don’t know.” He said softly, as the noodle soup is fully heated up and cooked. He began putting it in a bowl on a tray. Then carrying the tray as he walks towards the stairs and walked slowly upstairs, walking to Savannah's room and knocks.

“It's open, Dad….” The young princess says shyly from inside her old bedroom as she laid down on her bed with her head on a pillow sideways and a blanket over her body.

Danny smiled as he slowly enters the room with the soup. “Here we are,” he said as he put the soup on a tray, smiling at the young princess.

The young princess forced herself to sit upon the bed as she looks up at her father with innocent eyes. “Uh, thank you.” She says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she put an arm over her mouth and coughs hard.

Danny smiled, “You're welcome.” He said as he brought the soup towards her, placing the tray on her lap. “There we are, be careful it's hot,” he said in a soft tone.

“Okay….” The young princess says shyly in a soft tone as she moves her shaking hands toward the tray carefully, picking up the spoon slowly and carefully as she begins to take a slip.

Danny looked at her cautiously as he watched her feed herself, she ate the soup shyly.

The young princess quietly ate her food until she finished and put the spoon down, looking into the young halfa’s eyes shyly as she bites her lip nervously.

Danny smiled at her as he looks in her eyes as he saw his daughter finished the food even though she looked weak but still fed herself.

“Uh, thank you, but I better get going now….” The young princess says shyly in a soft tone as she forces herself to stand up from the bed slowly.

“You need to rest, just stay here for the night, I'm sure you will feel better in the morning,” said Danny as he laid her down on the bed again.

The young princess sighs as she takes a deep breath. “Okay….” She says shyly, in a soft tone as she laid down on her old bed, looking at her father in the eyes with mixed feelings.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he said as he kissed her head softly, standing by the bedside and looking at his daughter.

“I love you too, Dad….” The young princess says weakly and shyly before she falls asleep finally as her head hits the pillow. Her body crawls up into a ball as she hugged the pillow.

Danny sighs in relief, _“Finally, she's asleep. She never takes care of herself.”_ He thought as he tucks her in more before kissing her head and heading downstairs to eat the spaghetti Savannah made.

“Because she’s always taking care of us, most of the time, so she doesn't take care of herself,” Phantom said gently, in a serious tone in his mind.

“I know, she should stay till she's better,” He thought as he began to eat his dinner.

“What if she recovers by morning, then what will you do?” Phantom asked his human half gently, in a serious tone as he looked at Danny eat dinner through the mental realm.

“Then we will continue to call her when we need her, we'll figure it out.” He said as he continued to eat his dinner.

“It's strange she's our daughter but it doesn't feel like that at all, I can't explain it,” Phantom mumbled under his breath in his mind as he laid down on a cloud in the mind realm.

_“I want to protect her like a daughter but then there is something else I can't explain.”_ He thought as he ate his dinner, Phantom laid down in the mental realm.

“Yeah, yeah, there's just something about her,” Phantom mumbled under his breath as he watches his human half finish eating the food the young princess cooked.

“Yeah, I just can't put my finger on it.” He thought as he cleaned up his plate and heads to his room.

Danny gets ready for bed by changing his clothes from day clothes to nightclothes. He turns off the lights as he walks over to his bed and lays down on his bed. Danny yawns as he stretches before getting comfortable in bed as he laid down, putting his hand behind his head as he looks up at the ceiling,

_“She's here but I know only for the night, I can now sleep at ease knowing that she's safe here with me again, even though I don't want her to go.”_ He thought as he looked up at his ceiling, he got comfortable in bed before he falls asleep finally feeling at peace.

A.n

Chapter redone by Yamatoxmei on Fanfiction.net

Dpl2


	9. A New Start

.

.................... The next day ..............................

Savannah is sleeping peacefully on her bed as she hugged her blanket. Her breathed hot air, not moving in her sleep at Danny's apartment.

Danny was sleeping soundly in his room as he moves from side to side, trying to get comfortable.

It's a Sunday and the young princess’s fever got higher as she was in a deep sleep, hugging her blanket as she tossed and turned, feeling uneasy and cold.

Danny was still asleep. He finally got in a comfortable position as he began dreaming.

Dream Danny walked slowly down a dark hallway as he looked around the area.

“Where am I? I... I thought I was at home….” He said as he continued walking down the path, trying to find his way. 

The dark hallway was black and green as if it was a never-ending long hallway. As he walked into the high school, he saw 14- year- old Savannah walking alone. She has dry blood on her skin from head to toe.

Dream Danny ran up towards her with worry etched on his face. “Savannah, what happened? Tell me!” He said as he reached out to her, grasping her bloody body in his hands as tears streamed down his face. He shakes in fear and sadness.

Savannah looked at her father with an innocent pained look in her eyes. “It doesn't matter, Dad, because it's not that important I'm fine actually....” She whispers shyly, in a soft tone.

Dream Danny looks in her eyes, “But it's my job to worry,” he smiled a small smile. “What can I do?” He asked in a worried tone.

“I don't need you to worry about me, I can take care of myself, Dad. I am not a little girl anymore, not the little girl who always used to to you.” Savannah says softly in a mature, sweet tone.

“Doesn't mean I won't stop worrying,” he said, rubbing his neck nervously as he looked at dream Savannah.

“I don't need you, and you don't need me. Goodbye, Dad,” Savannah says softly in a mature, sweet tone as she started fading away slowly, looking into his eyes.

“Savannah wait! I do need you, please! Come back! I need you, Phantom needs you too, come on, come back!” He yelled as he shot up from the bed, screaming loudly.

Phantom was woken up by his human half screaming once more. “Ugh, what now?! Why are you screaming now, Danny! I was sleeping!” He yells at his human half in his mind, annoyed.

Danny sat up as he shook slightly before stretching and cracking his neck. “Sorry, I... I had a dream about Savannah,” he said as he got out of bed, slipping his slippers on and walked to Savannah's room.

“Seriously you have got to be fucking kidding me, another dream about her? Ugh, I thought that would stop once she returned. I thought I could get a good night’s rest for once, but oh well, goodbye sleep.” Phantom mumbles underneath his breath in his mind.

“Well, sorry, I don't have a calendar saying, ‘Hmm. what day should I wake Phantom, I feel like tonight.’” He said annoyed.

Savannah is still asleep on her bed as she hugging the blanket. Phantom once again ignores his human half by not responding as Danny entered inside his daughter's room.

Danny entered her room and remained quiet, watching her protectively. 

“She's fine.” He whispers as he watches her sleep.

The young princess finally opens her eyes slowly, her breathing weak as she rubbed her eyes to clear out her blurry vision. “Oh, um, good morning, Dad....” She whispers.

Danny smiled, “Good morning, Princess.” He said as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her forehead. “Still warm,” he said as he looks at her with a worried look.

The young princess looked into her father's eyes with innocent eyes as she forces a smile. “I will be okay, dad….” She whispers in soft, weak tone as she placed her hand on his chest to push him away.

“You're sick,” he said in a soft, worried tone as he felt her head again, trying to make her bed more comfortable to lay in.

“I will go take a shower, Dad, then I will make you breakfast.” The young princess says shyly in soft, weak tone as she forces herself to stand up from the bed, trying to walk.

Danny follows close behind his daughter, watching her as he held out his arms in case she fell. The young princes held onto a wall as she tried to walk out of her room. She walked through the hall to find the bathroom so she can take a shower, hugging herself to keep warm. Danny kept a distance as he tried to keep her safe as well. 

“Are you sure you don't need any help?” He asked as he looked at the princess, worried.

“I am fine….” The young princess whispers in soft, weak tone as she walked. She finally reached the bathroom and open the door weakly, entering the bathroom.

Danny stood by the door, listening, to check to see if she needed any help.

The young princess turns on the water to warm before she shut the door behind her, locking it as she gets in the bathtub. She begins taking a shower, feeling relaxed.

Danny was waiting by the door as he realized something. “Her clothes….” He said softly 

“Oh yeah, she came here without her bags or anything.” Phantom said gently in his mind as he laid down on a cloud in the mind realm.

Danny sighs, “Oh well, I guess I’ll grab her a shirt” He thought as he heads to his room.

He started walking towards his room, he then entered inside his room to look for his old clothes as the young princess began singing beautifully in the shower.

_" Get You Out Of My Heart"_

_If time's really supposed to heal anything_

_Then why am I so torn up inside_

_Just because I saw your face_

_Thought that I was over you being everything_

_But here I am feeling like I could die_

_Guess I wasn't that okay_

_I know it's over and done with, you and me_

_Could this really be reality_

_I tried and I cried and I lied too long_

_To just let it die_

_Maybe I'm not over_

_The thought of us, I fought enough for_

_Maybe I'm not as tough_

_As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah_

_Maybe I'll fall in love_

_With someone else, just because_

_I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby_

_To get you out of my heart_

_It's like I try to get you out of my memory_

_It seems like the harder that I try_

_Everything reminds me of you_

_You're like that song that I hate, but your melody_

_Keeps on playing through my head at night_

_I try to block it out but it still comes through_

_I know it's over and done with, you and me_

_Could this really be reality_

_I tried and I cried and I lied too long_

_To just let it die_

_Maybe I'm not over_

_The thought of us, I fought enough for_

_Maybe I'm not as tough_

_As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah_

_Maybe I'll fall in love_

_With someone else, just because_

_I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby_

_To get you out of my heart_

_Every day I pray that I forget it all_

_But you’re something that I trust, can't forget it all_

_And I can try to tell myself I don't care at all_

_But I know if I see you, it all comes right back_

_Maybe I'm not over_

_The thought of us, I fought enough for_

_Maybe I'm not as tough_

_As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah_

_Maybe I'll fall in love_

_With someone else, just because_

_I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby_

_To get you out of my heart_

_Maybe I'm not over_

_The thought of us, I fought enough for_

_Maybe I'm not as tough_

_As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah_

_Maybe I'll fall in love_

_With someone else, just because_

_I would do anything, anyhow, anyway_

_I would do anything, anyhow, anyway_

_I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby_

_To get you out of my heart_

_To get you out of my heart_

_To get you out of my heart_

_To get you out of my heart_

Danny sighed after he went to his room and grabbed a t-shirt and some sweats, he waited by the bathroom door.

The young princess was still taking a shower, she was still singing. Phantom asked in Danny's mind. “I wonder who's she singing about?” He saw Savannah through the mental realm.

Danny sighs as he leaned on the wall. “Yeah, me too.” He said as he waits by the door for Savannah.

Savannah turned off the water once she finished singing. She realized she didn't bring a towel or clothes with her. She sighs and unlocks the door slowly, unaware of her father standing by the door holding clothes she can borrow.

Danny smiled as he hands her a towel while holding the old t-shirt he always used to wear. “Here you are.” He said kindly.

“Uh thank you, dad….” The young princess says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she reaches out her hands slowly towards Danny to take the towel and clothes from him.

“You’re welcome.” He said as he smiled at the young princess.

The young princess's heart beat fast but she ignores her feelings as she looked up at him and tries to avoid eye contact with her father but she can't, so she walks away slowly from him.

Danny sighs as he heads back to his room. He laid down on the bed as he sighs before looking up at the ceiling.

“What's bothering you now, Danny?” Phantom asked his human half gently in a concerned tone as he laid down on cloud, looking at his human half through the mental realm.

“I’m just worried about Savannah. I just want her to stay here and never leave.” He thought as he continued to look at the ceiling. 

“You think I don't? Well I do, you’re not the only one who wants her to stay, Danny. I need her to stay too but we can't do anything about it.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“I didn’t say I was the only one, what can we do?” He asked his ghost half as he looks up at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

“Danny, you have to find a way to convince her to move back in with you because I have noticed ever since she left, I’ve started feeling like I will return back into a coma again.” He said.

“But I use you more, why would you feel this way?” He asked him as he looks up at the ceiling.

“You forgot I had been woken from a coma because of Savannah. She saved me and because of that, she became my new obsession.” Phantom explain gently in his mind.

“Right ….” He thought as he looks at the ceiling and then down towards the hall.

“If she's gone then so will I, in a way, so that's why I am telling you to find a way to convince her to stay here,” Phantom explains gently in his mind.

“Okay, okay. I’ll figure something out.” He said as he watched the ceiling.

Just as he was doing that, he heard a door open, the sound came from the apartment door. He heard the young princess’s voice coming from downstairs. “Thank you, Dad, and goodbye.”

Danny looked in complete shock as he sat up and ran downstairs in a huff.

The young princess was unaware of her father running after her as she walked out of the apartment.

Danny ran, chasing after her with a worried look on his face, “Savannah, please be okay.” He said as he ran after her.

The young princess couldn't walk straight so her body started shaking weakly as she suddenly stopped walking to stop herself from fainting in the middle of the street.

Danny headed towards Savannah as he hurried to her side and swiftly picked her up.

The young princess looks down at the young halfa as she sighs, knowing that she can't leave him since he is holding her tightly in his strong, warm arms. 

“I am fine dad….” She says weakly.

“You’re not fine.” He said as he led her back to his apartment with a serious look.

“But I am really, just tired... oh, and I already made you pancakes for breakfast before I tried to leave….” The young princess says shyly, in a weak tone.

“Well, I appreciate it, but please stay here.” Danny said as he looks at her, carrying the young princess in his arms.

“But my belongings and my school is in New York.” The young princes begin to argue stubbornly as she looked down at her father in the eyes with innocent eyes while being carried.

“Then we will go get your stuff and you can move back here. Please, I miss you, I need you Savannah, please.” He said softly.

Savannah sighs as she finally gives in. “Okay….” She whispered in a soft, weak tone as she shut her eyes slowly, breathing weakly.

Danny strokes her hair with a loving touch as he walks back home. 

_“She’s safe and she’s home.”_ He thought as he sighs in relief.

Savannah has her hands on her father's black shirt as she hugged him in her sleep, being carried in his arms.

Once home, Danny enters the apartment and locks the door, heading upstairs to his room and laid Savannah in his bed. He laid down shortly after, holding her against his chest as he finally fell asleep peacefully. 

Even though it’s morning, because of what happened, Danny doesn’t want to lose her again. If he leaves her alone he knows she will be gone again so he doesn’t trust himself to leave her alone ever again. As for school, he doesn’t know what he will do, but he will figure it out as time went by. They slept together as the princess was is in the young halfa’s arms.

Suddenly, Danny's home phone started ringing as they laid on the bed, Danny groans slightly as he opens his eyes at hearing the phone go off.

Sam is calling him since they are now a couple. The young princess is trying to sleep since she's sick and the noise of the phone ringing was hurting her ears so she tosses and turns to ignore it.

Danny got out of the bed as he went to the phone and picked it up with a tired tone. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Danny are you ready for our date yet? I have already gotten dressed and I am at the Nasty Burger waiting for you.” Sam said over the phone in a flirty tone.

“Oh, Sam, no, I’m not ready.” He said as he looks at Savannah as she slept.

“What have you been doing all day than? Get dressed, Danny I will wait for you a little bit longer until your ready.” Sam said over the phone in an annoyed tone until she finally hangs up.

Danny groans as he rubs his face, “Great.” He thinks sarcastically.

“What are you going to do? You can't leave Savannah home alone again. That's how this mess happened in the first place, because you always left her home alone.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“We can send a copy.” Danny thought as he looks around his room and saw the young princess still asleep.

“In this weak condition? It's not possible, plus, Savannah isn't stupid she can tell if it's a copy.” Phantom said gently in a concerned tone in his mind.

“Not Savannah, Sam.” Danny said as he laid back down on his bed next to his innocent daughter.

“If you think I will use the copy body to go on your date with Sam, you’re sorely mistaken. Why don't you go and I will stay with her.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“Savannah is more important.” Danny said in his mind as he watched the young princess sleep. 

“So, what are you going to do? Cancel your date with Sam to stay home with Savannah?” Phantom asked gently in his mind as he looks at his human half through the mind realm.

“I can send the copy with Sam.” Danny repeats to Phantom in his mind as he laid next to his daughter, holding her close.

Phantom stops responding to his human half through the mind as he looks at Danny looking at the young princess sleeping on his bed through the mind realm.

Danny watches the young princess sleep a moment longer. “You stay then, it’s my fault I should’ve canceled a while ago.” He thought.

“I will let you know when she wakes up or if her fever gets higher.” Phantom said gently in his mind as he watched the young princess sleeping peacefully.

“Alright, thanks Phantom.” Danny said as he went to get ready and then went to meet Sam at the Nasty Burger.

.............................. Meanwhile with Sam at the Nasty Burger ..............................

Sam is sitting in a booth as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive, unknown to her that Danny would rather stay behind to take care of the young princess.

Danny entered the Nasty Burger after buying a dozen red roses. He sat in front of her.

“Oh, you finally show up.” Sam said nicely even though she looks annoyed by her boyfriend for being late but her expression softens when she saw him holding her favorite roses.

“Sorry, my daughter is sick but I didn’t want to cancel on you.” He said as he hands her the bouquet.

Sam smiles as she finally calms down in understanding as she thinks he's talking about Taylor since her memory of the young princess is erased. 

“Oh.” She said nicely.

Danny nods, “Yes. So about this date.” He said kindly as he sat down across from her in the booth. 

“Yes?” Sam asked him in a flirty tone after taking the roses from his hands. She was sitting there looking at her boyfriend with an expression of love but her eyes weren't like the young princess’s.

He smiled, “Tofu soy melt or salad?” He asked as he looked at her with kindness as he noticed her eyes.

Sam's eyes were filled with kindness and lust unlike with the young princess who has innocence and love as well as kindness in her eyes even though her expression is full of curiosity and pain.

He nods even though he didn’t get an answer, as he went to order their food, hands in his pockets as he goes from heel to toe as he waits.

Sam ordered herself her usual order and put her menu down after that as she looks at Danny with a flirty look, smiling at her boyfriend.

Once he finished ordering, he went to the table as he waits for the food with Sam.

.............................. Time skip to months later, it's June 14th, Danny's Birthday ................................

Danny moved slightly in his sleep, as the sun peeked through his window. It has been a year since Savannah had moved back in with the young halfa. She still sneaks out in the middle of the night to go back to New York to see Blaze.

Danny has been spending more time with Savannah over the past few months and was looking forward to his birthday as he planned on spending it with Sam, Jazz, and Tucker.

He groaned as the sun hit him in the eyes, “Darn, sun.” He mumbled as he buried his face into the covers. 

Savannah had been sleeping in her father's room, in the same bed over the months since she always had nightmares about her real birth family, though she doesn't know them.

She had been denying her feelings towards her father even though he's five years older than her. She had been dating Blaze, she grew to love him even if only a little bit.

Danny groans as he moved under the covers. He wraps his arms around the young princess as he kept sleeping.

Savannah opens her eyes slowly as she checks the time. She notices it's 7:05 am. She turned her head to look at the young halfa’s sleeping features. She knows today is Danny's birthday.

Danny groans slightly as he continued to sleep and held Savannah close to his chest as he sighs peacefully.

The young princess tries to get free from her father's arms without waking him up as she was laying down on his bed in his arms.

Danny moved slightly as he releases her from his grasp, still asleep.

Savannah uses this chance to sneak away as she leaves her father's bedroom and goes to her bedroom to get dressed and goes downstairs to make breakfast along with the cake.

Danny was still sleeping as Savannah was busy downstairs baking and cooking.

The young princess, who is now ten, even though she never told Danny about her birthday, he found out from Ben when a package came from Eisuke.

The young princess was cooking pancakes for breakfast. Once she finished, she started taking out the cake from the oven and started decorating it slowly and carefully.

Danny groans as he woke up before he stretched. He smiled, smelling the food downstairs. He quickly got up as he heads to the bathroom and shower.

The young princess finally made the cake perfect as she set it down on the dinner table along with breakfast just as he arrived. The young princess had already finished and had even put candles on the fudge chocolate cake. She didn't notice her father yet.

“Oh wow, is this all for me?” He asked as he looks around the kitchen with bright eyes and a big smile.

Savannah finally turned around slowly to face her father as she looks into his eyes with innocent love and kindness in her eyes, she smiles brightly at him.

“Happy birthday, Dad, and yes, all for you and only for you.” She says kindly in a soft whispered tone as she walks over towards her father slowly to grab his hand and pull him.

Danny smiled, as he watches her curiously as she led him to the table, he sat down, continuing to smile as he watches her.

“If you’d like, I can also make your favorite lunch, and dinner.” The young princess says shyly in a soft tone as she stood near his chair, looking into her father's eyes.

“Would you?!” Danny said as he smiled brightly at the young princess. He sat at the table and started to eat his breakfast.

“Yes, Dad, anything for you.” The young princess says shyly, in a soft tone as she begins cooking her father's favorite meals, which are grilled fish, veggies, and spaghetti.

Danny continues to eat his birthday breakfast as he smiled brightly.

The young princess suddenly felt a headache as she felt uneasy but ignored it as she put a hand over her head and used her other hand to cook Danny's favorite meals.

Danny kept eating his food and noticed Savannah was in pain. He watched her with a worried look.

“This is the fifteenth time she has gotten like this ever since she moved back in with you.” Phantom said gently in a concerned tone in his mind.

“What can we do? Should I give her any medication?” Danny wondered as he ate his birthday breakfast.

“I think she's sick along with stress, she shouldn't be when she's a kid, she should be having fun and such, not taking care of us.” Phantom said gently in his mind.

“I agree, I’d say for her birthday but it’s so far away.” He thought.

“So, what's the plan for today, huh, birthday boy?” Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind as he smirks in the mind realm as the young princess keep cooking food.

“I don’t know, actually. I’m fine just being here with Savannah.” He thought as he ate his breakfast. 

Savannah finished making the meals, finally, as she turns off the stove and walking back to the dinner table sitting down in a chair, across from her father instead of sitting next to him like she always used to do a year ago.

Danny raised an eyebrow. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked in a concerned tone.

“Yes dad, I am fine. Why do you ask?” The young princess said with half of her emotions as she begins eating her food slowly, avoiding eye contact with her father.

“You usually sit next to me, I guess I am just concerned, plus I know you’ve been working yourself hard for lately.” He said as he ate his food.

“Uh sorry I just have gotten busy lately that's all, you know, school stuff, and uh, boy stuff and other things….” Savannah says shyly in a soft tone as she bites her lip nervously.

Danny nods. “Good, normal child issues, I want you to have as much fun as you can.” He said kindly.

“Uh, thanks, Dad, um if you need me I will be in my room….” The young princess says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she finished eating her breakfast and picked up her plate to wash it.

Danny’s looked at her with a smile, “Alright, sweetie.” He said as he finished eating.

Savannah walks towards the kitchen sink slowly and turns on the water. She begins washing her plate slowly, soon after she finished and put her plate away, then began washing her hands.

Danny went to the coffee maker as he started making a pot of coffee big enough for five people.

Savannah finished washing her hands and turns off the water, leaving the kitchen and walks towards the stairs and goes upstairs slowly.

“Are you okay, Princess?” Asked Danny in a kind tone.

“....” The young princess stopped walking in the middle of the stairs for a moment to listen but ignored her father as she walks upstairs towards her bedroom.

He sighs as he heads towards the coffee maker and makes himself a cup. Suddenly, the doorbell rings as the coffee maker made the coffee.

Danny walked towards the door and stretched as a yawn escaped his lips. He scratched his head before answering the door.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are standing there in front of the door, “Hey!” Danny said as he hugged his friends kissing Jazz's cheek and Sam on the lips.

“Happy Birthday, Danny” Tucker and Jazz both said at the same time as they hug him.

“Thanks, come on in.” He said as he walked to the kitchen as he was finishing up the dishes.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz enter inside the apartment along with Ben and Taylor who were standing behind Jazz. 

“Happy birthday, Dad.” The kids said.

Danny smiled as he hugged them tightly, “Hey, thank you.” He said in a happy tone.

“We have come with gifts and we also brought a cake for you.” Sam began to say until she notices there's already a birthday cake on the table but doesn't know Savannah made it.

Danny smiled, “Thanks! More for me!” He said as he tried to lighten the mood as he laughs happily.

Jazz, Tucker, and the kids started laughing. Sam wasn’t laughing.

“Danny did you buy yourself a cake or did someone give it to you?” Sam asked her boyfriend.

Danny smiled as he looked at Sam, hoping to get help from Phantom.

“Just tell her you bought it since she doesn't remember Savannah. I don't trust her knowing about her, I saw the way she was glaring at Savannah at lunch break last time.” Phantom said gently in his mind. 

“I bought it. I love cake.” Danny said as he smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, well, let's get your birthday party started then.” Sam said as she smiled at her boyfriend. She walks towards the living room to start the music by hooking it up to the stereo she brought with her while Tucker and Jazz set the party stuff. Ben and Taylor watched them as they stood by Danny.

Danny glances upstairs with a worried look, as the others were occupied.

.............................. Meanwhile with Savannah ..............................

The young princess had climbed out of her bedroom window before the guests arrived. She walked outside alone in the street as she left her backpack behind where Larkspur is in.

_“Phantom, why don’t you go with Savannah and I’ll keep them occupied? It’s your birthday too and I really want to spend the whole day with her but I have to distract Sam at least.”_ Danny thought.

“Sounds good to me, I will keep you posted on what’s going on when I am with her.” Phantom said gently in his mind as he left his human half’s body and followed behind Savannah.

Danny felt a bit better knowing Phantom was keeping her busy. He felt as if he can enjoy himself more. He went to Savannah’s cake as he looked at it with a smile and snapped a photo before putting it somewhere safe.

Savannah walked towards the bus stop. She gets on and sits down in a seat as the bus started moving. She looks out of the bus window.

Danny was dancing with Taylor, though he seemed worried still. Though the others didn’t know he had two daughters who he loved them with all his heart.

Though, Savannah never acts like a daughter but more like a wife, unlike Taylor who acts like a daughter even if she's a spoiled child.

Danny sighs as he continued to dance with Taylor. A smile clear across his face. Even though he wished Savannah was there with him, he was so sad when she left the room and went to her own. He wanted to enjoy their coffee together.

The bus finally stopped at New York. She gets out of the bus and started walking towards Blaze's house as Phantom followed her behind without her knowing.

………………………… Meanwhile with Danny ………………………..

After dancing with Taylor, Danny heads to the kitchen table as he pours himself a soda before sitting down.

Ben is drinking water in the kitchen with Danny as Taylor now dancing with Jazz with Tucker and Sam now talking as the music playing.

Danny smiled at his son as he saw him drink his water.

“Having fun?” He asked in a kind tone.

“Yeah, but I kind of feel like something is missing, but I don't know what or why that is.” Ben said gently in a confused and yet serious tone.

Danny smiled as he put a hand to Ben’s shoulder, “Me too, son. Me too.” He said In a soft, serious tone as he looked at the snacks.

Danny began thinking to himself. 

_“Could it be that he’s still connect to Savannah even though he doesn't remember her, like I didn't remember her either at first?”_

Danny sighs, “It could be possible.” He said as he got up and made himself some coffee.

............................... Meanwhile with Savannah ………………………...

Savannah finally reaches the house and stood in front of Blaze's house. She knocks on the door and Kimbell, the mother of Blaze, answered the door.

“Why hello Savannah dear, what a surprise, to what do we owe the pleasure?” She asked in a sweet tone.

“Hi Mrs. Stone, is Blaze home?” The young princess asked her politely as she stood there gracefully making eye contact with Mrs. Stone.

“Yes, he is, why don’t you come on in, would you like some tea?” She asked in a kind tone as she left space open so she can walk in.

“Thank you and uh, no thanks.” The young princess says politely as she walks in the house slowly as Phantom is watching her without her knowing.

She smiled as she entered her home, “Blaze!” She called upstairs before she went back to what she was doing after calling after her son.

Blaze came downstairs wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and a black jacket as he notices his girlfriend there. He smiles gently at the young princess and walks towards her. 

“Hey.” Blaze said

Savannah smiled kindly as she looked at him with a curious look. 

“Hi.” She says kindly.

“Ready for our date?” Fourteen-year-old Blaze asked his ten-year-old girlfriend as he reaches out his hand for her to take. He looked at the young, mature princess as Phantom is spying on them.

“Yes.” Savannah says kindly as she smiled, looking at him with innocent eyes. She takes his hand.

“Let's go, then.” Blaze said gently as he walks out of the house with the young princess as Phantom spied on them and looks surprised by what he's seeing.

Savannah smiled as she looks around the area, following him while holding his hand.

.............................. Meanwhile with Danny back home ...............................

Sam finally left along with Jazz and Tucker as Danny started feeling uneasy knowing that his daughter isn't home.

He begins feeling the same way she always used to feel, he closed the door and locked it as he closed the curtains frantically.

_“Where is she?”_ He begins thinking to himself as he felt uneasy and lonely, home alone on his birthday. _“This is how she always used to feel? Alone and scared?”_

Danny didn’t even want to touch her cake, he wanted to wait for her to return, he just hoped it will be before midnight. As time went by, Danny just sat on the couch, waiting for his ten-year-old, mature daughter. When it was 8 pm, it started raining hard outside. Suddenly the front door opens up and the young princess enters inside, soaking wet.

Danny bolted from the couch as he came by her side, “Savannah.” He said as he went to the closet to get her a towel.

“Hey, Dad. I'm home, how was your day, did you had a great birthday with your friends and family?” The young princess says softly as she half-smiles after shutting the door behind her.

“It was fine, I missed you though.” He said honestly as he helped her with her wet clothes.

“Well, I had to go, Dad, I couldn't be seen by your loved ones since they don't remember me.” Savannah says softly as she looks at her father who put a warm towel around her.

“I don’t mind, I mean, maybe not Sam, but Jazz and Tucker want them to know you.” He said as he looks at her.

“I don't know if it's a good idea Dad, besides I'm not that important.” Savannah says softly in an unsure tone as she begins walking away from Danny to head to the stairs.

“Wait no, of course, you are, you are very important to me.” He said as he looks at her with love in his eyes.

“I don't know, I will go take a shower and then go to bed, goodnight I guess I mean it's not like you want to spend the rest of your birthday with me.” Savannah says softly as she walks pass Danny, or at least tried to.

“My whole birthday, I was worried about you, especially when it began raining, I wanted you to be here, so please. Please stay here, with me, let’s have a piece of your cake, I didn’t touch it. Let’s have a party together, please.” He said softly.

“Um, okay, but I still need to take a shower Dad, then I will spend your birthday with you.” Savannah says kindly as she kisses his cheek softly and walks upstairs slowly to go to her room to get clothes and a towel.

Danny nods even though she left. He laid down on the couch as he begins thinking to himself. He smiles and touches his cheek with his hand.

He sighs as he laid down as he looks at the ceiling, still touching his cheek. 

“What could be the matter with her, she seems so... off. What could it be?” Danny thought.

A few minutes later, the young princess finished with shower. She came out of the bathroom and goes to her room to put on clothes. She picks up her dirty clothes and carries it to the hamper, throwing her dirty clothes into it and brushing her hair with her hairbrush, then walks downstairs slowly.

Danny smiled as he saw her descend the stairs.

Savannah is wearing a light blue dress which went down to her knees as well as a light blue hair band. She was carrying a gift for her father as she walked towards him.

Danny smiled brightly, “You look gorgeous, princess.” He said as he looks into her eyes.

“Thank you, father.” Savannah calls him father instead of calling him dad unlike she always used to do when they were close as she stood in front of him and put the gift down on the table.

Danny noticed this but didn't say anything as he smiled at her.

“Thank you.” He said as he picked up the present and started opening the gift as he looked up at her.

Once he opens the gift box he saw a memory book, a glowing white sword, a new ghost outfit she has designed herself, a robe, a shirt, and pants, instead of his usual jumpsuit.

Danny looked at it all in shock. 

“Wow, this is amazing, Savannah I love it!” He said in an excited tone as he smiled brightly.

“I am glad you like it father, I’m giving you something you need as a gift, not something you want. It would become useless later so I thought I should give you these things, even though I made them myself instead of buying gifts.” She says shyly.

“Savannah, no matter what you do, as long as it comes from you I am happy because I love you.” He said as he strokes her cheek.

The young princess stood there in front of the young halfa, their faces so close which makes Savannah’s heart beat fast. She gulps nervously as she looks down shyly.

She tries to avoid eye contact with her father since she is dating Blaze. She knew to not get in between Danny and his childhood true love, Sam. Ever since her father started dating Sam,

she had started keeping her distance even though it broke her heart. She knew she was doing the right thing by keeping her emotions hidden from him. Danny didn't know this, looking at her with happiness.

“Uh let's go cut the cake….” Savannah says in a soft whispered tone as she pushes her father's hand away from her cheek. She tries to walk past her father without looking him in the eyes.

Danny smiled softly, looking at her as she walked, he followed close behind her. He walked over towards the table, sitting down as he leaned his arms on top, looking towards the young princess.

Savannah took out her phone to take a happy birthday photo as she stood next to the young halfa as she lights the candles for him so her father can make a wish.

Danny smiled, looking at the cake as he looks at her light the candles on the cake.

Savannah claps her hands suddenly all the apartment lights turned off except the night lights that change colors. She moves away from her father and holds up her phone like a camera. Danny looked around curiously as he was a bit curious as to what was going on.

Savannah looks at her father with innocent, kind, loving eyes unlike Sam's. She held the phone up, ready to take a photo. 

“Smile, father.” She says shyly in a soft tone.

Danny smiled brightly as he looked into the camera. He was sad she didn't call him Dad anymore but he was happy for her company and her love, which was genuine and pure.

Savannah took a picture of her father who was standing by the cake under the glow in the dark lights that changed colors. She smiled kindly at her father and put her phone down slowly. Danny smiled at her as he took a deep breath as he got ready to blow out the candle.

“Wait, father before you blow out the candles I have a surprise for you.” The young princess says shyly in a soft tone before she runs towards the living room, the colorful lights follow her.

Danny quickly stopped as he raised an eyebrow curiously at Savannah's odd behavior as he follows behind her to the living room.

Savannah is standing in the living room and took a deep breath before she turns on music. She begins dancing gracefully for Danny, her back facing him as her hips move from left to right. For the first dance, she danced slowly, still not facing the young halfa. She then bent to the right for a moment then stood up straight again. She moved her hips slowly and gracefully again, then turned around to finally face Danny as she places her both arms over her eyes. She danced, jumping to the left for a step. She then moved to the left, then to the right again as she moving around the room gracefully, spinning herself with her hands on her hips. She spins once more and put her hands in the air and swings them in the air to left then right then stood on one foot only as she spins herself again as her dress moves along.

Danny smiled as he watched Savannah dance for him, clapping and cheering her on as he watched each step with a detailed eye feeling happier than he did all night.

Savannah dancing gracefully then sits on the floor to spin again as she stands up slowly by moving her body like waves, finally standing up as she finished her dance by spinning again. 

“Uh….” She says shyly.

Danny smiled as he looked at her with kind eyes. 

“Nice dancing, very calming.” He said in a soft tone. 

“Uh, do you like it, father?” Savannah asks the young halfa shyly in a soft whispered tone as she looks at Danny in the eyes with kindness, love, innocence. She bites her lip nervously.

“I loved it.” He said as he reached out his hands to grasp hers, pulling her close, looking into her eyes for a solid minute before kissing her cheek.

“I am glad.” Savannah says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she gasps in surprise when she got pulled into her father's warm, strong arms. Her heart beat fast as she looks into his eyes.

Danny smiled as looks into her eyes.

“I love you, my little princess.” He said as he looked down at her.

“I love you too... dad….” Savannah finally called him dad again since it's his birthday as she wraps her small arms around his body to return the hug slowly, her face against his chest.

Danny breathed deeply as he hugs her, seeming to be completely at ease. He begins thinking to himself as he hugged the young princess, who is still in his arms. Savannah isn't even struggling as she felt safe and comfortable even if she knew she won't be in his life forever.

_“What can I do to make her stay?”_ Danny thought as he stroked the young princess’s hair gently. 

_“I just have to wait until I turn 18, then I will get married and Danny won’t even know.”_ Savannah thought.

Danny hugged her tightly as he kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you, princess, I love you so much.” He said as he let her go after another minute. 

“Um, no problem, uh, let’s go back to the cake in the kitchen so you can blow out the candles.” Savannah says shyly in a soft whispered tone.

Danny nods his head as he walks back inside the kitchen, heading towards the cake. 

Savannah follows him slowly from behind as they both enter back inside the kitchen.

Danny sat where the cake was located as he smiled at Savannah. He waited for her to be by his side.

Savannah walks towards Danny's side slowly until she’s standing by his side. She held her phone up to make a video.

Danny smiled as he was standing in front of the cake as he looks at the young princess. 

“Blow out the candles, dad.” Savannah says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she takes a video of the young halfa.

Danny smiled as he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. He made a wish about having a way to have Savannah in his life.

Savannah made the video as she looked at Danny, holding up her phone like a camera. 

Danny looks at the young princess after he blew out all the candles. He leaned back in his chair as he smiled at her brightly.

Savannah half-smiles as she finished making the sixteenth birthday video. She put her phone away in her bag as she looks at Danny curiously. 

“Do you want me to turn the lights back on and turn off the glow in the dark changing color lights dad?” She asked the young halfa in a soft whispered tone as she looked into his eyes with innocent, kind, and loving eyes.

“If you'd like, wouldn't it be easier for you to cut?” Danny asked as he smiled at her with a bright smile.

“Uh we both can cut it together if you want, uh, I mean, it's your birthday so it's your choice if you want the lights back on or not.” Savannah says shyly in a soft whispered tone.

“It would be easier.” He repeats as he got up and turned the kitchen lights back on.

Savannah stayed quiet as she looks at her father with innocence, love, and pain in her eyes as she walks towards the backup lights and turns them off, the colors turn off.

Danny smiled as he walks towards the young princess. He came closer to her and hugged her tightly.

Savannah looks at Danny with mixed feelings in her eyes as her heart beat fast but she ignores her feelings as she takes deep breaths to control her emotions.

Danny squeezed her lovingly as he kissed her head, stroking her hair. 

“I love you, Savannah.” He said in a soft, sweet tone.

Savannah's heart beat faster and faster as she looked at Danny without breaking eye contact. She hesitates at the hug as she just stood there without responding.

Danny smiled as he got the plates from the cabinet, he then went to the drawer for forks along with napkins. 

“Here we are.” He said kindly.

“....” Savannah stayed quiet as she nods her head slowly, looking at the young halfa with painful, loving, kind, curious, and innocent eyes.

Danny smiled, as he set the table before grabbing the knife. 

“Want the first piece, princess?” He asked kindly.

“Dad, it's your birthday so you should take the first piece of cake.” Savannah says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she walks towards Danny's side slowly.

Danny smiled. 

“Very well.” He said as he looks at the young princess.

Savannah takes out her phone to make another video as she watches her father begin cutting the cake. She takes a deep breath as she starts to sing happy birthday beautifully.

Danny smiled as he cut two pieces of cake. He placed the second piece in front of her.

“Uh, thank you, Dad.” The young princess says shyly in a soft whispered tone as she takes the plate of cake from Danny slowly and pulls out her chair and sits down, putting her plate down.

Danny smiled. “You're welcome, princess.” He said with a kind tone.

Savannah looks down at her plate as she picks up her fork and begins eating her piece of cake with an innocent, pained look in her eyes even though her expression is unreadable to Danny.

Danny smiled as he enjoyed his cake and Savannah's company, Danny is not clueless anymore but since Savannah is so young her love for him was foreseen as simple father/daughter love.

.............................. Time skip to 2 years later ..............................

Twelve-year-old Savannah is in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Blaze who is now sixteen, as for Ben and Taylor they had returned back to living with Danny again.

Ben had gotten his memories back and is still in love with his adopted sister who's only two years younger than him, Taylor acts more like her mother Marcy every year. 

The young princess had stopped spending time with the young halfa who is now seventeen and engaged to Sam. Each time Danny tries to make a plan to spend his free time with Savannah she rejects it. In her eyes, there was no longer love but only kindness and innocence.

Danny groaned as he entered the apartment after a long day at the bank, you see, Danny passed his High school early exit exam and has been working at a bank ever since. He sighs as he placed his coat on the coat rack by the front door. Sam was off of school for 3 hours now

and was making salad for dinner tonight. Though Danny thinks she held it against him for graduating early.

Savannah walks downstairs wearing a white long dress along with white high heels and a matching bag as she walks pass Danny. 

“Bye father, I am heading out.” She says kindly.

Danny looked at her with a curious look, “Where to?” He asked as he looked at the princess with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm going to New York to see someone. I’ll be home by midnight, bye.” Savannah says kindly as she runs towards the door. Savannah ran pass Danny and Sam who smiles at the young princess knowing that she will be alone with Danny.

Danny was worried, “Savann....” He began to call out to the young princess, but the young princess was already gone. The door shut and Sam smiles since Ben and Taylor are out at the park with Jazz. It's just the two of them alone so she walks towards him.

Danny sighs as he put his keys on the table by the front door, he did not notice Sam's actions.

Sam stands behind him as she pressed her body against his from behind, she has her arms around his neck tightly. 

“We are alone so let's enjoy our alone time together, Danny.” She says as a statement instead of asking him.

Danny smiled as he looks at her, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. 

Sam's eyes have love but mostly lust as she pushes him on the sofa in the living room. She got on top of him and begins kissing him vigorously which makes Danny look at her in shock as he recalled a certain, horrific memory.

_Flashback_

_Marcy smirked as she led an exhausted and dirty Danny into their master bedroom. _

_“Let's play a game.” She said as she stroked the fourteen-year-old halfa's chest._

_“Can we not, tonight at least Marcy. I had a long day and an even longer evening. I am exhausted. I cleaned and made breakfast the best I could. Not to mention, I just finished fixing your car's heat pump climate control sys….” Marcy held up a finger. _

_“Shh….” She said as she started to kiss his cheek and continue slowly down his chest._

_“Let's... have….” She began to say between each kiss before taking off his shirt without permission. “Fun... shall we?” She asked though of course, Danny knew it was rhetorical. She wrapped her arms roughly around Danny's neck as they kissed before being guided_

_to their king-sized bed._

_As she pushed him onto the bed before continuing, tossing Danny's shirt, pants, and other clothing to the floor before removing her own. She slowly sat atop our nude halfa, their bodies covered by the comforter, as she kissed him vigorously._

_“We're alone, so let's enjoy our time alone together, Danny.” She whispered seductively as she gently pushed towards him._

_End of Flashback._

Danny’s eyes widened as he looks at Sam kiss him. He did not kiss back just yet, his hands were to his side.

The way Sam kissed him was not gentle, not careful, but was full-on lust. She begins taking off his clothes without asking him as she kissed her fiancé even though she knew they had been together for 2 years.

Danny figured it was normal but he sometimes wished she would ask. They begin but halfway through, Phantom yells in his mind. 

“Danny stop this! I feel sick by this!”

Danny sat up as he too realized he felt a bit uneasy.

“What's wrong, Danny?” Sam asks her fiancé in between annoyed and confusion.

Danny smiled, “I just wanted some air.” He said, rubbing his neck nervously.

“Danny we have been together for two years now, so tell me why you reject me but you didn't reject your crazy ex-wife!” Sam yells angrily at her fiancé as she looked at him.

Danny stares at her as he rubs his neck, _“Phantom?” _He thought.

“No, Danny, I saw her eyes. There is no true love in her eyes, only lust.Not innocent love, if she truly loves us she would take things slow with us.” Phantom said in his mind.

It suddenly dawned on him, the truth of love and happiness. 

“I just... don’t want to right now.” He said honestly.

Sam glares at her fiancé in anger. 

“Danny if you can't do it even after two years of being together then I am leaving you.” She said as she picks up her bag and walks towards the door.

“Sam, wait, what are you doing?” Danny asked as he reached out for his fiancé.

“Don't bother contacting me ever again, we are through!” Sam yells as she took off the engagement ring and throws it at him, pushing his arm away and walks out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Danny held his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Just then, a door opened and Jazz returned with Ben and Taylor to drop them off.

“Danny, are you ok?” She asks her younger brother in a concerned tone.

Danny was startled as he backed up, “I…,” his body was shaking in fear. He was still unaware of his fear of women.

Jazz looks at her brother with concerned eyes as she saw Danny's body shaking in fear. She walks towards him but when she took a step he back away from his own sister.

Danny continued to shake as he looked at his sister with fear in his eyes.

“Danny what-” Jazz about to ask her younger brother what happened but got cut off by a door opening. It was the young princess who stood there looking tired.

Danny didn’t move, unknown to him that his fear wasn’t affected by Savannah.

“I'm home, father. Just as I said I would be by midnight.” Savannah begins to say until she notices her auntie standing there and her father shaking. “Uh, never mind, I will go.” She turns around.

Danny shook himself out of it as he called out to her. 

“I’m glad you’re home, did you have fun?” He asked in a soft tone.

“Yes father, if you need me I will be in my room.” Savannah walks past them as she ignores Danny and walks towards the stairs as she goes upstairs slowly.

Danny nods even though Savannah didn’t see as he simply sat on the sofa in silence.

“You sure you’re okay, Danny?” Jazz asks him again as she stood in the living room looking at him worriedly.

“I... I don’t know.” The young halfa said in a fearful tone as he looked at his sister, the one who raised him more than their parents.

“Okay, I will check up on you tomorrow, goodnight little brother.” Jazz says kindly, then opens the door and leaves his apartment to go to her own apartment which is across the street.

Danny sighs as he laid down on the couch, placing a hand on his forehead before closing his eyes. He begins dreaming 

-Danny's dream-

Savannah is fourteen-years-old in the dream and she's wearing a revealing white dress. Standing next to her is an eighteen-year-old boy who smirks as he talks to her. 

“Remember, you’re only allowed to wear whatever I pick.” The boy said. 

“Yes, I understand and since I will be moving out of my home soon, my father won't know about us or what I do.” The princess says in an emotionless tone.

Danny moved slightly as it continued to play in his head.

“Good, because you’re mine. You’ve got no one in your life expect me now, you need me.” The boy said to the princess who just stood there, not reacting at all as he begins touching her.

Danny moved slightly in his sleep as the dream played in his head, a nightmare.

“You will leave your father and never see him again if you're with me.” The boy ordered to Savannah who isn't showing emotions. 

“Okay.” She said in an emotionless tone.

Danny tossed and turned in his sleep on the sofa as the dream intensified.

“My father means nothing to me anymore.” Savannah said in the dream with emotionless eyes which had taken Danny by surprised as she begins walking away with the boy.

Danny woke with a gasp, breathing deeply as he looks around the dark living room. He saw the time and it's 2:50 am.

Danny yawns as he got up, heading to Savannah's room to check on her before heading to bed himself.

Savannah is in her room, tossing and turning as she tried to sleep, unaware of Danny entering her room.

Danny went towards her, noticing her tossing and turning. He laid behind her and held her against his chest, stroking her hair.

Savannah's face is against his chest as she breathed heavily. She felt relaxed and stopped tossing and turning. She places her hands on his chest slowly and carefully in her sleep.

Danny sighs as he relaxed, his anxiety fading away as he fell asleep, cradling the princess against himself.

.............................. The next day ..............................

Danny was still asleep as he held the princess against himself.

Savannah opens her eyes slowly as she felt someone holding her tight. She turns her head to look. Her eyes go wide open in shock when she saw her father is laying next to her and holding her.

Danny seemed at peace as he held her against his chest, he breathed calmly.

Savannah tries to get free from his grip without waking him up but it only made him tighten his grip on the young princess in his sleep.

She was stuck, as the young halfa continues to sleep peacefully with his tight grip wrapped around the young princess.

Savannah sighs and shuts her eyes to leave her human body and enter inside Danny's dream to see what he's dreaming about.

_Danny and Savannah were playing monopoly as the timer went off. _

_“Cookies are done.” Said dream Danny as dream Savannah giggles, “I’ll make cocoa.” Said Danny as he heads to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Real Savannah watched her father and dream Savannah as she hid behind a wall. She looks around, curious to see what this dream is about or why her father is dreaming about her._

_Danny smiled when they both returned with cookies and cocoa. _

_“Yum, best day ever.” Said dream Savannah._

_“I couldn’t agree more.” Said dream Danny as he smiled. “I love spending time together.” He said as dream Savannah smiled. _

_“Me too, daddy.” Said dream Savannah, Real Savannah rolls her eyes as she claps her hands and dream Savannah disappears as the real princess walks over to dream Danny with emotionless eyes._

_Dream Danny hands her cocoa, “You’re first for the die.” He said as he sips his cocoa._

_“Uh, no thank you, father actually we need to talk.” Real Savannah says kindly in the dream as she keeps her distance from the dream young halfa._

_“What about?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion as he played with his cup._

_“You need to know that I can't spend time with you anymore, father. You have your life and I have mine. Things can't be the same as they used to be at first when it was just us two.” Savannah says honestly._

_“What are you talking about? It is just us two.” Said Dream Danny in an honest tone._

_“No, it's not, you’ve got Ben, Taylor, and Sam so wake up father.” Real Savannah said softly in the dream as she walks closer towards him with innocent eyes._

_“I have Ben, Taylor and you.” Dream Danny said as he smiled at the young princess who isn't a dream but real. _

_“Wake up, father, I need to talk to you in reality.” Real Savannah says kindly in Danny's dream as she disappears from the dream._

Danny woke slowly as he looks around, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he still has his arms around the young princess protectively. 

Savannah is still laying on her bed in Danny's arms as she opens her eyes again. 

“You finally woke up, father. Why were you dreaming about me?” She asked him kindly.

“Because I love you. It’s the closest I can be to you, I suppose.” He said in a soft tone as he looks back at his daughter in the eyes.

“Father, I can't be close to you anymore and you need to accept that.” The young princess says kindly in a serious tone as she still laid in his arms, facing him.

“I can’t, I won’t!” Danny said in an upset tone as he looks down at her with a hurt look in his eyes.

“Father, you’ve got Sam now she will do the things I used to do, so you don't need me much anymore, it was different back then when it was just the two of us,” Savannah begin to say, as she laid in his arms, facing the young halfa. “I used to take care of you but now it's different so I don't need to spend time with you anymore.” She says honestly.

“No, Sam has nothing to do with us, with me.” He said in an honest tone as he sat up, leaning on the headboard as he ran a hand through his hair.

Savannah sits up on her bed when he let go of her and sat up as she looked at Danny in the eyes with innocent eyes. 

“Even if you think that you need to accept that things have changed between us now, father.” She says honestly.

Danny looks at her with a serious look. 

“She broke up with me okay, are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?” He asked as he looks at her.

“Wait, what? Why? What happened? Is it because of something I did?” Savannah asks her questions to her father in a worried tone as she quickly stands up from her bed.

Danny stood up as he walks closer to her. 

“No, it’s not your fault princess. It will never be your fault.” He said as he strokes her face.

“What happened, father?” Savannah whispers in a soft, sweet tone as she looks down to avoid eye contact even though she should be happy about the breakup, instead she feels bad.

Danny smiled at the young princess as he looks into her eyes, “It’s complicated….” He said in a soft tone.

“Dad, if she didn't bother to make things right in the relationship then she isn't the one, I know you probably think I won't understand because I am only twelve but I know you can find someone better. I mean you’re a smart, kind, thoughtful, calm, understanding, patient, handsome guy any girl would be lucky to have you.” Savannah says honestly in a heartfelt tone as she looks at him in the eyes.

Danny smiled, “Thanks.” He smiled at her though it seemed he wanted to tell her more than he did.

“Now, can you please tell me what happened, dad?” The young princess asks her seventeen-year-old father in a worried tone. But if you don't want to tell me, I understand.” She says kindly.

“She... wanted to have sex... and I... I just couldn’t do it. Her touch... was... was so forceful... I... I just suddenly had a flashback with Marcy. It was as if it was happening again.” He said softly.

Savannah hesitates as she takes a deep breath and reaches out her hand slowly towards the young halfa as she places her hands on his chest and wraps her arms around his body carefully.

Danny raises an eyebrow as he looks at her with a confused look. “What are you doing?” He asked in a confused tone.

Savannah doesn't say anything as she hugged her father tightly with love and a comforting touch. She ignores her own fast heartbeat as she hopes Danny can't hear it.

Danny’s heart was beating fast as well, though it was already beating fast as Savannah’s touch was calming to the halfa. 

“I am sorry you had to go through all that, dad... I thought if I stayed away from you then your relationship with Sam be good because I thought you didn't need me anymore.” Savannah begins to say as she hugged him with warmth and love. She rests her head against his chest as she listens to her father's heartbeat.

Danny's heartbeat seemed to be calming him, her touch was all he needed. 

“No, I’ve been trying to tell you. I miss you. I need you here.” He says in a soft, sad tone.

“I love you, Dad.” The young princess finally said in a heartfelt tone even though she had stopped saying I love back every time Danny told her he loved her since she was 10. Danny smiled as he held her against his chest as it beat smoothly. 

“I love you Savannah. So, so much.” He says softly.

“Um, I am glad you’re calm now. I will go out….” Savannah begins to say as she let go of Danny but it didn't mean he let go of her especially when she had rejected him on spending time together for the past two years.

“What do you mean? Where are you going?” He asked in a worried tone as he looks at her, holding her close as they stood.

“I am going to New York, dad. I will be back home by midnight.” Savannah says kindly, in a soft tone as she was in his arms since he isn't letting go of the young princess.

“You’re too young to be going out alone like this,” Danny said In a worried tone as he stroked the young princess hair smoothly.

“I have been going out like this for the past two and a half years now, dad. It shouldn't matter.” Savannah begins to say as she struggles to get free from the young halfa arms.

He looks at her with a worried look but says nothing as he kept his firm grip on his daughter as he looked into her innocent eyes.

“Had you ever stopped to think maybe I never wanted to live in Amity Park? That my life is in New York, my brothers and sisters, my boyfriend, they all are in New York.” Savannah begins to say as she looked at the young halfa in the eyes deeply with love and pain in her innocent eyes. “But I have stayed here with you, for you. Not for Ben, not for Taylor, not for Jazz, but only for you.” She says honestly in a heartfelt tone as she takes a deep breath to keep herself calm as she doesn't break eye contact with her father. “Because I knew you needed me here.”

“No... I guess I didn’t….” Danny said softly as he looked down at her hands, holding her tightly so she won't escape. 

“When you started dating Sam I was planning on moving out knowing that you didn’t need me anymore, but I guess I can’t now,” Savannah whispers softly.

“When she wanted me to, I just couldn’t, I was too afraid,” Danny said softly as he looks down at his hands which are wrapped around her. 

Savannah looks at Danny with innocent eyes, “I understand how you feel, dad and I will help you overcome your fear.” She says kindly, in a soft tone.

Danny looked up at her, clearly confused. 

“Fear?” He asked he had never had this happen to him before so this was too strange as if it was a new language.

“You’re afraid to make love to Sam, it means you’re scared of women, dad, just like I’m scared of men,” Savannah says softly.

“I did back up when my sister was here, I couldn't even go near her,” he said in a soft tone as he looks at his hands in silence.

“Yes, but the only difference is that I am trying to overcome my fear alone, and you’re not because I will be helping you just like I always had been from the beginning,” Savannah says softly.

“But I wasn't always scared, I just got scared after Sam….” He said honestly.

“That’s because Sam never touched you when you guys were dating but yesterday she did, that’s the difference,” Savannah says softly.

He sighs as he put a hand to his chin in thought. “Oh….” He said as he looked at his daughter. He saw love, kindness, everything he needs in her eyes.

“So can you please let go of me now, father, so I can go,” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she still struggled to get free from the young halfa’s arms.

Danny finally lets her go as he nods slowly, he then looks down at his hands.

The young princess begins leaving her room. She walks downstairs slowly without looking at the young halfa.

Danny stared at her as she began to leave, completely lost for words until... “Wait!” He yells as he runs after his daughter.

The young princess stopped halfway down the stairs. “What is it, father, I need to go catch the bus.” She says kindly in a soft tone as she held her traveling bag.

“We can go back to New York if that's what you want. Just please… stay.” He whispers the last word before looking down at his feet.

The young princess turned around to face the young halfa as she looked into his eyes with innocent love, as well as a surprised look in her eyes. 

“You don't have to do that for me.” She says kindly.

Danny smiled, “I don't....” He looked down a second as he played with his fingers before looking up. “But I want to.” He said as he smiled.

“Are you sure? I know your life is here, I mean, your family and friends are here. Your childhood is here, I don't want to be the reason you choose to leave everything behind.”

Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she looked at the young halfa in the eyes with love, kindness, comfort, and loyalty in her eyes, everything Danny didn't see in Sam's eyes.

Danny smiled at her. “The only family I have is my sister and my friend is Tucker, which I can make work, So I am coming.” He said with a soft tone as he looks at her with love in his eyes.

Savannah sighs as she gives in. “Okay, go pack and we will leave right away.” She says kindly, in a soft tone as she walks downstairs finally and towards the living room.

Danny smiles as he nods his head, going to his bedroom to pack all his belongings.

Savannah texted Jazz and Tucker to let them know about the move as she texts Blaze last letting him know that she's moving back home as she waits for Danny in the living room.

Danny smiled as he started to pack his bags. He knows he will have a better life with his daughter in New York. 

He begins thinking to himself about everything that happened so far in the three years till now, dating Sam at age fourteen and breaking up yesterday at age seventeen and how his daughter comfort him even though she's only twelve.

Danny sighs as he finished packing his clothes, he then packs his drawing pads, life savings, and the small number of ghost weapons he had. 

_“Life savings, thermos, Fenton wrist rays, ghost gauntlets, ecto dejecto.”_ He thought.

“What else?” He whispered to himself as he looks around.

Savannah walks towards the kitchen to make food for the travel as she ignores her feelings. 

_“This is only temporary, I can't avoid him forever….”_ She thought.

Danny heads downstairs, “Ready.” He said as he smiled, walking towards his daughter even though she was always with him.

“Okay, you wait here while I finish making sandwiches for traveling,” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she cooked food.

Danny nods as he waits for Savannah patiently and gets himself a glass of water. He watched the young princess making travel food.

“Savannah seems different, she stopped spending time with us, she used to always run towards you and hug you when she was nine. Ever since her tenth birthday, she seems distanced.” Phantom said gently in Danny’s mind.

Danny sighs, _“That's why we're going back.”_ He thought as he finished his water.

Savannah finished making food and she packs them in a lunch box.

Phantom talked to Danny through the mind. “You think your relationship with Savannah will get better by then?” 

Danny sighs, _“It’s possible.”_ He thought as he waits for Savannah.

“Okay, ready, let's go,” Savannah says kindly as she carried the lunch boxes with her and walks towards the door to open it.

Danny nods as he takes his things and follows her out, he looks back before closing the door.

Savannah walked down the street next to Danny as she looked everywhere but at the young halfa. This made Danny feel upset, knowing the fact that even now she was keeping her distance.

He sighs. 

_“Why is she pushing me away, what did I do to get this silent treatment?”_ He thought as he follows her close behind.

After a few minutes they finally reach the bus stop as the young princess stood there looking at the sun goes down slowly. She ignored the young halfa standing next to her.

Danny smiled as he waits for the bus, _“At least she’s with us, and not far away out of our sight.”_ He thought as he waits for the bus.

Savannah looking at the sky as she waits for the bus to arrive as she tries to ignore the young halfa.

Danny rubs his neck awkwardly as he waits for the bus to arrive at the stop.

The bus finally arrived. The young princess gets on the bus as Danny follows behind his daughter, soon after the bus doors close as Savannah sit down on the front seat.

Danny sighs as he follows Savannah to a window seat as he looks around the bus with a curious look.

The driver looks at the young princess and the young halfa. 

“The usual Savannah?” The twenty-year-old man asked the young princess who nods her head slowly.

Danny sat down by the princess's side. He looks forward and sat up straight, holding his bag.

The bus begins moving in the evening as the princess is looking out of the bus window. Larkspur is asleep in her bag as she yawns.

Danny yawns slightly as he looks toward Savannah who was looking out the window.

Savannah keeps looking out of the window. She saw it was starting to rain as it has got dark out. She yawns once more as she tried to ignore her father.

Danny took this opportunity to hold the young princess against his chest as he always used to do, he started to stroke her hair gently.

Savannah shut her eyes slowly as she rests her head on his shoulder, her body is against his chest as she yawns again before falling asleep in his strong arms.

Danny smiled to himself, happy that at least for a little while she was in his arms. He watched his daughter sleep. 

_Chapter edited by Yamatomei on FF.net_

_Dpl2_


	10. Traveling To The Past

The bus stops in New York City. Danny grabs his things, two duffel bags, as he waits for Savannah to get off the bus.  
Savannah finally opened her eyes as she realized they are in New York.  
She quickly paid the driver for both of them then gets off the bus as she grabs Danny's free hand.  
Danny smiled as they headed down the street, Savannah leading the way as they traveled through town.  
“Do you remember your old apartment?” Savannah asks the young halfa kindly as she walked on the sidewalk with her father, looking ahead.  
“Yes?” Danny asked his daughter clearly bemused as he looked at the young princess, continuing to follow her, completely trusting her even though he has no clue as to where they are going.  
“We will stay at your old apartment or Eisuke can buy you a new apartment, which would you like to do?” Savannah asks the young halfa as she walked by his side.  
Danny sighs as he walks towards his old apartment. ''I just want to see it,'' he said in a soft tone as he continued walking.  
" Okay," Savannah says kindly in soft whisper tone as she's leaning her head on his shoulder as she walking by his side since she's still tired from the long day.  
Danny smiled as she leaned on him, as they arrived at the old apartment.  
Savannah walks over to the door tiredly as she takes out the key she kept the whole time as she unlocks the door slowly as she yawns and opens the door,   
as she enters inside. Danny slowly entered the apartment as he looks around with a curious look.  
Savannah walks towards the living room to check everything to make sure everything is there just as they left it. " okay you can go settle in, '' I will make us dinner." she says kindly.  
Danny smiled.” Okay.” He said as he headed to his old room as he begins thinking to himself. ’ so this is it, Savannah An us, as it should be.’  
He thought as he looks around the apartment, he notices his old bedroom got a king-size bed instead of a twin size bed even though he doesn't remember buying new beds for him or for the young princess.  
Danny raises an eyebrow, ‘ I don’t remember buying beds...’ He thought confused as he scratches his head.  
' maybe Eisuke replaces the beds when you guys were away at Amity Park. ' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
Danny sighs, ‘ it’s possible .’ He thought as he looks around.  
" father dinner is ready," Savannah calls the young halfa from the kitchen as she set the table.  
Danny put his bags on the bed as he quickly washed his hands and face before heading to the kitchen.  
Savannah had already finished setting food down on the plate as she waits for her father before she starts eating as she suddenly got a call from her boyfriend on her cellphone,  
as she picks up her cellphone and answers the call. " hi Blaze what is it?" the young princess asks her rebel boyfriend kindly in soft tone over the call as she waits for Danny.  
" We need to talk about us Savannah, I will see you tomorrow to discuss our relationship goodnight until than." Blaze said gently as he hangs up before Savannah could respond.  
Danny entered the kitchen a minute later but didn’t know she was on the phone, “ what’s for dinner, princess?” He asked in a kind tone as he sat in front of her.  
Savannah put her cellphone down in her bag as she turned her head to face the young halfa. " oh hi father, yes dinner is done come eat." she says kindly in a soft tone.  
He smiled as he looks at her happily before sitting down. “What's for dinner ?” He asked again kindly.  
" your favorite food just like I said make your favorite meals for your birthday remember?" Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she begins to eat grill fish slowly.  
Danny smiled as he began to eat the food slowly,” delicious.”  
" I am glad you like it father," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she eating her own plate of food slowly without making eye contact with the young halfa.  
” I do, thanks,” He said as he smiled before eating his dinner happily.  
Savannah finished eating her dinner as she picks up her plate and walks towards the table to wash it as she turns on the water as she begins washing her plate slowly.  
Danny ate his food happily as he finished shortly after as he wipes his mouth.  
" I am going to bed father, do you need anything or want to say anything before I go?" Savannah asked the young halfa kindly in a soft tone as she looking at him.  
“ I’m fine, princess. Thank you .” He said as he smiled at her brightly.  
" Okay goodnight father," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she walks out of the kitchen and goes towards her bedroom as she shut the door behind her slowly.  
Danny got up as he washed his plate before checking the front door, as he headed to his bedroom for the night as he grabbed a book and began to read.  
Savannah begins getting undress as she changes her clothes to nightgown as she picks up her clothes and puts them in a hamper as she turns off the light and gets in the bed.  
Danny slowly read his book lost in thought, 'What can we do to make her trust, and confide in us again. I miss her. How we used to be.' he thought as he was distracted.  
' I don't know Danny, ever since she had started dating a guy from New York school at age 9, she had been keeping her distance from us, I saw it all when I was spying on her. ' Phantom said in his mind.  
'There has to be something.' he thought as he read his book, 'she's too young to date,' he thought with a murmur as he digs himself in his comforters.  
' the only way she would spend time with us if something you need." Phantom said gently in his mind.  
'right, but what?' he thought as he came out of the covers and placed his book down but not before putting in a bookmark as he looks towards the door.  
' well since your fear of women's why not just tell her you need her help to overcome it? the only thing could go wrong if she says no.' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
Danny smiled, 'That's a really good idea, Phantom. A really good idea.'' he said.  
' the only problem is how to tell her if she doesn't have time to even talk to us anymore unlike she used to. ' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
' We are gonna need to come up with a plan,' Danny thought as he finished reading a chapter.  
' yeah well we should sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. ' Phantom said gently in his mind as he lays down on cloud in mind ream.  
Danny nods as he puts his book away, 'okay,' he thought as he got comfortable ready to sleep. .................................................the next day................................................  
Savannah opens her eyes slowly as she checks the time as she notices it's 7:05 am in the morning as she quickly got out of her bed and heads straight to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Danny was still asleep since he doesn't have to go to school until he decides to go to college.  
once the young princess finished with the shower she put on a bathrobe after taking off the water as she picked up her clothes,   
and carrying it to the hamper as she throws it in, which she picks it up the hamper and carrying it to the basement where the washer machine and dryer machine are.   
Danny was still fast asleep as he rolls over, no dreams that night.  
Savannah walks back inside her bedroom and takes out a red dress along with matching high heels as she begins getting ready to meet her boyfriend as she walks towards the kitchen.  
Danny moved slightly in his sleep as he was still asleep due to Savannah always waking him.  
Savannah usually wakes him up because of school but since he was already done with high school early she lets him sleep in, as she cooking an omelet for breakfast.  
As Danny slept and Savannah cooked, Sam and Tucker entered A school as Sam grumbled to herself as Tucker raised an eyebrow. ''What?''  
" Danny rejected me on dong it with me yesterday, so I broke up with him," Sam said in an angry tone as she crosses her arms as she walking by Tucker.  
Tucker raised an eyebrow ''seriously?'' he asked in a shocked tone though clearly not surprised.  
" yes after being engaged for 2 years! he still rejected me!." Sam yells at Tucker angrily as she punches the locker.  
''No, not him,'' he said as he held up ''It takes a long time, Sam. Don't you know what he's been through!'' he yelled as he walked to his locker a he got his book for first period. his hands.  
''You,'' he said as he looks at Sam. what?! I had been patient with him Tucker." Sam yells at the geek.

.................back with Danny and Savannah at New York...................................  
Savannah had already finished making breakfast as she walks towards Danny's bedroom to let him know she's leaving for school, as she enters inside his room. Danny was asleep, as she slowly entered his room.  
Savannah walks towards the young halfa bed as she begins to shake him awake as she looking at her father's sleeping face.   
" father I am leaving for school now," she says kindly in his ear.  
Danny awoke quickly, ''Oh, um, alright sweetie, Have a good day.'' he said as he sat up in bed.  
" I had already made you breakfast for you, and I had also made you lunch just in case your hungry. " Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she looking into his eyes.  
Danny smiled, ''Alright, Thank you Princess.'' he said in a soft tone.  
Savannah nods her head slowly as she walks out of Danny's bedroom and walks straight to the door after put on her backpack as she opens the door and leaves the apartment.  
Danny gets up as he picks a muscle shirt, boxers, sweats, and a towel as he heads to the shower.  
' so what's the plan? she had already left so you didn't get a chance to talk to her about your fear.' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
' We will talk to her at dinner.' he said as he heads to the bathroom to shower as he turns on the water he begins taking a shower,   
as Phantom continues to talk to him through the mind. ' if she isn't busy during that too. ' he said gently.  
'Maybe we should go to her school and tell her.' he thought as he showers.  
' again if she isn't busy, ever since she had started dating she only focuses on school, and her relationship, nothing else. ' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
'then what can we do?' he asked as he washed his hair. ' well you can try talking to her as soon as she gets home from school. ' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
' Alright,' he thought as he got out of the shower and went to get changed.  
..................................with Savannah at school...................................  
Savannah walks towards Blaze right after arriving at school who is by his locker talking to a girl she gets curious as she walking towards them.  
''So, we going out tonight?'' asked a girl as she plays with her hair and pops her gum,  
" yeah, as soon as I dump my girlfriend when she comes here." Blaze said in a serious tone as he didn't notice Savannah walking behind him.  
Savannah stopped in her tracks as she stares at them both just as Phantom arrived at the school invisibly as Danny was in the mind realm.  
" Great! see you then." the girl said in a flirty tone as she blows a kiss to Blaze who smirks as he watches the 16-year girl go.  
Savannah felt hurt after seeing that but not that much since she loves her father more. but since she grows to love Blaze over time it still hurt her,  
as she places her hand on Blaze's shoulder slowly and carefully as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
Danny looked at the scene in shock, ''Why that.....' he thought angrily.  
' stay calm Danny, even though I am angry as much as you are.' Phantom said calmly in his mind as he watching the young princess and the rebel boy.  
" Blaze what's the meaning of this?..." Savannah asks her boyfriend softly as she stays calm instead of being angry, unlike other girls who get jealous or get angry.  
Danny takes a deep breath as he tried to calm himself before watching the scene in front of him.  
" Savannah we to talk." Blaze said calmly as he looks at the young princess who's standing in front of him with a calm look on her face.  
" okay and I need to tell you something too, but you can go first. " Savannah says politely as she looking at Blaze in the eyes.  
" ok here it goes, things aren't working out for us, what I'm trying to say is that I want to end our relationship." Blaze said calmly in a serious tone.  
" oh okay I understand, well I hope we can still be friends though. " Savannah says politely in a mature and sweet tone as she looking at him.  
" yes we can still be friends, wait, you're not mad? " Blaze asked the young princess in a surprised tone as he has shocked expression.  
" why would I be mad?, if you want to end things than I accept that." Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she smiles at him,  
" well, 'll see you around then." she says as she about to leave. Danny looked at the scene in shock, not because of Savannah’s actions but because of Blaze.  
’ She’s not mad?! All girls get mad, why not her?’ thought Blaze as he was a bit annoyed at the fact. ' I thought she be childish about it, but yet she proves me wrong every time she away,'   
'many people tell me I shouldn't be with her because she is preteen but she doesn't even act like one. ' he thought.  
Danny rolls his eyes, ‘she’s special, a truly amazing, beautiful young lady.’ Thought Danny annoyed at the fact that Blaze doesn’t understand how truly precious she is.  
' well, he a teenager Danny so calm down. ' Phantom said gently in his mind as Blaze saw Savannah leaving so he ran after her once he snaps out of his thoughts.  
‘ so, she should just ... ‘ He thought as he heads towards Savannah following her close.  
" Savannah wait!." Blaze called his ex-girlfriend name as he running after her, the young princess suddenly stopped walking as she turns her head to look at her ex-boyfriend, " yes?."  
" what were you going to tell me?" Blaze asks her calmly as he walking towards her until he's standing in front of her.  
" oh." Savannah begin to say a he looks back and forth around the school saw many students watching them so she walks closer to him as she whispers in his ear,  
" I was going to tell you that I am a princess, but never mind forget it, because it's not that important anymore," she whispers as Blaze's eyes go wide in shocked after hearing that.  
Danny’s eyes go wide in shock as he heard her say that . ‘ no wonder she’s so kind, though that’s just who she is.’ He thought as he watched them in shock and anger.   
Savannah smiles kindly at Blaze, " now if you would excuse me I need to get to class." she says politely as she again turns around and begins walking to class again.  
Blaze just standing there in his spot as he still has his mouth open in shocked as he watching his ex young girlfriend go as the other students didn't hear anything as they looking at him strangely.  
‘ it all makes sense now.’ Danny thought as he looks around only to follow Savannah close behind.  
' Which is what? ' Phantom asked his human half gently in his mind as he also watching the young princess walk to class alone.  
‘ everything.’ He thought as he follows Savannah close behind, as he keeps an eye on her.  
Savannah enters her English class as she sits behind her desk as she begins taking out her things before the first bell rings as she alone in the classroom.  
Danny teleports to the room as he sees she’s alone. As he becomes visible. “ Savannah.”  
Savannah looks up from her school supplies as she saw the young halfa standing in front of her. " father what are you doing here?" she asks him softly.  
“ I needed to tell you something, “ he said as he looks towards her with soft kind eyes.  
" yes?" Savannah asked the young halfa kindly in a soft tone as she put her things in order on her desk.  
“ I was wondering if you could help me, with my fear ... fear of women.....” he said as he rubs his neck nervously.  
" I don't know if I should, I mean you need someone who is an expert on this, besides I am only 12, why would you need a preteen girl to help?" Savannah says kindly.  
Danny smiled, “ I already tried with Sam, I’ve been scared for a while, and pushed it away hoping it would pass until that day, and it all went out the window.” He said In a Soft tone.   
"no, I mean like Jazz or a doctor," Savannah explains softly to the young halfa as she finishes getting her things ready as she put her backpack down under her table.  
“ therapy?!” He asked in shock as he looks at the princess with wide eyes.  
"yes because I can't help you, father, I am only a preteen. " Savannah explains softly as she looking into his eyes with innocent eyes.  
Danny backs up slowly as he placed a hand on his arm. "now please leave before anyone sees you." Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she looks at the young halfa.  
Danny suddenly felt uneasy, as he backs up. he sighs the fact that she rejects helping him he felt the relationship between the two was falling apart.  
’ What am I gonna do now?’ He thought as he looked down at his feet.  
..............................................time skip to after school...............................................  
Savannah was walking out of school alone as other students either go their friends, or they go to their boyfriends or girlfriends as Blaze saw his ex-girlfriend walking alone.  
Danny was still following the young princess secretly.  
Blaze ran after the young princess aa he doesn't care about what others think of about them anymore as he grabs her by her arm gently. " Savannah," he said gently.  
Savannah looks at him with a curious look. “Blaze what's wrong did you need something,” The Princess asked In a kind curious tone.  
the rebel boy standing in front of her as he looks into her eyes with a serious expression. " I had made a mistake on breaking up with you," Blaze begins to say.  
Savannah looks up at him, “ you did?” she asked softly with an innocent look.  
’ I don’t like him.’ Thought Danny. ' just because we don't like him it doesn't mean she will listen to us. ' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
" yes I shouldn't have dumped you in the first place, I had only dump you because everyone told me I shouldn't be with you because you're a preteen. " Blaze said honestly in a calm tone.  
Danny gritted his teeth in anger, ‘ I can’t watch this .’ He thought. ' you want to go home and wait for her then? ' Phantom asked him gently in his mind.  
" um okay." the young princess says kindly in a soft tone as Blaze's eyes go wide in shock the fact that she forgives him and took him back.  
‘ I guess. Not really though .’ He said as he watched the princess from afar. Blaze grabs Savannah's hand as he started walking by her side,   
as he holds her close against his chest as they walking together out of the school grounds as she turns on Danny looked towards her as he saw them leave a worried look on his face.  
‘ I don’t like this .’ He thought. 'about what? her dating a guy who almost dumps her? or dating anyone at all. ' Phantom said gently in his mind.  
‘ both ...’ he thought softly as he watched them with a protective eye. Blaze walks her home once they finally reach the apartment he kisses the young princess on the lips who just stood there unmoving.  
Danny’s eyes flashed green In anger as he clenched his fists. Blaze keeps kissing the young princess who isn't returning the kiss.  
but only standing there as Savannah tries to talk in between kiss. " stop it please Blaze... "  
the rebel boy stopped as he heard his girlfriend said that he looks at her with a serious expression. " what? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he asked her in an annoyed tone.  
Danny looked at the scene with a worried look. ‘ huh?’ He thought, " I didn't say that Blaze, I just feel tired I can't right now." Savannah says honestly in a soft tone.  
" fine but just remember your mine." Blaze said in a seductive tone as he kisses his girlfriend once more before walking away.  
Savannah takes a deep breathe to keep herself calm as she uses her key to unlock the door as she opens it and enters inside the apartment.  
Danny has arrived in the apartment as well as he came from upstairs, “Hey, how was school ?” he asked as he came towards her.   
" fine, how was your day father?" Savannah asks the young halfa as she walks past him as she shut the door and locking it as she walks towards the kitchen to make dinner,   
“very good.” He said as he follows her to the kitchen.  
Savannah started making grilled fish and rice for dinner as she isn't facing the young halfa as she keeps her eyes on the stove as she cooking even though usually, the parents feed the kids.  
Danny sighs as he walks towards the kitchen as he sat at the table.  
" do you need anything father? " Savannah ask him kindly in a soft tone as she cooking dinner.  
Danny sighs, “ I just miss you .” He said softly.  
" I am always here father, just things change between us, usually daughters no longer spend time with their father when they got a boyfriend. " Savannah tries to reason with him.  
Danny rubs his face as he sighs, “ I guess but it doesn't mean I like it....” he said softly.  
Savannah finished cooking food as she about to pick up the pot.  
Danny sighs as he rubs his neck as he watches her. washer machine and puts all her clothes in and press start.  
.............................................time skip to 2 years later............................................................  
Savannah is now 14 as she now engaged to Blaze but didn't tell Danny anything, as for Ben and Taylor they had moved in with them weeks later when Danny was 17.  
Danny is a junior at the local community college as he had started college earlier than his friends as he was studying on his kitchen table as Ben and Taylor were busy playing video games and making a makeup YouTube channel.  
Savannah had to stop avoiding Danny when Blaze propose to her at his friend Colin birthday party as she had grown to love him instead of her feelings towards her father,  
which is good for the young halfa since he got his moments with his daughters like spending time together as father and daughter day, even though he still unaware of her feelings towards him.  
Danny felt better after finally getting to spend time with his daughter again, as he was trying to pick a minor and Major. Though he took the standard,  
English, Math and Science courses along with a class on paranormal activity, He yawned as he looked over his notes and began hand-writing new ones as he opened word on his new apple laptop before getting up to make a pot of coffee.  
Savannah is in the living room reading a book as she sitting on the sofa, as for Ben he still has feelings towards his adopted sister even though he hadn't made a move yet.  
Danny yawns as he sat back down to study as the pot brewed as he rubs his head in frustration since he was raising 3 children by himself well mostly 2 since Savannah can take care of herself,  
he had been studying for his classes and had been working part-time at a food court. He was also in school full time as well to top it off.  
but every now and then he gets stress, and panic attacks when he's working, or when he's at college since all girls flirt with him and date him but at the end always end up trying to have sex with him.  
Danny sighs as he starts to shake his knee vigorously before he continued studying.  
Savannah is still reading a book about healing and other things as she notices Danny is fine along with Ben and Taylor so she gets up from the sofa as she walks upstairs.  
Danny sighs as he rubs his temple as he was reading a section on Mathematical algorithms, as he started writing down the problems.  
suddenly he got a headache as he coughs unknowing that he got himself a cold by stress and by bad memories he still has about Marcy as the kids were playing.  
As for Phantom, Danny was writing down his notes as he finished his homework aside from an essay. As he started reading his English textbook.   
Phantom had stopped talking to Danny in mind since he's return being in coma and Danny doesn't know that. Danny coughs again as he started his book report as the coffee beeped.  
Savannah was halfway in the stairs until she heard her father cough so she walks back downstairs slowly and walks towards Danny as she looks at him. " dad please go rest."  
Danny smiled as he turns towards her, ''Hi, Princess. I'm fine.'' he coughs again. ''I have a book report and a test in my Math class, and Anatomy & Physiology I. '' he said in a worried tone as he stuttered worriedly between words clearly stressed out.  
" no your going to bed dad, I will call in sick for you, as for your school and work don't worry about it, focus on yourself first. " Savannah says kindly as she helps him stand up.  
Danny coughs once more as he tried to walk on his own though not well.  
Savannah helps him walk upstairs as she has a worried look on her face as they finally reach the bedroom and open the door as she helping her father walk.  
Danny coughs as he looks at her with a tired and ill look as he walks.  
" be right back you lay down and I will go make you lemon tea," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she helps Danny walk towards the bed and help him lay down.  
Danny coughs as he tried to take off his shirt as he groans painfully.  
Savannah places her hands on the young halfa chest as she unbuttons his shirt slowly to help him take off his shirt slowly as she doesn't break eye contact with him.  
Danny stares at the young princess as he held out his arms trying to help her as she took off his shirt.  
Savannah helps him take off his pants next slowly as she standing near the bed as she leans forward as she helping the young halfa with her soft kind warmth hands.  
Danny looks her way with suddenly tired eyes as he yawns, as he didn’t break eye contact.  
Savannah put the clothes away near the bed on the floor as she put the blanket over the young halfa body carefully and slowly.  
Danny coughs again as he watched her with tired eyes.  
" just rest dad. I will check up on you later I promise." Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she kisses his cheek softly and leans back to leave.  
“ Savannah ...” Danny said In a soft tone as he looks toward her the young princess as he grabs his daughter's arm without thinking.  
the young princess suddenly stops in the middle of walking as she turns around to face the young halfa in the eyes." yes dad?" she asks him kindly in a soft tone.  
“ I love you,” Danny said as he looks at her with love in his eyes as he doesn't know what he's saying in his sick condition as if his tone was more than family way...  
" I know dad, now please rest," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she walks away from the bed as she leaves his bedroom as she shut the door behind her slowly.  
Danny groans as he rolls over as he tried to get some sleep as he slowly fell asleep.  
when Savannah was walking downstairs suddenly a portal opens up and suck her in,  
while Ben and Taylor were in the living room playing games until they turn around to see Savannah scream as she was getting pulled into the portal.  
Danny was still asleep as he coughs as his fever went a bit higher as he brought his comforter close to his chest trying to keep war,  
Ben and Taylor stare at each other then back at the wall in shock.  
.............................Amity Park -2004- 1 month after the accident..................................  
A portal opened to our famous haunted city of Amity Park, 14-year-old Danny Phantom slowly flew through the haunted city of Amity Park as he exhales frustratingly, Happy for a moment of peace.  
as he was flying in the air he saw a 14-year- old girl with reddish-brown wavy long hair falling from the sky screaming. " ahhh!"  
Danny noticed this as he quickly raced through the sky holding out his hands as he tried to catch the falling girl.  
just as he did Savannah landed in his arms as she looks up notice she isn't falling anymore as she realizes it's her father but younger as she than realize she back in time.  
Danny quickly flew towards the ground as he gently placed her on the sidewalk, ''You alright, that was some fall there.'' he said in a worried tone as he looks at the young princess.  
" uh yeah thank you. " Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she standing in front of him as the wind blows her reddish-brown wavy long hair.  
''Good, '' he said as he takes out his phone to check the time, it was 8 pm as Sam and Tucker arrived on their scooters.  
" did you find anything?" they asked Danny until they notice he isn't alone.  
'' No, nothing,'' he said as he rubs his neck before stretching.  
" who is she?" Sam point at the 14-year- old girl who is standing behind Danny, as Tucker looks at the young princess as well.  
" I am Savannah nice to meet you all." the young princess says kindly in a soft tone as she bows down gracefully.  
''she fell from the sky as I was patrolling, and I saved her,'' he said in an honest tone figuring it was not a big deal.  
" who knows she isn't trusted?" Sam said as she glares at the princess who's standing there behind Danny unmoving.  
''Chill out, Sam. He's a hero, what was he supposed to do let her fall?'' he asked as he played on his P D A.  
" no it's okay I don't blame her for thinking that, I mean it's not every day you see someone falling from the sky. " Savannah says kindly, which makes Sam look at her in shock.  
''Oh, wow,'' said Tucker as he and Danny look at the young princess.  
Savannah smiles kindly at them as she looks at Danny in the eyes. " you should be careful when you're protecting someone Danny." she calls his name since she can't call him father.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, ''Um, Thanks for the tip, Savannah.'' he said in a kind tone as he looks towards her.  
" no problem...." Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she begins walking away from her father and his friends as she knows she can't live with him in this timeline.  
''So, what now?'' asked Danny facing his friends after watching the princess leave.  
" I have to be home for dinner Danny, see you tomorrow," Sam said as she begins leaving on her scooter and Tucker follow Sam since he loves Sam's family food.  
Danny sighs as he decides to head home, figuring the ghosts have decided to leave him be, for now, as he was flying home he saw the young princess walking alone at night towards the forest.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, ''Savannah?'' he asked softly as he flew down towards her.  
the young princess suddenly stop walking as she looks at past Danny in the eyes. " yes?" she asked him kindly in a soft tone.  
''What are you doing here?'' he asked in a worried tone as he walked towards her with a worried look.  
" uh making camp so I can I sleep," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she trying to make a fire by rubbing two rocks together.  
''You can stay at my house, it will be safer there, I know we just met, but I'd like to help,'' he said in a kind soft tone.  
" um okay thank you," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she looking into his eyes as she drops the rocks down on the ground.  
Danny holds out his hand as he smiled at the young princess.  
Savannah places her hand on his hand slowly as she looking into his green eyes.  
he smiled at her as he flew to his home, Fenton Works, as he phased into the guestroom window.  
Savannah was holding onto him the whole time until they landed she let go of his neck slowly and get out of his arms.  
He smiled, ''You can stay in here, no one comes in here unless we have guests, I will be right back with clean sheets and pillowcases.'' he said as he left the room.  
Savannah watches her young father leave as she looks around the room curiously as she doesn’t know why she’s here at her father's past even though she stopped believing in love.  
Danny had gotten clean sheets and pillowcases from the linen closet as he heads back to the guest room, ''Here you are.'' he said kindly.  
Savannah takes them slowly from his hands as she looking into his eyes. “ thank you.” she says kindly in a soft tone.  
''You're welcome,'' he smiled. ''oh, right, Blankets, I'll be right back,'' he said as he heads back to the linen closest.  
Savannah looks at Danny with innocent eyes as she just standing there unmoving.  
A short time later he came back with blankets. ''Here we are,'' he said kindly.  
“ thank you, uh goodnight,” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she takes the blanket from his hands slowly.  
Danny smiled, ''Good night, Savannah.'' he said kindly as he went to the linen closet for clean sheets for his own room,  
once he remade his bed he went to the laundry room as he set the bin down before heading to his room, As he began thinking to himself as he enters inside his bedroom.  
Danny began to change his sheets, ' she seems pretty cool, I mean I just met her but something about her seems, special,'  
'I wonder what she's doing here? I mean she did fall from the sky. ' he sighs as he changes his sheets before heading to bed.  
................................................middle of the night.......................................................  
Savannah tossing and turning in her sleep as she laying down on the bed.  
Danny was asleep in his bed, clearly in peace.  
Savannah wakes up screaming as she breathing heavy.  
Danny bolted out of bed as he ran to the guestroom hoping his family didn't hear her cries.  
the family was in deep sleep as they didn't hear anything as Savannah is sitting up on the guest bed as she trying to catch her breath.  
Danny headed into the room as he had fear in his eyes. ''Are you okay?'' he asked in a worried tone.  
Savannah's body is shaking as she sitting there on the bed looks at the young halfa in the eyes. " y...yeah... sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep Danny..." she whispers.  
Danny looks at her with worry, '' Want to talk about it?'' he asked worriedly.  
Savannah shakes her head slowly as she looking into his blue eyes. " no I am sorry, uh go back to sleep I will be fine..." she whispers in fear tone.  
Danny nods, ''okay,'' he said as he heads to his room as he falls back to sleep.  
........................................................the next day...........................................  
Savannah is up early at 5 am in the morning since she was having nightmares so she couldn't sleep as she making pancakes for breakfast for Danny.  
Danny was still asleep as he didn't have school until 7:30 am, as he slept until he smells of freshly cooked pancakes,   
which is rare because his mother doesn't cook like that and not Jazz either since she wakes up at 6 but not 5.  
Danny awoke as he sniffed the air still half asleep, 'That''s weird for this house,' he thought as he headed downstairs in his pink pajamas as he walked to the kitchen with a curious look.  
he saw Savannah making pancakes and omelets for breakfast along with coffee as she didn't notice him as she facing the stove.  
“ That smells amazing.” He said gently as he slowly walks downstairs in his PJs.  
Savannah turns her head to look at Danny with innocent eyes. “ oh good morning uh what are you doing up early?” she asks him kindly in a soft tone.  
Danny smiled, '' I smelled food,'' he said as he looks at her curiously.  
" oh sorry for waking you up, I had nightmares so I couldn't sleep and well I end up staying up and make breakfast. " Savannah says kindly in a soft tone.  
''it's okay, I was just surprised is all,'' he said softly as he sat at the table.  
" why, your parents don't cook?" Savannah asks him kindly in a soft tone as she places two plates of food down on the table as she sits down across him in a chair.  
'Not really,'' he said as he took a bite of food, ''most of it gets contaminated....'' he said softly as he slowly ate his food.  
“ oh so how the food?” Savannah asks him kindly in a soft tone as she begins eating her breakfast.  
''This.'' he points. ''is good.'' the young past halfa said as he ate, the food was was so good since he hasn't eaten like this before.  
“ I am glad,” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she smiles warmly as she eats her food slowly.  
Danny smiled as he ate his breakfast comfortably before the sounds of rustling was heard upstairs. “My sister must be up. ” He said as he sips his orange juice.  
“ Should I leave?” Savannah asks him kindly in a soft tone as she finished eating her food.  
Danny finished eating as he finished his OJ, “no, let’s go I should head to school.” He Said as he put his dishes in the sink as he took her hand heading to the door.  
Savannah's heart beats fast but ignores the feelings as she walks out of the house with him slowly even though it’s 6 am in the morning now.  
Danny smiled as they walked, “ well we still have an hour and a half until I head to school and since we ate, What do you want to do?” He asked as they walked.  
“ uh well, we can study? Or you can go hang out with your friends and I will go wandering around.” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she walks by his side.  
“Study, wow... I haven’t studied in ...about a month ...” he said softly as he walking as he holding the princess's hand.  
“ so which one you want to do?” Savannah asks him kindly in a soft tone as she walking by his hand while holding his hand.  
“ study I guess. “ he said as he looks at the young princess as they walking on the street alone.  
“ you don’t sound sure about studying,” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she suddenly stopped walking as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
“ I'm sorry, I am just distracted I guess, let’s go study.” He said kindly as he walking by the princess's side.  
" Okay, we can study at school if you want or somewhere else you got in mind?" Savannah asks him kindly in a soft tone as she walking with him looking at him.  
” sure the school, there’s the nasty burger but we ate so. “ He said as he heads to the high school.  
" Okay uh so lead the way, since I am new here," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she walking by his side as she looking around curiously.  
Danny smiled as he leads Savannah to the high school as he held her hand.  
"...." Savannah became silent as she walking by her father's younger self side as she's looking at the town instead of looking at him as she had shut down her emotions a long time ago.  
Danny walked into the school as he heads into the library as he walked quietly, He could feel the tension even though he's clueless in this timeline,  
it doesn't mean he's stupid as they walking together side by side, He sighs as he found a seat in the library as he brought out his books and unfinished homework.  
Savannah sits down in a chair next to him as she put her hand over her cheek as she looks at Danny with innocent eyes but her expression is emotionless.  
Danny sighs as he takes out his English book and began to study as he begins thinking to himself.  
‘ I had the accident ... and then ... I get ghost powers and yet ... somethings up. I just feel so weird .” He thought as he started to study.  
' why she isn't showing any emotions? ; he thought, Savannah was looking around as she avoids eye contact with Danny.  
‘ but there’s something about her I love.’ He thought as he began to study ' it feels like there something about her that makes me want to protect her. ' he thought.  
‘ I just can’t understand why I feel this way.’ He thought as he studied slowly.  
Savannah gets up from her chair as she walks towards the bookshelf's to pick up a book about science as she comes back and sits back down as she opens the book and reads.  
Danny sighs as he looks around slowly as he continued to study.  
Savannah was reading the book as time went by she checks the time on the clock which is hanging on the wall she saw it's 7:00 am, " oh it's time for school." she says kindly.  
Danny smiled, “ okay, “ He Said as he put his work away as he waits for Savannah.  
Savannah put the book back where she found it as she walks up towards him slowly. " lead the way." she says kindly in a soft tone.  
Danny walks into the hall as he heads to his locker.  
Savannah looking at him. " I guess I will see you at home or something," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she about to turn around to leave.  
“ you can stay at the library if you want.” He said as he gets his book and homework for first period.   
suddenly a flashback came through her mind about what happened years ago when future Danny first time adopted her and always left her alone no matter if it was home or at the library.  
“ or you can come with me to my classes. “ he said as he suddenly felt protective.  
the young princess suddenly snap out of her flashback. "huh? oh, are you sure? because I am not enrolled here." Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she looking into his eyes.  
Danny thought for a minute as he tried to come up with a plan.  
Savannah begins walking pass him as she has pain look in her eyes but she has emotionless expression.  
“ wait,” he said as he followed her close behind.  
Savannah suddenly stops walking as she turns her head to look at Danny with innocent eyes as the wind blows her long hair.  
“ I can just stay with you .” He Said as he smiled at her holding his book and notebook.  
" you will skip school for me?" the young princess looks at him with innocent, kind eyes as she is surprised but didn't show it.  
Danny nods his head, “ my grades aren’t the best ... but yeah.” He said.  
" Danny you don't have to do that for me, I will be fine," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she tries to walk away again.  
Danny smiled, “ I have nothing else to lose come on .” He said as he looks at her.   
Savannah takes a deep breath as she walks back towards her father's side and holds his hand once more. " okay thank you..." she whispers in a kind tone.  
Danny smiled, “ you’re welcome, oh I have a faster way out of here, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. “ he said as he smiled at her.  
" Danny, you saved me do you honestly think I would tell someone after what you had done for me?" Savannah asks him kindly in a soft tone as she looks into his eyes with kindness.  
Danny looks at her in shock. “You figured it out?” He asked in shock as he stares.   
" I am not stupid besides it not that hard to put two and two together, I mean come on Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom? how can anyone not." Savannah says kindly.  
“ The town doesn’t really ... they aren’t that bright, I haven’t even told my family.” He says softly.  
' really your own family can't even tell? and here I thought they would notice right away since they smart, I mean how can they not see their own son or brother." she says kindly.  
‘ I know right, Fenton’s family of geniuses.” He shrugs, As he went ghost and took her hand.  
Savannah took a deep breath as she holds his hand tightly as she looking into his eyes. " you know your not the only one with a secret. " she says honestly.  
“ really?” He asked as they begin flying through the city.  
" yes, for example, me, if you hadn't noticed I am wearing a magic amulet," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she holding onto him tight.  
Danny laughs shyly .” Uh, no I didn’t.” He said softly as he flew through town.  
" and I have more than 1 secret but I won't tell you," Savannah says kindly in a mysterious tone as she smiles warmly at him.  
Danny smiled, “ okay.” He said as he walked around the city with the young princess, as he begins thinking to himself after hearing that.  
‘ I wonder what her secret is? though I won’t pry everyone has a secret.’ He thought as they hung out around town.  
Savannah's amulet started glowing bright red color as she bites her lips nervously hope Danny didn't saw it.  
Danny didn’t notice it as he landed on the ground behind a tree as he put her down walks through town, a smile on his face.  
" are you showing me around town or something?" Savannah asks the young halfa curiously kindly in a soft tone.  
“ Yeah, unless you didn’t want me to, I mean.” He said softly. as they walking together through the town.  
" no it's not that, I just thought we were going back to your house since you landed and change back to your human halfa." Savannah says honestly in a soft tone.  
” my patents work from home .” He said as they walked through town together as they holding hands.  
" oh well, I don't mind walking it actually nice relaxing," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she walking by his side as she still holding his hand.  
Danny smiled, “ yeah, this is really nice.” He said softly as they walking side by side for hours they lost track of time,   
as the sun started to set slowly, Savannah has a smile on her face as she looking around the town curiously.  
“ and that’s Amity Park.“ Danny said as he walked home as he still holding the princess's hand as he unlocks the door with his key.  
“ thank you for showing me around,” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she smiles warmly at her future father.  
“No problem.” He said as he smiled at the young princess as they walk In the guest bedroom.  
“ you know you can’t hide me forever let alone protect me,” Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she looking into his eyes with innocent eyes.  
“ guess I’ll have to do it for as long as I possibly can .” He said as he smiled at her.  
“ why don’t you just tell your family I need a place to stay?” Savannah asks him kindly in a soft tone as she looks at him.  
Danny smiled, “ alright, now?” He asked as he looks at her.  
" well it's up to you really when you want to tell them, I just can't hide you know," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she looks at him.  
“ We can now.” He said softly as he looks downstairs as the sound of people walking around downstairs echo's.  
" Okay," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she walks past the young halfa as she goes downstairs slowly.  
Danny smiled as he follows her close behind, As they came downstairs the parents didn’t notice them yet but Jazz did, He smiled at his sister as he waves.  
" hey little brother why you weren't at-" Jazz about to ask him until she notices a beautiful girl is standing next to her younger brother. " oh hi I am Jazz." says friendly.  
" hello nice to meet you Jazz I am Savannah River." the young princess says kindly in a soft tone as she bows down gracefully at her which surprise Jazz.  
" Danny you didn't tell me you were having a girl over." Jazz says as she gins she could tell the way the young princess carries herself that she is mature which kind of remind her of herself.  
Danny smiled as he rubs his neck . “ this is Savannah, she’s a friend .” He says as he looks at his sister.  
" oh! so any reason she's here?" Jazz asks them friendly as she smiles at the young princess.  
" Actually I need a place to stay since I had just arrived here alone," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone.  
Danny nods his head slowly as he looks at his sister as he standing next to the princess.   
" oh I have no problem with it but you should ask mom Danny." Jazz says as she smiles at them.  
Danny smiled, “ right.” He said softly as he rubs his neck.  
“ sure, as long as you need dear, we’re happy to help,” she said as she smiles.  
Danny smiled as he looks at her, “ thanks, mom.” He said as he smiled at Savannah.  
" she is pretty I give you that my Danny boy!" Jack said in a happy goofy tone as he pats his son on the back.  
" thank you so much for letting me stay here Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I promise to help out too with the chores while I'm staying," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone.  
Jazz gasp in surprised after hearing that from the young princess because normally Sam and Tucker they never help whenever they come over.  
“ Why thank you Savannah. You can stay in the guest room, as long as you like,” said Maddie as she smiled at the young princess.  
“ Thanks, mom, thanks, dad .” He said as he smiled at his parents.  
" she a keeper! I like her better than that Sam girl, this one is more polite and mature, way to go!" Jack said jokingly as he pats his son on the back.   
Savannah's eyes go wide for a second but doesn't say anything as she walks towards Maddie and Jazz as she begins helping them make dinner.  
Danny’s eyes widen as he looks at his dad and then towards Savannah who was helping Maddie and Jazz.  
" Mrs. Fenton I can cook and you can relax I mean I bet you had a tiring day, and I am sure Jazz can help me set the table," Savannah says politely in a soft tone.  
" of course Savannah, and thanks for helping." Jazz says cheerfully as she smiles at the young princess since she always wanted a little sister.  
Maddie smiled, “ oh yes, Thank you Savannah.” she said as she dusted herself off as she went to relax and Jazz began to help.  
as Savannah and Jazz begin making dinner Jack talks to his wife about the young princess while Danny is just standing there near the table. " she seems nice." he said.  
Maddie smiles, “ very much so,” she said, Danny sits down in his chair at the table as he looking towards the young princess direction as he has a hand over his cheek as he starts thinking to himself.  
‘ she’s different than any girl I have ever known, she’s so calm. collective.” He thought as he watched her.  
Savannah could feel that she's being watched but not creepy but more comforting sense as she making meatball and spaghetti as Jazz had finished setting the table.  
Jack and Maddie are still speaking about the young princess's mature behavior even though she's the same age as past Danny who is still lost in thought.  
‘ she is something else entirely .’ He thought as he watched them with curious eyes.  
once the young princess finished making her father's favorite meal she carries the pot to the table and sits down in a chair which is next to her past father while Jazz sat down next to her parents.  
“ what’s for dinner?” asked Danny as he looks at the food with a curious and hungry look.  
" can't you see? meatball and spaghetti." Savannah says kindly in curious tone as she looks at her father while the parents and Jazz already started eating the food,  
Danny smiled, “ smells good.” He said as he serves himself a plate.  
Savannah sighs tiredly as she begins to put some food on her own plate as she starts eating spaghetti slowly and carefully.  
Danny smiled as he ate the food. “ this is delicious.” He said.  
" I am glad you like it..." Savannah whispers softly as she eating her food as she has her eyes on her plate not facing her father's past self even though she knows she can't avoid him.  
Danny smiled as he ate the food clearly happy. ' it feels nice to have a normal food which isn't coming to alive. ' he thought as he looking at the young princess who isn't looking at him.  
‘ a nice calm dinner, that’s been a while.’ He thought as he ate.' I wonder if she staying here than maybe I could have normal dinner every night,'  
'instead of always going to the nasty burger. ' he thought as he starring at the princess,‘ I hope so,’ he thought as he ate.  
Savannah finally looks up from her plate as she finished with her dinner as she did she saw her father starring back at her. ' why is he starring at me like that?...' she thought.  
Danny noticed the odd look the princess had given him as he coughs slightly as he turned toward his plate as he continued to eat.  
Savannah looks puzzled when she saw her father look away from her quickly when she stared back at him as she decided to ignore it and pick up her dirty plate along with the parents and Jazz empty plates.  
The parents and Jazz thank the princess for the food as they went upstairs to their own bedroom to sleep.  
once she finished cleaning the kitchen table she begins cleaning the floor with the same cloth while Danny does his homework on the dinner table.  
Danny sighs as he continues his homework on the kitchen table. 'Columbus, discovered America, yeah right,' he thought sarcastically as he continued with his homework from today, as he couldn't redo any classwork for missing school.  
Savannah walks towards the kitchen sink as she turns the water back on to wash her hands. " why your studying here when you can study in your room Danny?" she asked him kindly in a soft tone.  
Danny smiled, ''I want to keep you company.'' he said as he read his textbook, going through notes with a highlighter.  
" thank you but you didn't have to," Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she finished washing her hands and walks towards the dinner table where Danny is sitting.  
Danny looked up to her highlighter in hand, ''I want to,'' he said as he smiled at her kindly.  
" uh okay. " Savannah says kindly in a soft tone as she saw a piano in another room she hasn't seen before she walks out of the kitchen and walks towards the extra room.  
Danny smiled as he saw her heated interest, as he continued to do his homework.  
Savannah walks over to the piano as she sits down slowly on the stool as she places her both hands on the keys as she begins playing the piano gracefully, the music sound like singing tune as she playing the music.

  


Danny sighs as he felt at peace at hearing the music which is rare in the Fenton home.  
the way the young princess play the piano with her fingers it was like the piano was singing even though that's not possible as the tune was peaceful along with hidden message by the emotions behind it.  
Danny smiled as he continued his homework as he looks towards her. 'her playing is extraordinary.' he thought.  
Savannah stops playing the music when she finished the song as she just sitting there on the stool looking at her hands as she isn't facing the young halfa.  
Danny smiled. ''It's beautiful,'' he said softly.  
the young princess stands up from the stool slowly as she begins walking away from the young halfa. " thank you." she says kindly in a soft tone as she walks upstairs slowly.  
Danny looked at her with a curious look as he raised an eyebrow before continuing his work, he begins thinking to himself when the young princess went upstairs.  
' she seems so weird, I mean I just met her but it just seems off, 'one moment she's emotionless, next moment she is kind and polite, next moment she's quiet. ' he thought.  
'What's going through that small head of hers?' he thought as he continues his work twiddling a pencil between his fingers.  
after a few minutes later Danny finally finished with his homework, he sighs as he starts to put his homework in his backpack before zipping it up as he went to the fridge for some water.  
Savannah is upstairs in the guest bedroom taking a shower in the bathroom.  
Danny went to his room as he placed his backpack in his closet. Before heading downstairs to his parent's lab.  
as he heads downstairs he saw Larkspur Savannah's best animal friend which is half dragon half bunny even though he doesn't know him in this timeline.  
Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged it off, ''mom and dad's experiments again..'' he thought until he notices the name tag and saw owner name has Savannah's name on it.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, ''Interesting creature you are. Cute too.'' he said kneeling down in front of him as he scratched his chin.  
Larkspur smiles as he lets the past young halfa pet him just than Savannah came downstairs wearing a dress Jazz let her have her old clothes after taking a shower.  
as she saw Danny petting her animal friend. " Larkspur come here," she says kindly in a soft tone to the animal who hops happily towards the young princess arms.  
Danny smiled, ''He must be your best friend.'' He said as he's looking at the young princess.  
Savannah holds Larkspur in her arms as she looks at the young halfa. “ yes he’s uh son of my birth mother animal friend Clover and her friend who has girl dragon and well so he’s half bunny and half dragon.” she says softly.  
Danny looked at the pet in curiosity. ''Adorable,'' he said as he looks at the mysterious bunny-dragon.  
" yes I don't know how he got here," Savannah says softly as she looks down at her magic amulet." magic portal open to home," she says softly and suddenly a light blue portal opens up on the wall.  
Danny looks at the portal with a calm expression. ''Nice,'' he said gently clearly impressed.  
" thank you." Savannah says softly as she looks at Larkspur." go home and take care of the family for me please Larkspur." she tells him kindly as the animal nod and jumps through the portal as it closes.  
Past Danny looks at the portal with curiously as it closed, Meanwhile as Ben got a drink for his father from the fridge a portal suddenly opened in the center of the living room.  
he saw Larkspur came out of from the portal as future Danny is laying upstairs in his room since he's sick and Ben had told him about Savannah's disappeared.  
''Larkspur?'' Ben asked as he looked at the Bunny dragon with a curious look.  
Larkspur ignores him as he hops upstairs towards Savannah's bedroom to take a nap.  
Danny groans as he sat up clutching his stomach with a sick look on his face.  
' how can she just disappear like that....' he thought as he sitting on his bed as he coughs.  
Danny groans as he clutches his stomach, 'Especially now,' he thought as he called out, ''Ben!'' as he groaned as he held his stomach.  
Ben comes running in." yes dad?" he asks his father curiously.  
Danny looked at him with a sickly look, ''I hate to ask, but can you bring a trash can or something, I am feeling worse.'' he said in a sick honest tone.  
" Sure dad." 16 year Ben runs back downstairs and grab the trashcan as he runs back upstairs towards his father bedroom and places it near the bed.  
Danny suddenly blew chunks into the trashcan as he leaned over.  
..................  
Savannah is in the guest bedroom getting ready for bed while past Danny walks upstairs towards his own bedroom ass he enters inside he put his backpack down.  
Danny sighs as he placed his backpack down as he took off his shoes and laid down, just as he was about to go sleep he heard a scream coming from the guest bedroom again.  
Danny quickly ran towards the guest room as he had a worried look on his face.   
Savannah suddenly stops screaming after waking up from another nightmare as she breathing heavily as she's sitting on her bed.  
“ Savannah,” Danny said In a worried tone as he came into the room.   
Savannah looks up to see Danny standing in front of her. " uh hi..." she says kindly in a shaky tone as she hugs her body as if she was a little girl again.  
“ nightmare?” He asked as he walked towards her bed as he looks into the princess's eyes.  
" uh yeah but it's nothing..." Savannah whispers softly in a shaky tone as her body is trembling in fear as she sitting on her bed.  
‘ it doesn’t seem like nothing .” He said as he looks at her with worry.  
" Sorry... I uh usually sleep next to someone... that way I don't get nightmares or get kidnap in my sleep..." Savannah whispers softly in shakily tone.  
“ oh ... wait kidnapped?!” He said In shock as he has a shocked expression on his face.   
" uh, it's nothing really... sorry, um you can go back to your room and get some rest..." Savannah whispers softly in a sweet tone as she looks down at her shaking hands.  
Danny looks at her worried as he rubs his neck, “ if you’re sure .” He said.   
Savannah's body still trembling as she looking down at her hands. " sorry goodnight... I will try not to scream..." she whispers softly fear in her tone.  
Danny looked at her with a worried look as he walked closer up to her and laid down by her.  
Savannah looks at the young halfa as she sighs knowing that she be safe even though he's her father younger past self, she lays down on the bed and shut her eyes slowly.  
Danny is already asleep as he wraps his arms around his future adopted daughter in his sleep when the young princess move towards his direction in her sleep.  
Danny smiled as he held the princess against his chest in his sleep. 


End file.
